


Love Above The Sewers (CHAPTER 1): A Henry Bowers Love Story

by Love_of_Horror



Category: Henry Bowers - Fandom, Henry Bowers Love Story, IT, IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, KING Stephen - Works, Pennywise - Fandom
Genre: 1990 Pennywise, 2017 Pennywise, Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aliens, All Time Favorites, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternative Perspective, Always Remember I Love You, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bullying, Clowns, Crazy Henry Bowers, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Deal with a Devil, Death, Demons, Derry (Stephen King), Devils, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harm to Children, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry Bowers Lives, Henry Bowers is Not That Bad, Horror, IT - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Stephen King, Kidnapping, Love, Madness, Manipulation, Mentioned Henry Bowers, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Mutilation, POV Henry, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Psychic Violence, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance, Sad, Scary, Scary Clowns, Sex, Stephen King - Freeform, Stephen King's IT References, The Derry Townhouse (IT), The Losers Club (IT) Stay in Derry, Young Love, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 123,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Horror/pseuds/Love_of_Horror
Summary: What if Henry Bower's wasn't a psycho bully, but something made him snap into a psychological meltdown? What if he was a good, loving guy who found himself in such a situation that made him think the only way to save the love of his life from Pennywise was to kill the Losers?1997: All Henry Bowers cared about was his family, friends, school, reading and playing basketball. When Winter Callaghan just moves to Derry, Maine with her parents in September 1996, 16 year old Henry can't stay away from her. He thinks she is his future wife, and she wants nothing more than to keep Henry happy and live a loving life with him. They are the best of friends and soulmates. However, once Winter disappears in May 1997 after a few headlines of kids being murdered in the area goes viral, it makes Henry go down through a spiral meltdown of anger and pain, not sure if his girlfriend is still alive or dead. The only way to make the love of his life safe is to make a deal with the devil.My story is based around the 2017-2019 Losers Club, it's only the original Henry Bowers from 1990 (Jarred Blancard) I'm smitten with. (This story is also tied with "Always Remember I Love You" with Jarred Blancard)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Henry Bowers Gang/The Losers Club, Henry Bowers/Winter Callaghan, Pennywise/The Losers Club
Comments: 33
Kudos: 15





	1. Part 1: The Way Out

**Wednesday May 28, 1997 (11:58AM): **

The cold air and the darkness surrounded Winter. She sat frozen on the concrete ground, barely able to make out what was around her. She remembered that she ran into the sewers when her friend, Tiff, told her to follow her into the the building at The Barrens that led into the storm drain. 

Why Winter followed her into the storm drain and why Tiff led her into the drain was something she couldn't figure out. 

Winter remembered earlier that day that Tiff was reported as a missing person in Derry. When she saw her the night of Sunday May 25th 1997, when Winter was walking home from Henry's house, Tiff told her that there was a circus at The Barrens. It didn't make sense to Winter, but when she saw Tiff after she had been reported as missing, she couldn't just let Tiff run off without knowing where she was going. 

Everything else was a blur. 

Winter had no recollection of what happened after she followed Tiff through the storm drain. She didn't even know how long she was down in the sewers for. She knew whatever happened in the past few hours was traumatizing and there were so many bright lights that followed her whenever she ran off too far into the tunnels - as if something was following her - trying to keep her in this one particular area of the sewer. It was the biggest room in the sewer, full of stuff you would find in someones abandoned attic, and it was built up in a huge pile that went up for almost a couple of miles. If Winter didn't feel so sick and delirious, she would wonder if everything around her was real. 

Winter remembered seeing Georgie Denbrough, with one arm, asking her how to get out. It was that day too that the police had reported Georgie was missing, and all they had of him was his arm that was found at the storm drain a couple of streets away from his house. There was also another kid, a little girl named Lily, and Winter recalled giving the little girl her jacket to wear in the cold sewer. 

She looked down to her left arm and saw tiny fingernail scratches and a bruise of small fingers marked on her skin. As if it were only a dream, Winter kept seeing Lily gripping tightly onto her arm when the white lights swept the little girl away like a vacuum cleaner. Winter tried to hold onto her while Lily screamed for her life, but Winter felt too sick to figure out if it really happened or if it was a dream. Everything that had happened from the time she entered into the storm drain to that moment seemed unreal. 

_The clown. The clown took her._

Winter sat on that cold ground shivering, mumbling, coughing nonstop. She was sick, and she felt like she was becoming delirious. The cold shivers felt hot and cold and she was sweating. It was the worst flu she had every experienced in her life, but it wasn't a flu. She had become really sick from being trapped in the cold sewers without food or water and stuck within an atmosphere that so many types of bacteria lived. Plus the trauma that she could barely remember. Then the seizures began and her mouth would foam. 

_There was a clown that was almost seven feet tall. But then it was so big and looked half alien, and It went up to the ceiling of the drain. Then it was lights. Big, bright white lights that lit up the whole place and was blinding. Henry. I want to be with Henry. I want to be home. Am I going to die?_

Her train of thoughts went from one place to another. Nothing was real, yet nothing was fake, and nothing made sense. 

"Winter..." came the voice that had been taunting her for however long she was in the sewers for. The voice that came before another kid died in front of her. 

Winter couldn't answer, she just shook on the ground, trying to keep herself from going into another seizure or falling asleep. 

She slowly looked up above her where the voice came from, but the voice sounded like it came from every corner of the place. 

"Get up."

Still shaking, Winter slowly and unsteadily got onto her feet. She wanted to faint, but she clutched onto the cold wall to keep her from falling over. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. The place was spinning. Winter didn't know if what she was seeing was really there anyway. 

"Follow the light."

The bright light showed up at one of the tunnels. There were openings to tunnels everywhere in that space. She was too sick and too delusional to go against the command It was giving her. If it were a day ago or even a few hours ago, she would have ran another direction away from the light that the kids were disappearing into, but every ounce of energy was drained from her. 

Winter clutched onto the walls as she slowly made her way toward the light that was leading into a tunnel. As she walked towards It, It kept moving at the same slow pace she was walking. 

As she followed the light in front of her, she shivered and was mumbling things in-between her quivering lips. She didn't remember the things that she was mumbling, but she had a hunch she was mumbling lyrics to a song she performed with the her band at the Christmas concert. The soft singing was her way of coping while she was becoming sicker and sicker. 

Winter followed the light for a long time, at least that's how it felt to her. They led her through different tunnels, but there was nothing that popped out of the corners like there was when she first got stuck in the sewers. No new voices, no children that were bleeding and cut up, no scary creatures she remembered from scary books, and no clowns. 

Following the light felt kind of peaceful, as if she was surrendering to her fate. She wondered if it was the light leading her to the other side, because she couldn't figure out if she was still alive or dead at that moment. 

As she clutched onto the wall and shakily followed the light, It had suddenly come to a halt. She stopped walking as well and starred at It, although her vision was blurry. 

Without realizing when it happened, the light disappeared and Georgie appeared where It was hovering. He still only had one arm, and he didn't look or seem sick or deprived from food and water like she was. He seemed unreal. She saw Georgie when she arrived in the storm drain, and he was panicking and scared, and his life was draining out of him. He had been taken away by the bright light - _the clown_ \- when she was trying to figure out how to stop his arm from bleeding and how to keep him alive when he was losing so much blood. 

But here he stood, as if he was standing on his front porch saying hi to her when she would go over to babysit him. There was no fear... and those eyes were not Georgie's. 

He lifted his one arm and pointed down the rest of the tunnel. 

There was a light. The light to the outside world. 

"Keep walking and there are people waiting out there... they're looking for you," he said in his soft 6-year-old voice. Again, no trace of fear. 

Winter opened her mouth, but words were barely able to come out of her; "Are you coming, Georgie?" she said, her voice quivering and horsed. 

_But you're not Georgie, are you?_

Georgie stared at Winter for a couple of moments before he disappeared into thin air. 

He was gone. 

Winter's eyes went wide and her face was twisted in fear, but she could not make the sound that she wanted to. She wanted to scream and run towards the light at the end of the sewer that led to civilization, but she was too sick to do any of those things. 

She pushed on the wall and walked down the tunnel. She could hear herself breathing heavier as she put more effort into each step as each step was closer to being free. 

The closer she got to the exit, she could see shadows. People in police uniforms, but they couldn't see her yet because she was still too far away, still swallowed into the darkness of the sewer. 

"Help me..." she mumbled horsely over and over again as she walked closer to the daylight. 

Still, they couldn't hear her. 

She was close enough now that she could hear them talking. She could see Officer Hopper, Henry's uncle, stop in his tracks as she mumbled out another "Help me..."

Winter's footsteps were starting to create an echo as she was closer to the end. She pushed herself away from the sewer wall and walked in the middle where the small stream of water was. 

Officer Hopper could see her silhouette in the shadows walking out. 

"Oh my God! It's Winter!" he shouted.

A group of officers came running towards her in the sewer. The first one to reach her was Officer Hopper. 

He scooped her up in his arms right away as another police officer wrapped her up in a blanket. The officers ran out of the tunnel while Officer Hopper walked fast out into the daylight. 

The daylight hurt Winter's eyes and she was having a hard time keeping them open as she shook in Officer Jim Hopper's arms. She was coughing into the blanket and sleepily looking around at the people standing around the storm drain. She barely had energy to recognize faces or to listen to what everyone around her was saying, but she was looking for Henry.

"Winter!" shouted a familiar voice from a small distance.

"Henry?" Winter mumbled softly, unaware that no one could hear her because her voice was so weak. 

"Winter, you're safe, but don't fall asleep, okay? You're really sick and need a hospital," said Officer Hopper, some fear in his voice as he said it. 

"How is she?" an officer asked. 

"Her lips are blue and her hair has ice in it. Her clothes are wet and ripped open from weird claw marks, and she looks like she has a high fever," Jim Hopper said worriedly. "Shit! She's shaking like crazy too."

Jim put her onto an ambulance stretcher and she felt herself get lifted into an ambulance. The doors closed and she was was faced with the paramedics. They were moving quickly to get oxygen into her lungs and to hook her up to the monitors and fluids. 

Winter couldn't process anything that was happening. Everything was happening so fast and she didn't know what was going on.

There was a loud bang at the windows on the backdoors of the ambulance. It was a hand smacking against the doors angrily. 

"LET ME IN! I'M HER BOYFRIEND! LET ME SEE HER!" Henry Bowers screamed angrily. 

Officer Jim Hopper pulled him away from the ambulance as it started to drive away. 

"Henry, calm down! I'm going to drive you to the hospital, okay?"


	2. Part 2: Derry Welcomes You

**Sunday September 29, 1996**

Winter looked around at her new bedroom in her new town, Derry, Maine. She had spent the weekend making her bedroom fit her personality; posters of her favourite performers on the walls (Green Day, Metallica, Blink 182, and Cindy Lauper). She had organized her room the way that made her the happiest, even though she found it was hard to find happiness after moving from Canada to the U.S.

The Callaghan's were originally from Derry, Maine, however her dad had a job offering in Toronto, Ontario when she was a toddler. He was finally able to land the job he wanted in Maine so he could move the family back to the place her parents really called home. It had been years since she lived in the town, so it wasn't exactly home to her. She was missing her friends and her high school, and it scared her that tomorrow she was going to be starting at a new high school.

Winter went to her full length mirror and started putting on her makeup and brushed her long straight brown hair. She stood at 5ft 2 inches, and she fixed her tank top to flatter her small hour-glass figure. She sighed at her porcelain white skin. Another summer with no tan.

As Winter fixed her hair, the doorbell rang from downstairs. She could hear her parents walk over and let whoever rang the bell in.

"Will!" her mom exclaimed.

"Trish! Allan! It's been so long! How have you been?" exclaimed a male voice.

Her parents had been seeing old friends in town all weekend. They were all new faces to Winter but it made her parents excited.

Winter closed her eyes tightly and sighed, "Just one more dinner, and they will have seen everybody they wanted to see."

The past two days had been nothing but meeting new people and families for lunches and dinners. All of them had said the same thing to Winter over and over again, "We haven't seen you since you were a baby!! How are you 16 now?"

Winter was tired of the interactions. None of her parents old friends she had met that weekend had any kids her own age to talk to, however she remembered that tonight they were going to be going over to see their old friends Ruth and Earl Bowers, and they had a son in her year, as well as an eight year old daughter. Winter thought that it shouldn't be too bad - better than being outcasted by adults just talking about their own lives in this town in the 1970's.

Winter grabbed her acoustic guitar from the corner of the room and slung the strap around her shoulder. She sat on the end of her bed and started strumming the first song that came to her mind, _'Every Breath You Take' by The Police._

Her bedroom filled with the sound of her strong soprano voice as she sang to the melody.

_"Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you_

_Oh, can't you see you belong to me_  
_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_  
_Every move you make, and every vow you break_  
_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you_  
_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_  
_I dream at night, I can only see your face_  
_I look around but it's you I can't replace_  
_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_  
_I keep crying, "Baby, baby, please""_  
  
There had been a sound at the door that she had left open and saw the man who had made the noise as he watched her perform. He was tall with short brown hair and a strong jaw line. He was wearing a green vest and stared at her in amazement.

Winter thought, _'This must be Will... At my bedroom door... Great.'_

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but wow! Your voice! I honestly thought it was the radio playing," he laughed lightly. "Winter, right? I haven't seen you since--"

"I was a baby," Winter smiled. She was starting to get use to these old friends of her parents.

"Right!" He laughed. "I remember you were a little singer when you were a toddler, but your voice is a real talent. Your guitar skills are pretty good too."

"Thanks," Winter said shyly. "I usually don't sing in front of anyone, so it's nice to hear someone say that other than my parents."

His expression turned into shock, "You haven't performed in front of anyone before?" Winter answered by shaking her head 'no'. "I'm a teacher at Derry High School - I really hope that's where you'll be going..."

"Yeah, I think so. I start tomorrow."

Will looked relieved that she didn't say that she was going to a different school.

"I've created a small band with some of the sophomore students a year ago. We have a drummer - Stanley; A keyboardist - Eddie; A bass player - Richie, and Bill is our vocals and lead guitar. I would love to get a female vocalist and rhythm guitarist to join. If you're interested, I'm sure they would be thrilled to have you perform with them. It's nothing serious - we just play some classic music and some Top 10 songs in the music room two or three times a week after school for an hour or so. It helps Bill with his stuttering problem and the other boys have really become pretty good musicians."

Winter rubbed her lips together as she thought about it. Apart of her was saying that she didn't have anything better to do in a new town with no friends, but apart of her didn't want to hang out with the sophmore boys for the few hours a week. She would rather hang with the kids in her own year as she was a junior.

"Can I come and check it out before I decide? Maybe I'll play for an hour with them and decide afterwards," she suggested and shrugged.

"Sounds wonderful! Tomorrow after school in the music room. We will wait for you if you get lost," he said happily with a smile.

Will was about to turn around and leave, but he turned back around and looked at Winter, "Are you coming to the Bower's tonight for dinner? Ruth Bower's is my older sister, and the family hasn't seen you--"

"Since I was a baby," Winter finished and laughed. "Yeah, I'll come."

"Great! You'll meet my nephew and niece, Henry and Sally. You probably wouldn't remember but you and Henry use to play together as kids," he smiled.

Winter thought for a second and slowly started to shake her head, "Nope. The name Henry Bower's doesn't ring any bells, but at least I'll finally meet one of the kids around here."

Will smiled. "I'm heading over there now, so see you soon, Rockstar."

She let out a tiny laugh, "Bye."

At that moment, Winter had no idea that this guy named Henry Bowers, who lived a couple of blocks away, was the name of the most important person she would ever meet in her life.


	3. Part 3: Meet The Bowers

**Sunday September 29, 1996 continued...**

Winter and her parents drove a couple of blocks away from their new home to The Bowers residence at 6:15PM during sunset. 

She got out of the backseat of the car and looked at the house that they were going to be spending the rest of the night in. It was a traditional 3-story home that looked to have been built in the 1960's or 1970's with a white picket fence surrounding the trees on the property and the home. There was a basketball net at the side of the driveway and some toys laying on the porch. 

"Come on, Winter," her dad said as him and her mom exited the car, "They haven't seen us in fourteen years, so knowing Ruth and Earl, they're probably cooking up a feast."

A pinch of anxiety hit Winter in her stomach as she and her parents walked up to the porch. She had always experienced butterflies in her stomach whenever she was going to a gathering with people she didn't know, which is why going to a new school on Monday was something that had been on her mind all weekend. 

Before her dad could ring the doorbell, the front door swung open and, she was certain it was Earl and Ruth Bowers, were standing at the door-frame; "Oh my gosh, Earl! They look the same!" Ruth exclaimed excitedly to her husband, which was followed by her parents and the two Bower's laughing. Winter smiled shyly and started picking at her nails to ease her anxiety. 

"You think we look the same! Look at you two - not even two kids have aged you!" Winter's dad exclaimed before giving Ruth a hug, which was followed by him and Earl giving each other a big friendly handshake. 

Ruth and Earl made room for the three of them to walk into their home. Walking into the hallway, Winter's nose filled up with the smell of Thanksgiving and Christmas. Whatever they were cooking, it smelled amazing. 

"Winter!" Ruth exclaimed, putting her hand on Winter's back, "You're really growing into a beautiful young woman." Ruth pulled her into a hug. 

Winter smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, Mrs. Bowers." 

"We were your parents best friends in high school, no need to be formal. Call us Earl and Ruth," Earl laughed as he hugged Winter. 

"Okay," Winter laughed shyly, "Noted." 

"No! That can't be the Callaghan's!" exclaimed a new voice. A taller man came to the door. He had brown hair that was brushed back and a mustache. He looked strong and was in a brown police uniform. 

"Jim! I thought you brought a change of clothes!" Ruth said, hitting him lightly on the stomach, "You remember Jim, right? My, not so, little brother!" she said with a smile as Jim walked over to them and shook all their hands.

"I can't change out of my uniform, I'm making sure Henry doesn't mess up the family recipe for the mashed potatoes. I'll give him a ticket if he does. Those potatoes need to be made perfectly," he laughed loudly. 

"I'm not going to mess them up, Uncle Jim!" shouted a male voice from the kitchen, Winter guessed it was Henry. 

A little girl, Sally Bowers, came running out of the kitchen shouting, "Uncle Jim! Uncle Jim!" Jim picked her up with a smile and groan as he slowly wrapped his arm around her to support her, "Henry put an extra scoop of sour cream in the potatoes! He wasn't suppose to! The recipe said there was only two scoops and Henry put in three. I think he needs a ticket, Uncle Jim! Throw him in jail!"

"The amount of potatoes you eat, you're turning into a sack of potatoes," Jim chuckled. Everyone laughed. 

"I grew two whole inches since a few months ago! It's marked on the wall where I have my height chart beside Henry's, but mom doesn't mark his height anymore." 

Winter smiled at the conversation, thinking Sally was adorable. She had her long light brown hair down to her shoulders and she wore a little red and white polka-dot dress. 

"Lets go make sure Henry is not burning down the kitchen," Jim joked as he walked down to the end of the hall and disappeared into what looked like the kitchen. 

Ruth and Earl led the Callaghan's into the room to the right, across from the staircase going upstairs, into the living room. Trish and Allen Callaghan sat together on the sofa as Winter sat in the armchair and looked around at her surroundings. The living room was filled with anything you would see in a living room with a kid and a teenager: the television playing cartoons, books and high school homework on the coffee table, and some toys laying around. 

"It's a nut house in here tonight! I have my children cooking in the kitchen, my cop brother bothering them while they try to concentrate on cooking, and my other brother Will is in the dinning room trying to create a list of songs the band he coaches at the school knows so Winter can choose what songs she wants to play with them tomorrow. Definition of a nut house, I'd say," Ruth laughed. "Don't feel overwhelmed, Winter, you'll get use to us, I'm sure."

Winter responded back with a smile and replied, "I'm sure I will. You have a beautiful home, by the way."

It was easy to tell right-off-the-bat that Ruth was an easy, light-hearted person to talk to that anyone could laugh with. She had light brown hair ending just above her shoulders, was a petite frame and was no taller than Winter, and she wore glasses that suited the frame of her face. 

Earl Bowers was not-so tall himself, looking like he stood at 5 ft 8 inches. He had a mustache and small beard. He gave off the impression of a family-man. 

"I should get Henry out here to say hi," Earl said more to himself than to anyone else and disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Henry's in your year at Derry High School, hon. I'm sure you'll see him playing on the basketball court, probably everyday," Ruth smiled at Winter. "You'll like it in Derry. There isn't too much to do, but there is the mall, the Main Street with all the small businesses and coffee houses, the bookstore, and some of the kids enjoy playing at The Barrens. It's just some woods with a river."

"That sounds pretty cool," Winter responded with a smile. "I like to read, so the bookstore sounds interesting." 

"That's Henry's favourite place." 

"Henry's favourite place - what?" said the teenage boy, that was smashing potatoes in the kitchen when The Callaghan's arrived, as he walked into the living room. 

Henry Bowers. 

As he walked in, he spotted Winter sitting in the armchair right away and walked over to her and his mom without taking his eyes off of her. Winter stared back at him as he approached closer. She noticed that he had piercing blue eyes that looked as if they were looking through her soul as he approached. His hair was brown, short and messy. He wore a black sweater and jeans, and he looked like he stood at 5ft 6 inches. The Bower's weren't a very tall family. 

"I was just explaining to Winter that your favourite place to go on the weekends is the bookstore. She said she likes to read too," Ruth smiled as she glanced from Henry to Winter as she spoke. 

It felt as if time slowed down as he walked over to her and they stared at each other. Winter thought back to all the other times she was introduced to a guy that she thought was attractive and if she ever felt this lost in someones eyes before from the first encounter, but there was something different about Henry. He carried a different vibe and his eyes told a story that mesmerized her. 

"Winter, this is my son, Henry," Ruth said to break the silence. It felt like the whole room went silent as he walked towards her. 

"Hi," Winter smiled up at him. 

"Hey, I'm Henry," Henry said, still staring down at her with the strong gaze. 

"Your mom just said that, Henry," Earl said amusingly. 

Henry broke out of his gaze and quickly looked at his parents, "Oh yeah," he chuckled. Winter noticed he had a cute laugh. The spell from the gaze broke after he laughed. His laugh caused her to make a small giggle though. 

Henry pulled up the foot rest from the centre of the room and sat just across from Winter, their knees almost touching. "You're going to Derry High?" 

Winter smiled, "Yeah, I start there tomorrow. We only just drove up here from Canada this week and arrived here on Friday, so it's pretty crazy."

"That sounds pretty crazy," he said. "Apparently we knew each other when we were kids," he laughed again, "I don't remember, but I guess it's pretty cool." 

Winter laughed as his laugh was contagious. "I don't remember either. Maybe we didn't like each other and that's why we don't remember," she joked. 

"Maybe you tried touching my toys, and I don't like it when Sally touches my stuff, so maybe our friendship ended because of that," he laughed harder. 

"That had to have been it!" she nodded and laughed, "Friendship terminated due to touching your things."

"Exactly! It was such a bad friendship breakup that you had to leave the country," he laughed more and she did too. He kept looking from her eyes into his own hands that were laying on his lap. 

She stared at him as he laughed. Henry had a really nice smile, and it added character to him that his front teeth were a bit crooked. She thought his eyes, smile, laugh and humour were really attractive, and there was something about his gaze that made her want to stare into his eyes forever. 

Both Henry and Winter didn't realize that the room was quiet and the parents were watching them with interest and amazement. 

"I don't think we have ever seen him like this," said Earl to Winter's parents. Ruth agreed by shaking her head and holding back her laughter at the interaction. 

The two families sat at the dinning room table as they ate roast beef, potatoes, steamed vegetables and home-cooked buns. The entire time they were eating, the adults had been talking to each other, catching up on old times from their days at Derry High School and living all together as good friends in Derry. They also talked about their lives and kids. Sally mostly talked to her Uncle Jim while Jim and Will laughed and joked around with each other. 

Henry sat across the table from Winter and they kept chatting the entire time they ate dinner. Their conversations were so easy and flowed so perfectly. The entire time, Henry couldn't stop smiling and staring at Winter with his piercing eyes. His stare made her feel as if he was thinking that she was his, and she didn't understand how that was possible from a look. His expressions while they talked would change from a mesmerizing, serious stare to a child-like innocence that both appealed to Winter. She didn't want to give away too much about about what she was thinking with her expression at him, but she was definitely caught up in those eyes. 

After dinner, the family sat back in the living room. The adults sat on the sofas and chairs while Henry and Winter sat on the floor beside each other at the coffee table. Sally would come over every few minutes with a new toy she wanted to show Winter. The chatter in the room was loud and fun with lots of laughs that were shared around the room. 

"This is my favourite toy that my mom bought me when she and my dad went on a trip to Cub-pow," Sally put a talking teddy bear on Winter's lap to look at. 

"It's Cuba, Sally. Not Cub-pow," Henry said as his little sister walked away to find something else to show. Winter laughed. 

"She's so cute," Winter said as she put the toy aside on the floor. 

Henry laughed, "Yeah, but I could kill her when she goes through my room and takes my things."

"Still better than being an only child. It's really boring," Winter looked at him beside her; he was already looking at her. 

"Probably quiet, though," he laughed lightly. "What do you like to do for fun?"

Winter went quiet for a moment to think about it, "I don't know. I'm kind of boring," she giggled. "I like reading and playing my guitar. I like to listen to music and I use to like hanging out with my friends after school when I lived back in Canada. I don't have any friends yet, so it feels like I'm starting from scratch," she ended with a small shrug.

"Hey, I'll be your friend. We can hang out after school. I usually play basketball with a couple of my friends after school. If it's raining or snowing, we play in the gymnasium." He turned his body a bit towards her that made his knee touch hers, and continued on, "If you want, you can come out and watch us play, and then we can walk home from school together. We could also go to the bookstore first and grab coffee together and read, since reading's your thing. It's one of my favourite things to do too."

Winter noticed how his knee was touching hers and wondered if he did that intensionally or if he didn't even realize it. 

She smiled at him, "That sounds great! Yay, I have a friend!" she exclaimed softly with a smile. 

He laughed and said quickly, "That's cute." After a moment of silence, he looked back at her and asked, "What do you like to read?"

"I like mystery, thriller and horror. I'm a big Stephen King fanatic."

Henry beamed a smile, "Those are my favourite books too. You should come up to my room and see my horror book collection! I've been reading them since I was 12." 

"That's so cool. Sure, I'd love to see your collection."

Henry looked over to his mom who had served both of them a piece of chocolate pie on the coffee table. 

"Mom, is it cool if Winter and I go upstairs to see my book collection?" he asked. 

"Another time, Henry. It's almost 10 and it's a school night." 

Henry looked back over to Winter, but he was fine with the idea that he had another opportunity to bring her over to his house. "I'll show you next time you come over. Sometime after school probably. You should come over for dinner sometimes. We can hang out and just come back here for dinner." 

Winter smiled at his enthusiasm, "Sounds perfect." Henry responded by beaming his bright smile that made his eyes sparkle. 

Earl overheard the conversation and said, "You know, Henry, maybe asking your mom and I about bringing Winter over for dinner before you start inviting her might be a good idea," he said in a jokingly way. 

Henry laughed lightly. Winter looked over at the side of Henry's face as he laughed and smiled. 

Will sat down on the floor across from Henry and Winter and handed her a list he had been working on. "Winter, these are the songs that the band knows off by heart. Can you pick one song that you would like to perform with them? I will go home tonight and write out the lyrics as a duet so I can see how you and Bill perform together. Also, could you have a song you could perform solo with your guitar for them before the duet?" 

Winter took the list and looked through the songs that Will had written down. 

"I honestly know all of them, vocals and how to play them on guitar," she paused for a moment to see if there was any songs that really popped out at her. "How about Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi?" 

Will shot a smile, "That would be great! Bill isn't vocally strong like you are, so those high notes in the chorus are hard for him. I think you would be perfect for it." 

"You're joining the band Uncle Will created with the sophomores?" Henry asked. "Uncle Will doesn't just pick people to join the band. You must really be a good singer if he's trying to recruit you." 

"No joke, Henry - I went for a tour in Trish and Allen's new house, and I heard her singing and I had to see if it was the radio. I couldn't believe that the voice that was echoing around the house was coming from her." 

Winter smiled and blushed. "I'm not like a professional or anything." 

"Um... actually, I think I could argue that," Will smiled, "I'm so excited to hear you sing with the band. I think you're going to blow them away with your vocal strength." 

"Wow... is there anything you're not good at?" Henry smiled at her, admiring her. 

"I can't do Math."

Henry laughed loudly. "That's okay, because I can. Are you good at History?" 

"I love History," Winter looked at him while she took a fork full of pie and put it to her mouth. 

"I'll help you with math if you help me with History," he tilted his head a bit and smiled at her. 

Winter let out a tiny giggle, "Sounds like a plan." 

The Callaghan's had to leave so Winter could prepare for her first day of school and her dad could prepare for his first day of his new job. The whole night that Winter laid in bed, she wondered what Henry was thinking whenever he looked at her, because she had never felt so admired before in her life. 

Henry laid in bed that night thinking that if he knew Winter's phone number, he would call her to talk to her all night. The moment he saw her, he knew he wanted her. All of her. He had never felt that way before about anyone. Before tonight he didn't really talk to girls that much - but Winter was more than just a girl that went to Derry High School. She was more than the girls he saw on TV and in the movies, and Henry wanted to know more about her. 


	4. Part 4: The Derry High Loser's Club

** Monday September 30, 1996 **

Winter walked into her first period class at Derry High School - American History (Sophomore and Junior mixed class). 

She was the first one in the classroom. Since it had been her first day at her new school, she had to arrive an hour early with her mom to get her paperwork together and get her junior year schedule together. It was different beginning at a new school in the middle of a semester - everything had to be last minute and she didn't get to choose when she wanted her lunch or what two extra-curricular classes she wanted, because the classes had already been full from students who picked out their classes before the summer ended the previous school year. 

She looked up from her book she was in the middle of reading, _'The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon'_ by Stephen King, and looked up to the clock on the wall - 8:15am. The class was going to start in five minutes. The first bell rang, which was followed by students starting to walk into the classroom. 

She turned her attention back to her book and rubbed her arm. She regretted wearing a tank top that day as the autumn cool weather was starting to arrive in Derry. She pushed up her reading glasses up the bridge of her nose, adjusted her black tuck hat on her head and turned the page. 

A hand landed on her shoulder and quickly brushed her as the student went to sit in the desk behind her, "Hey, it's you!" 

Winter looked up from her book and turned herself around to the person who brushed her shoulder. She felt a relief to see Henry occupying the seat behind her. 

_Those amazing eyes._

"Did you know that this was my seat? You chose the seat in front of mine to distract me through History, didn't you?" Henry laughed out loud, showing his crooked teeth that he would sometimes cover with his fist when he was laughing. 

Winter smiled at him, "Not exactly, but I'm glad it's you behind me instead of someone I don't know." 

"What are the chances, huh?" he smiled. Henry scooted his chair as close as he could into his desk and leaned over his desk towards her, making himself as close as he could get to her. "What are you reading?" 

Winter put her bookmark into the page she stopped at and handed him the book, "'The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon'."

He took it from her hand and smiled, "No way! I thought I was the only one who read this book. It's such a good book. I hope they make it into a movie one day - we can go see it together." 

Winter smiled at his enthusiasm and comment. She wondered if he was hinting to her that he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could by his comment, but she had always had girls who were friends and never had a real friendship with a guy, so she didn't know if this was how guys acted around any girl who was a friend or if he actually wanted to spend one-on-one time with only her. 

"They probably would make it into a movie one day. If they did, we would need to go on opening night," she played along. Whether it was a close guy-girl friendship or if he wanted to be more than that, she decided at that moment that she was going to go with his flow and see where that took things. She hoped it took them to a relationship that was bigger than a friendship, however she still didn't understand her feelings for him speaking that she had only met him yesterday. 

"And wear matching horror movie get-up," he added, taking it even further. 

Winter laughed, "Now we're just taking this to a whole new level of horror movie dorks." 

Henry laughed again as he flipped through the pages of the book, stopping at where she placed her bookmark to see where she was in the story. 

Winter looked over to the other side of the classroom, the side closest to the windows as Henry and her sat on the side closer to the door; There were four boys staring at Henry and her as they talked and would whisper back and forth as well. They all had brown hair and one of them had really dark brown-black hair, and he was the only one wearing glasses. They all just stared as if they were seeing something extra-terrestrial. Winter figured that she was the new girl in the middle of the semester, so of course they were wondering who she was. She didn't think more into it and looked back behind her at Henry who handed her back the book. 

"You're coming up to the intense parts," he smiled. "Come with me to the Chapters Coffee Shop and Bookstore on Main Street after school today. I need to get a new book and we can grab a coffee." 

"I would, but I was doing that music thing with your Uncle Will and those sophomore's for an hour after school," she remembered. She was thinking that she would rather spend more time with Henry. 

Henry smiled, "That's fine. I'll just stick around playing basketball until you're done. You'll find me at the courtyard just right outside in the front." 

Winter smiled, "I'm so happy you suggested that, because I have to walk home and I have absolutely zero idea how to get home." 

Henry chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get home safely." Winter starred into those piercing blue eyes that seemed so close as he was still leaning over his desk and smiling a tight smile, looking like he was admiring her like he was last night at dinner. 

When the History teacher, Ms. Douglas, walked into the room, Henry straightened himself up at his desk and started pulling his books out of his book bag. 

Winter turned to her backpack as well and grabbed out all her writing material and placed the bag beside her on the floor. As she went to turn back into her seat so she could face the teacher, she glimpsed back at the four boys. They were still staring at her, but they all quickly turned their attention either to the front of the class or to their books when they saw her looking over at them. 

Before the class started, Ms. Douglas introduced Winter to everyone. It was a moment she had been dreading all weekend and was hoping the teachers wouldn't make the whole class turn their attention to her. After Ms. Douglas introduced her and everyone was looking over at her, she did a small wave and a shy smile. She could hear Henry lightly snarkle behind her, probably sensing how awkward she felt from the introduction. 

It was the end of the school day. Winter didn't have any other classes with Henry, but she did have his Uncle Will as her teacher in her junior math class. She felt it was awkward going from laughing and chatting with him, also calling him Will at The Bower's dinner the night before, to having to call him Mr. Hopper in class, but he was a good teacher and explained things to her whenever she didn't understand a math problem, and that was most of the time. 

Before the math class ended, Will Hopper pulled her aside to explain where she could find the music room after school. She was really happy he told her where to go, because she thought she was going to be wandering the halls for the whole hour, wondering where the room was.

As Winter walked through the school to get to the music room, Bill, Eddie, Stanley and Richie were already setting up in the music room with Mr. Hopper. 

Mr. Hopper started, "So her name is Winter--" 

"Winter?! Like the month?!" Richie exploded with laughter, almost knocking his bass guitar into his glasses. 

"Winter is a season, stupid!" Stanley shook his head with embarrassment at his friend as he sat at the drum kit. "I swear, Richie, I don't understand how you made it to sophomore year." 

"I get ahead with my good looks, Stanley." 

"S-shut up, Richie," Bill said as he grabbed his guitar. "I-if Mr. Hop-per s-says sh-she's good, then we sh-should give her a ch-ch-chance. It's that new girl th-that was in our History class." 

Will Hopper flipped through his music sheets as the guys talked.

"I don't understand, Mr. Hopper," Eddie said quickly from his keyboard, which caused Mr. Hopper to look up from his stacks of paper.

"What don't you understand, Eddie?" he asked. 

Before he started talking, he motioned over to Bill with his hand; "We started this band thing in the first place to help Bill with his stutter - which has been helping him, so don't get me wrong - but why are we adding in this new singer girl when this all has to do with making sure Billy can eventually give a presentation without stumbling over his words," his words came out fast. 

Before Mr. Hopper could answer, Richie piped in, "Don't you know, Eddie? Mr. Hopper wants to make us into Fleetwood Mac 2.0. We were going to give you a blond wig and start calling you Christine McVie, and Bill and this new girl are going to date and then break up so they can write and sing break up songs together." 

"I am not wearing a wig, Richie. Wigs and hats cause balding." 

"Masturbating causes blindness, but I'm sure you're still doing it whenever you hear your mom going in the tub to take a bath." 

"Okay, you are disgusting, and it's just a myth that masturbating causes blindness," Eddie replayed with a twisted face from disgust. 

"Sure, but you didn't deny that you masturbate when your mom takes a bath," Richie smirked. 

"I cannot!" Eddie shook his head, "I might just go home! You can play the bass and the keyboard at the same time, Richie!" 

"Why are you leaving? Is it your mom's bath time? Gotta go to the store and get more lotion? Rub-a-dub-dub, Eddie and his mom in the tub!" Richie sang. 

Stanley responded by playing the _"ba-daa-chh"_ with his drums.

"Enough!" Mr. Hopper said loudly. Eddie and Richie both kept their mouths shut and looked over at him. 

Stanley spoke up, "Winter is going to be here any second and she doesn't need to hear about Eddie masturbating to his mom taking a bath." 

Everyone looked over to the door and saw Winter standing at the doorway, her eyes wide as she looked over at the guys and tried to figure out which one was Eddie. 

"Too late... I think I heard too much," she said. She looked over at the guy at the keyboard who was blushing from embarrassment. 

"I'm going to kill you guys," Eddie whispered towards Richie and Stanley. 

Winter shook her head and laughed lightly at the guys with amusement. 

Mr. Hopper chirped up and said to the guys as Winter went over to the benches to take off her jacket and backpack; "This is Winter. She's got the voice of an angel on broadway, and you guys are going to be really polite as you listen to her sing. Then you guys, including Winter, are going to play _'Living on a Prayer'_. I wrote out the lyrics last night for Bill and her to perform it together as a duet." 

As Winter walked over to the guys and looked everyone over, Mr. Hopper pointed to each of them individually; "Okay, so Winter, on the keyboard is Eddie; He's been playing piano since he was a toddler and he also sings the Tenor backup vocals. Stanley at the drums; He sings the backup Alto vocals. Richie plays bass guitar and he sings the Bass backup vocals in our songs. Then there is Bill, who is our lead guitarist and he sings Alto, he is also the main male vocals. 

"Guys, Winter is going to be playing rhythm guitar and she is a Soprano voice from what I heard when I heard her singing. I want you to make her feel welcomed." 

Winter did a small wave to the guys; they responded by giving her the same wave as they stared at her. It was as if they had never been in a group setting with a girl before. 

As the hour went by, the guys performed one of their favourite songs while Winter watched from the benches. It was ' _The Danger Zone'_ by Kenny Loggins from the Top Gun movie. Winter had performed _'Time After Time'_ by Cindy Lauper. After she performed for them, they stared at her with wide eyes. Bill had commented with his stutter that her voice gave him goosebumps. By the looks of the other guys, they were thinking the same thing. They continued on by all of them playing ' _Living on a Prayer'_ as a duet and then started fooling around with other songs like ' _Barracuda_ ' by Heart, ' _Somebody To Love_ ' by Queen, and ' _Anyway You Want It'_ by Journey. 

"All five of you sounded amazing together!" Mr. Hopper smiled and clapped happily, "Bill, I think within time, you'll be able to match Winter's vocal strength and will be able to vocally flatter each other. All four of the vocals from the guys and then Winter's female vocals is just incredible! That's the best way to describe it. It sounds amazing. Please say you'll join our band, Winter!" 

Winter shrugged with a smile, "Totally! But as long as they all want me to be in the band. I don't want to mess up what you guys already have." 

"No, you sound great. It's fun per-per-performing beside you," Bill said. His stutter was better after he spent an hour singing with the group. 

"Yeah, she's cool, I guess," said Richie. 

"It was fun," Stanley nodded. 

"It was fun, but I'm wondering what the point is in adding a new member when this band is about helping Bill and his stutter - that's all I want to know," Eddie said. "No offence, Winter. You're amazing at singing, I'm just curious is all." 

Winter shrugged at Eddie approvingly, "Fair point."

Mr. Hopper started, "Well, here it is... I don't just want us to be performing in this sound-proof room. With how much you guys have improved since last year and with Winter's vocals, I want to try and get the auditorium booked sometime before New Years to perform for the school, parents, and the community. It's time to show off, guys! You've worked so hard! Plus with me as your coach, I'm making sure you guys sound tight and clean, so it's not like you're practicing in a garage. I'm making you guys sound like a real band."

All five of them took a moment to think about it. Richie was the first to break the silence; "Cool! Hey Eddie, do you think your mom will want to be a groupie?" 

Eddie smacked his hand to his own head, "You are impossible!" 

The group laughed as Mr. Hopper rolled his eyes. 

"See you all Wednesday after school!" he started to walk out of the room before he turned around and looked at Winter, "Good job, Winter. Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's after school?" He asked with a thumbs up. 

"Sounds good!" she smiled as she grabbed her jacket and bag. 

The rest of the guys followed suit and they all walked out of the room and into the hallway, headed to the exit doors. All five of them walked out of the building together.

"Why did you move from Canada to Derry? Derry has the worst curse in U.S. history," Richie said as they stood outside of the school doors and Eddie flipped through his backpack, making sure he had his extra puffers for his asthma. 

"D-don't tell her that sh-shit. It's just st-stories," Bill lightly hit Richie's shoulder. 

"We were originally from here. My parents wanted to move back... so here I am," she smiled softly. "My parents lived here when they were kids. That's how I met Mr. Hopper. I met him last night at The Bower's. The Bower's were my parents best friends in high school up until we moved to Canada, and I guess my parents were friends with Jim and Will Hopper too, Ruth's younger brothers."

Eddie took a big breath as he puffed the medicine from his puffer into his lungs. They all started walking from the building towards the bike racks. Winter glanced over to the courtyard where the basketball nets were and saw Henry playing with two other guys. 

"What was that curse you mentioned about, Richie?" Winter asked.

Richie fixed his glasses as he looked at her, "It's just a story that every some-odd years, people go missing, especially children. Once they go missing, they're never found, or they're found dead. Some say it's witches. The oldest person that lives in Derry, Mr. Gibson, says that it was a psycho guy dressed as a clown back in the 1800's, and then to keep the urban legend alive, some crazy assholes will try dressing up as the same clown and do the same shit he did and go on a kidnapping binge. We've never seen anything though, but kids do go missing once in a while, but not like they did back when the legend was alive."

"Kids go missing all over the world, Richie," Stanley said. "There's no witches and there's no clowns." 

Winter brushed her hair with her fingers while they talked about the legend. She didn't pay much attention to it. She was glancing over at Henry who was laughing with his friends and talking as they kept playing. 

"W-we saw you t-talking to Henry in History," Bill said, noticing her looking at Henry. Winter looked over at Bill, and she remembered that she saw the four of them looking at her in class while her and Henry were chatting. 

"Yeah, we've never seen Henry talk to a girl before, he doesn't talk too much to anyone so it was surprising seeing him so social with you. Sorry if we were staring. We've known him since we were all 5 years old and he was 6. We don't talk to him much either, and he only hangs out with a couple of people from school. We mostly see him at Chapters on Main Street, reading. Sometimes he reads at The Barrens too." 

"Don't br-bring up that st-story Richie just told you a-about the legend to an-any of The B-B-Bower's or Officer Hopper or Mr. Hopper," Bill said. "It upsets them." 

Winter glanced again at Henry playing while Bill was talking. He had noticed her standing at the bikes with the guys. 

"Why do you say that?" she asked while glancing at Bill and back at Henry as he grabbed his bag and was about to say bye to his friends. 

"None of us are really sure why, but our parents do, and they always told us since we were really young to never bring up that shit around them," Eddie said quickly as everyone watched Henry walk closer to them. "Just don't say anything about what we told you to any of them." 

Winter wanted to ask more, but she couldn't ask anymore questions with Henry so close to the group. As he got closer, she noticed that he was staring and smiling at her, almost as if she was the only one there. 

"H-hey Henry," Bill said as he grabbed his bike. 

"Hey..." Henry smiled softly and nodded towards them. He turned his attention over to Winter and smiled his biggest smile he could manage, "You should have seen how I beat those guys at the game. When we start up the basketball season here, you'll have to come to one of my games." 

Winter smiled at him, "That sounds like something I really have to see." She noticed how different he interacted with her compared to how he quickly interacted with Bill.

The guys observed Henry and Winter's interaction for a bit before they decided to pull their bikes from the rack and take off. 

"Bye Winter... Bye Henry." They all waved before they rode off. Henry nodded towards them. 

"See you guys later," Winter waved. 

Henry lightly touched her elbow to bring her attention back to him; "How was it playing music with them?" 

"It was good! They want me to play with them, and your uncle plans on us doing a concert sometime for everyone in the school, even the parents... and everyone in town..." she said the last part horridly, imagining all those eyes watching her and ears listening to her sing.

Henry laughed. "I knew you would fit in quickly here. Let me know when that concert is happening - my family and I will get tickets." There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, his eyes piercing hers. "Lets get going before it gets too late; My parents expect me home by 6:30 for dinner." 


	5. Part 5: The World Inside Henry Bowers

Henry and Winter left the bookstore with their coffees in hand and walked to the place where everyone had mentioned at least once: The Barrens. 

It was a ravine just on the other side of the Derry train tracks that led out to a river, the stream of the river went all the way to Castle Rock, Maine, a town that was about 150 miles east from Derry. The river was also connected to a lake just outside of The Barrens. The kids in town would jump off the steep cliffs or swing from ropes attached to the trees in order to feel the adrenalin rush of falling from a huge distance and land in the lake. The entrances to the storm drains were also located in The Barrens. A lot of the crew workers that worked in the sewers would enter and exit The Barrens whenever they were called to do some work in the sewers. The Barrens were a real beautiful spot though - full of peace and nature. The sounds of the birds chirping and animals rustling through the trees and bushes took away any stresses from the real world. 

Henry and Winter walked on the train tracks as they sipped their coffees and talked about whatever would come to mind at the moment. Henry talked a lot, making Winter question why the band guys said that he never socialized much - he had a ton to say to her. 

"My dad had been waiting for his company to call him for the past 10 years to tell him that there was a job opening here for him," Winter had kicked a rock to the side of the train track as her and Henry walked and talked. "All my parents ever wanted to do was move back to Derry."

"What do your parents do?" Henry looked up at Winter from his coffee.

"My dad's a Software Engineer and my mom is a Consultant for a business back home in Toronto..." Winter took a second to take a sip of her coffee, "My dad's never home very much; He travels all over the states with his job. My mom was home a lot when we lived in Toronto, but now that we're here, she's going to have to travel back there a lot, but most of the time she works from home." 

Henry laughed lightly, "That's cool though - your parents traveling a lot. It's like you live without them telling you what to do all the time." He walked close to her, so close that their arms would nudge each other once in a while as they walked. 

Winter looked at Henry, who looked back at her. She smiled at his comment, "It's pretty alright, I guess. It can get lonely sometimes though." 

"That's why you need friends to come and check on you once in a while when they're gone... To make sure you're safe..." He put his hand on the middle of her back and put his face closer to hers, "Make sure being alone for too long isn't driving you insane." He quickly laughed and took his hand away. 

Winter responded by smiling and shaking her head at his humour. "It's not like they leave for months - I'm pretty sure there's probably a law that parents can't leave their kids alone for an extended amount of days or weeks, but I don't know." 

"You wouldn't be alone though, I'd come over to keep the boogeymen away," he smiled his biggest, goofiest smile he could manage.

She laughed in response, "You're too funny." Winter looked to see where the tracks were taking them, and she noticed that they were really close to their neighbourhood. She was happy about it because hunger started to hit her stomach. "What do your parents do?" She looked over at the side of his face again.

"My mom works as an Optometrist in the mall. My dad's a car mechanic at his own business. It's called _'Earls Mechanic Garage'_ just at the border of Derry and Old Town. He taught me how to build an engine a couple of years ago." Henry smiled big, and he would keep putting his hand on the small of her back every time he said something that he thought would impress her, "I'm going to be a mechanic with him and co-own the business when I graduate from school. He even wrote in his Will that I'm going to be taking over the business when he passes away." 

"That's really cool, Henry. Putting engines together and anything to do with cars and mechanics just totally blows me away, cause I have no idea how people know how to fix them," she smiled, impressed. 

Her response made him smile even more; "It's not too difficult. What about you? What are you going to do after you graduate?" 

"I want to go to school to become a Veterinarian." 

"So I like fixing cars and you like fixing animals."

"I've always been good at thinking on the spot when someone or something is hurt. I took all the types of medical training, like CPR, First Aid, what to do when someone has an Epileptic Seizure, but I love animals and really enjoy helping them the most," she looked at Henry again, who was looking at her with his piercing eyes. "I guess I have a lot of compassion or something like that." 

He didn't answer, he just stared at her admiringly. If his eyes were lasers, he would have burned right through her with how strong his gaze was. In the romantic movies, this would have been the moment when the man took the woman he loved and kissed her in the middle of the train track during the sunset. This wasn't a romantic movie though, these were two teenagers who had a friendship that became so strong within a matter of a day and had no idea, or even the courage and knowledge, of how to turn a new friendship into something more. Instead, they continued to walk to their neighbourhood in the sunset and enjoyed each others company, trying hard not to cross the boundaries that they both really wanted to cross. 

As they approached closer to Henry's house, he turned to her and gently grabbed her arm, "Come over for dinner. I already asked my mom this morning if it was okay that I invite you." 

His hand on her arm made her want to pull him closer in an intimate embrace, but she went against the urge and nodded, "Okay... I would love to."

They had arrived at Henry's home where his parents were putting the food on the table and Sally was sitting at her spot at the dinner table with her doll, waiting for her plate to be served. Ruth and Earl both looked at the two of them entering the dining room and smiled.

"Just in time!" Ruth said as she smiled at Winter. "Hello again, Winter." 

"You can sit beside me, Winter," Henry said as he pulled out the chair beside him for her to sit down. 

Winter sat down and smiled at him, "Hi Ruth, Earl, Sally. Thanks Henry."

Henry sat down beside her and smiled because Winter was having dinner with his family for the second day in a row. Ruth and Earl laid out the rest of the food on the table: buns laid in a bowl in the middle of the table and everyone had a bowl of spaghetti. 

"This looks so good, Ruth," Winter smiled at her as both her and Earl sat down. 

"Thanks, sweetie. Spaghetti is Henry and Sally's favourite," Ruth said as she grabbed a bun and the stick of butter. 

"Mommy, can Cassandra have a bun and spaghetti too?" asked Sally as she held up her doll. "She needs to eat too!" 

"Doll's don't eat, sweetie."

"Oh boy! More for me!" Sally smiled and took a large fork-full of spaghetti into her mouth that ended up dropping more onto her lap. 

"Uncle Will asked Winter to be in the band with the sophomores. He says she's so good at singing that he wants them to do a concert for everyone. Can we all get tickets when they perform?" Henry said as he rolled some spaghetti on his fork, looking back and forth from his mom to his dad. Winter blushed as she ate her fork-full of spaghetti. 

Ruth and Earl both looked at each other from across the table with a small smile. It was a smile that read, _'Our son has his first crush'_ , but neither Henry or Winter noticed the look exchange between the two of them. 

"Of course we will!" Earl said, "Will says you're an excellent singer, Winter. He even mentioned that you're the best singer he's met out of Derry, even broadway material." 

"Wow!" Henry smiled at her with enthusiasm. "I need to hear you sing sometime." 

Winter blushed more and laughed nervously, "Thanks... I really don't usually sing in front of people, so this concert idea makes me a little nervous." 

"Totally normal!" Ruth smiled. 

"Winter, will you teach me how to sing? I can sing a lot of the songs from Snow White off by heart, but Henry always says I sound like an annoying cat with a nasal infection!" Sally exclaimed and squinted her eyes and wrinkled her nose at Henry. 

Henry bursted out laughing and so did everyone at the table, but Sally looked at everyone like she didn't understand the joke. 

After dinner, Henry helped his parents take the empty dishes away from the table, which Winter asked if she could help, but Ruth and Earl insisted that she didn't have to. As she waited for Henry to finish up with the dishes, she played with Sally on the floor in the living room. Sally had a huge Barbie collection and wanted to show every one of her dolls to Winter. 

"And this is the fifteenth Barbie that I own. She is my favourite because she has a cape and turns from a business woman by day into a superhero by night!" 

Henry came up from behind Winter and put his hands on her shoulders, "Do you want to see my horror book collection, or do you want to keep playing Barbie?" he asked the last part jokingly. 

Winter looked up at him and smiled, "Your collection is something I've got to definitely see. Thanks for showing me your Barbies, Sally." Winter put her doll on the floor and got up to her feet. 

Sally continued to play in the living room with her dolls while Henry and Winter walked up to the second floor to Henry's room. 

"Keep your door open, Henry!" Earl yelled up the stairs. 

Henry sighed and yelled down to him, "I will!" 

They walked into his bedroom. It was obviously a teenage guys bedroom with the posters of cars on the wall, the bunk bed against the wall, and the dresser with stacks of comic books and car magazines on top. There were some clothes that were scattered on the floor and his bed, but it was overall a clean room. 

"Check it out, every single book I've read since I was 12!" he said excitedly as he brought her over to his book shelf that stood against the wall and went from one side of his room to the other. Books were stacked upward from side to side and the shelfs went all the way to the ceiling. 

"You really meant it when you said you like to read!" Winter giggled as she glanced from one shelf to the next, recognizing some books that she's read or wants to read. 

Henry laughed as he watched her looking at the books, pulling out ones that she found interesting and examining the front and back of them.

"You can borrow any of them when you're done with _The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon_ '. My copy of the book is right here," he pointed to a section of only Stephen King. "When I have my own house, there's going to be a reading room, like a study, just full of books." 

Winter put back the book she was looking through and looked back and forth from Henry to his book collection, "I actually find this really cool, Henry. The fact that you have read all these books and love reading so much really impresses me." 

Henry smiled, a little hint of pink flushing his cheeks and laughed softly in response. 

Winter went over to his dresser to look at his comic books. Henry sat on the lower bunk of his bed and laid on up on his elbow as he watched her look around his room. By the looks of his laid-back body position, he had become comfortable around her. 

She glanced over at a picture of two baby boys on his dresser and picked it up. The picture looked to be from the 1980's. 

She smiled over at Henry and said, "Is one of these babies you?"

Henry looked a little hesitant as he straightened up on his bed and sat up, "Yeah, I'm the one to the left," he said as he pointed to the baby on the left.

Winter put the picture back to where it was standing and sat beside him in the bed, shoulders touching. He looked at her and smiled. 

"Is the other boy your cousin or something?" she asked, wondering why he became a little hesitant when she asked if it was him in the picture. 

"Uh, no..." Henry hunched over a little and put his arms on his legs, "That was my older brother you were just looking at." 

Winter was a little shocked. She didn't realize there was another Bower's kid in the family. No one had mentioned him at the gathering the night before, Ruth and Earl were only talking about Henry and Sally. 

"Is he away at college?" she asked. 

"Um, no," Henry looked over at her, his face really close to hers, "He was stolen." 

"Stolen?" she repeated quietly. 

"Yeah, I was 1, Kyle was 2... We were playing in the backyard... my mom went to go inside to answer the phone... when she came back out, he was gone. Someone came in the backyard and took him. We haven't heard anything about him since." 

Winter was lost for words. She could feel her heart hearting for Henry and his family and it caused her stomach to tie up in knots. 

"I think about him sometimes... I wonder if he's okay... What he's like... If me and him would get along," he laughed softly at the last part.

"How about your parents?" 

"Mom cries a lot when she's alone - or thinks she's alone. It hits her most during big holidays like Christmas, or if his Birthday is around the corner. Dad doesn't really talk about it. I know he's thinking about Kyle when he gets in one of his silent moods. Sally doesn't really know anything about him though. She wasn't born yet. My uncles don't talk about it either, but I think my Uncle Jim has a secret mission to one day find him and bring him home. It was apart of the reason why he became a cop." 

Winter remembered earlier that day when Bill, Eddie, Stanley and Richie told her to never talk about the town's legend to The Bowers and The Hoppers because it upsets them. She understood why a story like that would make them emotional.

Henry continued on as she watched him fiddling with his fingers, "It's apart of the reason why I don't have many friends at school... Like, I have my friends Mike and Tyler, but they're not from Derry so no one told them about it. Ninety-five percent of Derry High School are of kids that grew up here and a lot of them know that my brother was stolen and all their parents know, so sometimes it seems like they think that if they say the wrong thing to me, they're going to break me or something, you know..." a sound of sad laughter escaped his mouth and a small sad smile formed on his face. It made Winter realize that Henry's coping mechanism was to either laugh or smile or both, which he did a lot of the time. 

"I'm so sorry, Henry," Winter said empathetically, feeling her heart breaking for him and his family. 

Henry shrugged and smiled sadly, "It's okay... We've learned how to carry on." 

Winter rubbed her lips together, not knowing what else to say. She just kept looking at his face, wishing she knew how to make things better. There was no way in mending a wound that was created from a traumatic event as a baby. He was right though, the only thing to do was to carry on and find a way to cope in a healthy way.

After a few moments of silence, Henry's face changed into a tight smile and child-like expression that made the vibe between them change from emotional to goofy. He looked over to her and got so close that his nose brushed by hers, "I should probably walk you home before I tell you my whole autobiography." 

Winter held back a small laugh and smiled tightly back at him, "Well, if you insist..."

His look became a tad more goofy as he rolled his eyes and continued to keep his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her lips, "Well, I don't really _insist_ it, because I would love it if you stayed longer, but my parents are going to be bugging me to walk you home soon so I can do my homework and go to bed." 

Winter jokingly shook her head disapprovingly, "Parents and their ways at getting us to do what they want." 

"You're right - it's a tragedy really," he stared into her eyes, face so close. She thought he smelled so good. 

Henry had walked Winter home and they hugged each other goodnight. Henry suggested that he would walk her to school until she got use to figuring out how to get to school by herself. However, as the weeks passed and Winter had figured out how to get around town by herself, Henry had showed up every morning to walk to school together. They continued to walk home every night as well. The two had become inseparable. 


	6. Part 6: Bill, Winter and The Losers

****

**Friday November 28, 1996**

The friendship between Winter and Henry had developed very quickly into a friendship that was truly authentic and close. Although they had not kissed, held hands, or expressed their feelings to one another, they truly cared for each other. It was a friendship unlike any other, as they would talk about anything that was personally bothering them with school or family, helped each other with their school work and helped each other by making sure that they knew what they needed to know to pass their tests. The attraction towards each other was so strong that the school wondered if they were more than just friends. 

When Henry and Winter talked in the hallways, the student body would look over at them and wondered if they realized that there were more people in the school other than them, because they very well showed that they were in their own little world together. To Henry and Winter though, it was true, nothing outside of their interactions existed when they were together. When they talked at each others lockers, they stared into each others eyes and not even a nudge or push from the students when they walked by could make them turn around and break the connection they had - it was only them in their own world. 

The friendship was so strong and unbreakable, but it killed them inside that they weren't touching as much as they wanted, that they weren't kissing, or that they weren't expressing their love for each other when they were alone in a room together. Their hormones were developing stronger for each other, and at times it seemed like they could at any moment break down their walls and attack each other sexually, ripping each others clothes off and have the most intense sexual experience they would ever have in their lives. They weren't having sex in the physical world, but Henry sometimes would wake up with his sheets wet after dreaming about him and Winter having sex. He especially wanted to take their friendship to the next level, but he had no idea how and had no one to guide him. He was scared to lose her if she didn't feel the same that it caused him to retreat in his shell and keep things the way they were. 

It was almost Thanksgiving in Derry and Christmas was just around the corner. This particular Friday, Winter was on her lunch with the two people she usually spent her lunch with - Richie and Eddie. She had mostly just hung out with them during lunch to keep herself social, although they did their own thing while she would read or do her homework. Usually all they did was play Magic The Gathering in the hallways, and she would just sit with them and enjoy their corky conversations. 

"You don't have enough Mana, Richie!" Eddie exclaimed as he attacked him with one of his creature cards, "You can't do a spell when you don't have enough Mana!" 

"' _You don't have enough Mana, Richie - blah-blah-blah-blah!'_ " Richie mocked. 

Winter looked up from her Chemistry homework at the bickering guys, "Why don't you guys play something else? You always start arguing at each other, and almost every game ends with Eddie throwing his cards in your face, Richie."

"Why don't you take your Chemistry book and hold it in between you and Henry and then say, _'Look! We have chemistry between us, Henry!_ '" He then went on to make kissy faces in the air. 

Winter stared at Richie and rolled her eyes, "At least Henry knows how to talk to a girl. You almost turn into Bill when a girl talks to you." 

"Are you saying that you're not a girl? Because I'm clearly speaking to you and not one stutter has come out," Richie went on, "Also, can you and Henry please not hang out together around me until _after_ you guys have finally shacked up? You really have no idea how awkward it is to be standing around you guys, 'cause everyone feels the sexual tension. I think you just need to get the fucking over with so everyone doesn't look at you guys and think _'just get a room and fuck it out already!'_ " 

Winter squinted her eyes at Richie, "We're just friends." 

"I think everyone knows that _'just friends'_ won't last for long with the way he looks at you, like he wants to eat every inch of you." 

Winter quickly pictured Henry eating her out like they do in the adult films. She couldn't help but feel aroused at the quick images that went through her mind from what Richie said. It made her realize that maybe Richie had a point - _does everyone in the school feel a sexual tension between the two of us when we are together? Is it really that strong for everyone to_ _notice it?_

"Speaking of sex and eating pussy and cock, we start Sex Ed next semester, Eddie!" Richie said a bit too loudly and excitedly. 

Eddie wrinkled his nose at Richie, "Richie, it's not like a pornography class. They talk about safe sex so no one gets pregnant, and they talk about herpes, chlamydia, gonorrhea, syphilis or HIV and Aids." He unzipped his fanny-pack of medicine and pulled out his puffer in a panic, the panic building every time he said another STD. He inhaled a lungful of medicine. 

"Don't forget about Blue Waffles!" Richie exclaimed. 

Winter looked around at the people who passed by in the halls, making sure that they weren't overhearing the ridiculous conversation between the two of them.

"Blue Waffles? What's that?" 

"It's not a real thing, Eddie," Winter quickly spoke up.

"It's when a girls vagina turns blue and seals itself shut, then it eventually falls off," Richie ended with a nod as if he was proud of his knowledge. 

Eddie took another inhale of his medicine because the description looked like it made him panic. 

"Oh my God..." Winter sighed under her breath as she started to turn red from embarrassment. _This is why I shouldn't be hanging with the sophomore boys..._

"Aren't you so happy we're your friends, Winter?" Richie said jokingly, noticing that she was embarrassed. 

"So grateful," she answered sarcastically. 

After lunch ended and the rest of the days classes finished, Winter and the guys had gone to the music room to set up for their band rehearsals. Bill and her had developed a connection while they performed together, which made Mr. Hopper try really hard to get them all booked for a first time performance for the school and community. They had a list of songs they knew how to perform and Mr. Hopper was eager to get their voices heard. 

As they all chatted and tuned their instruments, Mr. Hopper ran into the room excitedly, "We got it! We got the auditorium booked!" 

The gang clapped and cheered, although they all became nervous the moment he announced the news to them. 

"When is it?" Stanley asked from his drum set. 

"Well, that's kind of the iffy part..." Mr. Hopped started with an unsure facial expression, "It's going to be on Friday December 20th - the last day of school before the holidays." 

"So it's a Ch-Christmas c-concert?" Bill said unenthusiastically. 

"No!" Mr. Hopper cheered up as he kept talking, "The crappy thing is that everyone will assume it's a Christmas concert, but it won't be. I want this opportunity for all of you to show off your talents and what we've been working our butts off to achieve here. There will be 1 - or 2 - Christmas songs at tops, the rest will be the songs we've been already practicing." 

Mr. Hopper looked at each of their faces individually and he noticed that the news that it won't be a Christmas concert made them more relaxed and happy with the idea of the concert. 

"Now I know we practice a lot of rock songs, but I want us to throw in a few classical songs as well." 

"Classical?" Richie twisted his face in disgust. "We're all about the rock and roll, baby!" He said in a British punk rocker voice. 

"And I totally understand that!" Mr. Hopper smiled at Richie, "But there is going to be well over a 100 people there - the max would be 200 as the auditorium can fit 200 - and that is _a lot_ of different people with _a lot_ of different music tastes. There will be a lot of people there who will enjoy the rock songs, but we also need to think about the moms and grandparents who love listening to Celine Dion, Bette Midler, Elton John -- the list goes on." 

Mr. Hopper stopped speaking as he noticed all the unsure faces looking at him. He looked at Winter as she stood and stared at him, "Winter, your voice - you can sing absolutely anything. I don't want to hold back your vocals and I want everyone to know how good you sound. That's why I'm thinking - Bill, this goes for you too - that there should be a couple of songs that there is barely any instruments and then there should be some songs that I will request the school band plays backup for you guys under the stage." 

"So, basically, you're saying this show is about Winter and Bill and it doesn't matter if we're there at all!" Eddie exclaimed. "All we are good for is making sure Bill doesn't live his whole life stuttering and that Winter gets onto broadway! Just call us Bill, Winter and The Losers!" 

"That's not what I'm saying, Eddie. You are all needed equally. We need all your voices and all your musical talents. If you guys really think about it, you all need each other." Mr. Hopper took a moment to make eye contact with them all before continuing, 

"Bill - you need these guys to show you that you can go on a stage, in front of 200 people, and not stutter at all. I promise you that when you are singing at the concert, no one will be laughing at you or mocking you. In fact, I would put my money on it that once everyone sees that you don't stutter once you're singing, you'll get a standing ovation. 

"Winter - you need these guys to show you that you can stand on a stage without insecurities and just know that once you're singing, no one is laughing or judging you. Once you're on stage, singing, you're the boss and there is no chance that everyone is going to be just sitting in their chairs bored; Once everyone hears your voice, you'll be getting a standing ovation.

"Richie - you want to be a famous comedian one day - well, it starts here. Maybe you're not the front man on stage, but you're learning from Winter and Bill how to hold an audience and how to get an audience engaged. By being on stage with them, you'll be learning how to control and hold your audience. 

"Eddie - These guys in this room are teaching you that you can be and do whatever _you_ want. Not what everyone else wants you to do, but what you want to do! You're not up there to please your mom. You're here, and you'll be on stage, because you want to be there, and because you have a gift that _you_ enjoy doing. It's the decision you made to be here and to go on stage with these guys, no one elses.

"Stanley - You're the drummer - you're the one that holds everyone together. These guys need you because you are the glue that they need to even be a band in the first place. Without you, it's like a man trying to walk with no feet. 

"Do you guys get it now?" Mr. Hopped looked around at the faces staring at him. 

"W-wow..." Bill said. 

"That was a great speech, Mr. H..." Richie said wholeheartedly. "I especially like how you threw Eddie's mom in there." 

The touching moment broke into everyone in the room laughing, except for Eddie, who threw Richie a dirty look. 

"Okay, guys! Enough with the touchy emotional stuff, and let's play some music!" Stanley shouted excitedly. 

Everyone yelled in excitement and got into their places as they smiled. 

"Nice, Stan! That's why I need you here, man!" Mr. Hopper smiled. "So, like I was saying, Winter, I want you to learn a couple of these Celine songs in your own time and we will practice them a bit here too. And Bill, I want you to learn just one Elton John song." He handed Winter and Bill cassette tapes and sheet music. 

After an hour of playing the songs they were thinking would be great to perform at the concert, they had finished for the day. As they put their instruments away and Mr. Hopper spoke with everyone individually, Henry was waiting outside of the music room, looking from his book to the window into the room as he stood against a locker. 

Winter smiled when she noticed him in the hall and went to go open the door. 

"You guys are done?" he asked as they pulled each other into a hug. 

"Yeah, and guess what!" Winter said as they pulled away slowly from their hug, Henry still had one hand on her waist.

"What is it?" He smiled.

"Mr. Hopper booked the auditorium for sometime in the evening on Friday December 20th. It won't be a Christmas concert though." 

Henry smiled his big smile and laughed, "That's awesome! I'll get my whole family to go. I'll also tell the basketball team to go too." 

Winter put her hand to her forehead and started to realize that she was nervous, "But what if I trip on stage or something and everyone laughs at me?" 

"Then I'll look for the people who laughed and beat them up," he laughed. 

Winter giggled and blushed, "I don't know if that will make things better, but I appreciate it." 

"Hey, Winter and Henry, come in here!" Mr. Hopper shouted to the two of them in the hall. 

As Henry and Winter walked into the music room, the guys were leaving. Everyone said bye to each other, and Winter could hear Richie making kissing sounds in the hallway as the guys walked out of the building together. She wanted to roll her eyes but it didn't seem like Henry or Mr. Hopper heard him. 

Mr. Hopper sat on the piano seat as he looked up at Henry and Winter. "How's studying for your midterms, Henry?" 

"It's good, Uncle Will. Winter's helping me with my History studying so I should be acing it this year," Henry smiled and nudged Winter's elbow, "I'll have to take you out to dinner if I ace it." 

Winter blushed and giggled, "Same goes to you if I ace my math test." 

Will Hopper sat there and stared at the two teens amused, wondering to himself when they were going to finally be in a relationship. 

"And things are going okay at home? Your mom and dad are doing okay with the holidays coming up?" 

Winter wondered if he was asking because Henry mentioned that his mom gets emotional over the holidays because of what happened to her son, Kyle. 

"Things are going okay. Things are going better now since Winter comes over almost everyday... she knows how to lighten up a room," Henry put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her to his side a bit closer. 

Again, Winter blushed, "Stop it - you're making me turn pink." Henry looked at her pink complexion and laughed. 

Mr. Hopper laughed lightly under his breath. "I'm glad to hear. I'll probably be over sometime on the weekend. But Henry..." his voice got a bit stronger, indicating he wanted Henry to really listen, "If you need anything, or need to talk about anything, you know I'm here everyday and you can always call me too." 

"I'm fine, Uncle Will, but thank you," he smiled at him. 

"Good! Winter, don't sing for anyone - not even Henry. I want your voice to be a surprise to everyone when they first hear you at the concert," Mr. Hopper commanded. "Now, go and have a good weekend! Don't forget to practice those songs, Winter. Don't let Henry distract you all weekend!" 

Henry responded back by laughing as the two of them walked out of the music room. 

The events that started to follow once December 1996 came along, would be changing the course of their lives, especially Henry's, forever. 


	7. Part 7: The Turtle and The Runaway

Will Hopper's band was working everyday after school since December 1, 1996. They had added more songs to the concert list that included classical all-time favourites and some love/break up songs that Winter and Bill thought were weird to sing to each other, but as Richie put it, _"You're on stage - it's like being on TV - you're the actors and the audience wants to believe the emotions through the performance. It doesn't mean you have to dance, cry, or hold each other; It just means you have to think about what means the most to you in real life and just look at each other once in a while. It's not difficult."_

Sometimes Richie was a real smart guy and Winter hoped he would make it on stage one day after high school ends. He would win a bunch of hearts with his comedy acts...or offend people... but Richie seemed like he was okay with both. 

Winter and Bill took Richie's advice. Winter would think of Henry when they were performing emotional-heavy songs as a solo or a duet. Every time she would sing a love song, she imagined it was for Henry, and every time she, or both Bill and her, sang a breakup song, she imagined what it would be like if one day her friendship ended with Henry, or if they were finally in a relationship and how it would feel to break up. As Richie also put it, _"It's a sparkle in your eyes that will reflect either love or reflect heartbreak. Just learn how to show that sparkle when you're on stage."_

There were other things happening in Derry since December rolled around town. Henry had made a new friend outside one day while he was playing basketball. It was a 17 year old boy who was watching him shoot hoops and Henry asked if he knew how to play. The boy's name was Robert and he came around all week to play ball with Henry as he waited for Winter to be finished with band practice. 

The word around town was that Robert wasn't from around there and he would show up at the coffee shop that Henry and Winter would go almost everyday after school and wash-up in the washroom. He would walk the mall sometimes during the day and had even ended up talking to Ruth when he went into the eye-glass store she works at. The barista at the coffee shop told Ruth Bowers that she thought he was a runaway, which Ruth did ask Henry about one day after school. 

"Are you becoming a cop like Uncle Jim, mom?" Henry laughed as he ate a piece of celery at the kitchen table while him and Winter were studying for midterms. 

"Everyone is just concerned, Henry. Has he tried selling you anything illegal?" she asked while she chopped up a salad for dinner.

"Mom!" Henry was smiling amused, "He is not like that. Why is everyone thinking he's a runaway?" 

"Because he walks around the mall all day and then goes and washes up in the washroom at Chapters. If he is homeless or needs help, there's an extreme cold alert on Friday night until Saturday afternoon, so I hope he's not sleeping on the streets," she said concerned. 

Henry did ask Robert later that week if he ran away from home while he was playing basketball with him. 

** Friday December 6, 1996 **

"Look, man, you don't have to tell me..." Henry started hesitantly as the two of them played basketball in the light snow fall.

Robert looked over at Henry and combed back his dirty blond, nearly brown, hair with his fingers, "What is it, Henry?" 

Henry dribbled the ball and looked as if he wished he didn't start the uncomfortable conversation. He sighed, "Did you run away from home?"

Robert laughed quickly, "Why do you ask?" 

Henry sighed and shot the ball into the net, "You know, sometimes my mom comes up with these crazy ideas."

Robert grabbed the ball, "What if I did?" 

Henry shrugged and thought about it, "She might call up a church meeting or something," he laughed. "She's right, isn't she?" 

"It's complicated, Henry. I ran away for personal reasons. My parents did something that made me realize that I need to figure my life out for myself before deciding to go back home, or...or whatever." He shot the ball into the net, "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Henry grabbed the ball and dribbled, "Okay," he nodded. "Where are you staying?" 

Robert took Henry to The Barrens where he had a tent set up in the middle of the heavy wooded area. His duffel bag of clothes and water bottles were scattered around the area. Henry looked in the tent to make sure it was set up properly, and there was a turtle inside. 

Henry laughed, "Is that your pet turtle?" 

Robert shook his head, "No, actually I saw him there this morning. I'm surprised he's still here in this weather. It looks like he cracked his shell."

"He's bleeding too," Henry noticed. He picked up the turtle, "Maybe my parents will let me take him to the vet. Winter would like to see him, too - she loves animals." 

"I hope he's okay. That little guy kept me company all morning, I don't want to see him suffering," Robert looked at him observantly in Henry's hands. "A vet might be a good idea." 

Henry took out his books from his backpack and put some dirt in his bag followed by the turtle. He looked over at Robert, "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? You can have a nice meal and get warm. I'll just tell my parents that you're visiting your family from out-of-state." 

"I don't want to impose," he said. 

"You won't be. Winter comes over for dinner almost every night anyway - her parents are almost always gone, so she's kind of apart of my family now," Henry smiled, gently putting the backpack back over his shoulder. 

"I guess it's a good idea. It is getting really cold," Robert blew in his hands and rubbed them together. 

Henry grabbed the books he took out of his bag to make room for the turtle and placed them underneath his arms. 

"Great!" Henry and Robert started walking back towards the school, "I need to get Winter - her practice is almost over. You'll finally get to meet her." 

Henry and Robert waited outside of the sound-proof music room and looked into the room from the door window, watching them performing a song while Will Hopper sat on the benches and watched. When the song looked like it was over, Will would say something and point at whoever it was he was talking too. 

When the practice finished, the guys walked out of the room.

"Hey, Henry! Have a good weekend!" the guys all said as they passed by Henry and Robert. They shot Robert a quick glance as they passed by, wondering who the new guy was with Henry. 

"Bye, guys," Henry nodded at them.

Henry and Robert went inside the room while Winter was collecting her things. She looked up and saw the two guys walk in. She smiled at Henry and went over to give him a hug. 

"Uncle Will and Winter, this is Robert," Henry motioned towards Robert as he introduced him. 

"This is your uncle?" Robert asked rather interested. 

"Yeah, one of my mom's brother."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Robert extended his hand out for Will to shake. 

Will shook his hand, "Hi Robert, nice to meet you. Are you new to the school?" 

Henry spook before Robert could say anything - he looked like he didn't know what to say; "No, Robert is visiting family from out-of-state." 

Winter gave Henry a questionable look, which Henry noticed. As Robert and his uncle chatted quickly, Henry whispered into Winter's ear, "He ran away from home. I invited him over for dinner." 

Winter nodded as she watched the two of them chatting. "You sure it's a good idea?" she whispered back into Henry's ear as she grabbed onto his arm. 

"I don't know, but it's cold and I don't think he's had anything home cooked for a week." Winter listened intently as he whispered in her ear and put his hand on her waist, but she enjoyed feeling the warmth from his body so close to hers, "Just don't say that he's a runaway to my parents."

Winter gave Henry a look that read, _'Is this a good idea?'_

Henry read the look on her face and whispered, "If it gets out-of-hand, I'll tell them, but he seems to be fine so I don't want my family flipping the switch on him." 

Winter took a second to think about it and then she nodded. 

Robert walked up to Henry and Winter and smiled at her, "I take it that you're Winter?" 

Winter smiled back at him, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Robert." 

They shook hands. 

"Winter is such a different name, it's nice though," he commented. 

"It was my grandma's name. I guess my parents figured they would keep it in the family." 

Will put his hands on both Henry and Winter's shoulders from behind. "You two have a great weekend, and don't forget to practice, Winter. Robert, it was nice meeting you - enjoy your visit." 

"Thank you, sir," Robert nodded. 

"Bye, Will!" Henry and Winter smiled as he left. 

Once he left, Henry gently took off his backpack; "Hey Winter, look at this," he smiled as he opened his bag and put it close to her to look inside. 

Winter's eyes went wide, "Aww! A turtle! Where did you find him? Is he okay?" 

Henry laughed admiringly at her enthusiasm as he looked at her, "It was in The Barrens. It kept Robert company this morning. He's hurt though - I'm going to ask my parents if we can take it to the vet." 

"What's wrong with him?" she asked. 

"He has a cracked shell and he's wounded," Henry petted the top of his head. 

"Aw, poor guy," she said as she rubbed his head lightly, "If your parents say no, I think I can figure out how to help him. I've done enough reading on animals and natural medicine that I'm confident that he will be okay." 

Henry rubbed her arm and smiled at her response. 

Robert watched as Henry interacted with Winter. He had noticed how his persona changed from the hour every night he played basketball with him to how happy he was to be around Winter. He looked like a man in love who had no idea how to move things to the next level. 

All three of them walked to The Bowers house. Robert was walking his bike by his side as the three of them chatted, mostly about the town and Henry's family. Robert was different than the other guys at school - he was extremely polite and was interested in everything Henry had to say about his family. Robert mentioned that his parents were financially well-off, but some stuff happened that made Robert leave, but he didn't seem ready to talk about it. It was too bad too with Christmas just two weeks away. 

Winter went inside with Henry's book bag to show the family the hurt turtle and try to convince Ruth and Earl that it should go to the vet. 

Henry and Robert went in the garage to blow some air into Robert's flat tire so he could get back to The Barrens safely after dinner without having to walk his bike. 

"You know how to fix a messed up wheel?" Robert asked as Henry went over to his dads tools to grab an air pump. Robert then flipped his bike over with Henry's help. 

"Yeah, bikes and cars come easy to me. My dad taught me how to build a car engine so a bike wheel will come naturally," he laughed as he unscrewed the air cap of the tire and put the air pump inside. There was a few moments of silence while Henry concentrated on the bike; "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Robert looked at Henry through the tire, "Shoot."

Henry's face went serious, "Do you know anything about girls?" 

Robert smiled; "Just as much as any other guy, I suppose. Is Winter your girlfriend?" 

Still serious, Henry moistened his lips and answered, "Not exactly, but I'm going to marry her one day though," he smiled at the last part. "I knew it right when I met her. We use to play when we were babies, but her family moved to Canada, and they just moved back in September. The moment I saw her, I knew I was going to marry her one day and have a family together." 

Robert smiled at him, "Wow... I haven't had that feeling yet about any of the girls in my city." 

"I just don't know what to do though. I really want to make her my girlfriend, but I'm scared to lose her, ya know? She's my best friend and I've never had a best friend before," Henry said, looking at Robert like he really wanted his advice. 

"I don't know much about girls, Henry, but from what I saw with the two of you together, I don't think she would shoot you down if you asked her to be your girlfriend." 

Henry smiled at the advice. "You think she feels the same way about me?" 

Robert shrugged, "I don't know - girls can be complicated..."

"She's not complicated though. She's perfect." 

Robert looked at him and smiled as Henry concentrated on the wheel; "She's good as new. You shouldn't have anymore issues with the wheel." 

"Thanks, man. I owe you," Robert said as they flipped the bike back on its wheels and kicked the kickstand out. They walked it to the side of the house and went inside for dinner. 

Ruth was in the kitchen when they entered through the backdoor into the kitchen. Robert smiled at Ruth, "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Bowers." 

"Hi Robert, it's nice to see you out of the mall," she smiled at him. "Now you two go sit at the dinning room table. Winter's already there sitting with Sally." 

Henry sat across the table from Winter and Robert sat in the seat that Winter usually occupies beside Henry. When she went to sit at the table, Ruth and Earl mentioned that it would be better if she sat beside Sally so she didn't feel like she was sitting with a stranger. 

Henry smiled at Winter sitting across from him; "Can you pass the butter?" 

"Sure, but it will cost you a dollar," she teased. 

Henry and Robert both laughed; "You're saying all those hugs I give you are not enough?" 

Winter giggled and passed the butter to Henry, "Hugs are better than money."

Henry wiggled his eyebrows at her flirtingly with a smile as he used the knife to butter his bread. 

"Hey, you're Henry's new friend, Robert?" Earl asked as he entered the dinning room and stood above Robert. 

Robert got up to his feet and shook Earl's hand, "Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you." 

Both Ruth and Earl sat down across each other at the heads of the table; "Henry says you're a good basketball player - what position do you play?" 

"I'm a guard," Robert smiled at Earl. 

"So is Henry." Earl said. 

Henry smiled quickly at Winter as they made eye contact while he put salad on his plate. 

"What brings you to Derry, Robert?" Ruth asked as she began to eat. 

"Just visiting some family." 

Henry passed the salad bowl over to Winter and spoke, "You know the Goguen's on Cherry Lane? Robert's aunt lives there. He's visiting her while his uncle is in the hospital." 

Winter gave Henry a look, which he noticed and lifted his eyebrows at her. She didn't like how he was going on with this lie, and Henry could tell she didn't like it. 

"I don't think we've met them before. I hope your uncle's okay," Ruth said concerned. 

"Yeah, he's fine," Robert continued after drinking some of his milk, "She just wanted some company while he was away at the hospital. My mom couldn't make it because of work, so they sent me to stay instead. Christmas break is coming up and my school let me do my exams early so I can have an extended break." 

"That's nice of your school!" Ruth smiled at Robert. 

As Ruth and Earl talked with Robert, Henry and Winter kept glancing at each other, as if talking to each other with their eyes. No one at the table noticed the glances they were sharing. 

"What state are you from?" Earl asked. 

"I'm form a city called Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania," he smiled at him. 

"Pennsylvania is a real nice state," said Ruth. 

"Is that where New Brunswick is, mommy?" Sally said with food in her mouth. 

"No, sweetie. New Brunswick is in Canada. It's the province right beside Maine at the border," Ruth smiled at her daughter, "And don't speak with your mouth full, Sally." 

"Henry, I don't think we can take that turtle to the vet," said Earl as he changed the subject. "We have too much expenses this month with Christmas. His injuries don't look too serious though. There's a tank in the basement. Take that into your bedroom and fill it with some dirt and water." 

Henry looked at his dad shocked, "I can keep it?" 

"As long as you can fix him up and remember to feed him and clean his tank," Earl said sternly. 

A smile formed on Henry's face; He turned to Winter, "Can you fix him up?" 

Winter nodded, "I think so!" 

"Thanks dad!" He turned to Robert, "You hear that? I can keep him as a pet!" 

Robert smiled at Henry, "I'm glad! He really kept me company while I was..."

It suddenly appeared to Robert that he almost gave away that he was staying in a tent in The Barrens, which Henry and Winter stared in each others eyes, holding their breath as they waited for Robert to finish his sentence. 

"...while I was waiting for you to come out to play basketball." 

Henry and Winter broke their eye-contact and Henry turned to Robert and smiled. 

After dinner, Robert, Henry and Winter set up the tank that was in the basement in Henry's bedroom on his study desk. They laid the bottom of the tank with soil from outside, some peddles and some water. They put his night lamp on some books to keep the head of the light shining into the tank. 

"You know..." Winter began as she concentrated on the turtle, "I think this turtle is our age... probably around 16 years old. It's going to have a long life. It'll probably out-live us, Henry." 

Henry turned to Winter from the tank, thinking that she was hinting that they were going to be together forever, with the turtle there to out-live them. He didn't know if that was something she was implying but he hoped so. 

"I'll go to the pet store tomorrow and pick up some stuff that the tank needs," Henry said as he adjusted the lamp. "What do turtles eat?" 

"It's not hard to feed them. All they need is some fruits, insects, and even cooked meat is something they like," Winter commented as she examined the turtles wound. She disinfected his wound with some hydrogen peroxide as well as his cracked shell. "He's going to be in shock for a few hours, Henry, but he looks like he's going to be okay."

Robert watched over the turtle to make sure it didn't try to wiggle out of her arms as she disinfected the wounds; "Are you an animal whisperer?" he joked. 

She laughed lightly in response, "No, I just study a lot. I want to be a veterinarian when I grow up. I've studied books on almost every pet on how to keep them healthy and fix them up if they're sick or hurt. I've also studied medical medicines for humans and animals, as well as natural remedies too. It's too difficult to get my hands on medical medicines when people or pets are sick, so I want to make sure I know what to use as natural remedies." 

"It sounds like you would be a good nurse or doctor," he commented. 

"I thought about that, but it's more schooling, and I'd rather finish school sooner than later so I have more time to start a family after a couple of years of working." 

Henry turned to Winter as she spoke, realizing it was the first time she mentioned having a family. He rubbed his lips together, wanting to go over and hold her so she realized that it was going to be him that she was going to marry and have a family with one day. 

"I told you, man... she's perfect," he said more to the tank as he filled it up more with some water for a little pond - he was too nervous to look at her after saying it. 

Winter looked up from the turtle at Henry, who was filling the pond. His words sent butterflies to her stomach. She wanted to ask what he meant by that, but she felt uncomfortable asking with Robert in the room. 

Robert petted the turtles head as he seemed content in Winter's arms; "I'm really glad you're able to keep him, Henry. This little guy saved my life once, I'm glad we can save his too."

Both Henry and Winter blinked at the last thing Robert said in confusion. 

"What do you mean by that? This turtle saved your life once?" Henry asked, looking from his tank to Robert. 

Robert looked like he was thinking that he said too much - like he said something he wasn't ready to talk about. "Oh, nothing. It's a long story that I'll tell you about another time. I'm just happy he's okay." 

Both Henry and Winter found it odd, but they shrugged it off. 

"Is the turtle ready? The tank is!" Henry smiled over at Winter. 

"I think so!" Winter said confidently, but what he said previously was still making her stomach fill up with butterflies. She handed the turtle to Henry who gently put him in its tank. 

"Welcome to your new home, little guy," he admired him through the glass. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Winter looked over to the side of Henry's face and smiled, "He needs a name." 

"Who's the baby in the picture?" Robert said suddenly. Henry looked over to Robert who was looking at the picture of Henry and his brother on his dresser. 

Robert's question made Henry realize what he should call the turtle; "Kyle! The turtles name is Kyle!" 

Winter smiled at him warmheartedly, "That's exactly what his name should be." 

Henry smiled adoringly at Winter before turning towards Robert to answer his question about the baby in the photo. Henry explained everything that happened to his older brother like he did that second time she was over at his house. Robert seemed really interested to know more about what had happened to his older brother, hitting him in the gut like it did to Winter that night that she found out. 

As the night became late, Henry told his parents that he was going to walk Winter home. Her, Henry and Robert left the house and went outside into the cold December wind. There were some flurries coming down and it was really cold. 

Earl walked out on the porch as all three of them stood to the side of the Bower's house to grab Robert's bike, "Are you sure you don't want a ride, guys?" 

"It's okay, I've got my bike," Robert said. "Thank you, though." 

"Winter's on the way to where Robert's going, so it's fine, dad. I'll be sure everyone gets home safely," he placed his hand on Winters back and rubbed up and down to warm her up; she responded by moving towards his body to keep him warm too. 

"Alright. Don't stay out, Henry. Come right home - there's a snow storm coming." He put up his hand and waved to Winter and Robert, "Bye guys, have a goodnight." 

"You as well!" they yelled back. 

All three of them walked the few blocks to Winter's home - they didn't cut through The Barrens like they usually do because of how snowy it was getting. On the way to her place, all three of them were laughing. Henry and Winter chased each other a little and threw snowballs at each other. At one point, they were so cold from their snowball fight that Henry grabbed Winter from behind and hugged her as they walked up her driveway, laughing the whole time as it made it hard to walk. 

"It was nice meeting you, Robert," Winter smiled at him.

"You too, Winter," he smiled. "Maybe we can shoot some hoops tomorrow, Henry, if the court isn't iced over," Robert suggested. 

Henry felt conflicted - he didn't think Robert should sleep outside with the weather getting so bad. "Yeah, sounds good, man," he nodded. 

Winter and Henry watched Robert as he rode his bike down the street. After a few seconds, they walked up to her door. 

She turned around and faced Henry looking concerned, "Do you think letting him stay in his tent tonight is a good idea? It's going to flash-freeze tonight." 

Henry rubbed the sides of her arms and sighed, "I don't know what to do. He told me not to tell my parents." 

She bit her lower lip in thought, "You might have too, Henry. Maybe you'll get in trouble for lying, but at least he'll be okay if your parents let him sleep over." 

He rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly, "You're probably right..." He sighed, "Should I go through The Barrens and look for him?"

"It's too freezing... walk home and you and your dad should drive out and look for him," she suggested. She softly smiled at him and nudged him a bit as he looked deep in thought; "Am I seeing you tomorrow?" 

"You better be," he smiled at her, although Robert's safety was still in the back of his mind. 

Henry wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She placed one hand on the back of his head and lightly ruffled his hair. If it wasn't so cold, they would have hugged for a longer amount of time. 

They faced each other, still embracing, foreheads almost touching and they smiled at each other. 

"Tomorrow?" he asked, admiring her eyes. 

"Tomorrow," she smiled. "Go home and get warm, and then go get him." 

They unwrapped each other and she went looking in her bag for her house keys. Once she found them, they said bye to each other and she went inside as Henry went home. 

Once he got home, he went to see his dad and explained to him that Robert wasn't visiting family, that he had run away and was living in a tent in The Barrens. At first him and Ruth weren't sure if they should go out and find him or call Jim Hopper to go out and find him. However, Ruth brought up that if it were Kyle out there, she would want whoever knew to take him into their home. 

And that's what they did. Henry and Earl went out in his truck and found Robert almost frozen in The Barrens. They picked him up and brought him to The Bowers. Ruth and Earl had decided they would let Robert stay until he was ready to forgive his parents for whatever it was that they had done to make him run away, as long as he called them and told them where he was and that he was safe. At first, Henry enjoyed having an older brother figure living with him and his family, but having another male figure in the house started to affect Henry negatively. 


	8. Part 8: The Unraveling

The following week after The Bower's had let Robert stay with them had started out fine. Robert and Henry would hang out a lot after school while Winter practiced with the guys. Henry had even introduced Robert to his friend, Mike Hanlon, and they would all play basketball in the gym. At night, Robert would stay at the house with Henry and Winter and would be there to help them with their studying if they needed the extra help. Once Winter would leave for the night, Henry and Robert would sleep in the same room, on the bunk beds that Henry had (Robert would sleep on the top bunk while Robert slept on the bottom bunk), and they would talk quite a bit before falling asleep. Ruth enjoyed Robert's stay the most. It made her feel like she never had her oldest son taken away from her, although Earl did tell her that she can't replace Kyle with Robert, and that he had a family too that were waiting for him to come home. 

Robert did speak to his mom though. She had traveled out-of-state looking for him and stayed in a hotel nearby, waiting for him to finally go home with her. She had spoken to Robert a couple of times over the phone, which he had made it clear that he wasn't ready to forgive them for whatever it was that they did. His mom had even made a trip to the mall to speak with Ruth to make sure everything was going okay with Robert staying there while he blew off his steam. Ruth had told her that Robert was a very good boy and that he was safe with them until he was ready to go home. 

Once the second week rolled around and Robert was getting tired of doing nothing all day and just waiting for Henry to get off of school, he had crossed a boundary with Henry: He asked Earl if he could help him at his mechanic garage. It didn't hit Henry at first that it made him feel threatened and jealous of the relationship he was building with Henry's family, especially working alongside his dad at the business Henry planned to co-own and then own one day, but when it did hit him, there was a new side to Henry that Robert had never seen before, that no one had ever seen before. 

** Thursday December 19, 1996 (The day before the concert) **

"Henry?" Robert walked up behind Henry as he was shooting hoops on his driveway before school. 

Henry ignored him. He was shooting the ball hard into the net to get his anger out, but he was missing over and over. 

"You're shooting too hard, Henry..." Robert commented as he took the ball before Henry could grab it. 

Henry turned to Robert, "Give me the ball!"

"No, not until you talk to me!" Robert said, slowly dribbling it and looking at Henry. "Why are you mad at me all of a sudden?"

"I told you to give it!" 

"No! Why are you mad at me?" He threw the ball on the lawn and went up closer to Henry who was looking him in the eyes with anger. 

"Why don't you just go home, man?" 

"Are you mad because I'm working for your dad, Henry?" He lifted his hands in the air, frustrated. "I'll quit. Do you want me to quit?" 

"Yea, quit. I want you to go home too! You don't belong here - you're just passing through, man!" he shouted in his face. "This is MY home! MY family! When I'm home from school and want to be alone with my girlfriend, I don't need you tagging along! I want to be alone with her once in a while!" 

"She's not your girlfriend though, Henry," Robert said, not meaning to make it sound like the way Henry had interpreted it. "I don't mean it in a way to make you upset, I was just saying..." 

Henry went up closer to him with a look in his eyes that no one had ever seen before. 

Before Henry could speak, Earl had stepped outside, which caused the two guys to separate and the tension went down between the two of them. 

"Hey, Henry, I told you to shovel the driveway, not shoot hoops. Are you going to be able to get it done before school?" Earl asked Henry.

"I can get it done," he said seriously, "I just need to call Winter and see if she--"

"Henry, I asked you to do the driveway!"

Robert stepped in, "I can do it, Mr.--"

"NO! I'll do it!" Henry said angrily and walked away from Earl and Robert to grab the shovel. 

Earl watched as Henry walked away angrily into the garage. "What's gotten into him?" He asked himself more than Robert before walking back into the house. 

Robert stood there and sighed, knowing that his stay was somehow affecting Henry and he didn't know how to fix it. 

The band had started practice early that day, an hour before school started. They were also going to be practicing the usual hour after school. All of them, including Mr. Hopper, were tired and trying hard not to have their morning grumpy attitudes affect their practice.

"So! Do we know the plans for tomorrow, guys?" Hr. Hopper asked the group. He seemed a little high-strung the past couple of days. It was obvious that the concert date was making him nervous. "Bill! Tell us the schedule for tomorrow." He always pointed to Bill whenever he had a question, mostly just to get him to practice talking. 

"S-since exams a-are done f-for us, w-we can have a sk-skip d-day. S-S-S-So-So-oo...."

"Spit it out, Billy! We'll be here until midnight!" Richie said. 

"Richie!" Mr. Hopper looked at him seriously, and then softened his voice realizing he was acting high-strung, "He's doing fine. Continue, Bill." 

"W-we have to b-be at the a-a-a-auditorium b-by 2 p-pm a-and d-do a f-few pr-pr-practice rehearsals. T-then a-at 5, w-we c-can go for d-dinner. W-we w-will be ba-back b-by 6, the s-show w-will start at 7. T-then by 8:30 o-or 9, it should be d-d-d-done." 

"You guys heard that?" Mr. Hopper asked.

"No! Could you repeat it again, Billy!" Richie teased. 

Mr. Hopper ignored him, "No later than 2pm to be here for about 3 rehearsals in the auditorium. Dinner at 5, back by 6, on stage by 7," he pointed at all of them individually. "Winter, I'm going to let you decide if you want to do _'Oh Holy Night'_. I know you're having problems controlling the high pitches in the song, but if you really believe in yourself, I know you'll be able to do it." 

Winter bit her lip, "I'm really not good at holding those high notes, Mr. H... I don't know..." 

"We can scrap it, Winter. If you feel like you can't do it, then it's fine. The other songs sound great. I just want you and Bill to be less stiff. You guys look at each other while you're singing like you're scared of cooties or something." 

"Cooties is actually herpes, Mr. H," Eddie said quickly. "Everyone has a right to be scared of herpes."

Everyone turned to Eddie with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you, Doctor Useless Facts!" Stan said from the drum kit. 

"Bill has a hard time singing with Winter because she's a pretty girl, who's a junior, and has boobs..." Richie started, both Winter and Bill turned their heads around and stared at Richie, "And Winter finds it weird singing with Bill because he's a sophomore and she thinks the school will look at her and think she's weird because of it." 

"RICHIE!" both Bill and Winter snapped. 

"What? I'm a man of observation and honesty. You have to admit, you don't find those great qualities in men anymore these days," he raised his arms and pointed his fingers towards himself. 

"Here we go..." Stan sighed. 

"GUYS!" Mr. Hopper shouted. 

They all turned their heads and looked at him. 

"We have a little more than 24 hours to get this band together before we perform for over 400 people!" 

"Over 400 people? You said the auditorium only fits 200!" Eddie said, looking nervous and confused. 

Mr. Hopper sighed, "I completely forgot to tell you guys..." he blew out some air and continued on, "Since the town is a close community, word got around. They've had to open the balcony in the auditorium. That's going to be an extra 220 people." 

"FOUR-HUNRED-AND-TWENTY PEOPLE?!" they all shouted at once, eyes wide. 

"M-Mr. H-Hopper, I c-c-can't s-s-s-sing in front of a-a-a-all those p-p-people. M-m-my st-st-stutter gets really b-b-bad when I'm n-n-nervous," Bill said as he put his hand to his forehead and rubbed. 

"Bill, we talked about this," Mr. Hopper started empathetically, "You don't stutter one word while you're singing. Singing helps people who have stuttering problems. The rhythmic patterns of singing helps your breathing and it makes your brain function differently than when you're speaking, so you won't be stuttering." 

"Give me the mic and I will take over for Bill!" Richie shouted. "I'll just go around the stage, sing, and pull some M.J. moves!" He put his hand on his crotch and shook his waist around. "I'll also Moondance by Winter and give her a little love tap," he motioned his hand as he started spanking the air.

"None of you actually have herpes, right?" Eddie said randomly from his keyboard. 

Winter rolled her eyes. _I can't believe I'm friends with these kids... and I have to be on stage in front of 420 people with them tomorrow... how embarrassing..._

"Guys, we've worked on this! We are not going to change things around or give up!" Stan yelled from his drum set. 

"Listen, guys!" Mr. Hopper put his hand through his hair looking stressed out, "Finish the rest of your day. Finish your exams. We are all a little bit too stressed out right now. We will come back after school and have a good practice, okay?"

And with that, the morning practice was finished. Although it didn't feel like a regular practice at all. 

Winter walked to her History class while tugging at her hoodie, fixing the wrinkles and picking off some fluff when she ran into Henry going into the class as well. 

She looked up at his face, and by his expression, he looked like he had a stressful morning too. His face became softer when he saw her though. 

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes..." he smiled at her. 

She was wearing her favourite winter boots that had a little bit of a heel, so she was nearly eye to eye with Henry. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they gave each other a tight hug.

"You look like you've had a rough morning too..." she said, loosening her grip on him and looking quickly at his black shirt and blue jeans. "I like that shirt on you though," she ruffled with the collar playfully. 

The past few weeks they had become more flirty and playful. Things were moving, they were moving slowly, but like she had come to conclude after she met Henry... she was going to go at his pace and his flow. 

He continued to smile at her and kept his arm around her waist as he leaned against the locker beside the classroom. 

"I want Robert to go home..." he said, looking like he was stressed out. 

"He will, Henry. He's not going to be living with you guys forever," she put her hand in his hair and stroked soothingly. 

He sighed; She could feel his breath on her face, "I've been so mad that he's kind of taken over my house. It's like everything feels out of control now, even though to my family it's not." 

"You're just not use to having another guy in your house." 

He scratched his ear in thought, "But, I don't understand why I wouldn't... like, if Kyle was never taken, I would have an older brother anyway, you know?" 

"It's true, but you've grown up as the only male sibling in your house, and that's always been your life. It would be different if your brother was never taken, and having an older brother would be the life you would be use to if things were different. There's nothing wrong with the way you're feeling, but there's nothing wrong with the way Robert is acting either. It's always been your dad and you, and now there's extra testosterone, so of course you feel it."

He twisted his head to the side and admired her eyes, "I only feel normal around you."

She laughed softly as she admired his eyes, the waves of butterflies hitting her stomach again. "Just cut him some slack - he'll be gone soon."

_This is the perfect moment to kiss me, Henry... Please kiss me._

"Henry and Winter, come to class. The exam is about to start," Ms. Douglas said, peeking her head out from the door frame. 

Henry sighed and lightly slammed the back of his head against the locker, thinking that it was another perfect moment that he let slide by. 

Winter smiled at him and grabbed his arm, "Come on!" She pulled him with her playfully into the classroom. 

After Winter's morning exams, she went to go find Richie and Eddie as she usually did during her lunch break. She was so happy that all her exams were done and she just had to go watch some movies that her afternoon classes were putting on as the exams were done and they had nothing else to do in class. 

As she approached her locker, she found a note tucked into the opening of her locker door.

She quickly looked around at her surrounding and noticed she was alone. She grabbed the note and read the nice handwriting. 

_'I know it's your lunch. Come to the gym and meet me on the benches. I need to talk to someone. - R.'_

"Richie?" she wondered out-loud. "I hope this is not a love confession..." she dry-heaved a little bit at the thought.

Winter squinted her eyes at the random note. She quickly crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash on her way to the gym. She wondered why Richie would need to talk in the gym. At least, she thought it was Richie, since he signed it as 'R'. Winter was surprised when she got to the gym and didn't see Richie, but saw Robert sitting on the top bench in the empty gym. 

He waved to her nervously. Confused, she walked up to where he was sitting and sat beside him. 

"Hey..." He said. "Sorry to bother you at school." 

Winter knew him and Henry were having some problems, but he looked like he really needed to talk. 

"It's okay..." she reassured. "Is everything okay?" 

"No..." he said sadly. "I didn't know who else to talk to. I was thinking of talking to Ruth, but then I thought maybe you were better to talk to." 

Winter looked at his posture; he was hunched over, his arms on his legs and he was fiddling with his fingers. It reminded her of the time in Henry's bedroom when he told her about his stolen brother. The posture reminded her _exactly_ of Henry. 

"Aren't you suppose to be working with Earl right now?" she asked. 

"I quit..." he said sadly, "Henry and I had an argument this morning over it, and I guess some other stuff, and I quit. I feel like I'm ruining his life, and I just don't know what to do." 

Winter scratched the back of her neck hesitantly. "He just feels like, since the only guys in his family are him and his dad, that he's not the male sibling anymore... like he's stuck in the middle now. I wouldn't take it personally, Robert. It's not like you're going to be living with them forever, right? You're going to eventually go back home to your family..." She was unsure of the last part.

He turned his head to look at the other side of the empty gym. It looked like he was taking a moment to think. 

"Can I tell you something?" he asked softly, almost as if there were tears gathering behind his eyes. 

"Yeah..." again, she felt unsure, "What is it?"

He turned to look at her, to observe her expression and decide if it was a good idea to open up. She stared back at him, her stomach becoming knotted anticipating what he had to say. 

"All my life I've had these strange nightmares... I never remembered them too much after I woke up, but I always recognized the nightmare when I would have it again..." He stopped to think and it seemed like he was trailing off, "There was always that turtle..."

Winter blinked confused, "Henry's pet turtle you found?" 

"It found me, Winter." He looked at her with tears in his eyes, "He found me twice... I'll explain that part later... " He took in a deep breath and started, "At home in Pittsburgh, I was volunteering at my dad's friend's law firm..." he quickly rubbed the side of his face. "I was volunteering there for a year. The last day I was there, the police had broken in because they had a Warrant to look through some of my dad's friends files. Apparently he worked with some black market criminal for about 15-20 years." 

Winter was watching him as he spoke, listening intently to every word. 

"My parents never told me that I was adopted until about a month ago after I overheard them talking, but I wasn't suppose to hear it..." he looked over at her face, "When the police left some files that they forgot to take with them, I got curious and looked through them myself..." a tear slid down his cheek; "This guy was running a black market crime. He would find kids that were homeless and put them in a black market adoption agency and ask a lot more than the amount a normal adoption would cost. I found my name in those files..." 

_Oh my God, no..._

"The files said the town and state I was from... I had to go through the newspapers and read articles of lost children from the early 80's at the Derry Library to find my real family's last name... and then I checked the phone book to look them up after I found out more information..."

_This is not happening._

"I had to find out for myself, so I got on a bus to Derry... and the moment I saw Ruth at the mall... and then saw Henry playing basketball... and then when I saw the house...Even The Barrens... I remembered it from my dreams..."

_No..._

"Winter... I'm Kyle Bowers." 


	9. Part 9: Being A Kid Sucks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, Losers Club <3

"Winter... I'm Kyle Bowers."

Winter felt her chest seize up and her breath got stuck in her throat. She didn't know how she couldn't see it before - the eyes, the nose, the body posture, his sense of humour - it was all Bowers! Even how he was so interested to learn about the Bowers family.

"Um..." she stared at him wide-eyed, "Wh-what-what..."

_Oh my God, I sound like Bill... Get a hold of yourself!_

Robert started to look panicked, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought you into this. I'm so sorry, Winter!" He quickly got up to his feet and looked like he was about to run off. 

"No! Wait!" Winter grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the bench. "You just told me the biggest news in the Bower's life. I can't be friends with Henry with this at the back of my mind forever. You've got to tell them, Robert... Kyle..." This whole conversation made her confused, "We should probably just stick with Robert..."

He rubbed his jawline hard, looking confused and stressed out. "I know I need to tell them, but I feel like I've already messed up Henry's life enough just by showing up."

Winter's head fell back as she sighed in frustration, because he was right, but the family had the right to know that their son wasn't dead. They both stayed quiet for a minute as Winter tried thinking of a solution. 

"Okay, listen..." Winter began; Robert turned to her, "You're going to be 18 next year, right? There's no point in the Bower's doing any legal action to get custody of you. Once you're 18, you're an adult, you make your own choices. You can heal their pain by letting them know who you are and that you want to move back with your adopted parents, because... Well... Obviously they raised you, you're legally their son..." Winter flipped her hair as she continued to think, "But you can be kind of like a distant relative, a close family friend that happens to be their son. That way, Ruth and Earl will have closure, Henry's life will be back to normal with him being the only guy in the house - aside from his dad - you will still be apart of the family, and your adoptive parents won't be stressing about whether you're going to go home with them or not." She took a deep breath after speaking her thought process out. "Does that make sense?" 

Robert was biting on the tip as his thumb while he listened to her. Watching him do that made her realize that she noticed Henry doing the same thing earlier that day while he was writing his History exam. She wondered how she didn't see the resemblance before. 

"Yeah... Yeah! That's a good idea." 

She stared at his face; "You look so much like Ruth - I don't know how I didn't see it before. Then the way you and Henry act together when you're not arguing... it's almost like you were twins." 

Robert laughed, although worry was still readable on his face; "When he liked me, we did have heart-to-hearts. I felt like I was giving brotherly advice to my little bro." 

She laughed softly, "And now you guys are having a sibling rivalry. Congrats. You are moving up the ladder of realizing what having siblings is really like." 

He looked at his hands and smiled, "I guess I didn't think about it like that. I want us to be friends again." 

Winter empathized, "Yeah, you're going to have to fix things with him first before you tell his parents... _your_ parents... who you are. Please do it soon though. I don't want to be the only one who knows this. They have to hear it from you. I'm never going to tell them that you told me first."

He nodded in response, "I respect that... I won't tell Henry or our parents that I went to you for advice."

She softly smiled at him, "You okay?"

He sighed and looked at her, "There's only one way to make everything okay." 

She half smiled and nodded understandingly. A few moments of silence went between them. Winter was still glancing at Robert, comparing all his features with everyone in the Bowers family - Sally's hair color, Earl's cheekbones, Henry's eyes, Henry's height, Henry's actions when he's nervous or stressed... the list could go on. 

Then the question hit Winter as she was so curious to know; "Tell me about these nightmares with the turtle..." As she spoke, another thing dawned on her; "You said that night when we were setting up the turtle in Henry's room that it saved you twice... what did you mean by that?" 

"The nightmares are really scary..." he looked fearful thinking of it. At first she didn't think he was going to talk about it, but then he started to talk, "In my file at the law firm, the criminal who was busted for putting the kids in the black market adoption ring, found me laying in the Barrens. I was apparently laying by the storm drain. It was in the notes that a baby turtle with a yellow and red dot on its head was keeping me company as I laid there, helpless, since I was only 2." 

It was the first time Winter realized that Kyle The Turtle had a red and yellow dot on his head. She turned her attention back to Robert. 

"You were right about the age of the turtle, I think... I'm positive you're right. He was just a little baby when I was a baby. Almost every night I dreamt about him too." 

"They found you just laying at the storm drain? So this criminal wasn't the guy that stole you?" she asked interested. 

Robert shook his head; "No. I guess he found me and took me to safety. Although he should have taken me to the hospital or the police instead of making money off of me in an illegal adoption ring." Again, Robert went back to fiddling with his fingers, "In my dreams, I'm in the backyard and I'm playing with Henry - keep in mind I didn't know it was Henry until about 2 weeks ago or so - and then I remember these hands that were covered up by white gloves. I can't for the life of me remember what the guy looked like, but my imagination always makes me picture red hair... kind of goofy but in a scary type of way... And he smelled like the sewers..."

He looked over to Winter's attentive expression, making sure that his story wasn't freaking her out. Since there was no judgement in her expression, he continued on. 

"When I set up camp in the Barrens, the couple of days before the Bower's let me stay with them, I noticed that I was close by to the storm drain - the same one in my dreams. Then when I peaked inside of it, the smell hit me - it was like a huge de-ja-vu..." 

"It smelled like sewage?" 

"Not just sewage... The smell was like rotting flesh left inside the walls of an old attic or a basement to just waste away..." He saw Winter's eyes start to go wide; "No one in town seems to smell it when they pass by the storm drain, and I wouldn't have smelled it either if I didn't remember it as a baby, but it's there, Winter, and the smell is foul." 

Winter's stomach started to turn. She knew what he was talking about after he described it - and he was right - but to her, the stink didn't smell that strong. She wondered what happened at the storm drain when he was a baby that made the smell hit him more intense than it does anyone else. 

"In my dreams, the turtle surrounds me with a protective white light. I know it sounds crazy, but when I saw the turtle in my tent and I recognized him as a baby, I wanted Henry to have him. Henry has this child-like innocence and he's such a nice guy, but you probably never seen him when he gets mad. He reminds me of a ticking time-bomb when he's upset. Not in a bad way - everyone has their triggers - but he holds things in and then everything boils to the surface. You can see it in his eyes..." He rubbed the back of his neck as he talked, "I think the turtle was meant for him more than it was for me. It was like the turtle was mean't to be Henry's." 

"Kind of like a guardian angel?" she asked interested. She knew the piercing, intense look he gets in his eyes when he looks at her - the look she admires more than anything - but she could understand how if he was upset that the piercing look could be intense and intimidating to some. It didn't make her nervous though. 

He shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know... It protects though, I know that for sure." 

Winter brushed her hair with her fingers as she thought about Henry, the turtle, and the storm drains. She did think the sewage systems in the Barrens did give off an eerie feeling, but it was dark tunnels underground, what isn't eerie about that?

He cleared his throat as he continued to reflect; "Oh yeah... The guy who took me from the backyard when I was playing with Henry..." The flashback made him shiver as he continued, "...He had a red balloon..." 

Later on that day, after the afternoon classes had ended and Winter thought about everything Robert had told her, she headed towards the music room to go to practice. On her way there, she saw Henry going towards the gym to play basketball while he waited for her to finish. 

She ran towards him, "Henry!" 

Henry stopped and turned towards her. Before he could say anything, she embraced him in the biggest hug she had ever given him. After the conversation with Robert about him admitting he was his brother and that Henry was going to learn Robert's secret soon, she wanted to give him all the strength she could pass onto him. 

He laughed as he embraced her back, "Well hey, I missed you too."

She continued to hug him in the hallway, not wanting to let go. "I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate you and I care about you." 

He smiled as he inhaled the scent of her hair, "I care about you too. Is everything okay?" 

She unlocked her arms from his shoulders and smiled at him, "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that before I go to practice." 

"That's really nice of you," he smiled. "It made my day," he laughed. 

She smiled at him again, "I'll see you after practice, okay?" She quickly kissed his cheek and ran off down the hallway. 

Henry was surprised by the kiss on the cheek and watched her run off into the music room. He stared off to the the room she disappeared into and touched the cheek she kissed. Whatever that was about, he smiled and blushed. 

He walked into the gym and dribbled as he walked over to the basketball net. A few minutes after he started playing by himself, he heard the gym door open and close. He grabbed the ball and turned around. He frowned when he saw Robert walk in. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and then turned to the net and threw the ball into the hoop. "Why don't you just leave?"

"I'm not doing anything until you talk to me," Robert said as he grabbed the basketball. 

Henry looked at him furiously, "Are we having a repeat of this morning? If you piss me off again, my dad isn't here to stop us from fighting." 

"What did I do, Henry? Huh?!" Robert asked, becoming furious himself. 

"You over-stayed your welcome! That's what you did!" 

"Look! I have a right to be here just as much as you do!" 

Henry tilted his head and squinted a little, not understanding what Robert meant. "I'm tired of you, man! Just go home!" 

Robert twisted his face in anger and threw the basketball at Henry. 

Henry had caught the ball as it hit his chest, making him stumble back a little. Henry's face twisted and that look of rage was in his eyes again. He threw the ball back at Robert even harder. 

Robert caught it just in time as it clipped his cheek, but if he didn't catch it the ball could have broken his nose. He slammed the ball to the ground angrily and it bounced away. 

"Look! I just wanted to be your friend! I thought you liked me!" 

Henry retreated a little and said, "I did like you... but then... After you moved in, it was like you were the good guy and I became the bad guy in my family." 

Robert thought about it as he rubbed his sore red cheek, "Oh man, Henry..." he continued to rub his face. Since it was the first time Henry actually told him what was bothering him, Robert empathized, "I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't think about how me coming here and moving in would affect you."

Henry noticed the sincerity in his voice. He thought for a moment and bit his lower lip apologetically. "Does your face hurt?" 

Robert stopped rubbing his cheek and shook his head, "No... No, It's fine." 

Seriously, Henry said, "Well, it's killing me." Henry smiled at him. 

Robert smiled too. He walked over to Henry and they both hugged forgivingly. 

"Want to play a game?" Henry asked. 

"Yeah, bro. Let's play."

As Henry and Robert played a bonding game of basketball, Winter and the guys played music in the music room. They had the hour of songs together before they finished for the day and started chatting. 

"Hey! Mr. H?" Richie started as he put down his bass guitar. 

"What's up, Richie?" Mr. Hopper took a sip of water. 

"Since I want to be a stand-up comic, I read that singing songs can help with my stage presence and impressions. Would I be able to sing a couple of songs with Winter and Bill? I can sing ' _Dream On_ ' with Bill since he can't hit those Steven Tyler high notes. I think I can pull off my rocker impressions."

"And you think you can hit those high notes, Richie?" Stan said as he ate a sandwich at the drum kit. 

"All the great comedians can impersonate the best rock singers..." He began counting on his fingers, "Jim Carrey, Jack Black, Adam Sandler, Steve Martin, Weird Al - I could go on!" 

"But can you, Richie?" Stan asked. 

"Lets hear it, Richie!" Mr. Hopper encouraged. 

Richie quickly glanced around at everyone in the room watching him. The voice that came out of him was softer and more nervous than what he was anticipating; 

"Dream on... Dream on... Dream on...

Dream until your dreams come true...

Dream on... Dream on...

Dream on... Dream on...

DREAM ON... DREAM ON...DREAM ON... 

WOOOO-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AAAHHH!"

Eddie and Stan covered their ears as Richie's voice cracked and went high-pitched, sounding like a kid going through puberty. 

Both Bill and Winter looked at each other questionably as they backed away from Richie's loud screams. 

Mr. Hopper scrunched his face at the high pitches. 

Richie looked around at everyone, feeling like his vocal cords had let him down. "I have to work on it still." 

"Hey Richie, it was a good attempt, and I'm sure as your voice matures and you keep practicing, you'll be able to rock that song perfectly," Mr. Hopper put a hand on Richie's shoulder. It was noticeable that Richie looked let down. "It'll get better." 

"Being a kid sucks! No one listens to us, we can't bring out the emotions from the songs because we haven't lived long enough to know what the song lyrics are about emotionally, our voices go from different pitches, and everyone's going to look at us tomorrow like we're a joke. The only decent singer is Winter and she's still unable to control some of her pitches herself," Richie said sourly. 

Again, Bill and Winter looked at each other quickly before they both broke eye contact and looked elsewhere. They could tell that Richie was definitely upset. 

"You know what, Richie..." Mr. Hopper began, "It's true. Being a kid can suck." 

"I-I-I can't even m-m-manage to sing ' _Fighter_ ' without s-stumbling some of the w-words," Bill spoke up. The group had taken Christina Aguila's song, _Fighter,_ and turned it into a rock song for Bill to perform. "I-I don't even s-s-sing the song right. It's about becoming st-stronger from trauma, and I d-don't know how to bring o-out the e-emotions while s-singing it." 

"You're still young, Bill. You haven't experienced a situation in your life yet that made you so mad that it made you stronger in the long-run. That's what the song is about. It's hard to try to tell a story with lots of emotion to an audience when you haven't experienced it," Eddie said as he took his daily vitamin. 

"I'm more nervous that people are going to laugh at me..." Winter began, "It's like... I want to dance a little to ' _What A Feeling_ ' and ' _Holding Out For A Hero_ ' while I sing it and not think about what others are thinking of me, but it's so embarrassing to think about all those people judging me. I get scared that I'm just going to make a fool out of myself and it'll just look bad. It's weird because when an adult does stuff like that on stage, people love it, but if we were to do it, we're just losers." 

"It's all about confidence, Winter. When you have confidence on stage, nobody's looks or snickers matter." Mr. Hopper sighed, "You guys are way too hard on yourselves! We are not professional performers here. The people coming tomorrow paid ten-dollars a ticket, not three-hundred. Cut yourselves some slack. Yeah, you're still teenagers, you don't know what some of the lyrics are about and can't sing them passionately because it's just song lyrics to you. As you get older, you realize what each song means and that's how you can perform the emotions in the songs, but for what we have here now and what we are going to be performing tomorrow, people will still love it."

"Tomorrow's a new day, guys! Let's not be Negative Nancy's tomorrow," Stan said to the group as everyone went to grab their bags and jackets. 

"What time will you guys be at the auditorium tomorrow?" Mr. Hopper tested. 

"2PM!" all 5 of them responded back. 

"Good!" Mr. Hopper waved as they all left the room, "Everyone get enough sleep tonight." 


	10. Part 10: The Night of The Concert

****

**Friday December 20, 1996 (The Night of the Concert)**

_**4:55PM** _

_"Fat bottomed girls,_

_Yeah yeah yeah,_

_Alright, ride 'em, c'mon,_

_Fat bottomed girls, yes yes"_

Winter stared down at her guitar as she was on the last few chords of the song. Fat Bottomed Girls was her most difficult song to play on the guitar since Bill was doing all the vocals and it was one of his only songs that he wasn't singing and playing guitar at the same time, so all the guitar riffs were on her. 

The song finished up and everyone looked at Bill, standing stiffly and unsure of himself at the front of the stage. 

"Bill! It's Fat Bottomed Girls, not Abused Bottomed Girls! It's suppose to be fun - you have to move freely around the stage and be a little goofy. It's about guys who like chicks like Eddie's mom - it's funny in a rock n' roll type of way!" Richie said into his Mic. from the his corner of the stage. "You need to relax!" 

"Okay, Richie, I swear if you bring up my mom tonight when she's in the audience, I will punch you out," Eddie almost shouted into his Mic. as he looked at Richie. 

"Eddie, Stan's baby sister punches harder than you." 

"Shut up, Four-Eyes!"

Richie made a silly mocking face and said in a goofy voice; "Ouch! It's so original that you hurt my feelings!" 

"Guys! I d-don't know how to be re-relaxed! This is the best I can d-d-do!" Bill said in his mic making his voice echo around the auditorium. Both his and Winter's microphones were turned up a little louder than the rest of the guys. 

"Bill, you sounded fine. When you're on stage, just follow your instincts and don't hold back on them. If you feel in the moment like you want to be free with the song, then by all means, do what feels right!" Mr. Hopper said into a Mic. he was holding in his hand from his spot in the middle of the auditorium. He sat there so he could test the acoustics and sounds throughout the auditorium as the group sang and played their instruments, making sure everything sounded perfect to him. 

Winter frequently looked around the auditorium from her standing spot on stage which was to the left of Bill and just a little in front of Richie. The auditorium was similar to a real theatre and she had no idea that this room existed. She knew that the school band and choir did performances in the room, but she never had gone into the room until today. The main floor of the auditorium was on the second floor of the school and the entrance to the balcony was on the third floor. The theatre looked victorian with red and gold walls, the red curtain, and the ceilings had paintings of the history of Derry on them. 

"Are we done now, Mr. Hopper? I really want to grab some dinner," Stan said into his Mic. from the drum set. 

"Yes! You guys practiced hard this afternoon," Mr. Hopper got up from his chair and started sorting out his papers. "Just remember guys, when you're looking at the audience tonight, try to frequently look at the exit doors on the balcony. If you're looking up there, it gives the audience the illusion that you're looking at all of them. That's a good tip for you too, Richie, when you one day start doing comedy shows on stage." 

They all looked for the balcony exit doors. 

"Cool, Mr. H," Richie said into his Mic., "Remind me to thank you when I receive my first MTV Viewer's Choice Award." 

Mr. Hopper laughed into the Mic., "I will be contacting your PR person by that time."

"Where do you guys want to go for dinner?" Eddie asked the group. 

Winter, Bill, Eddie, Stan and Richie had all gone to Burger King to grab food and bring it back to the school's empty cafeteria. They all sat together and ate before they went to go get ready for the show, which reality hit for all of them and they realized that the show was actually happening, and it was a total of 420 people who would have their eyes on them. 

Winter walked back into the cafeteria with a black and blue rocker tank top that fit her like a corset, forming her chest and waist and the little slit by the stomach of the top showed off her belly button just the tiniest bit. Her dark blue jeans had a little bit of a metallic sparkle to them which would be noticeable on stage with the lights hitting her. She had done her makeup more heavy than she would do it on a normal day, making a classy, yet rockstar, look for herself. She had also straightened her hair and put a cream in it to make it look messy. She was also sporting her classy boots that had a small heal that made it still comfortable to walk around and stand for the hour and an hour. 

The guys wore nothing too special. They all wore clean shoes and dark-washed jeans. They all also wore a different type of buttoned-up dress shirt. Bill wore a plaid black and white shirt, Eddie's was black with a white tie, Stan had on a red shirt, and Richie was wearing a Metallica t-shirt with a comfortable leatherjacket. 

All four of the guys watched Winter as she walked back into the cafeteria. For Winter, it was as if time slowed down as they watched her every step. 

"Woah..." Bill said. 

"You look really good," Stan said.

"More like hot!" Richie cleaned his glasses to get a better look.

"You're like a rockstar Goddess," Eddie said, eyes wide. 

Shyly, Winter giggled, "Thanks guys. You all look pretty handsome yourselves." They all blushed at her comment. She looked over at Richie, "You look good too, Richie, I didn't know you knew how to give compliments." 

He stuck his tongue out at her. For once he seemed like he was lost for words as he stared at her outfit. 

There was silence as all four of them continued to stare at Winter. Winter looked at all of their faces and began to turn pink, "I think the moment is over and now it's just turning weird, so please start talking again." She laughed. 

"C-can I t-talk to you, Winter?" Bill asked after he snapped out of his gaze and the rest of the guys did too and started arguing if the best female action star on television was Zena the Warrior Princess or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

"Yeah, sure, Bill," Winter said, and they both walked over to the other side of the room. She couldn't figure out what he would want to talk about, since out of the four of the guys, her and Bill probably talked the least. 

"I w-was thinking that if we d-decide to keep performing to-together after this show, like in the future I mean, w-we should get to know each other a bit since w-we have to pr-practice our stage persona t-together, a-a-and I d-don't want every show w-w-with us to be w-weird since we t-t-try to sing some of t-the e-e-emotional songs together but w-we have a hard time l-l-looking at each other cause we are both shy and barely know e-eachother," Bill said sincerely. "I-I hope you don't think this is me trying to ask you out, c-c-cause I know you like Henry." 

Winter laughed in response, "No, I get it, Bill. You're saying we should develop more of a connection so we don't look so awkward on stage. I get it. I think that's really cool that you brought it up and I agree." Winter blew out some air nervously, "Are you ready for tonight?" 

Bill looked up at the clock on the wall that read: 6:35PM - "Not one bit," he laughed nervously. Winter laughed at how nervous he sounded, and her laugh made him laugh even more. For a moment they stared at each other and laughed at how ridiculous that all five of them were going to be playing a concert for 420 people. 

In that moment, it was the first time Bill and Winter connected in those three months of practicing together, and they both felt that moment, as if it was a shift in the universe. It felt to them like a friendship had just rooted from the soil to one day develop into a connection that would last decades, even if they went years without seeing each other. That was the moment it dawned on the both of them - they were singing partners. Winter was the Stevie Nicks and Bill was the Lindsey Beckingham in Fleetwood Mac, she was the Kim Gordon and he was the Thurston Moore in Sonic Youth, she was the Kierstan Nyman and he was the Cameron Taylor in Chymes. 

When they got their wits together and stopped laughing, the cafeteria door opened. Henry and Robert both walked into the cafeteria. 

Winter smiled as she walked over to the two of them, "Hey guys!" Looking at both of them standing together, it was obvious to her now that they were brothers. She figured that the family didn't know yet. 

Henry smiled at her and looked her up and down, "You look so beautiful." He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She hugged him tight. 

"Thank you. I'm so nervous though," she giggled. She looked over at Robert and smiled, "Hey Robert." 

He smiled and said, "Hey." She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he thought she looked really good too. 

As if realizing that Henry would want some one-on-one time with her before the show, Robert walked away towards Eddie, Richie, Bill and Stan, and sat down with them to join into their conversation. 

"Why aren't you in the auditorium?" Winter asked Henry as they let go of each other. 

"I just got back from the Biology room," he began, still trying his hardest to keep his gaze on her eyes - it looked like his eyes were trying really hard not to wonder at her body, "I put Kyle the Turtle in there, 'cause I wanted to feed him some of the insects they have in there. I was originally planning on bringing a bag of crickets home after the show, but Sally and my mom freaked out thinking that the bag would somehow open up and then the crickets would be free in the car." He laughed at the last part. 

Winter laughed, "I would probably freak out too." She moistened her lips before continuing; he watched her wet her lips and he wanted to kiss her. "Hopefully the turtle will be okay. The Biology room is right underneath the stage, so I hope it doesn't vibrate the room and bother him." 

"Nah, he should be fine." He smiled as he admired her quiet noticeably. It took him a moment to remember, "Oh! I brought you an early Christmas present."

She smiled, "Aw, Henry! You didn't have to get me anything." 

He laughed, "This is just an early Christmas present, you'll have more at Christmas." 

Winter blushed as he handed her the small wrapped box. She unwrapped the paper and laid it on the table. It was a box and inside of it was a silver necklace with a 'W' attached to it. 

"Henry!" She smiled at him, and he laughed happily in response. "I'm going to wear this on stage." 

"That's why I brought it for you early," he took the box with the necklace and took it out. "Turn around." 

Winter turned around and grabbed her hair to get it out of the way as he hinged the necklace around her neck. 

"Now when you're on stage, you'll remember to think of me," he smiled as she turned around to face him again. 

She touched the necklace with her fingers, "It'll remind to try and look for you in the crowd. I'll try to find you after I'm not so nervous anymore and can finally look up at the audience," she laughed nervously. 

He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "You'll be amazing. Uncle Will talks about your voice all the time and he doesn't talk about that stuff about anyone else." 

She smiled softly, "I know." She pulled him into another hug. She nuzzled her face into his neck and he inhaled the scent of her hair. 

Henry could feel his stomach tying in knots as he felt her breath on his neck. He was starting to hit his wits end and couldn't deal with the contact they were doing was only hugs. It was in that moment, especially, he knew he wanted more. 

"Hey, Winter..." he started as they continued to hug. 

"Yes, Henry?" 

"After the show, do you think we could go somewhere to talk, just the two of us?" he suggested, sounding serious, "Chapters is open until midnight tonight. Maybe we can go there after the show? I just really want to talk to you."

She slowly pulled away from the hug to look at his face, "Yeah, sure. I could meet you there since I think Mr. Hopper will want to talk to the five of us before we leave. Is everything okay?"

Henry rubbed his lips together, staring piercingly into her eyes. "Everything's fine... I just need to talk to you is all." 

She stared back into his eyes, trying to look for any answers as to why he went from laughing to looking really serious. She tugged at the back of his hair lightly, and then smiled softly. "Okay. I'll probably be there around an hour after the show end." 

He smiled softly back at her, "Sounds good. It gives me time to get Kyle from the Biology room and take him home." 

"Thanks for coming to see me before the show. You made me feel a lot more relaxed." 

The cafeteria doors opened, "Alright, Band guys and girl!" Mr. Hopper was at the door, wearing a tuxedo. 

Every one in the cafeteria wooted, "OW OW! WOO! WOAH! YEAH, MR. H!" at him goofingly. 

Mr. Hopper smiled, "I know! I clean up nicely!" he joked. "All the band guys in the music room for a warm up!" He looked over at Robert and Henry, "Hey, you two! Go find your folks, Henry, before you lose them!" 

Henry laughed and Robert smiled still at Mr. Hopper's outfit. "Alright, Uncle Will," Henry said as both him and Robert left the room together. Henry quickly turned to Winter as he left, "See you after the show," he said sweetly.

Winter, Bill, Stan, Richie and Eddie followed Mr. Hopper into the music room. It felt weird going through the halls at night when they could hear loud chatter coming from everyone going to the second floor to find their seats. 

"Okay, so here is everyone's set list. Make sure to keep it close by you and preferable hide it behind an amp or anywhere that the audience can't see it along with a bottle of water eacj." Mr. Hopper handed them all the set list with a bottle of water. They all looked down at the paper in their hands:

_1\. Cough Medicine (Young The Giant) - Bill_

_2\. Hanging On A Prayer (Bon Jovi) - Winter/Backup Vocals_

_3\. Somebody To Love (Queen) - Bill/Winter/Backup Vocals/Orchestra_

_4\. Don't Want To Break Your Heart (Demi Lovato) - Bill/Winter_

_5\. Fighter (Christina Aguila) - Bill/Backup Vocals_

_6\. Total Eclipse of the Heart (Bonnie Tyler) - Winter/Bill_

_7\. MASHUP: Anyway You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (Journey) - Bill/Winter/Backup Vocals_

_8\. The Rose (Bette Midler) - Winter_

_9\. Raise Your Glass (Pink) - Bill/Backup Vocals_

_10\. Flashdance/What a Feeling (Irene Cara) - Winter/Backup Vocals_

11\. Fat Bottomed Girls (Queen) - Bill/Backup Vocals

_12\. To Love You More (Celine Dion) - Winter/Orchestra_

_13\. Time After Time (Cyndi Lauper) - Bill/Winter_

_14\. Dream On - (Aerosmith) - Bill/Orchestra_

_15\. Barracuda - (Heart) - Winter_

_16\. Your Song (Elton John) - Bill_

_17\. Torn (Natalie Imbruglia) - Winter_

_18\. MASHUP: Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone (Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band/Kenny Loggins) - Bill/Backup Vocals_

_19\. Every Breath You Take (The Police) - Winter_

_20\. Need You Now (Lady Antebellum) - Bill/Winter_

_21\. It's All Coming Back To Me (Celine Dion) - Winter/Orchestra_

_22._ _MASHUP: Borderline/Open Your Heart (Madonna) - Bill/Winter_

_23\. Losing My Religion (REM) - Bill_

_24\. Thousand Miles (Vanessa Carlton ) - Bill/Winter_

_25\. Don't Stop (Fleetwood Mac) - Bill/Winter/Backup Vocals/Orchestra_

_26\. Holding Out For A Hero (Bonnie Tyler) - Winter/Backup Vocals/Orchestra_

"The orchestra band is in a hole below the stage. They have the list as well and know what songs they will be doing. You guys just go out there and do what we've been practicing," Mr. Hopper spoke motivationally. "Imagine that the stage has an invisible dome and that the connection between all five of you out there is protected by any judgements, laughs, or anything that has been making you feel nervous about this show for the last three months. All your fears and insecurities, try and leave them at the door." 

"What song are we warming up to?" Stan asked as he sat down at his drum-set. 

"We're going to do a dance version of the song _'Clarity'_ by Zedd. We're going to get into a circle and face each other while we warm up. Stan, you stay there; Eddie, try to move your keyboard a little closer."

Everyone started forming in a circle with Stan at the top of it so they could all face each other. They all moved in as close as they could without banging their instruments together. Richie was beside Stan, Mr. Hopper beside Richie, Winter beside Mr. Hopper, Bill beside Winter, Eddie beside Bill, and it ended at the beginning with Stan. 

"You guys mentioned it's easier to act silly and carefree when an adult is doing it too, so let's do this! We're all going to sing-shout the song together." Mr. Hopper pointed at Eddie to start up the keyboard. "Winter, you be lead vocals, and then all of us will sing as loud as we can during the chorus." 

Winter began singing, _"High dive into frozen waves...Where the past comes back to life.. Fight fear for the selfish pain...And it's worth it every time..."_

They all stared at each other in the circle, eyes wondering from one pair of eyes to another. At first everyone felt stiff, but once the chorus started, they all started laughing at each other as they jumped up and down with the help of Mr. Hopper starting the chaotic jumping and sing-shouting. 

All six of them, minus Stan and Eddie as they sat at their instruments, were jumping up and down as they sang:

_"Cause you are the piece of me,_   
_I wish I didn't need,_   
_Chasing relentlessly,_   
_Still fight and I don't know why, If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy,_   
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity,_

_IF OUR LOVE IS TRAGEDY WHY ARE YOU MY REMEDY,_   
_IF OUR LOVE'S INSANITY WHY ARE YOU MY CLARITY!"_

Once the song finished, they were all laughing hysterically at each other. The connection between all of them was forming more than it had ever before. They all realized they wanted to be there with each other and didn't want anyone else on stage with them. 

"That was great guys! Let's have a great show, okay? But, before you go out there: Stan - why are you here? Yell it out!"

Mr. Hopper pointed to Stan.

"I'M THE FEET! WITHOUT ME, THESE GUYS CAN'T WALK!" Stan yelled!

Mr. Hopper pointed at Richie, "Richie!"

"TO GET THE AUDIENCE ENGAGED AND CONTROL THEM WITH HOW I ACT!" Richie yelled.

Everyone turned to Winter. 

"BECAUSE ONCE I'M CONFIDENT AND EVERYONE HEARS MY VOICE, I BECOME THE BOSS OF EVERYONE LISTENING!" she yelled. 

Everyone turned to Bill, and Mr. Hopper pointed at him.

Bill yelled, "SO EVERYONE CAN SEE I CAN BE CONFIDENT AND NOT STUTTER ONCE!"

"Eddie!" Mr. Hopper pointed at him.

"BECAUSE I MADE THE DECISION TO BE HERE AND NO ONE ELSE DECIDED THAT FOR ME!" Eddie yelled. 

"LET'S GET 'EM TEAM!" Mr. Hopper yelled. 

Everyone shouted with excitement as they ran out of the music room and headed towards the stage.


	11. Part 11: Riding on The Turtle's Shell

"Here we go..." Stan gulped while they all stood hidden from the audience at the side of the stage. Everyone in the audience was talking, and the echo from the auditorium made the talking seem amplified. 

Winter tried to meditate as she stood there, waiting for Mr. Hopper to go out first to introduce the group. Bill was saying over and over quietly to himself to control his stutter, "He th-thrusts his f-f-f-fists against t-t-the p-p-post and still insists h-he s-sees t-t-t-the g-g-g-ghost." 

Richie and Eddie were speechless, listening to everyone. Their faces were starting to turn red and they began sweating a little bit. 

Once the lights turned off in the audience section of the auditorium and the lights turned on the stage, everyone began to cheer. Mr. Hopper walked out and smiled towards the audience, and Bill, Winter, Eddie, Stan and Richie followed behind. Everyone was cheering and the kids were too nervous to look out to the audience.

Mr. Hopper walked to the front of the stage and grabbed Bill's microphone from his mic stand as the group proceeded to either go to their instruments, or in Bill, Winter's, and Richie's case, grab their guitars and put them on. Winter and Bill quickly put their hands to their back pockets where they supplied extra guitar picks. 

Winter quickly glanced at Richie to Stan to Eddie and noticed all three of them looked nervous and overwhelmed. Then she quickly glanced to her side and looked to see how Bill was doing. He was the first to look out in the audience. She followed suit and looked to see who he had been looking at. He had waved to his little brother, Georgie, who was smiling proudly at his brother and waving like crazy at him. Then he noticed a red-haired girl in the second row, known as Beverley Marsh, who was also Bill's first kiss in a play they did in the sixth grade. She smiled shyly and waved to him. Bill smiled softly back to her and gave a little wave. Winter had noticed his cheeks turn a shade of pink after they waved to each other. 

"Hi, everyone!" Mr. Hopper started as the crowd started to become quiet, "Bill, Eddie, Stan and Richie came to me a year and a half ago with an idea to start a little band project to help Bill with a stutter he's had since he was a kid..." he pointed to Bill, "Most of you know these kids and you will probably know that Bill does have a stutter, but tonight you'll be blown away at how hard this kid has worked to control it. I bet a lot of you also didn't know that these guys could play music. Over here to my left..." Mr. Hopper pointed at Winter; She was still too nervous to try and scout out Henry in the audience so she kept her gaze on Mr. Hopper as he spoke, "Is Winter Callaghan who just moved here in September and joined the band in October. Once I heard her voice, I knew she had to be apart of this experience and this amazing project the guys and I have been working on for so long. They have a lot of songs prepared for you tonight, and they are ready to show everyone their hard work."

Mr. Hopper turned to the group and said with the microphone away from his mouth, "You guys ready?" 

All five nervous faces looked to him and nodded. 

Mr. Hopper put the Mic back to his lips and smiled at the audience, "These guys don't have a band name, so here they are: On lead guitar and lead vocals, Bill Denbrough; On rhythm guitar and lead vocals, Winter Callaghan; On bass guitar, Richie Tozier; On drums, Stan Uris; On keyboard, Eddie Kaspbrak. Enjoy!" 

Everyone started cheering again while Mr. Hopper put the microphone back in the mic stand. He gave the group an encouraging smile and walked off of the stage into the audience where he had his own reserved seat in the front. 

In the audience in the fourth row, Henry whispered to Robert with a smile, "Winter looks so nervous. She's so cute." 

Robert laughed, "They all look nervous." 

Winter, Bill, Eddie, Richie and Stan all looked at each other for a few moments. The first song was _'Cough Syrup'_ and it was started by Bill and Winter playing their own solos for the introduction. Bill and Winter exchanged a look and began playing their guitars. It was quickly followed by Stan starting to drum and then Richie started playing his bass. Eddie wasn't suppose to start playing until the chorus, so he stood at his keyboard and watched the others begin to play. 

Bill began to sing into the Mic nervously as he stared down at his strumming instead of the audience:

_"Life's too short to even care at all, oh..._

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control..."_

As he continued singing, Winter kept her gaze on Eddie who was across from her on the stage and he stared at her back. She found it comforting that he accepted she would rather look at him than the audience yet, so she went back and forth from Eddie to her guitar over and over. In Eddie's head, he was thinking: _She's so pretty. She's like a Goddess. Don't screw up, Kaspbrak, don't look at her body - meet her gaze._

As Bill started singing the chorus, she looked over to her side at Bill. He had control of his voice and was sounding steady. He still sounded nervous, but it wasn't too noticeable. He was still looking at his guitar though. 

_"...If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away..."_

Winter looked back to Eddie who was now playing his keyboard. They quickly made eye-contact before they both looked down at their instruments. 

That's when the earth underneath their feet shifted unexpectedly on stage, and it was only felt by them. It looked like a ripple in the air that rose up from the stage to the sky, like something out of a movie. The ripple made them go deaf for only a moment, but they continued to play and Bill continued to sing. 

All of them thought: _What happened? What was that?_

Bill continued to sing while they all played their instruments with a confidence that they had never felt before. Then when they heard Bill sing, they heard a strong masculine voice come from the same guy who just had a softer nervous sound in his voice. 

_"To some fortune that I, I should have found by now..."_

They all looked over to Bill. It was Bill, but he was taller, he had muscles and had some facial hair. He had aged. He was an adult - an adult who was in his thirties. He wasn't looking at his guitar anymore - he was looking at the audience and was vibrating with confidence. 

_"I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down..."_

Bill had noticed that his voice was grown up, and he also noticed the veins in his arms and that he was wearing a wedding ring. Without breaking his concentration on the song, he quickly glanced over at Winter who was staring at him. Winter was wearing the same outfit - as was Bill - but her hair was longer with blond highlights, and she looked like how she did just a few seconds ago, but her face matured more into it's facial features, and he noticed that her top was showing cleavage because her breasts grew a couple of sizes and her petite hour-glass gave her butt a nice shape. He continued to sing as he looked at her with the side of his mouth still on the Mic. She noticed that as they stared at each other, they didn't need to look down at their guitars to see the chords they were strumming... they just knew what to play. 

_"Life's too short to even care at all, oh..._

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue, oh..."_

Bill looked back to the audience and strummed his guitar.

Winter looked back at Eddie, who she had been looking at for most of the time they were on stage so far. He was a grown up too. His small body was now a few inches taller and his face had aged the same as Bill's and hers did. She had thought of Eddie as a shrimpy sophomore, but he now looked like a full-gown adult who was actually attractive - _Eddie's attractive?!_ She thought to herself as she stared at him and he stared at her noticeably thinking that she looked different, older, too.

_"These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart oh oh oh oh..._

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh..."_

Both Eddie and Winter looked towards Richie and Stan, who were already staring at them wide-eyed. Stan looked exactly the same as he did a few seconds ago, only his face had matured and he had some facial stubble. Richie had thicker rimmed glasses on and his hair had grown a bit more, but he was still Richie, just older. 

Richie whispered very softly, but very masculinely, to Winter who was the closest to him, "What the fuck just happened?"

Winter shook her head and shrugged at him just as confused as he was, but in the back of her head, the strangest and most random thought came to mind: _We're riding on the turtle's shell._

They all turned to look back at Bill who was about to sing the chorus again.

_"If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away..._

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now..."_

Bill was strumming his guitar and singing with so much power and strength like a man who had been practicing playing guitar and singing for twenty years. The emotion coming out of him as he performed the song was so passionate too. 

All five of them felt the emotions coming from Bill as an adult as he sang the song and it nearly brought a tear to their eyes. They all smiled to themselves as they continued to admire Bill's confidence while he performed. 

There was another thing they all had noticed while being on stage in their adult avatars: They felt emotions for one another that they had never felt before. The emotions were like a rollercoaster; there was love, friendship, loss, sadness, and even fear and the fear was strong - but fear of what? 

When the song ended, Bill had finally had the opportunity to turn around and look at everyone in the group. It was the first time they all looked at each other all together as adults as the audience gave Bill a standing ovation. The audiences cheers made all of them turn around at the audience, who hadn't changed in their age or appearance and the audience didn't notice that the band had physically aged in front of their eyes, but it seemed like they could hear the change in their voices - Bill's voice anyway. 

Mr. Hopper was on his feet and he was tearing up as he stared at all of them. He didn't notice either, but he noticed how the band played and how Bill sang, there was at least a twenty year difference. They must have been Mr. Hopper's age, they thought.

Everyone sat back down after a minute of cheering, and Winter was up to sing ' _Living On A Prayer'_. No one on stage knew how she was going to sound, but they were anxious to hear it. The band all quickly glanced at each other and smiled with joy at what they were seeing in front of them - they complained about performing as a kid so much in the music room, and now they were adults, and even if the audience didn't see that they had transformed into adults, they heard the differences in their voices and they loved it. 

As Winter and the rest of the band approached their spots again, she touched her necklace that Henry gave her quickly and it reminded her to look for him. She noticed him in the fourth row on the main floor of the auditorium. She couldn't tell if he could notice the age transformation since the audience was dark and it was only the stage that was lit up. 

Bill began playing the guitar chords from beside her before the rest of the band started playing. They all waited for Winter to start to sing, excited to hear what she sounded like. 

She had already been a strong singer with a couple of pitch issues with her Soprano voice, but the voice that naturally came out of her and filled the auditorium was ten times better than her voice as a 16 year old teenager. The voice made the auditorium vibrate as her voice bounced on the walls and there was no pitch problems at all, she had full control of her voice.

_"Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike..._

_He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough..."_

Before even getting to the next lyric, the audience stood up and started clapping for this new strong rockstar Soprano voice that came from her teenage petite body. The whole band behind her grinned ear-to-ear at this amazing beautiful voice that came from her. 

The Bowers, especially Henry, were blown away by how beautiful and strong her voice was. She spoke with such a softness usually, so the voice coming from her was shocking. Henry placed his hand on his cheek with amazement and sat on the edge of his seat as he watched and listened to her. He hadn't noticed the physical change in her appearance but the ripple affected him too, and he was feeling emotions he had never felt before that were stronger and more intense than he had felt for her before. He was feeling like he needed her more in his life than he ever did before. 

She had stared at everyone in the audience and felt so confident as she performed the rest of the song, and she was so proud to be performing with these handsome men behind her and beside her. Up until this point, all they were to her were these immature sophomores, age use to matter to her, but adult Winter now saw them as these men who she loved so dearly and she wouldn't want anyone else to be playing with her other than them. 

As they continued to play the rest of the songs that involved Eddie, Richie and Stan in the vocals, it sounded like a choir of strong masculine voices radiating the room. Everyone sounded so good, so strong, and so confident. Almost every song they performed, they got a standing ovation. 

Officer Jim Hopper had left the auditorium quickly to even call The Derry News to go to the school and bring the cameras. He had said to them from the school payphone that, "These kids sound like they have been playing music for thirty years! It's incredible!" 

When Bill and Winter had to perform their love song duets, they portrayed a connection on the stage that they were trying to achieve since they both started singing together. They would pass each other on the stage if they weren't playing their guitars and stare into each others eyes and smile. Once in a while, they would pass by each other and put their hands together so the audience could see the connection. They achieved exactly what they were talking about earlier in the cafeteria about establishing how to build a bond enough that showed a strong connection on stage, and they mastered it that night. They looked at each other like they knew each other for decades and that they loved each other in a way that was different than a family member or a lover. 

Bill put down his guitar and he began singing one of his most challenging songs. Along with Bill, the rest of the guys started to belt out of the lyrics to _'Fat Bottomed Girls'_ by Queen.

_"Are you gonna take me home tonight?  
Ah, down beside that red firelight  
Are you gonna let it all hang out?  
Fat bottomed girls  
You make the rockin' world go 'round..."_

Winter started playing the riffs for the song and noticed how relaxed adult Bill was as he started singing the song. He sang it just like how Richie told him how he should perform it: fun and goofy, not stiff and serious. His new masculine voice had a bit of a macho-ness as he sang the song and walked around the stage. He also walked up to Winter as she played her guitar solo and they head-banged together. 

When Winter sang _"To Love You More"_ by Celine Dion, the audience was so quiet that a pin-drop could be heard when she had stopped singing. As she performed it, she noticed something else magical happen. She had the confidence to look at Henry as she sang it. It was as if she had a love for him that was twenty years old, and she even saw him in the audience go from being 16 to his adult version. She saw Henry in his thirties, he had shaved his hair and he had tattoos on his arms and even one on his neck. She knew it was him by the piercing look he stared her with and his smile, and she loved every part of him. She felt like if she didn't have control, she would have gone over and kissed him. She also felt a bit of heartbreak as she stared at him, and she didn't know where that emotion came from, but as her and the guys stood there with the looks and the emotional wisdom of adults, there weren't any memories. There were only feelings. There was also another emotion she felt as she stared at him, and it was an intense feeling - she knew what it felt like to have sex with him, and it kind of portrayed in her body language as she sang the love songs that made her think of him. 

Henry stared back at her and felt all the emotions she was feeling. He felt as if she was his life partner and he knew how it would feel like to be inside of her, making love to her, and he didn't know how he felt it. 

After performing a lot of the songs, it was time for Bill to perform _'Dream On'_ by Aerosmith. Bill and Winter went up together and faced each other as they both began strumming the solos on the guitar. 

Bill went up to the Mic:

_"Every time that I look in the mirror..._

_All these lines on my face getting clearer..._

_The past is gone...._

_It went by like dust to dawn..._

_It's that the way everybody's got the duos in life to pay..."_

Winter looked over from Bill to Richie and knew as if it were practiced to change spots with Richie. Richie put down his bass guitar and let the orchestra play his bass part instead, and he went up to Winter's Mic. as she went over to his spot, and then Richie's strong rockstar impersonating voice echoed through the auditorium as he sang into her Mic. 

_"Yeah! I know nobody knows,_

_Where it comes and where it goes,_

_I know everybody's sin..."_

Everybody got onto their feet again and started cheering for Richie. Mr. Hopper's eyes went wide and he didn't understand how they changed the song to have Richie included without practicing it all together. He was especially shocked at the voice that came out of Richie as he sang like he had been practicing it on stage for years. That voice was not the same voice that he tried showing everyone just the day before. 

Bill and Richie rocked out on the stage, and they performed together perfectly. Eddie and Winter exchanged smiles at each other. There was a different emotion between the two of them, like there was a blockage in their friendship, and they both felt it. Winter felt it more than Eddie did, but it was felt by him too, but man, did he ever find her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and it wasn't just the rocker outfit she was wearing or her mature appearance, there was something else. There was a memory that they both didn't know yet, they could only feel it.

They turned their attention back to Bill and Richie. Bill was pounding on his guitar as he sang into the Mic and looked at Richie. Then came the part the rest of the band and the audience were anticipating:

_"Dream on... Dream on... Dream on..._

_Dream until your dreams come true..._

_Dream on... Dream on..._

_Dream on... Dream on..."_

Mr. Hopper was on the edge of his seat as he put his hands in prayer in front of his face as he waited for Richie to do, what Richie called "The Steven Tyler scream" in the song. 

Both Richie and Bill sang loudly:

_"DREAM ON... DREAM ON...DREAM ON..."_

Richie slid on his knees and whaled out perfectly: 

_WOOOO-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AAAHHH!"_

Everyone jumped up on their feet and cheered louder than they ever did before during the concert, including Winter who jumped for joy and pounded on her guitar for the rest of the song. She wanted to cry for Richie for nailing the hardest part of the song. 

That wasn't the end for Richie though, he performed ' _Barracuda_ ' by Heart with Winter in his rocker style. She changed her strong soprano voice to match Richie's rockstar impersonation, and together, they also received a standing ovation. Mr. Hopper sat and watched on the edge of his seat lost for words. He was blown away. 

During the time when Richie and Winter were performing, another strange thing happened. The audience went from being 420 people to only being 4 people, which was very odd to everyone on stage, but they continued to play as if nothing happened. Henry was one of the 4 in the audience - adult Henry - and his friend Mike Hanlon who was a few rows above Henry was there too and he was an adult. The girl Bill had waved at earlier, Beverley Marsh, was there as well, staring up at Bill most of the time and she was an adult too. There was another adult there who was muscular and looked tall even sitting down, and he had dark hair and a very strong face. No one knew who he was, but at the same time, the name 'Ben' kept repeating in their heads. The 4 in the audience didn't know that they were adults and didn't know that they were the only ones in the audience for that short time, at least it looked like Henry, Mike or Beverley realized it, but there was a strong connection between the 4 in the audience and the 5 on the stage. After the song ended, the rest of the audience was back.

Winter's gaze always went over to Henry as he stared at her piercingly with his aged blue eyes. Even after shaving his hair off, she found him perfect, but just like the feeling she received from Eddie when she looked at him, there was a blockage that she couldn't figure out. It had to be a memory that didn't exist yet, but it will exist by the time they were all the age that they saw themselves at during that moment. Whatever that blockage was with Henry, she could still feel nothing but undying love for him. To Henry, it was the exact same feeling, and he kept thinking to himself, _'I've got to make this right tonight.'_

As the concert continued on and Winter sang more of the songs that she didn't want to sing because they were too classical to her, she delievered the performance to the audience that it made some of them cry. She understood every emotion to every song, especially the love songs that she would sing while staring at Henry or closing her eyes and trying to figure out the memories that the feelings were born from, especially when she sang Bette Midler's _'The Rose'_ and Celine Dion's _'It's All Coming Back To Me'._

Every time they finished a song, they would go over to each other and high five. Winter and Bill would grab both their hands in a double high five and smile at each other, delivering the female-male vocal partner connection out to the audience. 

During their last song, _'Holding Out For a Hero'_ by Bonnie Tyler, which Winter was performing solo with them as backup, Winter had the confidence that she didn't have as a kid to dance around and be silly on stage. During the chorus of the song, she would do a little dance that the audience loved. She kept thinking what Mr. Hopper told her, that when she's singing, she's the boss:

_"I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night,  
He's gotta be strong,  
And he's gotta be fast,  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight."_

Winter danced and did some hair flips...

_"I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light,  
He's gotta be sure,  
And it's gotta be soon,  
And he's gotta be larger than life,  
I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night."_

She walked over to Stan and hit the cymbal at his drum kit...

_"He's gotta be sure,  
And it's gotta be soon,  
And he's gotta be larger than life,  
I need a hero!"_

She ended with a kick in the air. 

Again, the audience got to their feet and cheered for the band and her solo. 

Winter, Bill, Eddie, Stan and Richie all looked at each other and smiled, taking a moment to look at their adult selves one last time. Looking at each of those adults on stage, made a tear build behind their eyes. The emotion was nothing but love. 

It was time that they were going to run off of the stage and then come back in their groups to do their bows as Mr. Hopper had instructed during their rehearsals. So that's what the 5 adults did; They ran back stage as the curtain closed on the stage. 

It all happened really quickly. The moment they ran off of stage, they felt that shift under their feet again and the ray of light came up from the floor of the stage and went through them. They all looked at each other from behind the stage and saw themselves at teenagers again, but they all felt for each other as they did for the hour and a half, as their adult selves. 

The curtain opened again, revealing the audience as the lights were back on to show everyone in the audience. It was at that point that they noticed that the news was there with cameras. 

First Stan ran out, then Eddie, and they both got cheers and claps. When Richie ran out, a few people stood up and the claps were louder. When Bill and Winter ran out, the whole auditorium stood up and cheered for them. All 5 of them grabbed hands and they all bowed together. 

Mr. Hopper ran from the audience and joined the band on stage. Everyone in the audience clapped even harder for Mr. Hopper - the creator of the band. He went between Winter and Bill in the middle and grabbed their hands. All 6 of them bowed to the standing ovation. 

Slowly, the curtain closed on them and the show was over. 

As the audience left the auditorium and crowds couldn't talk about anything else other than the performance they just saw, the gang ran to the music room. Mr. Hopper had left them to go talk to the people at the front of the school, who wanted to congratulate him on the successful performance that the band did. 

"What the fuck happened?! That was the coolest shit I've ever witnessed in my life! I felt so powerful!" Richie said as he paced with an adrenalin rush. 

"I don't know, guys, but we sounded amazing!" Stan laughed. 

It was weird, but everyone in the group knew Stan was on stage with them, but they couldn't remember seeing him now that the concert was over. They didn't say anything about it, but they remembered everyone's adult-faces but Stans. 

"Did anyone else have these super weird emotions but not have any memories to support the emotions?" Eddie said as he raised his hand up and cut the air with it every time he talked. 

"Oh my God, yeah! For every song and and every time I looked at you guys..." Winter took a moment to look at Eddie and try to figure out that feeling she had for him when they were adults. Again, she couldn't think of a memory, but there was something in her life with him that wasn't written yet, and it was the same between her and Henry - an unfinished story. 

"To be honest, guys, I couldn't stop looking at Winter..." Eddie went on, "There was a memory, or feeling or something, and it was weird, but cool." He basically took the thought right out of her head; "But Richie, you kept staring at me!" 

Richie's mouth gaped open in response. He knew he was staring at Eddie, but he too wasn't sure why his eyes kept going towards him; "Hello, dude! My best friend turned into a fucking adult in front of my eyes! How could I not be staring?" Richie turned to Winter to change the subject, "Someone gets a nice bust and butt in twenty years, or whenever."

Winter laughed and rolled her eyes. 

"D-Did anyone else have a w-w-weird thought about a t-t-turtle?" Bill asked seriously. 

"YEAH!" They all yelled together. 

"Henry's pet turtle was right underneath the stage in the Biology room," Winter said, "I'm telling you guys, there's something really weird about that turtle." 

"Very strange..." Stan said. 

"Did everyone else at one point see that random dude in the audience named Ben, and also Mike Hanlon, Beverley Marsh and Henry only in the audience, and everyone else disappeared?" Eddie asked as he scanned the room. 

Everyone nodded. 

"Do you think it was like a parallel universe into the future that us and them are all involved in?" Richie asked. "Like we got stuck in a Bermuda Triangle or something..."

"I-I don't know..." Bill started, "There's no way to answer w-w-what happened." 

"There's no logic with what happened," Stan said. 

"I have no idea, but I think that turtle had something to do with it, I just don't know how it's possible yet. I have to say that all you guys turn out to be very handsome men," Winter smiled at all of them. 

They all smiled at her and blushed. 

"You're really beautiful as an adult, Winter," Eddie said, which everyone smiled and nodded agreeing to that.

Mr. Hopper walked into the room with a big grin on his face and he looked like he was full of adrenaline. 

"You guys did amazing!" He went over to each of them and gave them a high-five, "And, Richie, man! You blew it right out of the water with that rockstar stuff you did! I don't understand how you guys did that! Everyone is saying how mature you guys sounded and how you all sounded like you've been playing for years!" 

"If we knew, we'd tell you, Mr. H," Stan smiled and so did everyone else. 

"My family is talking nonstop about the performance! My brother was the one who called the news to come down, so it will probably be in the paper tomorrow." Mr. Hopper laughed, "Winter, you should have seen Henry when they were leaving. He's at a loss of words." 

Richie responded by kissing the air. 

Winter flipped her middle finger at him and the group laughed. 

"If you guys were older, I would celebrate with you all with a few beers," Mr. Hopper shook his head in amazement. The group thought about how ironic it was that they were old enough while they were on stage to drink. "But your parents are waiting for you all at the school entrance so I shouldn't hold you up any longer. You all have a great night, and I'm proud of every one of you. Have a Merry Christmas and I'll see you in the New Year!"

Everyone smiled at each other before they said their byes and told each other to have a Merry Christmas as they all exited the room. 

Winter walked over to the next block to Chapters where she was going to be meeting Henry. She really wanted to know what he was thinking during the performance and if he saw them as adults. She didn't think he did, but she was curious if he felt the same emotions she was feeling as well. 

She walked over to the horror section of the book store where they usually hung out together whenever they went there. She took off her jacket and put it on the floor in the corner. It was a bit chilly as she still wore her performance outfit and didn't bring a sweater or anything warm. As she waited for him, she scanned some of the books on the shelf while she stood there alone. 

After a few minutes, she looked up as she heard footsteps. She saw Henry walking over towards her and he looked really serious, almost emotional. She smiled at him as she remembered how he looked as an adult, and it made her feel a bit emotional, but she kept her face normal as she looked at him. 

"What did you think of the performance?" she asked as he walked nearer. 

He unzipped his jacket and took it off. "It was amazing," he said with the serious look on his face, eyes piercing her. 

He threw his jacket where hers was as he walked over to her. Before either of them could say another word, he walked up to her and placed his hands by her ears and surprisingly put his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. She placed her hands on his waist and kissed him back, bringing his body closer to hers. The emotions from the concert as they kissed came flooding back to her. He kissed her lower lip and kissed her upper lip, switching between both as he backed her into the bookshelf and put his weight onto her. They continued to kiss for along time. 


	12. Part 12: The Start of a New Chapter

  
  
Henry and Winter sat on the floor, in the corner of the empty bookstore. She rested her legs on top of his as they talked and kissed. 

Henry thought her lips were so warm against his, and he thought she was a good kisser as they kissed for minutes at a time. He had his hand on her cheek as he brought her face closer to his. His stomach was full of butterflies. He broke from her lips and kissed down her cheek to the side of her neck, wanting to kiss every inch of her. 

"I can't believe it took almost three months for us to do this," he said as he kissed her neck softly. 

Winter ruffled her hand in his hair, bringing him in closer to her as he nibbled at her collarbone. She thought about the concert, when she was looking at Henry and knew what it felt like to have sex with him. She knew what it felt like, but she wanted to really feel it. How did she know when she was still a virgin?

Henry looked up at her face, "Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" He smiled as he admired her face, "Like, I can hold your hand in school and we can make-out at our lockers?" 

She laughed lightly at his excitement, "Yeah, Henry. I've been waiting for you to make me your girlfriend for a while now." 

He stared into her eyes as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. His nose was touching hers as he gazed deeply into her brown bright eyes. He kissed her lips gently a couple of times and then continued to look at her. 

"What happened at the concert?" he asked. "I felt so many different things, and at one point I think I saw you guys as adults. No one else saw it I don't think... But you were all... I don't know... in your late twenties or early thirties." 

Winter stared at his eyes as he spoke. She had no idea that he saw any of them turn into adults. "We did turn into adults, Henry. You did too. I saw you as an adult whenever I looked at you. I didn't know that you saw it like we did too, though?" 

"Yeah, and there were memories with every single one of you guys. I couldn't figure out the memories... With you, it was like how I feel for you now but stronger, and I kept thinking that I needed to make things right to protect you. I kept having this thought that said, _'As long as I'm on earth, and we're on earth together, we're soulmates and it's the order of the universe.'"_ Henry opened his mouth to speak but nothing could come out at first. Winter rubbed his arm to encourage him to keep talking. "I don't even know what that means, _'it's the order of the universe'?..._ But something is going to happen to me that makes me wiser and makes me feel peaceful with the outcome of everything." 

Winter stared at him, wondering what it is that could happen to him in the future, and wondered what this outcome was that he was talking about. It made her feel a little nervous, because she recalled the emotions she was feeling when she looked at him from the stage: there was love, heartbreak, yearning, and an undying love. 

He continued to keep speaking, "I don't even know Bill, Richie, Stan or..." he thought about it, "Or..."

"Eddie," Winter helped. 

Henry's expression became thoughtful, "Right... Eddie..." He said slowly as he continued to think. Winter watched him as he looked deep in thought, trying to pull out memories that didn't exist yet as he spoke of every name. 

"Are you okay?" she asked at his very intense thought process. 

He blinked quickly, which brought him back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this weird knowingness but not knowing at the same time..." He looked back at her, "I don't know any of them, but I felt the closest to all of them while you guys were performing more than ever before. There was also this other feeling while watching you guys perform... There was this fear, and I kept thinking, _'When's It going to come out next?'_ and I kept fearing that It was going to try to get to me, like inside me, and use me. It was like a parasite, trying to make me sick."

Winter knew what he was talking about with the fear emotion. She felt that too, and she didn't know why she was so scared, but she could tell that the whole group was. They were trying to reconnect by singing together to fight something that scared them more than anything. She didn't know what he meant about the thing they were scared of trying to get inside him and use him. It must have been the blockage she couldn't figure out while she looked at him on stage. Was It trying to get to Eddie too, and that's why there was that blockage? No, it couldn't have been that. There was a different type of blockage connected to her and Eddie. 

"Does this sound crazy?" Henry noticed her silence while he talked. 

Winter looked back at him and softly smiled as she tugged at the back of his hair, "No! I'm just thinking of the stuff I felt on stage while I looked at everyone. We all felt the fear too, but... I really don't know... it's unexplainable." She took a second to think about her next point as she looked in his eyes, "It was the turtle, Henry. The turtle was right under the stage in the Biology room and that's where the ripple came from that changed us into adults. We all had the same thought while we were on stage, _'We're riding on the turtle's shell'._ " 

Henry rubbed his neck as he thought about it, "It sounds crazy, but I think you could be right. When I went to go pick him up after the show to bring him home, it was like his shell was glowing. I don't get it though... He's just a turtle." 

Winter thought back to what Robert told her that day in the gym when he admitted to her that he was Henry's long-lost brother. She wanted to bring up the story he told her about the turtle, but Robert hadn't told the family yet who he really was, so she had to stay quiet. 

"I know... I don't understand it either." 

Their eyes met again, and they both pulled each other in for another kiss. They kissed each other's lips gently. Winter put her hands in his hair and ruffled her fingers through his dark brown hair. He kept his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer to him. 

He pulled his lips away and rested his forehead on hers as he looked into her eyes. All the overwhelming emotions that happened that night and having her finally in his arms made him feel so intense with feelings. He didn't know what emotions belonged to him as a 16 year old or him as an adult, but all the feelings he had for her were powerful.

Henry looked down from her eyes to her lips and back up to her eyes. All the feelings made him look as if he was going to be sick, but he kept himself together. He whispered onto her lips as he stared into her eyes very emotionally, "I love you."

Winter stared back into his eyes and read every single emotion he felt, both himself now and his adult-self. "I love you too." She whispered back. 

He looked relieved to hear her say it back to him. He pulled her into him for another kiss. 

Robert and Earl had pulled up to the Chapters parking lot to pick up the two as a snowstorm was starting to develop in Derry. Robert left Earl to keep the truck running as he went into the store to find the two of them. 

As Robert approached the horror section of the store, he was surprised to see Henry and Winter sitting on the floor holding each other and kissing. He stopped and looked around for a second, not wanting to break the two of them up out of their little world. As Robert looked around to figure out when it was a good time to walk up to them, he smiled into his hand, _'That's my little brother!'_ he thought happily. He was so happy that Henry finally got the courage to take things to the next level with Winter. 

As he didn't know when they would finish up and he didn't want to keep Earl waiting in the truck too long, he slowly approached the two and cleared his throat to get their attention. 

Henry and Winter's lips separated and they looked up at Robert standing close by. Winter blushed as Henry tried his best not to smile at him for finally making Winter his girlfriend. 

"I'm so sorry to disturb you guys..." he said sincerely, keeping his eyes on Henry who looked proud, "Your dad came to pick you guys up because there's a storm coming. He will drive Winter home." 

Both Henry and Winter got up to their feet and grabbed their winter jackets. Henry stood close next to Winter as she got ready. He wasn't ready for the night to end with her. 

"Hey, Winter, congratulations on the concert tonight. You guys sounded phenomenal," he smiled at her. Henry smiled at her as if he was the one who gave her the compliment. 

Winter smiled shyly; Her normal shy-self showcasing out of her, not like the boss chick she became when she was on stage. It made her wonder if she eventually becomes a strong woman who didn't feel those spurts of shyness anymore. 

"Thanks Robert. Thanks for coming out to it too," she smiled. 

All three of them walked out to Earl's truck as the snow fell from the dark sky into Derry, covering the Main St with a beautiful blanket of white fluffy snow. 

Robert climbed in the front seat beside Earl as Winter and Henry climbed into the back. Usually Henry and Winter would sit a seat apart from each other in Earl's truck, but Henry sat right beside her in the middle cushion. 

Earl noticed how close Henry had sat beside Winter and looked over at Robert. Robert gave a smirk in response to Earl's curiosity. 

"Is that Winter or is that Celine Dion, or maybe Madonna?" Earl joked as he pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards Winter's home. 

Both Henry and Winter laughed at the comment. 

"It's just little ol' me, Earl," Winter smiled. 

"I think after tonight, you've made a new name for yourself in town, Winter. Same with the other guys in the band, and Will. The show was absolutely amazing. We were all speechless leaving the school tonight," he laughed at the last part. 

The entire ride to Winter's home, Henry kept his eyes mostly on her as she spent most of her time looking out the window. The feelings he had while watching her sing would never leave him, and it overwhelmed him with so many different emotions. 

As they pulled into the Callaghan's driveway, both Henry and Winter got out of the truck. He wanted to walk her to the front door. 

"Don't be too long, Henry," Earl said as they exited the truck. 

As Robert and Earl watched the two disappear on the porch, Earl turned to Robert; "What was with him scouching so close to her and that smirk you gave me?"

Robert said proudly, "Henry finally took things to the next level with her."

"Really?" Earl was shocked at his son who had been too shy and was too confused as to how to make Winter his girlfriend. Earl smiled proudly thinking about his son. 

On the porch, Henry and Winter turned to each other as she grabbed her keys. Henry kept his eyes on her and smiled admiringly as he watched her. 

"I'll see you later, Henry?" she smiled at him and put her hand in his hair. 

"Of course you will," He smiled, "Have a goodnight."

They kissed softly on her porch as the cold snowflakes hit their faces. Their lips were so warm that they didn't want to separate. They did after a few seconds and they looked deeply into each others eyes. Henry's piercing stare turned more intense with lust and love. 

"Bye," they said to each other as she went into her home. Her parents were gone until Christmas so she had the house to herself. 

Henry walked back through the snow and into Earl's truck. He climbed in the back and closed the door behind him. He looked up at Earl and Robert in front and the both of them were staring at him with a smile on their faces. 

"What?" Henry asked, still unable to wipe the smile off his face. 


	13. Part 13: A New Year In Derry (1997)

The Christmas break had come with love and ended with a huge bomb of news left on the Bowers. On Christmas Day, Robert had went back home with his mom before anyone had woken up in the Bower's home. 

The first one to wake up that morning was Sally (of course!), and then Ruth was the next person up. She had found a note in an envelope underneath the tree. Before the others could wake up, she opened up the note: 

_'Merry Christmas, Ruth._

_It took me a while to figure out what I should call you. Mrs. Bowers sounds too formal, and since you feel like a real friend to me, I suppose I'll call you Ruth if that's okay with you._

_I want to thank you for letting me stay in your home. I felt very welcomed in your home, and I felt a very warm feeling from everyone in the house. You were right about a lot of the things you told me while I lived with you: Sometimes we have to forgive the people we love because they can't be perfect and they make mistakes too. I think about my parents when I think about that. My parents are good people who had no idea the history from where I came from, and I love them for raising me with so much love._

_I need you to know that you don't have to keep growing older with the feeling of uncertainty about what happened 16 years ago in the backyard with Henry. I want you to know it wasn't your fault that your son was taken away from you. I wrote this letter for you to let you know that you can heal, and you don't have to feel that empty void anymore._

_I left my phone number and address on the back of this letter. I will be in touch and visit whenever I can, and I hope you can accept me into the family as if the decade and years past never happened._

_I love you very much._

_Your son,_ _Kyle xoxo'_

Earl and Henry had joined Ruth and Sally in the living room right after she finished reading the note and told Earl to read it as she cried. When reality really hit them that Robert was their son and he was going to be 18 years old in January, they decided not to consider doing legal action to get him back in the family from his adopted parents. It turned out exactly how Winter thought would be best the day her and Robert talked in the gym. 

Henry had conflicting feelings about everything. He was happy that his brother was alive and doing good, but hanging out with his brother for the past three weeks in his home everyday and not knowing he was his brother affected him. He had no idea the entire time that his new friend was his long-lost brother and it was hard for him to accept it. 

When Henry told Winter that Robert was really Kyle, Winter had to try her hardest to be shocked and pretend that she didn't know. 

"It's nice that he left it in a note instead of telling you guys in person..." Winter said as she sat with Henry on her sofa, "The emotions would have probably been too crazy, and now you guys have a note that you can look at forever and be reminded of the memory." 

Henry shrugged as he looked at her, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just weird, ya know? Like... this random dude that I became friends with, who we invited into our home because he ran away from his, is actually my brother?" He shook his head in disbelief. "He came all the way from Pittsburgh to find us." 

Winter could sense his confusion and mixed feelings over everything. His life up until that point when they read Robert's note had changed drastically. He was definitely messed up about it. She went over beside him and hugged him tight, kissing him once on the neck. He turned to her and brushed her hair out of her face before kissing her on the lips. 

He looked deeply into her eyes, "I don't know how it would be like if I didn't have you in my life. This whole thing would probably be more confusing and messed up to me if I didn't have you to talk to." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him, "It wouldn't be any other way, because we were meant to find each other before all this stuff happened in your family. I met you in September after we hadn't seen each other for 15 years and then you met Robert in December after not seeing him for 15 years. It's a pretty huge coincidence." 

_And then there's something connected with that damn questionable turtle._

Henry thought about it as he stared into her eyes; "You must be my angel then sent to look after me and keep me sane." 

Winter smiled softly as she blushed, "Then I guess you'll always have to protect your angel from monsters," she joked. 

"Any monster, or pieces of shit people, have to go through me before they could ever get to you," he told her seriously, piercing her brown eyes with his blue eyes. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, "I love you so much, baby." 

"I love you too, baby," she kissed his cheek gently as they hugged. "You're my protector," she said softly into his ear before she kissed his earlobe. 

The first day back to school from Christmas break was January 6, and Henry was excited to showoff his new Christmas present to everyone at school, or at least that's how he put it, which was Winter.

As the month passed by in the new school semester and February approached, Henry and Winter walked around school together holding hands and would spend their breaks sitting in different areas of the school hallways, kissing each other and chatting while they stared into each others eyes. 

Bill, Eddie, Richie and Stan would pass by them once in a while and they would try not to laugh at the couple. Since the concert and the new deep connection the guys made with Winter, they were all comfortable joking around with her and poking fun at her. Although they still barely knew Henry, they figured he was okay if Winter was dating him. 

The band hadn't decided yet when they would like to start rehearsing together again, but it seemed like Mr. Hopper was talking about booking the music room three times a week after school in beginning in March. It gave the guys and Winter a nice break from their after school activity. 

Now when Winter waited for Henry to be finished with his basketball practices after school, she would either wait for him on the benches in the gym and watch, or sometimes the guys would join her and they would watch together, or sometimes they would all goof around in the hallways. Even though Bill, Eddie, Richie and Stan were 15 years old and 16 years old, and Winter was about to turn 17 in March, they all would sometimes glimpse at each other and see the adult versions of each other. It was like being stuck in a vortex for only a few seconds of different emotions until they snapped out of it and returned back to reality. There was something weird about it though - something the guys and Winter never talked about - was that whenever they got stuck in this vortex of seeing each other as adults, they never saw Stan as an adult and he never saw them as adults either. 

**Friday February 7, 1997**

Winter's second last class of the day arrived and it was an elective that she somehow got switched into because the guidance office messed up her schedule and couldn't reverse the mistake. She had wanted to do an art class, but instead she was put in a 'Developing Partnership Dance Class'. 

Although she thought it was stupid, she was happy to see Eddie's familiar face, and it looked like he was happy to see hers in the class too. He didn't want to be there either, it was his moms idea to take a class to learn how to dance. 

It was finally the first day that the teacher told the students to find partners to pair with as everyday they were learning about the history of dance. This was the day that Eddie and Winter were dreading though - they had to start actually dancing. 

"You want to be partners with me, right?" Eddie asked her. He obviously didn't know any other girls in the room and didn't want to be paired with someone he didn't know. 

Winter quickly nodded as she felt the same looking around the dance room, "Yes, please! I don't need some random guy trying to feel my butt." She turned to Eddie, "Please don't try to feel my butt either." 

"I can control myself." Winter looked to his face as they prepared to dance. He was a little taller than Henry. They looked at each other, looking like they were in pain, because they both didn't want to be in this silly class. 

"Why did you choose this class willingly, Edz?" Winter asked as they began ballroom dancing as the teacher instructed them what to do. 

"My mom made me. She said it was one of the only electives that I wouldn't have to worry about being influenced by bad people, because she says only stoners take art, the buff horny kids take Phys. Ed, and the experimental sex and drug groups take all the music classes..." he was looking down at his feet as he explained. 

Winter was giving him a questionable look as he said everything his mom had said to him. 

"You're leading, right? Am I following you or are you following me?" he asked as he kept looking from her to their feet, "I'm starting to stress." 

"You lead, Edz. I don't know how to lead," she said, stepping on his toes by accident; "Dammit, sorry!" 

"My mom usually leads when she tries to teach me dance moves..." he looked up at her wishing he didn't say that out-loud as he began to blush. "I mean... my mom doesn't make me dance with her." He kept stepping on her feet. 

Winter backed away to take a moment as these dance moves were becoming worse rather than better. "Okay, wait, Edz... lets just take a moment to figure out our lives here..." 

"Just because my mom makes me dance with her, we have to take a moment to think about our lives?" he asked anxiously before taking a puff of his puffer; "Just pretend like I didn't say it. No, my mom doesn't make me dance with her." 

Winter tried to hold back her laughter and just shook her head in response, "Okay, you need to relax. Once you're relaxed, we are going to start dancing again and you are going to lead, okay? I want you to have the control of this because I don't know what the Hell I'm doing." 

"Well, shit... I've never been asked to lead in my life, and having the control is something I'm not use to. But hey! Let's give this a go. New year, new me!" he said more nervously than excited. 

They stared at each other for a moment. Eddie was waiting for her to go to him, but Winter was waiting for him. Once it dawned on Eddie that he was the one taking the lead and the one in control, he walked up to her and put one hand on her waist and the other one he used to grab her hand. 

"See? Being the one in charge isn't that bad, right?" she smiled reassuringly at him as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Okay, so the footwork - you lead and I'll follow suit." 

As Eddie started to lead her in the ballroom dance, they became to sync better to the music and to each other. At the back of her mind, Winter wished it was Henry that was there with her dancing, but unlike Winter, he was the smart one that made sure that his schedule wasn't all messed up like hers was. 

Eddie had looked up to Winter since she had joined the band, thinking she was easy to work with, was the prettiest girl in the school and had good ideas. She also didn't make fun of him like how Richie did sometimes and didn't think his ideas were stupid. He was just happy to have a girl best friend that he could be silly around, could learn from and be himself around.

"How's the relationship with Henry going?" he asked her, trying to break the silence as they danced so they could be more relaxed. 

She smiled at the question, obviously in love; "It's really good. You guys should talk to him more. It might be fun that all of us go out and hang out sometime." 

Eddie nodded, "It should be cool. After that concert adult vortex thing that happened, I think we'll be getting to know more about Henry. Also that Mike guy that Henry plays basketball with and Beverley Marsh. I had no idea who that other guy was though - Ben, right?" 

"Yeah, the name Ben kept repeating in my head too."

They looked at each other and back down at their feet repeatedly. "See? You're doing a good job taking control, Eddie. You didn't need me to lead." 

Eddie smiled down at his feet and back up to her, "Cool! For the first time in my life I feel like a real man." Winter laughed and shook her head at the comment, "I'll be 16 on September 3rd this year. See? Turning more manly everyday." 

Winter laughed, "That you are, Edz."

Curious, Eddie asked, "What did I look like as an adult, Winter?" 

Winter tried to recall the night over a month ago on stage. Slowly she tried to describe him, "You looked like you, but your face seemed a bit longer - more masculine and mature... You looked lean, like you worked out... A little bit taller than you are now... Your facial expressions were fun to look at, 'cause you're very expressive, and..." she looked up as she tried to remember, "You had really nice eyes... There was lots of character in your face." 

Eddie smiled at her description as he looked down to his feet, "It makes me excited to grow up and not have people look at me as a kid anymore..." He looked back up at her when he finished. He continued on, "You look the same as an adult, but your hair had blond highlights. You kinda look like a tamer version of Carmen Electra."

Winter bursted out laughing, "Alright! I'll take that!" 

Eddie looked up to her face and smiled that he made her laugh. 

When the class ended, the teacher, Mrs. Riley spoke up, "The dance partner in front of you is the one you will have throughout the semester. The test at the end of the semester will be a dance routine of your choice. You can make one up yourselves or take a famous routine from a play or movie you'll have to perform in front of the class. Start preparing soon."

Eddie and Winter were happy that they didn't have to change partners, but performing in front of the class is not something they ever wanted to do. 

When the class ended, Winter walked to her locker to grab her books for her next class. She felt Henry's arms wrap around her waist from behind and he snuggled her into him close. 

"You know every time you come to see me before a new class, I always end up arriving late?" she laughed as she threw her head back to rest on his shoulder and smiled at his face. 

He looked to her face and smiled at her, "It's worth it." 

She turned around in his arms to face him and kissed him passionately at her locker, ruffling her fingers in his hair as he pulled at her waist. They kissed as the student body walked by and looked at them lovingly kissing at the locker. 

They stopped kissing and looked at each other, "I have to do a dance routine with Eddie for our final exam." 

He laughed, "I bet you wish it was me." 

She smiled at him, "I do, but at least it's not one of those random weirdos in my class." 

"Do you want to go get coffee and read and snuggle at Chapters after school?" he kissed her nose and smiled at her. 

She smiled and wrinkled her nose at him, "Sounds perfect to me." 


	14. Part 14: Naked

As March rolled into Derry, the band class decided that it would be best to start up the band again in September, when they are back from summer break and can get ready to do another concert at Christmas time. It was mostly because Mr. Hopper was busy with other school-related activities after school. It was fine with her though; She got to spend more time with Henry after school, and it also gave her, Bill, Eddie, Richie and Stan time to hang out. The three of them would keep her and Eddie company as they practiced their dance routine for their dance class final: ' _Dirty Dancing'._

**Friday March 14, 1997** _  
_

"Wait!" Richie got to his feet and snorted with laugher, "You think Mr. Spaghetti Arms here is going to be able to pick you up over his head by holding onto only your waist?" 

Bill and Stan snickered at the thought. 

"Listen, guys! I might have small arms now, but I'll be lean when I'm an adult, so shut up!" Eddie flipped Richie off, "At least I can say I've danced with a girl." 

Richie gave the finger back to Eddie, "Well, first off, you're doing this final in about three months, so you won't be an adult by then. Secondly, I have danced with your mom, so I've danced with a woman..."

Winter sarcastically whispered to Bill, "You know, that's kinda possible. Eddie told me his mom makes him dance with her." 

Bill laughed into his hand, quietly.

Richie continued in Jabba the Hutt's voice, "You may dance with Jabba the Hutt if you get Jabba the Hutt an extra large pizza from Pizza Hut." 

"Richie, please! I don't want to be thinking of my mom while Winter and I are dancing to the Dirty Dancing dance routine! It's weird!" 

"Yes, please don't picture me as your mom, Edz. I'll kill you if you think of me as Jabba the Hutt," Winter sighed and sat on the dance room floor and drank her water, waiting for them to stop bickering so her and Eddie could practice. 

Bill put a supporting hand on her shoulder and laughed at the bickering. 

"So this dance routine must be pretty close to Eddie reaching first base," Eddie laughed, and mocked the dance move when Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey grind while facing each other. "I bet you'll pop a boner in front of your whole class." 

Eddie looked from Winter and Richie repeatedly, anxiety growing on his face; "Is that possible? Could that happen?"

Winter stared at him with an intense look that read, _'What the Hell? Really?'_. 

Bill read the look in her eyes and laughed beside her, "I'm s-so sorry." 

"Just wear really baggy pants, Eddie. No one will notice your boner in baggy pants." Richie went back over to his seat to hit down, but then a thought dawned on him and he turned back to Eddie; "Oh, and wear a condom!" 

"Why-Why would I need a condom?" Eddie was perplexed. 

"If you're front grinding her with a boner, you could get her pregnant. Same with when you're sliding her down your body when you're bringing her down from the lift," Richie nodded as he shared his 'wisdom'. "And then Henry will come find you and kill you for getting his girlfriend pregnant..." He formed his arms as if he had a machine gun in them, and said in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression, " _'Asta la vista, Spaghetti Man!'_ " and then he pretended to fire the fake gun.

"Bill, can you just shoot me?" Winter whispered to him as she sighed and threw her head back in frustration. 

"Dude, how old are you?" Stan asked Richie. 

"I'll be 16 this June, Stan the Man!" Richie announced proudly. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, "I'm three months younger than you, and I still understand how Biology works better than you do." He went over to Winter on the floor, "Come on, we've got to practice!" and grabbed onto her hand to pull her up to her feet and brought her to the middle of the dance floor as the others watched.

Stan put on ' _(I've Had) The Time of My Life_ ' by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack. 

Eddie and her had been practicing most of the footwork over the past month after they were told by Mrs. Riley that they needed to practice a dance routine for finals. Dirty Dancing was one of the only routines they both knew from the movie that nobody else in the class choose to perform it. They tried to do the dance exactly in the movie, however Winter put up some boundaries: Eddie wasn't allowed to kiss her nose at the beginning of the dance, he wasn't allowed to slide his hand from the side of her boob to her nipple, and now after the conversation Richie and Eddie just had, he wasn't allowed to have any boners. 

As Eddie and Winter did the footwork for the song that they had memorized like how it was in the movie, they awkwardly performed the grinding part. They both also would step on each others feet at some point and start laughing a bit at each other. 

"This is a serious song, guys! You can't laugh. Only Winter can laugh at that one part where Swayze pulls Jennifer Grey into him. You need to look serious and like you have a connection..." Stan said as the two of them had totally lost it with laugher, "Remember at the concert? How Bill and Winter would look at each other, and their connection was totally caught by the audience?" 

"Y-yeah, you need to s-stop looking at him l-like he's just a f-f-fifteen year old, Winter," Bill said. 

That was where Winter knew she needed to improve too. 

"Let's practice the catch, Winter!" Eddie said as they both walked to the opposite ends of the room. 

Eddie had gotten use to taking the lead and being the one in charge with the dance routines, which Winter liked, because she considered that Jennifer Grey's role in the dance routine in Dirty Dancing was submissive. Swayze was the masculine male dancer that took the lead, which Eddie wasn't very masculine, but it was getting better. 

"For fuck sakes, one of them is going to be going to the hospital tonight!" Richie said as he got to his feet. Stan and Bill did too as Eddie motioned for Winter to run to him. 

Nervously, Winter began to run slowly to him and hopped into his arms. He tried to lift her up but he only got her a few inches off her feet before they both landed on the floor. Winter landed right on top of him. They both looked at each other and laughed in response. 

Stan, Richie and Bill both ran over to them to see if they were okay. "Y-you guys o-okay?" Bill asked them as they laughed on the floor. 

"Good thing it was Winter who fell on you other than your mom. You'd be dead if your mom fell on you. We'd need to scrape you off the floor with a shovel," Richie shrugged. 

The guys helped Winter and Eddie up off the floor and onto their feet. 

"Eddie, you're not going to be able to do this lift. It just is how it is..." Stan said matter-of-factly. 

Eddie sighed frustrated, "If I was an adult, it would be no problem!" 

"T-The t-t-turtle..." Bill stuttered out loud as he looked from Eddie to Winter, "It c-c-could help you g-guys get a g-g-good mark." 

Winter rubbed her elbow that she smacked on the ground; "Doesn't that only work if we end up dancing the song routine in the future? Because it took us to the future when we were playing at the concert. It was like a reunion with us and those four others in the audience. We turned back into teenagers when we stopped playing music... So I think its memories in the future, maybe?" 

"Y-yeah, but if w-we all meet up in t-t-the future to p-play some s-s-songs, then wouldn't you g-g-guys eventually do this d-d-dance routine again?" 

Eddie and Winter looked at each other and shrugged, "Dirty Dancing is one of my favourite movies, so I guess it's possible that we would goof around during that reunion and dance to it, right?"

Eddie looked at her and thought about it. "Maybe we can get Henry to bring the turtle on Monday, and we put him in the Biology room again and we can try to do the dance on the stage after school."

All five of them looked at each other, wondering if it would be a good idea. 

"I don't see why it's not something to try and see," Eddie said to everyone. 

Winter looked around at everyone, "I'll ask Henry." 

"Come on, guys! If we all do it together, we could get Winter over our heads without a brain injury!" Stan said. The guys all grouped together at one side of the room while Winter walked back to her spot, looking at them nervously as they all waited for the point in the song to go on when she runs over. 

_'So I tell you something..._

_This could be love, because...'_

Winter ran and hoped up to the guys. Eddie grabbed onto her waist as Bill and Richie grabbed one thigh each and Stan grabbed her arms. They all hoisted her up over their heads as the song continued. 

_'I've had the time of my life...'_

She spread out her arms and flexed her chest and thighs up. They all laughed excitedly that they all did it. 

_'No, I've never felt like this before... I swear it's the truth...'_

Slowly, they all let go of her one at a time to get her back down. Eddie hung onto her for her safety since he had her waist and waited until she slid down his body and was on her feet again before he let go. They smiled at each other and gave each other a high five. 

"You see how she just slid down his body like that? That was Eddie going to third base," Richie joked. 

Winter glared at him. "Beep beep, Richie." 

That Friday evening after Henry and Winter had spent a night reading at Chapters together (although it was more like reading a little bit and spending the rest of the time kissing), they went back to her place where her parents were gone for the weekend. 

Henry and Winter had just arrived to her house and went up to her bedroom where they would usually watch television. Henry and her sat at the end of her bed and he held her hand as he pulled out a wrapped gift from his book bag. 

"Consider this an early Birthday present," he smiled at her as he handed her the gift. 

"Babe!" she smiled ear-to-ear at him. "Why are you giving me this now? My Birthday is on Monday." 

Henry laughed at her excitement, "It's just an early gift. You'll get another one on Friday." 

She kissed his lips quickly and then said, "You didn't have to get me two gifts." 

Winter began unwrapping the gift as Henry watched her adoringly. She pulled out a jewelry box from the package. It was a vintage box that was styled from the 1800's but it was brand new. She opened it up and there was an ice ballerina that danced. Inside the box, Henry had put a Reeses Pieces Peanut Butter Cup and two tickets to see Batman and Robin scheduled for the following night, which is a movie they both wanted to see. 

"Baby..." Winter said warmheartedly, "I love all of it." She looked over at his smiling face and kissed his warm lips. She put the jewelry box down on the floor beside her and moved up closer to him to kiss him more. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and they both laid down on the bed together as they continued to kiss. She parted his lips with her tongue and gently put it in his mouth, massaging his tongue with her own. As he played with his tongue back, he put one hand on one of her breasts and squeezed it gently. It had been the first time he had squeezed her breast. As Henry moves slowly into going into new phases of the relationship, she decided that tonight was going to be the night that they were going to have sex. 

She let go of him and got back up to her feet. Quickly, she took off her pants, shirt and bra, and stood in front of him naked with only her blue undies still on. She looked at his surprised, aroused and nervous face. 

"Wow..." was the only thing he could say as he got up and stared from her perky breasts to her eyes. 

She watched him quietly as he stared and didn't seem to know what to do. 

"Touch me, Henry..." she almost pleaded as she could feel her vagina getting wet just from thinking about what was going to happen next. 

He took a step closer to her and felt her breasts. "They're so soft," he said as he looked from her eyes to her bare body. His hands slowly slid form her breasts, down her torso, to her vagina and slid off her panties. He feathered his fingertips around the lips of her vagina, and then he stopped and gently looked for her clit with his fingers. "Oh my God, you're getting so wet." 

A little moan escaped her lips as he circled her tiny clip with his fingers. She responded by taking his shirt off and kissing onto his lips as if she was hungry for him. She slid her hands down his stomach to his jeans and unzipped them. He pulled his pants and boxers off as she helped. 

He backed her over to the bed where she laid down and he laid on top of her as they kissed and massaged each others tongues with their own. His cock was hard as he slid it up and down her pussy's wet lips, her juices pouring out every time he slid the tip of his cock on her clit. 

He made a little moan sound as she put her hand on his wood to guide him into her pussy. She stuck the tip of him where her hole was. "Push in, Henry..." she told him as she stared into his piercing eyes, almost as if she was pleading him to put it in because she was so turned on. 

With some force as she was a virgin, he pushed himself all the way in. His facial expression lit up as he felt all of her pussy on his cock. Starting off slow, he thrusted his cock in and out and kissed her lips as they both made little moans in between their parted lips. 

"Can I go faster?" he whispered to her, unsure if he can go any faster since it was the first time she ever had sex. It was his first time as well. 

She nodded, "Yeah, it doesn't hurt." She grabbed onto his back and pushed his body into hers even more. 

As he thrusted his cock in and out of her, she followed his rhythm with her hips. "You're squirting all over my cock," he said with his mouth on her cheek. Their lips found each other and they kissed and massaged each others tongues with more force. She could feel herself dripping wet, her juices going all over the bed and dripping down her pussy to her butt. 

She whispered into his ear as he moaned and began pounding her pussy faster and harder, "I'm on the pill, Henry. You can cum inside of me." 

Her words made him even more turned on and he thrusted as hard as he could in and out of her until she was gripping onto his back and moaning out loud and squirting. 

He began groaning and for a few seconds, he was going faster than before. With one final loud groan, he pushed himself inside her as deep as he could go and came. Both of them breathing heavily and sweating a little bit, he looked at her face with a sparkle in his eye and the most intense look he had ever given her. He kissed her lips and stroked her cheek, still unable to get off from on top of her as his heart was racing and he felt weak. 

"I love you so much. Oh my God, I can't believe how amazing that felt," he said in between kisses. 

"Henry, you were so good. My legs are quivering..." she smiled at him and kissed his lips again. 

He looked into her eyes very seriously and said, "I don't ever want to do that with anyone else other than you in my life... Please don't ever leave me, Winter..." His nose touched hers and he slid his nose from one side to the other passionately as he looked into her eyes. 

The love she felt for him made her feel sick to her stomach. "I'm not going to leave you. You're my soulmate." 

He kissed her jawline softly, "Until the day I leave this earth, I want you all to myself." 

Henry spent the night. He told his folks that he was sleeping at a friends house when he really spent the night in bed with Winter in her double sized bed. The rest of the night, they stared in each other's eyes and thought about their future together. It was nothing other than perfect. She was so happy her family made her move back to Derry where she could find the perfect man and the perfect friends. 


	15. Part 15: Dirty Dancing

**Monday March 17, 1997**

Bill, Eddie, Richie and Stan waited on the stage in the auditorium after school for Winter to arrive. She told them earlier that day that the turtle was in the Biology room, however she mentioned that Henry thought they were all nuts, and that if Eddie dropped her during the lift, he would find him and drop him from the roof of the school. She took it as a joke, but he could have been serious. 

She walked into the auditorium and saw the guys already on the stage. They didn't change, they were still 15 and 16 years old. 

As she walked down the middle of the room towards the stage, Richie took the Mic. that was plugged in and all four of them shouted into it, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Winter blushed as she walked up the steps to the stage and they all took a second to hug the Birthday girl and wish her a 'Happy Birthday' individually. 

"Thanks, guys! You're all too nice!" she smiled as she hugged them. 

"You're 17 now! Now you'll be extra annoyed by our immaturity!" Richie said to her. 

"M-m-maybe you... W-we're not that bad," Bill said to Richie. 

"Yeah, talk about yourself, Richie!" Eddie said a bit defensively as he didn't want to be looked at as immature. "I might be the youngest out of all you guys, but I am definitely the most mature," Eddie pointed at all the guys. 

"Eddie, you're younger than me by two months," Stan laughed.

Richie added, "Yeah, don't get your titties tied in a knot." 

Eddie shook his head and blushed a bit from embarrassment, "You guys are assholes sometimes." He looked over at Winter who was wiping her dress so she could get the wrinkles out, not paying attention to the conversation. He looked her up and down as Winter was never the type to wear a dress, but since she was trying to get into her character for the Dirty Dancing routine, she wanted to look as close to Jennifer Grey as she could. 

Bill watched Eddie as he looked from the guys to looking Winter up and down. Bill tilted his head in curiosity and wondered what Eddie might have thought about Winter, especially since he always became defensive whenever she was around and anyone brought up his age as Winter was a year and a half older than him. Bill let the thought roll off of him, and he asked, "T-the turtle's in the B-Biology room, Winter?" 

Winter heard her name and snapped out of her distraction and looked at Bill. "Sorry, I got distracted. Yeah, he's there." 

"Get Henry's cock out of your head, Winter," Richie joked. 

Winter looked at Richie and gave him a glare and was about to speak before Eddie turned around from the boombox and spoke up before she could. 

"Shut the fuck up, Richie!"

Everyone looked at Eddie, shocked yet amused. "Jesus, I was only joking. Learn to take a joke!" Richie said. 

"You're not fucking funny ninety percent of the time," he said with a frown as he turned back to the boombox to find the right song.

Winter looked from Eddie to Richie as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. _'Well, that was different...'_ she thought as she looked at Eddie. 

Stan changed the subject as he watched Eddie fast-forwarding the tape, "Is this even going to work? It's insane!" 

"O-one way to f-find out," Bill said.

"Bill, you know how in the movie, Baby's mom and dad are sitting at the table watching the dance routine? We should be the parents. I'll be the mom, you be the grumpy dad, and Stan can be the horny sister." 

Stan and Bill both looked at Richie puzzled; "What?" They both asked. 

"Oh forget it! Obviously you haven't watched Dirty Dancing as much as I have! Good thing you guys don't have any lines," he said as he sat on the floor in the front of the stage to watch Eddie and Winter perform. Bill and Stan looked at each other quickly and sat on either side of him. 

Winter stood at the centre of the stage. She looked over to Eddie who was at the side of the stage, still fiddling with the boombox. Everyone quickly looked at each other, wondering if they had changed into adults yet. 

"How do we know when it's going to work?" Stan said. 

"When we all look like adults, stupid!" Richie said. 

Eddie started _'(I've Had) The Time of My Life'._ The melody played for the music as the song began:

_'Now I've had the time of my life..._

_No I've never felt like this before...'_

All five of them looked from one another to see when the change was going to happen, but nothing was happening as the song continued to play. 

"Well, this is starting to just feel stupid!" Richie said.

Eddie turned off the song and looked at his friends; "I don't understand! It worked when we were all up here performing." 

Winter looked at all her friends; "When the change happened, I was in my own zone, not looking at you guys. Maybe we all need to close our eyes?" 

"W-We need to close our e-eyes and b-b-believe that it will work," Bill said. 

Eddie quickly re-round up the tape to the song. Before he started the song again, all five of them closed their eyes. They pictured the turtle beneath their feet on the first floor glowing a white light up towards them, spraying them with its unexplainable magic haze that took them into the future. 

After a few moments of deep concentration, they felt the earth beneath their feet shake like it did before and a force entered through them from their feet to the crown of their heads. The force made them deaf for just a moment until their senses came back. 

Individually, they started slowly opening their eyes. 

Winter opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was her breasts that were never that big before. She went from a B cup to a C within a minute. Bill, who still had his same clothes on was his adult version. Richie, had the same thick-rimmed glasses and facial hair as he did the first time he changed into an adult. And then there was Stan, who looked exactly the same but wiser. 

She was still staring at the three men in front of her when Eddie turned on the song. She turned her head to the right side of the stage where he was going to enter the stage, and a surge of nervousness and excitement hit her. 

' _Now I've had the time of my life...'_

Adult Eddie walked over to her like Swayze in the movie. He had on the buttoned up black shirt he was wearing as a 15 year old, but he had his hair gelled down, and he looked nervous too with his lips pursed and his forehead wrinkles showing. He was definitely not the 15 year old Eddie anymore. They could sense that they were both nervous and it made them smile at each other. 

_'No I've never felt like this before...'_

He super dipped her slowly.

_'Yes, I swear, it's the truth...'_

They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

_'And I owe it all to you...'_

She turned around so her back was facing him, and he was by her side, looking into her eyes as he brought her arm up to wrap around his head and she rested her forehead against his cheek seductively.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life...'_

Eddie seductively slid his hand down her arm, down the side of her breast, and put his hand on her stomach, looking for her hand to grab. 

_'And I owe it all to you...'_

The two teenagers in their adult bodies began performing the footwork. There were no thoughts as they danced to the song and no feelings that hit them like they did when they were on stage performing with the band. They both knew they needed to concentrate on the song. They were caught up looking into each others eyes, as they had rehearsed, that they nearly forgot about the other three who were sitting on the stage with them watching. 

Bill, Richie and Stan watched them as they performed the footwork, not perfectly, but pretty close to it. They watched as they connected while they danced and noticed a spark in their eyes that wasn't there before. Bill particularly noticed it with his observant personality. He wasn't sure if it was romantic, but it felt like two decade old best friends who trusted each other connecting and enjoying the moment. He noticed that love that he felt while they were all performing on stage before, but it was a different type of love he felt while watching his two friends dance. 

"There's something super lame about this but I can't stop watching..." Richie whispered to Bill, unable to take his eyes off of the dancing pair. 

Bill turned to his friend who noticeably had a deeper voice. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Eddie and Winter. 

"It's definitely something..." he said to Richie, noticing his much deeper voice too. _It was something, but what was it?_

_'This could be love, because...'_

Eddie pulled Winter into him closer, and they stopped dancing for a moment and looked into each others eyes, gazing deeply, just like in the famous dance routine. 

_'I had the time of my life...'_

They were breathing heavily on each other's faces as they continued to look seductively into each others eyes, almost looking like they were going to kiss. Both Winter's and Eddie's hearts were pounding while they looked at each other. In their teenage bodies, this was a very awkward part of the song, but in their adult bodies, they didn't want to stop staring at each other. 

The next few moves in the dance were very similar to the original famous dance routine. Bill, Richie and Stan laughed when they did a good job at the part when they did the grinding move. 

Eddie did a good job leading Winter through the turns and performing the twirl when he had to lift her and spin. But now it was almost time for the famous lift in the song. Eddie danced over to the other side of the stage as Winter waited at the other side of the stage. She watched him with a smile as she ruffled the skirt of her dress and watched him perform Patrick Swayze's solo. Her anxiety was picking up as she felt the part of her lift approaching, but she felt a different and new trust for Eddie. 

_'So I'll tell you something...'_

Eddie motioned her to run over to him. As she began to run, Stan, Bill and Richie were about to get up onto their feet just to be sure that he didn't drop her onto the ground. 

_'This could be love, because...'_

Winter hopped up as Eddie caught her waist and hoisted her up into the air over his head. She smiled as she put out her arms and flexed her legs and chest up into the air like a bird. 

_'I had the time of my life...'_

"No way, man! No way!" Richie said, surprised. They all clapped as they watched with smiles. 

_'No, I never felt this way before..._

_And I swear, it's the truth...'_

Eddie flexed his muscles as he could slide Winter down his body onto her feet. They held onto each other and laughed as they looked at each other, and hugged before they took a moment to look at each other again. 

They finished off the rest of the song with their hands joined together above their heads and shook their bodies close together. Richie, being the dirty one in the group, couldn't stop watching as Winter's breasts were shaking on Eddie's chest. 

"Second base, man!" Richie pointed and laughed. 

Bill looked at him, "I really don't think you know the bases, Richie." Bill realized that he didn't stutter once. 

The song was over and Eddie and Winter felt relieved, but still excited. They looked over at each other and studied each other's adult faces one last time before they were going to turn back. Eddie noticed the difference between how Winter looked at him as a teenager to how she looked at him as an adult, and he liked it. 

"Hey..." Eddie said admiringly in his adult male voice

Winter smiled at him, "Hey..." she said back. It was the first time they talked to each other in their adult bodies.

Winter thought he was attractive as an adult. There was so much character in his face, but then she noticed something. She softly put her hand to the left side of his cheek and stroked a scar he had with her thumb. There was a memory locked in a deep vault in her head that she was unable to access, but she felt like she was the person who stitched the cheek back up. 

Eddie wasn't sure what she was doing as she stroked his cheek, but he enjoyed it. He rubbed his face against her warm hand. His adult thoughts kept wandering to how beautiful she was. 

Bill studied Eddie and Winter as they stared at each other. He was trying to figure out where this future memory was created. It felt like this memory was on a splitting road that, if something happened that caused a different course in their lives, this memory would not exist at all in the future. It was different than when they all played together at the concert, because it felt like that was something in the future that was going to happen no matter where the course of their lives took them. This future memory was questionable though, like it might happen or it might not. It made Bill's brain hurt just thinking about it. 

"Are we going to change back now?" Richie said as he stared at Winter and Eddie looking at each other, "This is getting weird." 

They felt the earth shake from below their bodies. Eddie and Winter broke their eye contact and looked down at the floor, as did Bill and Richie. 

_Where was Stan?_

After the floor stopped moving, Eddie and Winter looked back to one another. They were teenagers again. Winter stepped back a few steps from Eddie who was standing very close to her. She turned to the three others who were still sitting on the stage floor and they were teenagers again too. 

As the memories from the past six minutes flashed through her head, she turned her attention back at Eddie and wondered what was up with the admiring gazes as adults. 

"I should go find Henry. His practice is probably done," she said in a hurry, freaked out by the moment they were sharing as adults. 

Eddie continued to stare at her, processing the dance and the moment they shared.

"This turtle shit is so cool!" Stan said from beside Richie. 

Richie turned around quickly, startled by Stan's sudden voice. "Where the fuck did you go?" 

"I was here, right beside you, fucktard!" 

Winter grabbed her jacket in a hurry to leave and try not to think about the connection her adult-self had with Eddie's adult-self. 

Before she could run off, Bill called her; "H-hey Winter..."

She turned around and looked at him, "What's up?" She obviously wanted to leave. Eddie stared at her, afraid that everything may have freaked her out. He didn't know what was going on as they looked at each other in their adult bodies and he hoped it didn't affect their friendship. 

"My parents w-wanted to know if you are available W-Wednesday night to b-babysit G-G-Georgie?" 

Winter took a moment to think about it before answering, "Yeah... Yeah, no problem, Bill." 

She turned around and left the auditorium. 


	16. Part 16: Derry Public Announcement: 7PM Curfew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, LOSERS!! <3

The spring was flying by in Derry. The trees were beginning to sprout their leaves, the dandelions were growing, and the town started to smell like rain showers after the rain drops hit the soil. Although the snow was all melted, there was still a cold chill in the air, especially with all the thunder storms and blasts of wind storms. The weather system had become a monster. 

Winter had become a bit withdrawn from her friends, spending only a few days a week with them, but mostly spending her time with Henry. After the last experience they had on the stage with the turtle, she tried to spend less time after school with Eddie and more time with Henry. She sometimes thought about her and Eddie standing on the stage, looking at each other's faces as adults. It was that unknown feeling between the both of them that made her wonder what it was, but she also didn't want to know. She just wanted to spend all her time with Henry. Even though she saw Eddie in their dance class, she tried her best to keep things cordial between the two of them. 

Henry and her spent most of their time having sex. Their hormones were on fire whenever they saw each other, and every opportunity they found, they would find a way to make love - in her bed, on his bed when he could sneak her upstairs so his parents wouldn't know, against the wall in the showers in school, in an empty classroom, and they frequented a picnic table secluded in The Barrens. So many days after school, if the weather was good, she would lay on the table as he stood up and fucked her pussy. A few times while she laid there, he would go on his knees and eat her out until she was squirming and moaning as loud as she could. 

The sexual relationship didn't just make Henry even more in love with her, but as the spring approached and they kept having more and more sex, he seemed to be developing an obsession for her. Winter didn't notice how his piercing stares looked to the rest of the student body. When she wasn't looking, he would stare at her like she was the only thing in the world, like he was lost in a tunnel and looking into a light that hypnotized him. Winter loved that stare though, because he only looked at her with that love in his eyes and no one else. It wasn't just Henry's love for her that made him look at her like he did, but It was a force growing in Derry, and It was beginning to use Henry as a temple before It was ready to take It's own physical form. 

**Friday May 23, 1997 (Two days before the disappearance)**

Half of the school was in the auditorium for an assembly. The school was having assembly's all day because they needed to have a meeting with all the students before the end of the day, and since they closed off the balcony of the auditorium, they needed to do twice as many assemblys than they would have needed to if the balcony was open. 

Bill, Richie, Stan and Eddie sat together by the stage as the principal started his introduction about the topics he needed to cover. The guys turned around looking to see if Winter was in the auditorium. 

"Where's Winter?" Eddie asked as he kept looking around for his friend. He noticed how she was acting differently around him, but he always took every opportunity he could to talk to her, and maybe within time, she would open up to why she felt freaked out that day when the turtle changed them into adults. 

Richie shrugged, "Probably fucking Henry on the picnic table that they think is so invisible to everyone else."

"Don't fucking bring up that we saw them that one time, Richie!" Stan nudged him. 

"Like I would..." 

Eddie thought about that day he saw Winter laying naked on the picnic table with her legs sprawled open. She had her bra on and Henry was covering her pussy with his head as he ate her out. He remembered how she was squirming with pleasure and how her face looked like she was in ecstasy, and her moans made him feel things he never felt before. If he didn't feel like a pervert watching his friend getting eaten out, he would have stayed longer to look at her womanly body. As he was growing older, he was becoming curious about sex. All four of them were, and all four of them stared at their friend that day as she was in a world of pleasure. 

Winter and Henry had snuck onto the balcony of the auditorium and went to a dark corner where no one would be able to see them from the ground floor. They were already in the middle of one of their fucking sessions. He laid on top of her and tried to keep low so no one would see them.

Henry stared deeply into her eyes as they tried to muffle their moans so no one would hear them. He would get more turned on whenever he saw her face while she moaned and her eyes almost rolling back as he fucked her hard. He loved how submissive she was when they had sex; He felt like he had all the control and he could fuck her as hard as he wanted and she would orgasm whenever he pounded harder into her pussy. 

Winter tried her best to stay quiet but would whimper and moan into Henry's ear as she pushed his head down to her neck so he could suck on her skin. Whenever her hands went anywhere on his body, he could feel a rush of ecstasy and it made him go crazy. 

They could hear the assembly beginning, but they were so caught up in each other, that they weren't listening. Henry's love for her as they had sex made him feel almost sickly, like he needed every inch of her, he wanted all of her time, and to stay this close to her forever. 

"Fuck..." Winter whimpered as she grabbed onto the wall beside them and arched her back for him to push his cock in as deep as it could go. 

Henry moaned when her juices orgasmed all over his cock. She was so warm and so tight. There was no better feeling in the world than being inside of her... She was the love of his life. 

"Oh, my God!" With a louder groan than what Henry anticipated, he thrusted his cock as deep inside her as it would go and came in her pussy. 

The student body below heard the loud groan and wondered what it was as everyone looked around, not able to see where it came from. The noise caused some chatter in the auditorium. 

Richie, Eddie, Bill and Stan all looked at each other and tried not to explode with laughter. They all knew what Henry's final groan sounded like. They only knew because they would wait and talk or play cards at the other side of The Barrens while Henry and Winter had sex on the picnic table. They felt uncomfortable trying to walk by them on their way home when they were doing it. They didn't want to be seen, so they waited for Henry's final groan to know that they were done and were about to leave.

"Holy shit!" Richie laughed as the four of them looked up to the balcony of the auditorium where they noticed movement. Only the four of them knew where the sound came from. The rest of the students looked back to the stage where the principal stood, waiting to get the students attention back. 

Henry and Winter put their clothes back on and scooched over to the wall in the darkness where Henry sat against the wall and Winter sat in between his legs. He held her close to his body as she leaned on him for comfort. They watched the principal as he began to speak:

"We have had some of the students from the school go missing this past week, and it's not just the school... It's all over Derry. The Police Department of Derry has declared that there will be a 7PM curfew for all the kids in town." 

As Winter watched, Henry was watching her intensely, not caring about what the principal was talking about. He had his nose resting on her cheek as he breathed in her scent and left tiny kisses on her cheek. 

"I love you so much," he whispered. She felt his warm breath on the side of her face as he breathed in and out from his nose. 

She turned to him and kissed his lips, "I love you too, Henry." She rested her forehead on his cheek and closed her eyes. 

"What would I do without you?" he whispered seriously as he looked at her feminine facial features. 

After the assembly, the school went their separate ways to their next class. It was Winter's lunch and she was going to find her lunch buddies, Richie and Eddie. 

She went to the washroom to fix her sex-hair before going to find her guy friends. She stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed out all the tangles with her fingers. There were noticeable feet on the floor in the middle stall, but Winter figured someone was in there doing their business. Before she was about to leave, the washroom door swung open. 

"You in here, you little slut?" Greta from Winter's Sociology class walked in with two other girls. Her curly blond hair was perfectly framing her face that was covered with a whole department store of makeup. 

Greta didn't expect to see Winter in the washroom and the two of them exchanged looks at each other for a moment before Greta went back to whatever she was doing. 

"Beaverly, get out here and face me!" she went to the middle stall that was closed and kicked the door as hard as she could, sending herself backwards. She tried to kick it again. 

"Leave me alone, Greta! I haven't done anything to you!" 

"Your existence is what you've done to me!" She kicked the door again, this time it slammed open and it hit the girl inside on the forehead. It was the girl Bill would wave to whenever they passed each other in the halls, Beverly Marsh. 

"You're a bitch!" Winter said to Greta before she could even think about whether she wanted to get in on the drama or not. 

Greta and the other girls turned towards Winter and stared at her with surprise and disbelief. 

"What did you call me?" Greta walked up to Winter slowly, chewing her bubble dum obnoxiously loud. 

Winter rolled her eyes, "What? You can't hear?" 

"Listen, Winter!" she over emphasized her name. "I've heard about you and I know you're a little slut too!"

"Is that the only insult you know?" Winter said sarcastically. "You're the sluttiest looking girl in the school so I don't know why you're picking on her. Do you actually have a face or do you draw it on every morning?" 

Greta walked up closer to Winter and sized her up. Winter kept looking into Greta's eyes, letting her know that she didn't intimidate her. 

"I'll take care of you later, you little dweeb!" Greta turned to Beverly, "Catch you later, Ashtray!" 

The three girls left dramatically, leaving Beverly and Winter alone in the washroom. They looked at each other. 

"Are you okay? Your heads bleeding a little bit," Winter commented as she grabbed a tissue of toilet paper and put it to her cut. "It's not bad, just keep pressure on it until the bleeding stops." 

"I fucking hate blood..." Beverly commented. "Thanks for defending me. You didn't have to though... nobody does." 

"No, that girl and her little followers are bitches. Somebody needs to let them know," Winter said as she grabbed her backpack. 

Beverly smiled at her, "You're Bill's friend... The girl who sang at the show..."

Winter smiled, "Yep! That's me. I'm Winter Callaghan." 

"Beverly Marsh. You can call me Bev."

Bev and her walked out of the washroom together and walked down the hallway as they chatted. For a moment, Winter nearly forgot that she saw Bev as an adult at the show. She didn't want to say anything about it, but it was a thought that stuck at the back of her mind.

"Are you on lunch right now?" Winter asked Bev. 

"No, I just was leaving for an appointment. Greta caught me at the worst time. She's had it in for me since eighth grade." 

They continued to walk towards where Richie, Eddie and Winter usually hang out. As usual, Eddie and Richie were busy playing card games on the floor. 

"I am kiiiiiiing of the foooooorrest!" Richie sang loudly and rolled his tongue as he did his Cowardly Lion impression from the Wizard of Oz. It looked like he beat Eddie at another game of cards, as usual. 

"That's it! You're not shuffling anymore!" Eddie said to him very quickly. "I think you rig the game so that you always win. It's not cool, Richie! Super not cool!" 

Winter and Bev walked up to them. The two guys looked up towards the girls. 

"Hey Winter!" Eddie said first, followed by Richie. Eddie and Richie looked from both the girls. They looked at Winter for a longer amount of time. Winter realized that all the guys in the group had been doing that lately, staring at her, especially Eddie. She didn't know what was up with that. 

"Hey guys..." 

"Did you enjoy the assembly?" Richie asked Winter. Eddie quickly smacked his arm to shut him up. 

Winter gave them a questionable look, "Yeah, it was alright." She shook off the weird comment and said, "This is Bev. Is it cool if she hung out with all of us sometime?" 

"But this creates a riff in our Seinfeld gang, Winter! We can only have one Elaine!" Richie joked. 

Winter turned to Bev, "Don't mind him. He comes off as snarky, but he's really just a goof." 

Richie stuck his tongue out at Winter, "Proudest goof in the community, actually!" 

"This is Eddie. He's a bit of a paranoid germaphobe but he's really a sweetheart," Winter motioned over to Eddie and smiled. 

Eddie's cheeks began to flush a bit, "I'm not that bad of a germaphobe, Winter, but I'll happily take the sweetheart part." 

It took a moment for it to dawn on Eddie and Richie like it did for Winter, but they realized that it was the girl in the audience who they saw as an adult. They stared at her for a few seconds to figure out if their assumptions were right. 

Winter smiled at the both of them. She turned back to Bev, "There's also Bill and Stan, but they have class right now. You already knew we were friends with Bill though," Winter laughed softly. 

"Who do you hang out with, Bev?" Richie asked. 

"I just have my friend, Ben. He's been the new kid since Christmas time. He actually went to the show, too, when you guys performed. Other than him, I don't really have friends." 

As if sharing one brain, Winter, Eddie and Richie all thought: _Ben!?_

"Maybe I'll bring him around if you all want to hang out sometime," Bev suggested. 

"Yeah, sounds good!" Winter smiled at her, trying to hide the surprise from her expression. Richie and Eddie weren't doing a very good job at trying to hide their surprise at the mention of the name 'Ben' from the same girl that they all saw in the audience turn into an adult. 

"I better go to my appointment. It was nice meeting you guys. Thanks again for saving my ass in the washroom, Winter." 

Bev smiled as she walked away and waved at the three of them. 

Winter sat beside Eddie and Richie on the floor. 

"She said 'Ben'? I did hear her right, right? She said 'Ben'?" Eddie said with his hand in the air. "Ben and her were the two in the audience with that Mike kid and Henry!" 

"You just catch up?" Richie said sarcastically. 

"I'm trying to make sense of this, Richie! You don't have to be an ass!" Eddie said as he pulled out his puffer to take an inhale. He breathed it in deeply. 

Curiously, Winter asked Eddie, "Can I see your puffer?" 

Eddie looked at her confused, "Sure?" He handed her the puffer. 

Winter took out the canister to read it, wondering if the ingredients were listed. As she studied the words on the canister, she looked quickly at Eddie questionably.

"How long have you been taking a puffer?" 

"Since I was a baby... Why?" he looked panicked. 

"There's no medical ingredients in this... Not even steroids... It's only made up of H2O and NS..." She looked at his confused face and went on to explain, "H2O is water..."

"I think we got that part, Einstein!" Richie added in.

"NS is medical abbreviation for Normal Saline Solution. It's a mix of water and 0.9 percent of Sodium Chloride, which is just salt. It moves mucus when you inhale it and that's why you feel like you can breathe better after you take it, but there's no active medical ingredients in here... It's all natural... A total placebo effect. I guess your doctor gives you this prescription to get your mom off his back about your ' _deteriorating_ ' health, and he probably just nods and smiles at your mom when she says you're sick and have Asthma..." As Winter kept talking, she felt a pinch in her gut, like a hatred for Eddie's mom, and she didn't know where it came from. "I think your mom needs to get checked for Munchausen syndrome by proxy!" She threw the puffer in Eddie's lap angrily as she got up to her feet and walked away, feeling that unknown hatred for his mom. 

Eddie stared at her as she walked away with his mouth dropped open in shock. Richie laughed as hard as he could. 

"That was awesome!" Richie said as he nudged Eddie's shoulder. 

Eddie looked down at his puffer and back to where he could still see Winter walking away. 

"Did you hear all that medical mumbo-jumbo coming from her? You must be in love!" Richie continued to laugh as Eddie kept watching her until she disappeared. 

"I can't... I can't believe she knew all those medical things... How did she know all that?" Eddie said flabbergasted. "My mom should get checked for Munchkin by proxy? What the fuck is that?" 

"I think it means your mom is psycho."


	17. Part 17: Welcome To The Circus

**  
  
Sunday May 25, 1997 (The Day of the Disappearance - 9AM)**

Winter woke up slowly from the heavy rain hitting the roof. She woke up this Sunday morning in Henry's small twin-sized bed on the lower bunk of the bunkbed. She awoke facing Henry, close to his body as he cuddled her into his body for the whole night. He was already awake, smiling at her as he brushed her hair back on the side of her head. 

She smiled at him, "How long have you been watching me sleep?" 

"Nearly fifteen minutes," he smiled at her as he watched her eyes, his nose brushing up against hers. 

Since the 7PM rule had been placed for Derry earlier that week because of all the people going missing in the town, Winter stayed over at Henry's. Henry was suppose to call her a cab before he went to bed the night before as his parents told him to do so, but they ended up falling asleep in the middle of watching a movie on the sofa. By the time they woke up, it was 2AM. He had decided to sneak her up to his room and figure out how to sneak her out in the morning. Winter's parents were out of town on work business again, so she wasn't worried about not being at home that morning as they wouldn't have known she didn't come home. 

Henry stared deeply into her eyes before closing them tightly and reopening them; "We should get married." 

Winter let out a small laugh. She realized Henry was serious, "Like after high school, you mean?" 

Henry shrugged, "Why can't we get married while we're in school? Waiting another year or two wouldn't make any difference. You will still go to Veterinarian college. I could skip college and just work for my dad, so I can support the two of us while you're in school." He cuddled her in tighter in his arms, "Then you can work for two years or so, and then we can plan a family." 

Winter's heart melted at his plan that he had been thinking about; "I like the sounds of that. I don't think we're allowed to get married until we're a certain age though." 

He said seriously as he looked deep into her eyes and rubbed his nose against hers, "I'm going to protect you for the rest of my life." 

Winter kissed his lips softly and rubbed her nose against his as well. She felt protected when she was in his arms. 

"HENRY! COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!" Ruth's voice shouted from the staircase. 

Henry brushed her hair back one last time before getting out of his bed, leaving Winter cozy under the blankets. "I'll figure out a way to bring you up some breakfast," he smiled. 

She smiled back, "Don't forget about me up here," she joked. 

Henry laughed, "How could I?" 

Henry sat in the kitchen with his mom, dad, Sally, and as this was a weekend that Robert decided to spend time with the Bowers, he was there too. 

"Hey, man!" Robert smiled at Henry. 

Henry gave a friendly nod to him, "How's it going?" He still wasn't sure how he felt about having Robert merge into the family from out of nowhere, but he tried to keep the peace between the two. 

"Mornin' Henry," his dad said as he scooped up some scrambled eggs with his fork. He was reading the newspaper. The front page had headlines reading: **_'DISSEMBLED BODY PARTS FOUND IN THE DERRY CANAL - 7PM CURFEW FOR ALL OF DERRY!_ '** Henry stared at the headline and at the photo on the front page of the small river that was connected to the lake within The Barrens. There was something about that news article that spoke to him and he felt electricity go through his veins. 

His dad, Earl, sighed with disbelief as he read the paper, "Another girl from Derry High School went missing. Do you or Winter know Tiffany Anderson, Henry?"

Henry thought about the name but couldn't think of a face, "No... I don't know if she could be in one of Winter's classes, but I've never heard of her." 

"This is getting ridiculous!" his mom, Ruth, said from her side of the table, "It's just terrible all these kids going missing..." she especially felt it since she spoke from experience, "I feel so bad for the families." 

"Hey, dad..." Henry started cutting up the sausage on his plate and changing the subject, "What's the legal age to get married?" 

The question stirred concern for Ruth and Earl as they both quickly looked at each other. They were both seeing the personality change within Henry the past month as he was withdrawing from the family and was only hanging out with Winter, and when he wasn't with Winter and was with his family, he was daydreaming and noticeably transfixed in his thoughts. Robert looked over at Henry, too, surprised that the question came up. 

"I believe it's eighteen, hon..." his mom stepped in. 

Henry looked let down at the answer as Winter turned seventeen in March and he only turned seventeen on May 3. Waiting a whole year didn't seem good enough to him. 

"Why are you thinking of marriage, Henry? You got to concentrate on your schoolwork. And, besides, people don't usually get married until they've dated for a few years anyway," his dad commented. 

Henry kept his face down as his eyes looked up to reach his dads gaze. This was a new look Henry made whenever he heard something he didn't want to hear. This expression only began this month and the Bower's didn't like it - there was something about it that scared them - like a bomb about to go off. According to his mom, _"It's not his eyes when he looks up at us like that."_

"We're not like other couples. I'm going to marry her no matter what anyone says..." he said sternly. 

His mom began, "Henry, I get that she's your first love--" 

Henry turned towards his mom with the same expression, "I don't like how you call her my _'first'_ love; Like my relationship with her isn't serious because we're only teenagers and it's not going to last! She's not my _'first'_ love, she's my one and only!"

"Maybe we should all just relax a little..." Robert said to the family, mostly talking to Henry, but he didn't want to single him out. He noticed that same look of a growing rage in his eyes before Christmas when they weren't getting along, but this look was a new level of the look in his eyes from back in the winter from the year before. He didn't think it was only Henry that was growing with a rage, but Robert could feel the same rage growing just in the air in Derry. Something about the look in his eyes wasn't Henry's look, but it was the look of a sickness growing in Derry that spring. 

Sally looked between Henry and the rest of her family; "Can I get married too?" 

From upstairs in Henry's bedroom, Winter could hear the conversation Henry started with his family. She sensed the change in his voice when he was talking to them. She wasn't sure if she should have been flattered or concerned, but whenever Henry was around her, he was very caring - he was himself. 

Winter turned her head to Kyle the Turtle. He was usually very quiet and would stay still in one spot for long periods of time, but this morning in the bedroom, he was tapping on the glass like he wanted out. He was tapping at the glass in the direction of the bedroom door. 

"What's up, little guy?" Winter said as she went over to the aquarium and sat on Henry's desk chair as she watched the turtle knocking at the glass. Winter felt her intuitions kicking in, and she felt like the turtle wanted Henry to come back into the room, or he wanted to find Henry. She didn't know why, but that's what she felt when she looked at him. 

The day passed by quickly, and since the family was home all day, Henry and her had no ideas on how to sneak her out. It was raining all day too, so they had no motivation to leave the warm house. They spent the rest of the day in the bedroom together, talking, cuddling and watching some movies on his small television. Winter had already been invited over for dinner by the family, so they thought they would stay in the bedroom until it was dinner time. By the time they were sitting at the dining room table, Henry would bring her downstairs and open the front door of the house and pretend to let her in as if she had just arrived. 

The plan worked as the family had no idea that she spent the night and stayed for the whole day with Henry. The family enjoyed Winter's company as her presence kept Henry relaxed from his new attitude he had just developed. Henry, himself, also felt more relaxed when she was around. He felt protected from himself and he wanted nothing more than to keep her protected.

**(8:50PM...)**

"Do you know Tiffany Anderson?" Henry asked Winter as they watched television with Sally, Robert and Earl in the living room as Ruth finished up the dishes. 

"Tiff Anderson?" Winter looked at Henry as they sat on the floor together and watched Dumb and Dumber, "Yeah, she's in my Phys. Ed class. We're usually on the same team when we're playing sports. What about her?" 

Henry didn't expect Winter to know her, but since she does, he thought the news would shock her. He brushed her arm with his fingertips and said softly, "She's been reported missing in the paper." 

Winter looked at him wide-eyed, "Are you serious? I hope she's okay!" It was about the fourth teenager from Derry High School that went missing out of twenty in total from the town since the beginning of May. It was the first time it was someone she knew though, and that made her stomach turn. 

"Oh no!" Earl's voice said as he checked the voice messages on the home phone. Ruth came out of the kitchen and everyone looked at Earl. 

"What's wrong?" Ruth asked. 

"My brother, Darrell, is back in the hospital again with another heart attack," he said concerned. "I don't know how I haven't been in the hospital with a heart problem with my family history. How is it that my two younger brothers, both in their thirties, have both had heart attacks? Now Darrell just had his second one, and he's only 36." 

"Well, your uncle passed away at 40 from a heart attack, Earl. It's something form your dad's side of the family," Ruth said concerned, "I hope Darrell's okay though." 

"Uncle Darrell is having the worst luck with his heart," Henry said empathetically. 

Winter never met Earl's side of the family before. She knew all of Ruth's brothers - Jim and Will - but it was the first time she realized that she never met Earl's side. It sounded like there were bad heart conditions on his side of the family. 

"I'm sorry about your uncle..." Winter said to Henry as she rubbed his back. 

Henry looked at her, "It happens more often than you could imagine with him. He's dealt with a lot." 

Robert quickly glanced at his watch and it dawned on him; "Isn't there a 7PM curfew? It's already 9PM - shouldn't Winter get home?" 

Winter looked from Robert to Henry, "I totally lost track of time!" She got up to her feet and grabbed her purse and jacket. 

"Maybe we should call a cab?" Ruth suggested from the kitchen as Henry, Robert and Winter opened the front door to stand on the porch. 

Earl grabbed the phone to call a cab for Winter as he had left his truck in his business's garage to fix the engine. If he had his truck, he would have given her a ride home. 

As the three of them stood on the porch and crossed their own arms over their chests for heat, Robert said, "At least it's not raining anymore. How come it's still so cold out? It's going to be June next week." 

"This May has been really bad with storms," Henry said to him as he went up behind Winter and rubbed her arms to keep her warm. "I don't remember a May like this before." 

Earl stepped out on the porch and announced, "The cabs are backed up tonight for three hours. Can you guys all walk Winter home, including you Robert, and make sure she gets in her house safely?" 

"Yeah, no problem!" Robert smiled at Earl. 

Earl was about to step into the house as the three teenagers were stepping down from the porch. Earl had stopped suddenly in his tracks and looked in his house, at what he could see at the time were bright white lights that hypnotized him. Earl wasn't Earl anymore as he stood at the door frame. 

"Actually, guys..." he said with a stoical tone as he kept his gaze in the house. 

All three of them turned towards Earl. He didn't turn to look at them, and they didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but they noticed the sudden change of tone in his voice. It was like he was transfixed. 

"Yeah, dad?" Henry said. 

"I just realized that Henry has to finish his homework... Get back inside, Henry..." he said slower than normal. "And Robert... help Ruth finish up in the kitchen..."

Robert, Henry and Winter all looked at each other questionably, unable to understand why his voice was so aloof and like he wasn't even there in his own body. It was like his soul floated out of his own body.

"But, dad... I got to walk Winter home..." Henry pointed out. 

"She will be fine on her own... She just lives down the street..." Earl said, continuing to stare inside his home at the bright lights that the others couldn't see. "Come on, Robert and Henry... Get inside..." 

Robert squinted his eyes in confusion but followed the direction. "That was weird..." he said, as Earl's transfixed gaze had ended and he walked inside the house - the lights that hypnotized him had disappeared and Earl didn't know why he was standing at the door. He walked into his house without questioning the minute that had passed and left for a shower. He didn't realize that he told the guys to stay home instead of walk Winter home. 

Henry looked at Winter concerned, "I don't know why he's not letting us walk you home." 

Winter smiled reassuringly and rubbed his arm, "It's okay... I literally live two blocks away." 

Henry still looked unsure as he stared at her. 

"I'll be fine, baby," she kissed his lips. 

Henry sighed, still concerned, "Call me when you get home, okay?" 

"I will!" Winter smiled as she looked at him one last time before leaving the driveway and turning on the street as she followed the sidewalk. Henry watched her the entire time as she disappeared out of sight. 

He went back inside of his house and went up to his room to start on his homework. 

As Henry worked on his math homework, Ruth watched The Derry News in the living room. There was breaking news that caught her attention. 

_"This just in..._

_The arm of 6 year old George Denbrough was found an hour ago at the sewer drain on Jackson Street. Investigators are trying to find the rest of his body. We will keep you updated as this is the twenty-first abduction this month."_

Winter walked in the cold empty streets. She didn't think about the abductions happening in Derry as she walked in the dark. As she walked, she kept her gaze on a rock she was kicking in front of her. She could hear police sirens on the street over, Jackson Street. Other than the sirens, it was pretty quiet. 

She kept her gaze on the ground, but then she noticed pink sneakers on the ground just in front of her as she was about to kick the rock again. 

She stopped and looked up. It was Tiff Anderson in her school gym outfit standing in front of her. 

Shocked, Winter said, "Tiff! Where the Hell have you been? Everyone is looking for you!" 

Very excited, Tiff said, "I found the circus, Winter! You need to come and see!" 

"The circus? Are you talking about that Canal Festival? That's not suppose to be happening for another week! You should go home Tiff!" Winter said with her eyebrow raised at her. 

She smiled a very toothy smile. Her teeth were yellow - she couldn't recall Tiff having yellow teeth, but she never really looked in gym class to know for sure. 

"No, Winter! You need to see the balloons! They're all floating, Winter! They're floating all over the place in The Barrens!" 

"The Barrens? It's dark out... You can barely see in there when it's dark..." 

"Come on, Winter! It's beautiful!" Tiff began to run away from the sidewalk, into the trees that led into The Barrens. 

"Tiff?" Winter watched her run, "TIFF?!" Winter groaned and began to run towards where she disappeared off too. 

Winter ran into the trees, following Tiff's shadow as she kept running and seemed to know where to step to avoid tripping or crashing into the trees. 

"COME, WINTER! IT'S NOT FAR!" she yelled as she continued to run and Winter ran close behind her. 

She followed behind her all the way to the Well House, which was a concrete building in the middle of The Barrens. It was the side that her and Henry never usually passed by when they were in The Barrens. It was a creepy looking building that was there since the 1800s that led into the sewers. Winter didn't think that Tiff would keep running until she was at the entrance of the Well House. 

Winter took a moment to catch her breath as she stood at the entrance and looked inside the dark building. She still couldn't see anything except for Tiff's shadow that quickly turned around so Winter could catch up with her. 

"Tiff! There isn't a circus in here! It's the main entrance to the sewers!" Winter called out to her as she stopped. 

"You got to follow me! I'll show it to you!" she yelled excitedly before she continued to run. 

Winter took in one last inhale and could smell the sewage and taste it in her inhale. She cleared her throat from the stench (the smell of sewage and rot - like death), and continued after Tiff. 

"Don't be nervous, Winter!" Tiff was at the well and looked towards Winter before she began to climb down the well into the sewers, "It's super cool!" 

Winter got an eerie feeling and wanted to turn back. She didn't want to leave her gym buddy behind though, especially since she had been reported as missing. Winter climbed up onto the Steele ladder and stepped down into the dark sewer tunnel. 

By the time she got to her bottom, she couldn't see Tiff anymore. There were only two ways for her to go and both paths were lit up by a couple of small lanterns that were left down there by the sewage workers. 

She turned her head to the left and saw Tiff's shadow running down another tunnel. Winter kept herself to the edge of the tunnels so she didn't have the stream of water soaking her shoes and socks. 

Every tunnel she turned into, she could see Tiff's shadow turning into a new tunnel. At this point, Winter had turned down so many tunnels that she hoped Tiff would know the way out. 

"KEEP FOLLOWING ME, WINTER! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Tiff yelled as she turned into another dark tunnel. 

After another five minutes of running and turning into new tunnels, Winter stopped, as the shadow of her friend had disappeared. 

Winter looked around and only saw more tunnels to choose from. She wondered where she was and panic started to rise when she didn't know which tunnels to turn through to find her way out. 

"TIFF?!" she yelled. It was only answered by her own echo yelling back at her. "TIFF!!??" she screamed louder and was about to start crying from panic. 

Winter thought to walk down the next tunnel to the right. As she approached it, her gut continued to tell her to not turn into that tunnel, but she kept going. 

Once she turned, she was faced with a clown that was over 6ft 5inches tall. The clown looked at her with yellow eyes and looked at her with a big grin that almost went up to Its eyes and showed razor sharp teeth. 

"Welcome to the circus, Winter!" the clown said in a goofy, yet terrifying voice. 

Winter screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you've been reading my story! I'm curious to know how many people are following it :)


	18. Part 18: Georgie Denbrough's Death

"Hello?"

Winter woke up to the splashes of water hitting her face and the sound of a soft child-like voice who sounded panicked and weak. 

She fluttered her eyes open. She was face-to-face with a young girl, maybe eight years old, who was tapping her shoulder. 

As reality and the face of the clown she had seen awoke her memory, Winter quickly jumped up to a sitting position on the cold concrete and backed away from the little girl. 

"Are you real?" the little girl asked her. She had blond hair with stains of blood in her hair as well as her face. 

Winter hyperventilated as she stared wide-eyed at the blood-stained girl. 

"Yeah... are you?" Winter's voice sounded shaken. 

The little girl began to cry. Her cries were over-powered by the sound of water draining into the ground. Winter wanted to help her, but she didn't know how. 

"How come we're down here?"

"The clown brought us down here..." she cried as she stared down at the ground. "I'm Lily."

Lily was shaking in her pyjama's. She had been taken right from her baby brother's bedroom when she opened the closet door to make sure the boogeyman wasn't in there, watching her brother as he tried to sleep. Except she didn't find the boogeyman, she found something worse. 

Winter took off her jacket and wrapped the little girl in it, leaving herself in only her black sweater, t-shirt and jeans in the cold sewer. 

"Help me..." the weak voice of a traumatized child from the other side of the dark room caught Winter's attention. 

Winter looked up. Behind Lily at the other side was a little boy who was laying on the floor with a bright yellow rain-jacket on. 

Winter's eyes went wide as her eyes began adjusting to the darkness and she recognized the face of the young boy on the floor. It was Bill's little brother, Georgie. 

"GEORGIE?!" Winter shakily got up on her feet and ran over to the boy who was soaking up the ground with his own blood. 

She got down to her knees and noticed that he was missing an arm. She let out a loud cry at the sight of the poor boy she would babysit once in a while. Winter didn't know exactly what to do, but she acted the best she could in the situation. 

"Georgie, I'm here. It's Winter," she said, trying to sound as reassuring as she could. 

"The clown ripped my arm off... And then he brought me down here..." his voice was so weak. He was losing a lot of blood. 

Winter took off her sweater, leaving her in her light purple t-shirt. She took her sweater and applied pressure to his side where his arm had been ripped out to help the bleeding slow down. She picked him up in her arms as gently as she could so it wouldn't cause more pain. 

"He took my boat... Bill is going to be so mad..." he said as he stared up to the ceiling. 

"All three of us are getting out of here, Georgie!" Winter cried as she carried him towards Lily. "Come with me, Lily!" 

"It won't let us leave..." the little girl said. Winter didn't listen. She had one mission, and it was to get Georgie, Lily and herself out of the sewers and get Georgie to the hospital. 

"Georgie, don't fall asleep, okay? Just keep your eyes open, and if you have to, keep talking. If you don't know what to say, then sing. Just stay awake!" Winter spoke to him as she walked with Lily holding onto Winter's arm down a tunnel. She didn't know where she was going, but there had to have been exits. 

Georgie weakly started humming Beethoven's _'Fur Elise'._ It was the song his and Bill's mom would frequently play on the piano to them. 

As they kept going into the tunnels, his hums were becoming weaker. She looked down at him as they continued to walk; His blood had soaked her sweater and it was dripping down her shirt. His face stared at the ceiling as if he wasn't even in his body anymore, but he kept humming. 

"There's no way out!" Lily cried. 

Winter was hiding her panic thinking that Lily was right - _but there had to be a way out?! There are drain storms everywhere in Derry!_

As they continued to walk, it became too quiet. 

Georgie had stopped humming. 

Winter stopped walking abruptly and looked at Georgie's face. His face was still and he wasn't blinking anymore. With one last breath, his body became limp and heavier in her arms. 

"NO! NO! NO!" Winter cried. She got to her knees and placed Georgie gently on the ground. "GEORGIE?!" She screamed. "You gotta keep humming, Georgie, please! PLEASE!" she cried with the tears falling down her cheeks. 

Winter opened his raincoat and put her ear down to his chest. She pulled her emotions together and told herself that she had no time to think and just had to do what she already knew. But there was no heartbeat and he wasn't breathing anymore. 

She placed the heel of her hand on the centre of his tiny chest. She began to press down on his chest at two inches, making sure that her hand was away from his rib cage, fearing that she could break it. She pressed down 30 times at a rate of 100 per minute. 

She checked quickly to see if his heart had started back up. It didn't. 

Lily was crying beside her, but Winter tuned out her cries and concentrated on Georgie. 

She wiped Georgie's mouth, trying to clear the blood that had dripped out from the sides of his mouth. She gently lifted his chin up and tilted his head back by pushing his forehead. She pinched his nose and wrapped her lips tightly around his mouth. After every two breaths, she would look over to his chest to see if his chest was rising. 

Winter repeated giving CPR to Georgie. Every time she tried and failed, she became more panicked but was still determined. 

"HE'S DEAD!" Lily cried even louder. 

Winter was in denial. She couldn't let Georgie die. How would she be able to look at Bill again if she failed his little brother? 

"COME ON, GEORGIE!" Winter yelled as she tried one more time. She wanted to keep going, but she broke down in tears as she knew it wasn't going to work. She felt her whole body collapse and she kept herself up with her elbows. After a few seconds, she got control of her emotions again, "I can't give up on him... I got to keep trying!"

Winter breathed heavily as she kept her eyes on Georgie's lifeless body. 

"I got to keep trying!" she said again as she got herself back together and tried giving him CPR one more time. 

Reality hit Winter hard, and she realized it was over. Even if she did bring him back momentarily, he had lost too much blood and wouldn't be able stay alive for more than two minutes. Winter cried as she laid her head on Georgie's still chest. 

"I'm sorry, Billy..." she cried. "I'm so sorry..." 

Lily slowly walked over to Winter and wrapped her arms around her as she held Georgie. Winter sat up and grabbed Lily in a hug, realizing that she was scared and hurt too. They held each other tight as they cried. 

Winter pulled out of the hug and looked into Lily's scared eyes. She wiped a tear from her small face and tried to smile even though her voice was shaking, "Lily, my name's Winter. I'm going to help you get back home, okay? We're going to find the way out." She tried to reassure her as best as she could. 

"The clown ate my baby brother in front of me before he took me..." she said. Her face was still in shock and she looked like she was sleep-walking as she was definitely traumatized. 

Winter's breath caught in her chest; "What? The clown ate..." She couldn't form the words, "Ate your baby brother? _Ate?_ "

"He ate Georgie's arm, too..." she whimpered. 

Winter looked back down at Georgie's lifeless body, wondering how scared he must have been.

She got back up to her feet with Lily close by her side. Winter grabbed Georgie's body and wrapped him up in her arms. If she couldn't save him, she was at least going to get his body out of the sewers. 

"Lets keep walking..." Winter said. 

"It's still going to find us. The lights will know where we are. It watches..." Lily said as they walked together. Her words sent shivers down Winter's spine. 

_'It watches'... What's 'It'? The clown?_

She could feel something watching them, and she could sense It was going to make Its presence known soon enough. 

As they continued to walk quietly, flashbacks were playing in Winter's head:

Richie's voice was repeating in her head...

_"It's just a story that every some-odd years, people go missing, especially children. Once they go missing, they're never found, or they're found dead. Some say it's witches. The oldest person that lives in Derry, Mr. Gibson, says that it was a psycho guy dressed as a clown back in the 1800's, and then to keep the urban legend alive, some crazy assholes will try dressing up as the same clown and do the same shit he did and go on a kidnapping binge. We've never seen anything though, but kids do go missing once in a while, but not like they did back when the legend was alive."_

Then Robert's voice echoed in her head... 

_"...And then I remember these hands that were covered up by white gloves. I can't for the life of me remember what the guy looked like, but my imagination always makes me picture red hair... kind of goofy but in a scary type of way... And he smelled like the sewers...He had a red balloon..."_

Winter and Lily stopped walking as they noticed something coming towards them slowly. It was floating towards them. 

"What is that?" Lily's voice was shaking. She grabbed onto Winter's waist as she tightened her grip as it came closer, "WINTER! WHAT IS THAT?!" she was terrified. 

Winter continued to stare at it as it came towards them.

_"He had a red balloon..."_

"It's a red balloon."

Henry had fallen asleep at his desk while he was finishing up his math homework. He laid hunched over the desk with his arms below his head like a pillow. 

He was having a dream. In the dream, there was nothing, only darkness, but he was aware of the darkness. There was even a smell - it smiled like The Barrens when he would walk too close to the storm drain. He didn't know where he was - it was only darkness. Just black. He couldn't see anything. He could hear water running, and he could feel fear. 

"Henry!" a voice surprised him from behind. Henry turned around and he was shocked to see a demonic clown behind him, looking at him with evil in his eyes, "Kill them all, Henry! KILL THEM ALL!" 

Henry awoke with panic and hit his head on the back of the chair as he jumped out of his seat. Henry was sweating from the nightmare. He wiped the faint sweat off of his forehead and wondered why he had a nightmare like that, of a clown. 

The turtle was tapping at the glass towards Henry. Henry looked over at his turtle beside him. The desk light was shining in the aquarium, lighting up the reptile. He looked at the turtle puzzled as he continued to tap at the glass, looking like he was trying to tell him something important. 

As he stared at his turtle, a thought came to his mind: _Did Winter try calling while I was asleep?_

He looked at his clock on the shelf. It read it was 2AM. Henry grabbed his portable phone that was on his desk and looked to see if there were any missing calls. There were none. 

_Did she forget? She never forgets to call me when she walks home..._

Henry dialled her number, knowing that her parents weren't home so it would have been her that answered. Even if she was asleep, her phone was beside her on her night table. The few times he did call while she was asleep, she had always answered. 

It dialled and dialled until it went to voice mail. 

Confused, Henry tried again. 

The same thing. It went to voicemail. 

Henry quickly glanced out his window and saw that it was raining out. He was starting to become worried. 

Not knowing what else to do, he went to his parents bedroom and woke them up. 

"Mom? Dad?" he shook his dad awake. 

His parents woke up sleepily and turned on the bedside light, "What's wrong, Henry? Is everything okay?" 

They could tell that he looked concerned and there was worry in his voice; "I told Winter to call me when she got home, but she never did. She's not picking up the phone either and it's right beside her bed. I tried calling twice." 

Earl looked at him confused, "But you and Robert walked her home, didn't you?"

Henry's eyes went wide at him, wondering what he was talking about, "Dad! You told Robert and I to stay to do homework and help mom in the kitchen! You told us that she would be okay to walk home by herself!" 

Ruth's mouth dropped open and she looked over at Earl shocked. 

Earl was flabbergasted, "No, Henry! I told you and Robert to walk her home right before I went for my shower!" 

"Dad! Robert, Winter and I were standing on the lawn when you said it! Robert can tell you!" Henry yelled, he was becoming frustrated with anger and worry. 

Robert walked sleepily in the room after waking up to Henry yelling. 

"What's going on?" he asked tiredly. 

Henry began pacing and chewing on his thumb as Earl and Ruth looked over at Robert. 

"I told you and Henry to walk Winter home, right? Did you walk her home?" Earl asked, looking worried too. 

Robert stared at him confused with sleep still gazed in his eyes, "You did, but then you told Henry and I to stay. Winter walked home by herself." 

"EARL!" Ruth shouted at him. 

"I don't remember that happening! I couldn't - I _wouldn't_ \- have said something like that!" 

"We need to drive to her house to see if she's okay!" Then Henry remembered that his dad's truck was at the shop. Henry panicked and came up with other ideas; "I'll take a cab, or I'll walk! I don't care about the curfew! I need to see that she's okay!"

Robert rubbed his neck nervously.

The whole family was feeling the panic rise in their chests. "I'll call Jim!" Ruth said as she grabbed the phone by her bedside. 

When Jim answered the phone and Ruth explained that Winter had ended up walking home by herself and hadn't contacted them and was not picking up the phone, he told them that he would drive by the house and check. 

She hung up the phone and turned to the family, "He said he will drive by and knock, but if it's this late at night and Winter is home alone sleeping, she might not go to the door. He said not many people would answer the door this late when there's a kidnapper on the loose..." she continued to looked at Henry's worried expression. "He will try though, but he said if she is not in school tomorrow, then he will call in a disappearance, even though it hasn't been 72 hours yet." 

Henry's stomach began to turn with fear. He was sure something wasn't right - he _knew_ it. 


	19. Part 19: The Next Morning

The first night in the sewers was traumatizing and very cold, especially with no jacket and no sweater. Winter's shirt was brittle from the water and Georgie's blood freezing over. When the clown came back, It ripped Georgie's body out of her hands and ate him with huge razor sharp teeth. The clown's face altered and It's mouth opened up to a bigger size. It was like a hungry animal. It scared Winter and Lily so bad that they ended up running and separating, leaving the both of them alone and lost. 

Winter hyperventilated as she turned into a tunnel in the sewers. She had been walking all night and was trying to find Lily and a way out. 

Another turn in the tunnel, and she came face to face with a sign that read _'Dexter, Maine'_. She had walked all the way into the next town underground. When she was about to pass the sign into the next town, there was a force that seemed like it wasn't going to let her pass. 

"Winter..." a whisper came from behind her. 

Winter stopped in her tracks and turned around. 

"Don't you want to stay and play some more?" 

There was nothing there, but the whisper sounded like it came from every corner. 

Winter turned back towards the tunnel leading into the next town and began to walk slowly towards it. Once she was about to pass that border, the clown appeared in front of her. It had claws this time, which rose up and sliced her stomach, like a threatened lion ready to kill. 

Winter hunched over and screamed in pain. Three claw marks appeared on her stomach and sliced up her shirt. She was bleeding down her front. 

Terrified, she slowly backed away as the clown came nearer. 

"You can't leave, Winter!" It said seriously, "The fun has just begun!" 

"Why are you doing this? Why are you watching me go crazy when you could've just killed me already?!" Winter asked, her voice shaking from fright and pain. 

"Because I need you, Winter. You're the ammo I need to get the scare started in Derry," It continued to back her further down the tunnel, away from the tunnel that led out of Derry. "As much as I would like to feast on your fear, I have much bigger plans for you." It's voice would go back and forth from an evil growl to a psychotic goofy clown.

Winter wanted to fall down and rest her fresh slice marks on her stomach, but she needed to stay away from this beast. 

It continued to watch her with Its eyes looking in different directions. It looked transfixed on her, like it could pounce and attack her at any moment. "Stay out of the tunnels that lead out of Derry." 

That was the last thing It said as It disappeared into thin air. 

Winter shook with fear. She continued to stare down the tunnel into the next town, debating whether she should cross. Before thinking more into it, she heard and saw dark footsteps coming towards her. As they came nearer, she saw a riot of tattered children, who looked more like corpses, walking towards her. 

"Stay in Derry, Winter! Stay with us!" they all chanted as a group. 

Some of them had missing jaws but continued to chant. They all had rips in their bodies, bite marks and no life in their eyes. 

Winter screamed as she began to run back into the tunnels she had come from, leading back into the core of Derry. They were still behind her, taunting her with their chants. Some of them got close behind her and tried to pull her shoulder back, or tug at her shirt, to get her into the middle of their riot. She kept running though and decided not to look back. 

Eventually the crowd of decomposing children corpses had disappeared. Winter didn't know how far out she had walked that night, and now with her injured stomach, she had to walk back. She didn't even remember which tunnels she traveled to get to nearly the next town over, but she continued to try and keep heading in one direction. 

She continued to walk for hours, trying her best to backtrack. 

There were a few small street storm drains she would pass that were too high up for her. There was no chance of squeezing her body out of them either, because they were too small. She could tell by the sunlight what time of day it was. Also the traffic of the vehicles going by told her if it was rush hour or not. 

"HELP ME!" she screamed up towards one storm drain. She could hear teenagers laughing as they were walking by, probably heading to school, where she was suppose to be. It wouldn't be long until people realize that she's missing. 

Poor Henry having to realized that she was missing. She wondered how he was going to handle it. At this point, she didn't know if she was going to die in the sewers or if that evil force dressed in clown clothes was going to spare her. It made no sense to her though if It did let her walk away. All of the hundreds - thousands - millions of people It had killed, why would It let her walk? 

"PLEASE! I'M DOWN HERE! I'M STUCK IN THE SEWER WITH A PSYCHOPATH CLOWN!"

_Why can't anyone hear me? They're passing right by but they can't hear me!_

"THERE'S A LITTLE GIRL DOWN HERE WITH ME!" Winter cried one last time, feeling defeated. She felt as if she was in a parallel universe.

As she stood below the drain, feeling defeated, she remembered that Lily was around somewhere in the tunnels. She must have been even more scared than Winter was. 

It was twenty minutes of walking back into the core of Derry when Winter found herself in a huge part of the sewer. The centre of the room was stacked high up with objects almost all the way up to the ceiling. When she looked up, there were people floating. Some of them were half eaten, and some of them were just asleep. It was colder in there than any other parts of the sewer. This was the clown's meat freezer. 

"Winter!" Lily came running up to Winter. She had cuts and bruises everywhere and she shook from fear, "Where did you go? The clown kept chasing me and turning into a Mummy! I hate Mummy's!" She cried. 

Shakily, as her slice wounds on her stomach began to throb from walking and running for so long, got onto her knees; "I'm sorry, Lily! I couldn't find you." She cried. "I just need to catch my breath before we go any further." 

"I'll say something if the clown comes back," Lily said as she grabbed Winter's hand. 

Winter sat down on the concrete and tried to breath as it felt like there was water forming in her lungs. Her body was so cold that icicles were forming in her hair from all the water drops hitting her, and her energy was becoming low from walking all night and all morning. She needed water to drink as her body was becoming dehydrated. The coughing began and she was beginning to feel light-headed as she watched the people floating near the ceiling spinning in small circles. It kind of looked like they were dancing. She sang very softly and shakily as she continued to watch them, 

_"In the night ahead, there's a light upon this house on a hill..._

_Living, living still, their intention is to kill and they will, they will...  
But the children are doing fine, I think about them all the time...  
Until they drink the wine and they will, they will, they will..._

_I am not afraid... I won't burn out in this place... My intension is to fade, and I will... I will..."_

Somewhere above the sewers, The Bowers were up in the kitchen, eating their breakfast so they could leave and get their days started. Henry had been up all night and wanted to just go to Winter's and see if she was home. They always walked together to school, so she would have to be home waiting for him to get her. 

He tried calling her house again. Like last time, there was no pick up. 

Henry grabbed his shoes and ran out of the door without saying anything to his family. The tension between him and his dad was strong. He was thinking that it was all his dad's fault, and if Winter's hurt, he would never be able to forgive his dad. Although Earl still denies that he told the boys to let Winter walk home by herself, he couldn't help but wonder if that could have happened. He remembered that he lost a minute as he stood at the door frame as he stared into the hallway, but he couldn't remember talking. 

Henry ran through the street and cut through The Barrens, hoping to save some time. Once he arrived to Winter's front door, he knocked loudly. Officer Jim Hopper was only standing on the porch, knocking, about five hours before Henry stood in the same spot. Winter didn't open the door then for the officer, but there was still a chance she could have been home. 

"Come on! Come on!" Henry began to panic as there was no movement in the house. 

He knocked again. 

Still, there was nothing. Winter never took this long to answer. 

He ran towards the school, cutting through The Barrens again. Once he got to the school, he was noticeably distraught. His face was sweaty and flushed, looking like he was going to hurl. 

It was right before the morning bell, so she would be at her locker. She was always at her locker getting her books together. Henry would always come up from behind as she was getting ready and would wrap his arms around her and pull her into him. It always made her smile whenever he surprised her sweetly like that. 

There was nobody at her locker. Henry went up to it and punched the door with frustration. He was starting to get really paranoid and he feared that she was gone forever, taken out of his universe like how a black hole can suck up the stars and the planets into non-existence. 

Henry needed to go find his Uncle Jim. He needed Uncle Jim to do nothing else other than find Winter. 

He walked down the hallway towards the entrance of the school. On his way out, he noticed Winter's friends: Stan, Richie and Eddie. Henry went up to them looking like a kid who just had his puppy stolen away from him. 

All three of them looked at him and noticed the distraught. 

"H-Have you guys seen Winter?" He nearly sounded like Bill, but panicked. 

"No, Henry..." Richie told him. 

All three of them looked concerned as they looked at Henry. They could see that there was something not right. The three of them were already in a mood of sadness and disbelief as the news about Bill's brother, Georgie, had broke the night before. Bill was at home with his parents, mourning the loss of their family member. 

"Is everything okay, Henry?" Eddie asked. 

Henry didn't answer. He looked at them like a frightened child and continued to walk towards the exit. 

All three of them stared at Henry, feeling the panic that was boiling him on the inside. 

"Henry!" Mr. Will Hopper called out from his math classroom. "Henry!" 

Henry didn't listen. He was going to find his other uncle. 

Mr. Hooper sighed frustrated. Henry's mom, had called Will that morning to let him know that they were scared that Winter didn't make it home. Will had also heard the news about Bill's little brother. 

Eddie, Richie and Stan walked up to Mr. Hopper as he stood at the doorframe into the math room. "Is everything okay, Mr. H?" Stan asked, all four of them looking at each other with worry of what the news could be. 

"Come in..." he motioned them to follow as he went into the empty classroom. "Have a seat, guys." 

They all did as they were told and sat together in the front row. Mr. Hopper quickly sighed into his hands and took them away as he looked at the puzzled boys. 

"The Bower's believe that something bad happened to Winter... They don't know where she is."

Eddie, Richie and Stan all looked in shock as their eyes grew wider, and all three of them didn't know what to say. They silently looked over to each other.

"We have to go find her, Mr. Hopper," Eddie was the first one to speak up. "She's our friend."

"Yeah, how the fuck am I suppose to go through the school day knowing our friend is missing? And, on top of that, Georgie's arm was found last night. Like, what the fuck happened to the rest of him?I knew the urban legend about this town had some truth, but is it all real?" Richie asked frustrated. 

Eddie pulled out his puffer and inhaled deeply as he recalled the news about Georgie's arm. 

Mr. Hopper would usually have told Richie to watch his language in school, but things were different today. The kids were hurt and mad at what happened to their friend and bandmate. 

He took a moment to think with his hands on his forehead, "You're totally right, guys. If you need the day off from school, I will write notes for you. If you plan to go out and look for Winter, just stay together as a group!" he said sternly. 

As Mr. Hopper and the three boys talked in the classroom, Beverly Marsh was standing outside of the room with her head pressed up against the wall. She was in disbelief that the only cool girl she met in the school had gone missing. She waited for the boys to be done with Mr. Hopper. She planned to skip the rest of the day and help these guys bring their friend home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: House On A Hill - The Pretty Reckless


	20. Part 20: Reiki Energy & New Friends

****

**Monday May 26, 1997 (Nighttime)**

Winter and Lily had dozed off through the remainder of the day. Both of them had a long night of terror and trying to find the way out. As they awoke this evening, they didn't think this night was going to be much different than the night before. 

Winter woke up and didn't feel like herself. She could feel her lungs swelling up and the pain from the cuts on her stomach made her think that they were becoming infected. She began coughing hard and it woke up Lily. 

Winter looked down at her scars on her stomach; They were still covered in blood and the skin around the scar was turning a light yellow. She weakly lolled her head back at the look of it. 

"Maybe you want your jacket back, Winter?" Lily asked Winter, seeing how she was becoming sick. 

"You need to stay warm, Lily. I want to be sure you get home safely," Winter's voice was becoming a bit horse, but she could still talk fine. 

"If you want me to keep the jacket, then I want you to have my bracelet. I made it with this lady who told me she was this thing called a Reiki Master. She said she put healing energy in it. Since you're not feeling good, you should have it," Lily said as she untied the black beaded bracelet from her wrist and tied it to Winter's. 

Winter read about the healing energy of Reiki. The Reiki Master had to be attuned to the healing powers of Reiki from a ritual conducted by another Reiki Master. After being attuned, they have the energy field from the universe go through their body and transfer to other peoples bodies from their hands. Some people live by it as their means of healing. The world of natural medicines and remedies were fascinating. 

"If you close your eyes and focus on the bracelet, you can feel the tingling." Lily said as she petted the bracelet on Winter's arm. "It's magic. It's connected to the love of the universe and nature." 

"You're a real smart girl, Lily. Thank you so much for the bracelet." 

"You're welcome. Don't keep it forever though. She told me that whenever you meet someone who needs the bracelet more than you do, you pass it onto them. When they're ready to give it away to someone who needs it more than they do, then they can pass it onto them." 

"Keep passing it on until eventually the whole world is healed with its love?" Winter smiled at the bracelet weakly and back at Lily. It was the first time she felt distracted since she had been trapped in the sewers. It felt good. 

Winter put her hand to her hot forehead, feeling sweat forming, although she felt very cold at the same time. "I wish there was clean water..."

"And maybe some food..." 

"I don't usually share, but you can have some of Georgie!" a goofy laugh came from beside Winter. 

Winter turned her head sharply beside her. It was the clown sitting beside her, eating up Georgie's little leg. Georgie's blood splattered all over the clown's mouth. 

Winter grabbed Lily's arm, and with all her force that she could get, got up to her feet quickly and pulled Lily behind her so she was guarded by Winter's body. The clown wasn't there before. It was just the two of them. How does It just appear from out of nowhere? 

The clown got up on Its feet. How was it possible that It looked bigger and taller than It did before? Winter could feel the field of force around the clown - what made the clown - was becoming stronger. It was pure evil and if It had a smell, like rotting eggs. Even Its physical form looked different - It was gaining strength. 

"STAY AWAY FROM US, YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Winter yelled. She was trying to be strong for Lily, but her voice was more shaky than strong. 

The clown stumbled backwards and put a hand on Its heart - if It even had a heart - and whimpered with fake cries.

"Winter, you hurt my feelings..." It was playing her, "I invite you into MY house - MY home - and you insult me! I just wanted to give you the best hospitality I could give..." It fake cried some more. 

"You're just a fucking perverted pedophile trying to keep a Goddamn stupid town's urban legend alive! You're taking it way too damn far!" Winter spat at him, thinking back to the town's legend when someone every 27 years would go on a kidnap spree to keep the legend alive, according to Richie. 

The clown stared at her, thinking that she was confused at what Richie told her. It could watch the flashback she was having the day with Eddie, Richie, Bill and Stan. It watched in her memories as Richie told her the town's story. 

Seriously, with that same transfixed look It had before, It started to explain, "I am older than the world itself. I am not a stupid, foolish, human in a clown costume. I am a cosmic energy that not even the most brilliant Astronomer could explain..." It continued to stare at her. Slowly, as It explained further, It began to walk up to the two girls. Winter continued to back them away as she stared the clown in the eyes. "I am the eater of worlds! I am the eater of children! Children are the easiest to scare and their fear tastes so much fresher than the fear of a pruned adult! And children taste so much better when they are afraid and alive!" 

The clown stopped walking and stared at them again. It was like a lion who was standing very still, about to pounce at the prey. _But who was It looking at? Did It just turn to stone or was It looking at one of us?_

Suddenly, It began to run up to them with a wicked speed as It ran with all Its might. Before Winter or Lily could react, the clown grabbed a hold of Lily's legs, lifting her off of her feet. 

Lily screamed and hung onto Winters arm. Winter grabbed onto her arms and tried her best to keep a strong grip on her. The clown began to turn into a blob of white light, blinding Winter and making her turn her face away and close her eyes. She continued to keep her grip on Lily. 

Lily's little fingernails were piercing Winter's skin as the clown - or the lights - were pulling her. 

It was too strong. The lights sucked Lily up like a vacuum cleaner, and Winter could hear screaming and chewing. 

She fell onto her bottom and shook with fear. 

There was no one there anymore. Lily was gone and so was the clown and the lights. 

Winter screamed into her knees and hugged herself until she was able to come back to her grips. She stared down at the Reiki energy filled bracelet and thought she could see the ripples of energy surrounding it. She wished she let Lily keep it. Maybe it was what was keeping her alive. 

Winter continued to cry into her knees. 

It was night time when Henry was searching around the streets in Derry. He didn't stop searching for the night and he was determined to find Winter. 

The town of Derry had already put in the alert that Winter Callaghan had gone missing. Jim Hopper was assigned to find her. Henry knew as well that Eddie, Stan, Richie, and that Bev girl skipped school to look for her as well. He kept his distance from them, as something inside him told him to, but he hoped that if he couldn't find her alive and safe then they could. 

Henry was on his breaking point after searching by himself for twelve hours. It was already passed the 7PM curfew, but he didn't care. He imagined his parents were worried about him, but he didn't care about that either. To him, it was all his dad's fault anyway, and Henry was angry. 

Henry stopped walking at the bridge where the kids and lovers in Derry would carve their crushes names into the fence.

He kicked the fence as hard as he could with frustration, anger, sadness and every negative emotion he had that was building up inside him. 

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TAKE HER?! YOU FUCKING PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" he yelled out to the road with anger and tears. He fell on his bottom when his knees decided to buckle from all the emotions he was letting out. He punched the fence as hard as he could, which caused his knuckles to bleed from splinters. 

Henry looked up to the stars, imagining he was talking to a Godly Force, "She's my everything! First you take my older brother away! Then you bring him back, and now you take my girlfriend away! WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF GAME IS THIS?! IS THIS SOME BALANCING OUT KARMIC BULLSHIT?! IT'S FUCKING UP MY LIFE!" He cried as he begged softly, "Please... I'll do anything to have her back safely." 

There was a shooting star that went through the starlit sky that Henry noticed. 

"Henry..." said a voice from inside of the dark bridge. 

Henry quickly jumped back up on his feet as he stared in the darkness of the tunnel. "Who the fuck was that?!" 

His eyes weren't adjusting to the pitch blackness in the bridge. He could feel the heat rising in his veins when he thought he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. Henry stared back. 

Then the eyes were gone. 

Henry blinked in confusion at what he just saw. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he considered walking in the bridge to see what was there. 

Henry jumped from a hand that landed on his shoulder before he could start walking into the bridge. 

"Bowers!" said the boy who put his hand on his shoulder. 

Henry turned around and was faced with two guys that he had never seen before. One of them was tall with dry curly hair and the other guy was shorter with gelled back hair. Both of them wore leather jackets and their style was very vintage. 

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Henry asked. He realized he never swore as much as he did that night. 

"Seriously, Bowers?" said the shorter one. "We go to Derry High School too. We see you in the hallways. Pretty sure you've seen us too." 

Henry tried to think, "No... I don't remember." 

"I'm Vic - short for Victor, and this is Belch," Victor put his hand on Henry's shoulder, "We're out looking for your girl. We were told she went missing, and we were told to help." 

Henry blinked at the two guys. He found them really odd. They just came out of nowhere and acted like they were his best friends. 

"He's confused, Belch!" Vic said to Belch. Belch just laughed and shrugged. He wasn't much of a talker. 

"Think of us as your gang, Henry. We're here to make sure you're okay, that things go the way they're planned, and that you get your girl back." 

Henry squinted at him, "What are you even talking about?" 

"You'll find out soon. Don't worry... Things are going to be okay, okay?" Vic said confidently and patted Henry's shoulder. "You're mad, and you shouldn't hold that toxic shit in. Let everyone know that you're angry. And sometimes, if you feel like you can't do what you need to do, this shit really helps." 

Belch pulled out a bottle of rum from his jacket pocket. Henry stared at it. He had never drank before, but with all his emotions boiling up, he was tempted. 

"You're giving me booze?" he asked confused. 

"Henry, a man can be strong, but the flesh is weak. When you dance with the devil, the devil doesn't change. The devil changes you. If you drink some, you'll be able to do what you need to do without feeling like you're the one steering the wheel." With one last pat on the shoulder, Vic said, "We'll be checking in on you soon." 

Belch put the bottle of rum in Henry's hands. Henry watched them as they walked away into the darkness of the bridge. 

"What the fuck?" he whispered as he looked from the bridge to the bottle of rum in his hands. It was called _'Bacardi 151'_. The bottle was from the 1950's. Henry looked at the aged bottle with a raised eyebrow and turned back to the bridge one last time. 

He quickly put the bottle in his backpack and continued on with his search. 


	21. Part 21: The Ghost of Ace Merrill

****

**Tuesday May 27, 1997 (Nighttime)**

Winter hadn't seen the clown since It had taken Lily. 

The clown was spending the rest of the night finding victims on the streets and in the homes in Derry. 

Winter had felt desensitized, not able to feel the shock factors from the clown anymore, as she sat on the cold concrete floor. Every hour that passed, she was feeling sicker. It felt like mucus was building in her throat, her body temperature going really high and then really low, and she didn't know if the things she was seeing around her were real or hallucinations from a fever. Also, her scars on her stomach were in pain and the surrounding skin was green and yellow; It was definitely infected and making her fever worse. 

"Do you want to play with me?" Lily said to her. 

Winter slowly looked up from her lap towards the girl who was murdered a day ago. Half her face was missing and she had seaweed in her hair, as if she had been swimming in a swamp. 

"Winter, I'm sorry I took your jacket..." she said sweetly. 

Winter's lips trembled from the cold and her fever, "You're not real... You're dead...." Winter added guilty like it was her fault, "And I'm sorry about that."

Lily stared at her with the same transfixed look the clown would give her. Then her face turned into a skeleton as she put her face an inch away from Winter's. 

Winter didn't move as she stared sickly at the skeleton of Lily. 

"YOU LET ME DIE LIKE YOU LET GEORGIE DIE!" 

And then she was gone. Disappeared from existence, although Winter knew it couldn't have been real. Was it the clown or was it the fever making her hallucinate her guilty thoughts into reality? She stared wide-eyed at where Lily was just in front of her, and Winter breathed in as deeply as she could, but even breathing was becoming harder to do with the mucus surrounding her lungs. 

Winter shakily got up to her feet and walked over to the pile of stuff in the middle of the room. 

_'There's got to be a coat! There's got to be a coat!'_ she kept repeating in her head as she threw toys, kid jackets and junk to the side. 

Winter grabbed a man's brown leather jacket from the pile. It looked really old and was deteriorating from the moistness in the sewers. There was a tag on the inside with the persons name who use to own the jacket. 

_'-c- --r-i-l, Der-y, M--ne, 1958'_ it read. The rest of the letters were washed away. 

There was something that fell from the pocket and landed on the ground with a clunk. Winter looked down and picked up the object that belonged in the pocket. It was a pocket-knife. With a senesitve flick of the blade, it sliced the skin on her palm. 

"OW!" Winter yelped and put the switchblade into her other hand. She looked at her shaking hand as it bled out. She could tell from the cut that it would need stitches, just like her stomach. 

"Here... Take my bandana..." said a voice that came from beside her. 

Winter jumped and dropped the jacket to the floor. She stared wide-eyed at a blond man in his early twenties. He wore a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. 

"You don't need to be scared of me. I'm just offering you a bandana. I'm never rude to a pretty girl," he said kindly. 

It took a moment, but Winter decided to trust him and went over to him with her bloody hand. She didn't talk, she just stared at him as he wrapped her hand in a red bandana. 

The guy looked up from her hand to her face, "You a mute?" 

Winter blinked and said very hoarsely, "I'm sick." 

_'This guy is not real. This guy is not real.'_

"Are you real?" Winter asked. 

The man laughed, "I am very real. I've been trying to find my girlfriend since she went missing..." He looked into her eyes with his mouth gapped open while he made himself comfortable to start explaining, "She went missing the summer of 1958. I was full of so much anger over her disappearance that I taunted people and _killed_ them. The clown told me that she would be fine as long as I did his dirty work. I thought I saw her one day on the train track, but it was the clown. The clown tricked me, and I was killed by the train." 

Winter blinked at him, feeling the fear vibrating in her veins. She remembered this story was talked about in her History class she had with Henry last semester. It was about a psychotic man who was killed by the train. There was no mention of the clown.

"Ace Merrill?" Winter remembered and said out loud. It was the same name that was washed away on the jacket. She remembered the story, but she couldn't remember why he was such a big public figure in the town of Derry, except that he was an angry man. 

He tiled his head questionably, "How did you know my name? Have you seen my girlfriend?" He got up to his feet defensively. 

"No! I learned about you..." Winter said softly as she backed away while he walked towards her. 

"WHO KNOWS ABOUT ME?!" Ace grabbed her throat with his hand and crushed her up against the wall. He let her throat go and grabbed onto her waist with his body pressing up against hers. 

Winter tried to breath as she looked at him scared. She pleaded with her eyes to let her go. 

The man with the blue eyes and stubbly cheeks changed the expression he had. It was first angry and full of rage to a longing, and he stared at her up and down. "It's been so long since I felt a nice wet pussy." Ace began to dry hump her as he held her tightly to the wall and putting his lips against her cheek. 

He smelled like sewage and death.

"You're fucking sexy. I need my cock inside of you," his hand fell to her waist as he began unbuckling her belt. 

Winter breathed heavily with fear and mucus, but he thought it was her becoming turned on. 

"Oh, fuck! You're such a sexy girl!" Ace took off her belt. "I'm going to fuck your brains out and shred your pussy... It'll be _my_ pussy when I'm done with it."

Winter took the knife she had in her hand and stabbed the man in the head with his own weapon. He stumbled back and Winter fell to her knees and breathed hard to catch her breath. She looked up at the ghost who was about to rape her. 

He stared at her as he fell to his knees. He pointed at her and laughed at her as hard as he could; A psychotic mans laugh. 

Then he was gone. He disappeared into thin air. 

Winter continued to shake as she got back up to her feet. She stared at the spot where Ace Merrill had disappeared. 

As loud as her voice could manage, she screamed, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

A few moments of silence followed by the drain pipes pouring out water. 

"Hello?" came the voice of a female from a drain pipe on the wall that had water pouring out of it. "Is someone there?" 

Winter walked up to the drain. It led somewhere. It led to a sink or a shower or a toilet - it must have!

"Please help me!" Winter said into it. 

It took a moment for the woman to answer, but she did. She sounded startled, "Who's down there?"

"My name is Winter Callaghan. I've been stuck in the sewer with a clown. It killed two children named George Denbrough and Lily. Please help me, I'm getting sick and I think I might die."

The woman on the other side went silent. 

"Hello? Please don't leave!" Winter cried. 

"Winter, you're going to be okay. You're going to be led out tomorrow morning and Jim Hopper is going to be there..." the woman paused as it sounded like she was tearing up, "And Henry's going to be there." 

_'Henry! Oh, poor Henry!'_

Winter wiped the cold sweat from her forehead, "How do you know this?" 

"Trust me, I just know, okay?" the woman hesitated, "You're really sick, so don't fall asleep. Just stay awake... like how you told Georgie... just sing and don't sleep... And don't blame yourself for Georgie or Lily, okay?"

Winter cried as she listened to the lady talking to her. She didn't know how she could know all this, unless it was the clown trying to put her hopes up. 

"Okay..." Winter sobbed. 

Winter went over to the corner of the sewer room and hugged her knees into her chest. She tried to sing as softly as she could without ruining her throat anymore than she had. 

\----

Henry sat at the stream in The Barrens as he took a few more shots from the bottle of Rum that Vic and Belch had given him. He skipped school again that day and spent the day searching for Winter. 

According to the police, there were still no leads as to where she would have disappeared.

Henry stared at the water passing by, thinking of all the memories him and Winter shared together. His emotions would change from laughing at a memory to crying angrily and kicking or punching whatever was in front of him. 

With one last swig of the bottle, he put the bottle back in his bag and got up on his feet and headed back to the roads. 

Her face as he brushed the side of her cheek that last day in his bed kept repeating in his head...

_"I'm going to protect you for the rest of my life..."_

_"I'm going to protect you for the rest of my life..."_

_"I'm going to protect you for the rest of my life...."_

The same thought kept replaying and replaying. Henry smacked his hand to his head and screamed, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" 

"So much rage and guilt, Henry..." 

Henry looked up to the road. There was a clown standing in the middle of the road, looking at him with evil in his eyes. 

Henry was too drunk to know if he was scared, amused, confused or whatever emotion could come out of his surface. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Henry said to him. "Who the Hell are you?"

The clown tilted It's head and smiled, "You don't remember me, Henry? I met you when you were just a little baby. Both you and your older brother. I've known you for a long time, Henry, and I've been waiting for this moment with you."

Henry stared confused at him, "Sorry, I don't know who you are. Can I get by, please? Or is there some fucking toll?" Henry was annoyed. 

"What if I told you that Winter is alive, and I can bring her back to you?" the clown smiled. 

Henry looked up at his face with interest and anger, "What the fuck do you know?" he asked seriously. "Where is she?!"

"She's safe... Sick, but unharmed..." the clown took a moment to reconsider, "Well... maybe a little bit harmed...But she's alive, Henry, and she will get better." 

"LET ME SEE HER!" Henry yelled at him. 

"She will be fine, but you need to do something for me, Henry. I need your help. That rage that's been boiling inside you, I need you to use it for me." 

"Fine! What do you need me to do?" Henry asked. 

"It's not time yet for you to know. You'll know soon. I've been connected to you since you were a baby, so you'll feel me inside your anger when the time has come," the clown smiled really big. 

Henry stared at him questionably, not understanding what the clown was trying to get out, but he didn't care. He just wanted Winter back. 

"Fine! It's a deal! Now bring Winter back!" Henry shouted. 

"You'll see her soon!" 

A car passed by, breaking Henry's concentration from the clown. Once the car was gone, the clown was too. 

Henry stood in the middle of the road where the clown was and looked around. 

"What? What the fuck?" Henry said out loud as he kept looking around, "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE THE FUCK IS WINTER?!" he cried out angrily. 


	22. Part 22: Jim Hopper Finds Winter

****

**Wednesday May 28, 1997 (10AM)**

In the sewers where Winter laid in a fetal position on her side all throughout the night, she had lost all her energy and was suffering from neck stiffness, headaches, problems breathing, vomiting whatever would come out of her empty stomach and seizures as her fever got worse. She could barely make out the faces that would appear right in front of her all throughout the night and morning. At times she would see Lily or she would see the clown, but they all paid no attention as she laid on the ground as she coughed and dry-heaved for hours. 

She could feel just how much tinier she had become in the few days she was stuck down there in the cold with no food or clean water. She had accepted her fate that it might have been her last hours on earth as the bacteria in her body that made her so sick was eventually going to kill her. She thought about how beautiful it was that she spent her last final months on earth with a guy who loved her. Her mind traveled to Henry a lot as she laid there. She wished she could just speak to him with her thoughts to give him some closure. 

Above the sewers that cloudy morning, Bev, Eddie, Stan and Richie had not given up hope yet in finding one of their best friends. It was the third day in their search for her. 

Bev had mended well into the group, but the guys didn't see her like how they saw Winter. Bev was like their sister. So yes, they did see Bev and Winter differently. Winter was the older woman that made them realize what hanging out with a woman was really like. Even though she was only a year to a year and a half older than them, she was still their Wonder Woman, their Zena Warrior Princess, and their Buffy. She was the one who had showed them what it looked like when a woman was pleased pleasurably, even if it was from a far distance as they watched Henry pleasure her on the picnic table. She was the kindest, sexiest, most compassionate, empathetic, and easiest woman to talk to. Although she looked at them sometimes as little kids, she still treated them equal to her. She was the ideal woman that they hoped to one day find in their future wives. 

The group of teenagers walked through the other half of The Barrens where, just a few nights ago, Tiff (or who looked like Tiff), was leading Winter towards the danger and evil she was held captive to. They were walking up to the sewer building that had ate Winter alive.

"There's no way she would have come out this far, guys! Especially at night..." Stan said as he broke the silence. 

There was too much silence within the group the past few days. 

"Yeah, well, we checked everywhere else, okay?" Eddie kicked some strands of tall grass out of the way, "At least we can say we checked everywhere before we do it again." 

"Check everywhere again?" Stan inquired. 

Eddie looked at him surprised, "It's not like we're looking for fucking Debbie Ripsom, Stan. We're looking for Winter. So yeah, we'll keep looking until we find her. Or, if you guys want to go on back with your normal lives at school, then I'll look for her by myself." 

"Calm down, Spaghettiman," Richie nudged him lightly in the shoulder as they kept walking. 

"I don't see why she would come out here either... But hey, if it is a kidnapper on the loose, I guess it's possible," Bev shrugged. 

Nobody answered her. The thought of a kidnapper taking Winter made them feel more on edge. 

After a few minutes, Richie followed what Bev had said, "If a fucking kidnapper took her all the way to this side of The Barrens, it was probably to cut her up and bury the parts." 

Eddie stopped in his tracks and looked at Richie in shock, "Really? You're going to fucking say that! You had to open your stupid Goddamn mouth and say that!" Eddie began to hyperventilated at the thought. He grabbed his puffer and inhaled deeply, "Don't say shit like that! Take it back, Richie!" 

Richie noticed the look in Eddie's face as if he was seeing a new look for the first time. Actually, it wasn't a new look. Eddie's eyes went wide with concern and it showed some wrinkles in his forehead. It was a sad yet serious look. It was the same type of look he saw in Eddie's face when he looked at Winter as an adult from those couple of times with the magical turtle. That expression that Eddie showed Richie was born that day, and it was going to be a look he was going to give Winter in the future, and he didn't know why. 

"I take it back. Sorry, Eddie. I mean it," Richie said sincerely. He didn't want to mess with this new side of Eddie. 

As Eddie and Richie talked, Bev and Stan had went up to the Well Building and kicked around the fallen leaves on the steps and entrance. 

Eddie and Richie caught up to the two of them and looked around as well outside of the abandoned creepy building. 

"This place is a bacteria trap," Eddie said. 

"What if Winter is in there, guys?" Stan asked, wondering if it was possible. 

"I really don't think she would go in there willingly, especially during the night..." Bev added, although she wondered as well. 

"Oh my, God! Guys!" Richie exclaimed. 

They all looked at Richie as he bent down to pick up something off the ground. He held the chain that was a necklace in his hand. 

It was the necklace Henry gave Winter for Christmas before the concert. The necklace with the silver 'W'. 

"That's Winters!" Eddie exclaimed. "Oh my, God, guys! She's in the fucking sewers." 

As if the building had heard Eddie, the doors to the entrance swung open with a loud thunk that was followed by what sounded like an evil groan that echoed throughout the building inside. 

The four teenagers stared inside of the building from the steps, but it was still too dark to see as they stared in from the outside. They stood still, frozen at whatever opened the doors and made that sound. 

"We got to go in and find her," Bev spoke up as she looked from the darkness on the inside to the guys. 

"As much as I want to go in and find her..." Eddie began.

"Please! You want to go in and save the damsel in distress. You want to be Batman who sweeps Lois Lane off of her feet!" Richie said. 

Eddie looked at him angrily, "First of all! It's Superman that is connected to Lois Lane, not fucking Batman! And second of all, what I was saying before you interrupted me was that I would like to go in and find her, but we are four people... Lets go tell Officer Hopper that she is obviously in the sewer so he could get a whole team of, like, fifty police officers to find her. The four of us going in there is like trying to find something in a maze." 

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go get Officer Hopper," Stan added, shivering at the sight of the inside of the Well Building, wanting to leave. 

Richie put the necklace in his pocket and the four of them left to run to the police station. 

Meanwhile, in the police station, Officer Hopper had brought a coffee to help Henry wake up from a hangover. 

The night before, Officer Hopper found his seventeen year old nephew on the middle of the streets, screaming in anger. It had caused a disruption to the neighbourhood as they tried to sleep and they ended up calling the cops. Thankfully, for Henry, it was his uncle who got the call and not a police officer that would put him in a cell for the night and charge him for drinking underage. He let Henry sleep in his office at the station overnight

"Just how you like it..." Jim Hopper handed Henry the cup of hot coffee, which Henry took as he sat wrapped in a blanket. "Henry, I know you're mad and scared, but you can't make stupid decisions like what you did last night. If it wasn't me who found you, you'd be in a real shitty situation right now." 

Henry took a sip from the coffee and took an aspirin for his headache. 

"You're lucky I didn't tell your mom and dad. I just told them I found you searching for Winter through the night and let you stay with me. They said you haven't been home since Monday morning," Jim Hopper looked at him seriously, "What have you been thinking, Henry? They were worried sick and your mom was in tears."

Henry looked at him angrily, "I've been out searching for my girlfriend! I don't see any cops out there doing it!" 

"We have been! But remember there are other missing people we are searching for too. On top of that, Winter's parents have been on me nonstop since they came back to town yesterday!" Jim looked stressed.

Henry furrowed his brows, "Winter's been missing since Monday morning and they only just stepped into the picture now?" He was disgusted that he was out searching since Monday morning and yet her own parents just dropped by yesterday. 

"At least your friends are out there looking for her too," Jim sighed.

Henry looked up at him with those angry eyes, "Winter's my only friend. That group is her friends." 

The door to the office opened and Robert walked in. He looked over at Henry and then over at Jim. He looked concerned and it was obvious in his eyes that him and the Bower's were going through their own turmoil at the house. 

Robert looked at Henry and sat beside him on the sofa, "Any luck?" 

"I found your brother drunk last night looking for Winter. Don't tell your parents though. I'll get into a lot of shit protecting his ass." 

"Our parents, huh?" Henry laughed annoyed. It still didn't feel right to him that Robert was apart of his family after he was gone for so many years. 

Robert let the comment roll off of him since he knew Henry was going through more pain than any kid his age should go through. 

"Nothing yet, I take it?" Robert said as he looked down into his hands laying on his lap. 

Jim blew out a loud sigh into his hands as he sat back in his chair. After a moment, he looked back at his hungover nephew and the nephew that just re-emerged into his life after being missing for years. 

"What's up with this town? Kids go missing all the time and then there's a period when people go missing everyday for months." Jim sighed again, "Just glad you came back, Robert. It gives hope that Winter will be okay."

After a few moments of silence, Jim looked at Robert. Robert had told him the same thing he told Winter that day in the gym when he was found by the criminal after he had been abducted from the Bowers backyard. Then he thought about George Denbrough's arm at the sewer drain on Jackson Street.

"Remind me, Robert..." he pulled himself forward and put his arms on his desk, "You said you were found at one of the big sewer drains at The Barrens?" 

Robert looked at Jim and nodded, "I was at the one that is closest to the street. The round one that takes you straight into the tunnel underground. It was where I found Henry's turtle when I came back to Derry a few months ago. It was the same turtle that stayed with me when I was left there as a baby." 

Jim looked to the left and started to think about the connection, "And they found George Denbrough's arm at a sewer drain on the street..." he thought out loud. 

Henry looked up at Jim, hoping he was putting the same pieces together as his uncle was, "The missing kids connect to the sewers!" 

Jim looked at his nephew and he had connected the same dots that he was. 

The machine that Jim had on his desk that allowed him to speak to the front desk from his office started to speak, _"Officer Hopper, there is a group of kids here to see you... They say it's urgent."_

Jim pressed the button on the machine and spoke into it, "Bring them in, Suzy." 

After a few seconds, Eddie, Richie, Stan and Bev walked into the office in a hurry. They quickly looked at Officer Hopper then to Henry and Robert sitting on the sofa. 

"Officer Hopper, we found Winter's necklace! Show him, Richie!" Eddie said in a hurry and out of breath. 

Richie pulling out the Christmas gift that Henry bought her. 

Henry got up to his feet and went over to Richie who was holding the necklace, "I got that for Winter for Christmas!" He grabbed the necklace and looked at it. 

"Where did you find it?" Officer Hopper urged them to go on. 

"It was on the staircase at the sewage building in the Barrens. The one that leads to all the tunnels," Eddie said. 

Henry shot his gaze at Jim and he returned the same look. The look of realization. 

Officer Hopper grabbed his walkie talkie as he got up from his desk, "Calling all units: There is a lead in the disappearance of Winter Callaghan. I want units covering the sewage building in the Barrens and the drain pipe tunnel in the Barrens as well on the east side. Prepare to go into the sewers!" 

Officer Hopper looked at the group of teenagers; "Henry and Robert, you two ride with me. The four of you, I will have an officer transport you to where we will be in the Barrens." 

Officer Hopper, Henry, and Robert got to their feet and headed for the door. 

Jim opened the door to the hallway and directed the first cop he saw; "Officer Clarke, take these four with you on your way to the Barrens. Meet me by the drain tunnel on the east side. We'll cover there." 

The officer did as he was told and escorted Bev, Eddie, Richie and Stan back to the Barrens. 

**11:48AM**

The units that Jim directed to go to the east side of the Barrens arrived sooner than he did with Henry and Robert. Officer Clarke with the rest of the teenagers arrived soon after. There was already a large group of officers there waiting for direction from Officer Hopper. 

All the officers put on rain gear as they knew it would be very wet in the sewers. Since the sewers cut into different tunnels, they figured it would be a long day of searching. 

Officer Hopper spoke into his walkie talkie towards the group of officers that were at the sewage building; "Be prepared for lots of water holes when you get in there. Keep walkie talkies on you at all times and be careful." 

"Ten-Four," said one of the officers back to Jim through the walkie talkie. 

A news van arrived as well as the officers prepared to go into the tunnel. A lady came out of the van with a microphone and a cameraman followed close behind her. The word had traveled around Derry fast. 

"This is Channel Eight News, and I'm Becky Sanchez. I am reporting to you at the sewage tunnel in the Barrens as a new lead in the case of the missing children has been reported. A necklace belonging to Winter Callaghan, who has been missing since the early hours of Monday morning was found at the sewage building just a few miles west in the Barrens." 

Henry, Robert, Bev, Eddie, Richie and Stan watched as the officers talked about the plan once they were to go inside. 

Henry paced in front of Robert and bit at his thumb, "What if she's dead, man? She's in the fucking sewers! Why the fuck is she in the sewers?" 

Robert grabbed a hold of his shoulders, "I was found here alive, Henry. We don't know anything yet." 

Eddie looked at his group of friends as Henry was having his anxiety attack. All their eyes went wide while they listened to Henry. They wondered if she actually could be dead. Being stuck in the sewers for days didn't make sense - only dead people are found underground. 

"Guys! GUYS!" yelled Officer Hopper as he put his arms up to get everyones attention, "Stop talking! I see something!" 

Everyone went silent as the officers stared into the tunnel. 

"It's Winter!" Officer Hopper yelled as he ran into the sewer with a few other officers following behind him. 

Henry looked at Robert and then back at the sewers as his heart raced in his chest and he felt the anxiety boiling in his stomach. 

Richie said to his group of friends, "Holy shit, guys! Holy shit!" 

The group of friends had knots in their stomach as they waited for Winter to walk out of the tunnel with the officers. 

Officer Hopper and the rest of the team came out of the tunnel. Winter was wrapped in a blanket in Jim's arms. She looked really skinny, weak, and out of it as her head lolled around in his arms to look at the group of people. Her lips were blue, her skin paler then ever before, her clothes and skin were full of blood and she looked like she could have passed out at any moment. 

"WINTER!" Richie, Bev, Eddie and Stan yelled as they walked towards Officer Hopper carrying their friend. "WINTER!" 

She wasn't able to process what was happening. She heard her name but the noise in her head from everything that happened in the sewers and her fever had made her have mental confusion. She looked at her group of friends but she couldn't mentally process what was happening. 

Jim continued to carry her towards an ambulance that had appeared at the sight within moments of the officers finding her. "Her lips are blue and her hair has ice in it. Her clothes are wet and ripped open from weird claw marks, and she looks like she has a high fever," Jim Hopper said worriedly. "Shit! She's shaking like crazy too."

"Is she going to be okay?" Richie asked Officer Hopper as he carried her towards the ambulance. 

"Winter! Winter, it's your friend, Edz!" Eddie said his name the way only Winter says it. 

Weakly, she mumbled very quietly that only Eddie heard her, "Edz..."

"You're going to be okay!" he said to her, although she didn't look like she understood him. 

Henry and Robert got trapped behind the group of officers in front. As much as they tried to get to her before she was put into the ambulance, they couldn't force themselves through. 

"WINTER!" Henry yelled. He was mad that everyone was passing by, even her friends were there, but they wouldn't let him pass. 

Winter heard Henry's voice in the distance, and she weakly called his name, but no one heard her. 

Jim placed her on the stretcher that the paramedics rolled out of the ambulance. As he laid her down, she began to shake more, and they strapped her in as they feared she might have a seizure in the ambulance. 

"She's got a deadly fever!" said a paramedic. "Put her on life support! Lets get her to the hospital!" 

"MOVE IT!" another paramedic yelled to the news reporters that were in front of the ambulance. "THERE'S A REALLY SICK GIRL HERE!"

They closed the back doors of the ambulance as they hooked Winter up to oxygen and began taking her vitals. 

Henry ran up to the backdoors after they closed them, "LET ME IN! I'M HER BOYFRIEND! LET ME SEE HER!"

Eddie, Richie, Stan and Bev backed away from Henry as he exploded with frustration at the ambulance. 

Jim pulled his nephew away from the back doors as it began to drive away with the sirens on, "Henry, calm down! I'm going to drive you to the hospital, okay?"

Before Henry walked away to his uncles police cruiser, he shot Eddie, Stan, Richie and Bev an angry look. He was angry that they got to walk with her in their group to the ambulance and he was trapped behind all the police officers. 

The group looked at him back and saw the anger and jealousy in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like this story!!!!!! :D


	23. Part 23: Not Out Of The Dark Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter, but it's important :) Enjoy!

Officer Hopper, Henry and Robert walked in the hospital, although, it was more like Henry ran in. He went through the hospital lobby in the Intensive Care unit and went to the front desk. 

Henry barely glimpsed at the receptionist working the customer service desk before he said in a panic, "Where are they keeping Winter Callaghan? I need to see her."

"Are you a relative?" the woman in the blue cardigan asked. 

"No, I'm her boyfriend. I need to see her."

Officer Hopper and Robert walked up behind Henry

"You couldn't wait for us, huh?" Jim turned his attention to the receptionist, "We're here to see Winter Callaghan." 

Since Jim was a cop, she didn't ask anymore questions. She pulled up the name on her computer and skimmed through the file. "One moment, I need to call the doctor over." She picked up her phone and dialled the doctor's number. 

Henry bit at his thumb like he did when he's nervous. "Why can't she just give us the room number and let us go on our own?" 

"They need to treat her, Henry," Robert spoke up, nervous at what the news could be. "She just got here." 

"Yeah! Yeah, thanks for the brotherly advice!" Henry snapped at him. 

"Henry!" Jim spoke up, "I'm tired of this attitude you've got going on! He stayed here for the week from out-of-state for you, and he was there for you today! You should thank him for it!" 

"So..." the lady at the reception hung up the phone receiver. She looked at Officer Hopper as she spoke as the frustrated look in Henry's eyes made her feel uneasy, as it did for the other two. "The doctor is coming over to see you. You can have a seat." 

Henry smacked the desk frustrated as he turned around to have a seat. Robert followed behind him. 

Officer Hopper looked apologetically at the receptionist, "Sorry about him, he's had a rough few days. We appreciate the help." 

As Jim went over to his nephews to sit with them, a middle-aged man with brown hair in a white coat showed up from the doors leading to the Intensive Care. 

All three of them got onto their feet. 

"Hi there, I'm Doctor Martin. I'll be the doctor treating Winter," he shook all three of their hands and kept eye contact while he shook them. He noticed in Henry's eyes that there was a spark of uneasiness, but he kept himself professional. 

"What's the news, Doctor?" Jim asked, nervous of what he may say. 

"Well, Winter just arrived about twenty minutes ago. She had a lot of blood, dirt and sweat on her so the nurses just got her out of the showers. We just wanted to shower her first incase the bacteria from the sewers was still on her, and we didn't want them making her more sick than how she is now. The shower was also helping bring her fever down as it's at a dangerous level. She came in with a fever of 106F, and that's dangerously high," he spoke and looked to each of them in their eyes. 

Jim stroked his beard as he listened, "Is there any idea what she might have?" 

Doctor Martin shook his head, "We know for sure that her cuts have been infected and that is making her more sick. We still need to take bloodwork and see if she might be contagious at the moment and see what Ms. Callaghan is actually dealing with. We have all the nurses taking care of her right now, because she is in a very bad state. The fever has caused her to have seizures, she's been throwing up and she hasn't even eaten anything in days, and she's really confused from the fever and the trauma. She doesn't know that she's in the hospital. She's seeing things that aren't there and it's causing her to panic. We also want to take an X-Ray of her lungs because her chest is swollen, she has a really bad cough and is coughing up some blood, and she can't make much sound when she tries to speak. I haven't confirmed anything yet until we do tests, but it looks like we may be dealing with a type of Pneumonia." 

Henry combed his hands through his hair at the thought of Winter suffering from Pneumonia. His family had a friend who was sick with Pneumonia and she almost died from it. The thought made his heart pound fast in his chest and he could feel his skin turning hot from panic. 

"Can I see her?" Henry asked, panic in his voice. 

Doctor Martin looked at him, "I don't think you'll be able to see her until we get the fever down and we confirm whether she's contagious or not." 

Henry's eyes went wide, "No, I don't care if she's contagious. I'll take my chances. I need to see her!" 

"Henry!" Jim shot him a look that told him to shut up. 

Robert rubbed at his own arms as he watched Henry start to pace with panic. "Do you know when the fever will be down enough, and say if it is a contagious form of Pneumonia, can you ball-park when the contagious stage will be done? My brother just really cares about his girlfriend." 

"I can't say right now. From what I can tell, if she was found just an hour or two hours later than when she was found, she probably would have been dead. We need to do all we can right now to bring her fever down, treat the infection, and treat whatever type of viral conditions she has right now." 

Henry stopped from his pacing and his stomach turned with anxiety at the thought of them not finding her on time. He could feel the tears building behind his eyes at the thought of her dying; "She's not going to die though, right? She's here now. You guys are making her better. She's going to be okay?" 

Doctor Martin sighed, "I can't make promises. She's a young lady and was found just on time. But again, we need to get the tests back from the lab before we know what's happening for sure."

Henry's eyes couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "No, no, that doesn't answer my question! You can't let her die! She is the most wonderful, amazing, person in this town - on this planet! You got to watch her every minute and make sure she's okay... I just..." he couldn't keep it in anymore, the tears exploded out of him, "I just need to see her!" 

Robert grabbed Henry as he began to panic and wrapped him up tightly in a brotherly hug, "Henry, it's okay... It's going to be okay. She doesn't even know where she is right now. She probably thinks she's still in the sewers. You got to give it time, man..." he said soothingly.

Henry cried out, "I just want to see her, man! If she sees me, it might help her realize that she's okay!" 

"I know. And you will see her, but they need to look after her first, okay?" 

As much as Henry sometimes didn't enjoy Robert hanging around his family, he gave into the hug. He had never cried that much in his life, and he needed his older brother at that moment. 

Jim looked over at his two nephews, happy to have Robert back in the family for Henry's sack, but sad that Henry had to go through all of this. Jim turned to the doctor, "I guess she's on Intravenous right now? Life support... so that mean's she's on twenty-four hour watch?"

The doctor nodded, "She is, and we are also giving her Antibiotics for the infections. We have her on a sedative right now, as well, to relax her. Like I said, the trauma and fever is making her see things that aren't there and it's causing her a lot of panic. We need her to sleep as much as possible until the fever dies off. We also have her hooked up to a ventilator to keep her breathing normally. Just because her lungs are in really bad shape, we also have a wind tube through her nose. If the fever continues to spike up, we're going to move her to the showers again to bring it down."

Jim looked over to his nephews again. They were both looking at the doctor as Henry was wiping his wet eyes, his face was bright red, but he had calmed down. Robert had teared up a bit as well, feeling sorry for his little brother and his girlfriend. 

"Doctor..." Jim turned back to the doctor, "I don't want to take up anymore of your time since I know you need to be with Winter, but would you be able to get her clothes for me? I just need to take it to the evidence lab at the department so we can test the blood on them." 

"Yes, of course." 

"I'll let her parents know everything you told me, and that they won't be able to see her for a few days until we get the okay for visitation," Jim nodded and weakly smiled. "Thank you for the update," he shook his hand. 

"It was nice meeting you three," the doctor said before he disappeared into the Intensive Care unit. 

Jim turned to Henry and Robert, "Well, I guess all we can do now is wait until they call us and let us know the update." 

Robert nodded and patted Henry a quick reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

"I'm not leaving," Henry said with his arms folded. "I'm staying until I'm allowed to see her." 

Jim rubbed his face with frustration, "Henry, you've got to go to school and let your parents know you're okay." 

"You or Robert can let them know I'm alright. I'll go back to school when she's getting better. I can't even go to school now and concentrate with her in here. I need to stay here and be here the moment she's better." He looked over at his uncles concerned look, "What would you do if you had a wife and she was in this situation?"

Jim cleared his throat, "Probably the same thing you're doing..." he punched him lightly on the shoulder, "You're a strong kid." 

"I'll go to Henry's school at the end of the day and get his school work for him." Robert looked at Henry, "You'll probably need it as a distraction while you're in here." 

Henry nodded and wiped his nose quickly. 

The doctor came out with Winter's clothes in an air-tight bag to keep whatever could be contagious on them in the bag, and not have them exposed incase it was air-born. 

"Thanks again, Doctor..." Jim took the bag, "Also, Doctor, my nephew, Henry, is going to stay here until Winter is allowed visits. He's been looking for her with barely any sleep for the past three days, so he's insisting that he's going to stay. Whatever updates you have about her conditions, please let him know." 

The doctor looked over at Henry's red upset face and smiled reassuringly, "No problem. There's a cafeteria in the next building over and there's a sleeping area for visitors too in the same building." 

Henry nodded. 

"Henry, don't be rude to anyone, okay? Be polite. They're trying their best to bring Winter back to how she was before," Jim said seriously. 

"I'll be good," Henry said as he sat down in one of the lobby chairs. 

"I'll bring you your blanket from home, Henry," Robert said as he waved bye to his brother.


	24. Part 24: Is It Hallucinations, Nightmares, Ghosts or The Clown?!

Winter opened her eyes from a long sleep. She felt weak and light-headed. As her eyes adjusted to the hospital room, her vision kept changing; One moment she would be in the safety of her hospital room and then the next moment she would be trapped in the part of the sewer that she spent most of her time. Where people floated all the way up to the ceiling and there were piles and piles of clothes, toys, and random antiques. 

_The clown's freezer._

She couldn't move, her whole body locked up as her mind took her to the sewers. She laid there on her back, in her hospital bed, her eyes wide open, paralyzed and barely able to move her lips. 

As she continued to stare at the pile of things in the middle of the room, she noticed movement from the corner of her eyes, but she couldn't move her eyes or head to see what it was. As the movement got closer to the centre of her vision, she recognized the blond guy with the white t-shirt on with the smug smile on his face. It was Ace Merrill making a visit. 

Winter felt her heart begin to pound, recalling the last memory she had of him pushing her up against the concrete wall and undoing her belt before she stabbed his switchblade into his head. The memory and his face made her wonder if she had his bandana wrapped around her wounded hand for the rest of the time she spent in the sewers. She had so much memory fog that she couldn't recall if she left the sewers with it on or if it was apart of the clown's mind-games. 

Winter stared at Ace, unable to move as her muscles were locked up and her body went stiff. 

He slowly walked up to her and continued to smile as she laid helpless. 

"You look so sexy laying there..." Ace jumped on the bed and placed himself on top of her and looked into her frightened eyes, "Laying there so helpless."

Winter tried to make noises from her mouth, but nothing was coming out. Her body continued to feel locked up. 

Ace grabbed his pocket knife and put it up to her cheek, "Have you ever orgasmed so hard that you cried for more?" He let the side of the blade slide against her cheek and down her body. She could feel the cold metal going from her cheek to her chest, "You might be scared of me now, but in a few minutes, you won't want me to stop fucking your soft pussy." 

Winter shivered and could only let small sounds escape her lips. 

All she could do was watch as his hands went down to his pants and he unzipped and removed his pants so quickly that she didn't even see him take them off. Then she realized as he began to touch her that she was only in a hospital gown. 

_'NO! NO! NO! NO!'_ she kept yelling in her head. _'WAKE UP, WINTER! WAKE UP!'_

She felt him slide his cock into her pussy as she looked up to his turned on face. He began thrusting in and out as he held down her wrist with one hand and kept the knife close to her neck with the other. He was moaning as he went faster. 

"Winter!" said a female voice by her ear.

_'Who's voice was that?'_

Winter's eyes filled up with tears as Ace fucked her in the sewers. This felt so real, but she thought it couldn't have been real. 

He began to thrust even harder that her whole body moved up and down from the force. 

_"WINTER!"_ the female voice yelled at her again. 

Winter jumped up in her bed and inhaled deeply for air as her whole body shook from the realistic dream she just had.

 _'How was it a dream?! It was so real...'_ she thought, _'He was having sex with me... I felt it!'_

She was continuing to try and catch her breath as her lungs restricted her from getting any air. She was in the hospital room again surrounded by nurses and her doctors. She inhaled deeply for air as she felt like she was drowning. Her lungs felt so weak.

What was the sewers just a moment ago with the huge stack of abandoned belongings that went as high to the ceiling was now just her hospital room and the stack of belongings was just a chair in the corner of the room. 

"Winter, you need to relax. You're safe!" one of the nurses tried to keep her body from shaking more incase she began to go into another seizure. 

"Her temperature spiked back up to 106F. We need to take her to the showers!" one of the doctors said. 

_'No... not the showers again... I'm too weak.'_

Winter couldn't stop shaking. Her body was so hot and she had no control over her movements. 

"Winter, we're going to strap your arms down so you don't fall off the bed," one nurse said to her as soothingly as she could, although it was easy to tell that she was only trying to mask her own panic. 

Winter shook her head _'No'_ at her. She feared Ace was going to be able to take more advantage of her. 

The nurses and doctors took the hospital bed out of the lock mode and was about to start moving her to the showers. 

Winter looked up at the room. The empty chair that she had noticed when she woke up from her dream was not empty anymore. 

There was Ace Merrill, sitting there with his legs crossed as he smiled at her as he zipped up his fly and then waved goodbye as the staff wheeled her bed out of the room. 

Winter tried to scream, but only sharp noises escaped. 

One of the doctors put the oxygen mask back on her as the panic Winter was showing was making her stop breathing; "Winter, the fever is making you see things. Whatever you're seeing is not there. You need to breathe."

Henry sat on the floor of the hallway that Winter's room was located with his blanket wrapped around him. When he noticed the staff open the door quickly, he saw the nurses and doctors rushing Winter's bed down the hallway in the opposite direction. 

Henry got up to his feet and panicked, wondering what was going on as he could barely see Winter in her bed, but he could tell there was struggle as the nurses tried to keep her still. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Henry yelled as they were already turning the corner, and they were gone. 

Henry punched the wall in frustration as no one would tell him anything, and it had been two days and they said that he still couldn't see her. He stayed the entire time doing homework on the floor in the intensive care hall, just a few feet from Winter's room. 

He walked up to the nurses station and looked over to the first nurse he saw working on the computer, "What's happening with Winter?" 

The nurse looked over at him and said empathetically, "She was having a seizure in her sleep. Her fever went back up, so they need to cool her down. I know it's hard to watch her go through this, but this is the highest fever we've ever dealt with here in this hospital, so we need to keep bringing her to the showers to cool her down while the medications and antibiotics start kicking in." 

Henry placed his hand from the table to his forehead as he processed what was happening to Winter. He was so frightened for her. 

"How come she was panicking?" 

"Whatever caused the trauma in the sewers for her, it's causing her to have some Sleep Paralysis and the fever makes it worse..."

Henry shook his head frustrated, "Sleep - what?" 

"So, when she's in a middle of a dream, her body will wake up but her mind will remain still in the dream, and her muscles will lock up, which is the Paralysis part of it. When her body wakes up, it's like her mind can't process where she is and her mind only sees what she was dreaming. Plus, with the fever, she's having a hard time knowing what's real and what's in her imagination at the moment." 

Henry rubbed his forehead from anxiety. He sighed deeply into his hands, "Let me know any update." 

He slowly walked back to his spot on the hallway floor against the wall and sat down. The staff had told him to sit a few feet away from the door incase of catching anything. They didn't want Henry sitting in the hallway to begin with, but he fought to remain as close to Winter as he could. 

Throughout the two days he had spent in the hospital, he was told everything Winter was dealing with. After Doctor Martin told him the conditions and the treatments she was on, Henry asked one of the nurses at the nurses station to write it down for him so he could keep it with him incase his family or anyone who came to visit her wanted to know.

_**1\. Beta-Hemolytic Streptococcus Pharyngitis - caused from bacteria getting into her wounds (Being treated with Penicillin and Cephalosporins)** _

**_2\. Bacterial Pneumonia - caused from the same bacteria as the Streptococcus - (Being treated with IV fluids, antibiotics, acetaminophen, cough suppressant and anti-fever medications)_ **

All conditioned affected her lungs and created a very furious fever that made her hallucinate. 

Henry looked at what the nurse wrote for him on the piece of paper and tried to hold the tears back that were building behind his eyes. They still couldn't tell him if she was going to be okay or if her conditions were going to end up killing her. They had said the most minor long-term damage her conditions would do to her was keep her from singing again, as the damage to her lungs would be a long treatment to endure. She would probably need to take a puffer too for the rest of her life. It was something she was going to have in common with Eddie, except her puffer will actually be medicine where his is a placebo to please his Munchausen by proxy mother. 

In the showers, they strapped Winter down to a chair underneath one of the shower heads as they put her hospital gown on another chair. It was a bright room with many shower heads, but the one above her was the only one lightly running cool water down her hot body. 

Her head was full of so much mental talk as the shower head ran above her and the sound amplified in her head. The sound of the shower reminded her of the water drains in the sewer. It wasn't just the running water that was amplified in her head, but she heard all the voices from the sewers echoing in the room as she sat there shaking as the nurses showered her body with soap and water.

_"He took my boat... Bill is going to be so mad..."_

_"Georgie, don't fall asleep, okay? Just keep your eyes open, and if you have to, keep talking. If you don't know what to say, then sing. Just stay awake!"_

Georgie humming 'Fur Elise'.

_"If you close your eyes and focus on the bracelet, you can feel the tingling."_

Winter quickly glanced down at the beaded black bracelet still on her wrist as she heard Lily. 

_"I am older than the world itself. I am not a stupid, foolish, human in a clown costume. I am a cosmic energy that not even the most brilliant Astronomer could explain... I am the eater of worlds! I am the eater of children! Children are the easiest to scare and their fear tastes so much fresher than the fear of a pruned adult! And children taste so much better when they are afraid and alive!"_

Winter shut her eyes tightly to stop the voices from echoing. She knew it was in her head. The fever was doing this to her. It was only the fever. 

The sounds stopped and it was only the water coming down from the shower head.

Winter opened her eyes slowly.

The clown was in front of her and stared at her with the eyes of hunger and evil. It ran toward her like it did that day when It ran to Lily before It took her away from existence. This time It was screaming as It ran at her. 

Winter shut her eyes and tried to scream and was bouncing up and down in the chair that she was strapped down to in a panic to run away. 

The nurses pushed her down and continued to call her name. They stuck a needle in her arm with a sedative. She opened her eyes and it was just the nurses standing above her as they looked at her crying scared eyes. 

"It's okay, honey. It's just us..." one of them said as she stroked her hair. 

Winter cried throughout the rest of the shower, and tried to stay with reality until she dozed off. 

Henry continued to sit in the hallway in the Intensive Care Unit. He kept his head down in his arms as he had his knees up to his chest. His mind couldn't stop thinking. One moment he would be thinking about Winter and him making love in her bed, holding each other in school and then to them holding hands in the mall. He hated it when Winter would drag him to one of her favourite clothing stores and he would have to go through the pain of waiting for her for an hour as she tried on clothes and would still not buy anything. He smiled weakly at the memory, because he would have done anything to have her dragging him to her favourite clothing shops and making him wait for an hour right now. 

"Hey, Bowers!" said a familiar voice as he kicked Henry's foot. 

Henry looked up from his arms with his tired sad eyes. 

It was those two guys he had met a few nights ago - Vic and Belch. They were still wearing their 1950's bad-boy getups. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Henry asked weakly, not really caring that they were there. 

"Just got a wig-chop!" Vic ran his hands through his newly cut hair, "Then we decided to show up here."

 _'Wig-chop?'_ Henry repeated in his head, _'Who says that?'_

Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance at them, "Cool... What do you want?" 

"We heard they found your girl."

"Yeah! The Goonies found your girl!" Belch laughed; Vic responded by laughing as well. 

Henry felt annoyed by these two dummies, "You mean Winter's friends?" 

"More like the Losers Club," Vic joked, hitting Belch's shoulder jokingly as he laughed. "Those kids are crusin' for a brusin'." 

"And a knuckle-sandwich," Belch laughed.

"Don't you agree, Henry?" Vic smiled.

Henry didn't care about what they were talking about anymore with their 1950's slang. His mind was on Winter. "Sure... Whatever..." He looked back up at them, "I'm kind of distracted. Can you make this quick?" 

"Take a cig. You look like you need one," Vic threw a Marlboro cigarette and a box of matches onto Henry's lap. "It's not time yet. We'll be back soon when you need our help, Daddy-O. Don't forget your deal with Mr. Bob Gray, Henry. We gotta burn rubber!" 

Henry looked down to the other end of the hallway where they had taken Winter into the showers. He slowly turned his head back towards Vic and Belch; "What do you mean by that..." 

They were gone. 

_'Who the fuck is Bob Gray?'_

Henry stared down the long hallway that they would have gone down. He couldn't understand how they walked away within a couple of seconds of him looking away. Henry rubbed his temples and then rubbed his eyes. It must have been the lack of sleep. 

Henry got back up onto his feet and grabbed the cigarette and box of matches. He thought that maybe it would make him feel less stressed out since it seemed to help out adults who were stressed. 

He went out to the main entrance of the hospital and watched as the cars drove by in front of the building in the night as he lit up the cigarette and began to smoke it. 

Henry's mind went back to that night he was searching for Winter when the clown was there in the middle of the road. He barely remembered much as he was drunk when he encountered the odd being. The yellow eyes the clown had and the animal-life energy about him went through his mind and how he had a dream with the clown the night Winter went missing flashed in his mind as well as he smoked. 

"Hey, Henry." 

Henry turned towards the voice and saw Robert walking up to him. It was almost nine in the evening. His mom and dad would have driven him so he wouldn't be walking out at night by himself. 

Henry looked at the cigarette and tried to hide it thinking his parents were going to be there as well. 

Robert saw the cigarette in between Henry's fingers, "Your dad drove me here, but he's staying in the parking lot. He just wanted me to check up on you. I won't tell him you're smoking." 

Henry nodded and continued to smoke the cigarette, "I'm glad he didn't come with you... I'm not ready to see him." He still blamed him for the night Winter went missing. 

Robert stood beside him and leaned his body against the railing and watched the cars pass by with Henry, "He figured. He's letting you cool down over that before he comes to see you." 

"Yeah... Well, I don't think I'll get over it anytime soon," Henry blew out smoke in the air. 

Robert looked over at him, "How is she?" 

Henry scratched his head, "They still won't let me see her. They had some investigators go into her room to take photos of her scars before they stitched them up. She had a huge claw scratch on her stomach, like a bear or a wild animal clawed her. There's a cut on the palm of her hand. Then there's scratch marks on her arm. They think it was from a little kid..."

Robert shook his head in disbelief, "I don't understand what could've happened when she was down there." 

Henry didn't answer. He continued to smoke his cigarette and watch the action of Derry in front of him. 

Robert looked at the side of his face as he remained quiet and smoked, "I've been taking care of the turtle. He's been really active in his aquarium. It's like he knows you're not home and is missing you." 

Henry looked at him and nodded, "Thanks. I appreciate your help."

After a few moments of silence, Robert straightened himself back up from the railing. "I should get going, but your dad wanted you to have some change so you can call us when you have anymore updates." He handed Henry a handful of coins. 

"See you around, Robert." 

"You too, Henry." 


	25. Part 25: I Can't Live In A World Without You In It With Me

Winter fluttered her eyes open from an endless sleep. She noticed the sun beaming into the hospital room and the clock above the whiteboard across from her bed on the wall reading 11:06AM. 

The whiteboard had writing on it in big letters:

_**'Good Morning, Winter.** _

_**Today is Monday June 9, 1997.** _

**_You've been here for 12 days._ **

**_Doctor: Dr. Martin_ **

**_Nurses: Patricia & Connie'_ **

Winter blinked at the dates on the whiteboard. She couldn't believe she had been admitted for 12 days. 

She glimpsed around her room and noticed there were lots of flowers, a couple of big teddy bears and cards on her end table. 

She picked up a card that was bought from the store. She opened the card with the pictures of flowers on the front, and read:

_'Get Well Soon!_

_The school is not the same without your positive energy in it!_

_Your friend,_

_Will Hopper'_

She smiled before putting it back.

She looked at a small card on one of the teddy bears that was holding roses in its arms. The bear was pink with black hearts all over it. 

She picked up the card:

_'Winter,_

_You're on my mind every moment of everyday. I hope this makes you smile the moment you wake up. I can't wait to see you._

_Love you forever and ever._

_\- Henry'_

She hugged the bear tightly to her, smiling that Henry went to the hospital gift shop and got her the bear. She put the bear in her lap and went onto the next card.

She picked up the most creative card with a drawing of, what she guessed was her, singing into a microphone looking like a rockstar on a piece of paper that was folded up like a card. She smiled as it looked like a child drew it with crayons, but she knew it was probably Richie's drawing skills. 

The card read on the inside: 

_'Feel better soon, Rockstar!_

_We miss you!!_

_The gang is not the same without you rolling your eyes at our conversations!_

_Get healthy soon so we can bug you some more :)_

_Your best friends,_

_Richie, Billy, Stan, Eddie & Bev xoxoxo!_

_P.S._ _Dr. Teddy Bear is from all of us!_ _'_

Winter smiled at the card and grabbed the teddy bear that was dressed as a doctor to keep in her bed beside her. 

It was the first time that she woke up without any shaking, headache, throwing up, hallucinations, or chills. She felt like her lungs were the size of watermelons but she felt decent otherwise, and there was still some coughing, but it was an improvement from before. 

Winter took off the mechanical ventilator from around her mouth. She remembered she had been sleeping with it, and then whenever she was awake, the nurses would hook up the nasal cannula up her nose, which was uncomfortable but at least it helped her breathe without the need to keep the mask on. 

She slowly turned her body into a sitting position and placed her feet on the floor. Slowly, she stood up. It was the first time in almost two weeks that she was able to stand on her own. She looked over to her left hand and noticed the IV attached to her hand. 

_'I guess this is coming with me to the washroom...'_ she thought as she grabbed onto the pole and slowly walked over to her washroom, which was the first time in twelve days that she went to the washroom by herself. 

Even the few steps to the washroom in the room was exhausting and made her out of breath. It was still hard to breathe on her own. 

She quickly looked at her face in the mirror and noticed that her skin was extremely pale and her face looked tired and sick. Her face looked smaller too, but it was only logical that she lost weight while only being fed liquids through an IV. 

"Jesus..." she said softly and raspy as she put her hand to her cheek. 

She noticed her bandaged up palm. She looked at it and remembered the face of Ace Merrill. The flashback of him in the sewers made a jolt of anxiety go through her. She closed her eyes tight and reminded herself that she wasn't in the sewers anymore, that she was safe. 

That's when she was reminded of the claw wounds on her stomach. She lifted her hospital gown and saw a bandage that covered almost her whole stomach. She recalled that the wound went from her side just underneath her ribcage down to the other side of her lower stomach, below her belly button. She let her fingers glide to where she remembered the clown clawed her with It's huge bear-like claws that appeared out of It's hand from out of nowhere. 

Then her attention went to her forearm where there was a bandage there as well. She remembered Lily holding onto her arm for her life, and then once she slid into the clown's grip, her nails pierced threw her skin all the way down to her wrist. 

Winter teared up at the memory of Lily. All the sleep, days passed by, and the medications she was on made the memories feel like a dream. Even looking at herself in the mirror, she still felt disorientated and in a dream-state, but it was all because of the medications. This was definitely reality. 

She shook the memories off to concentrate on what she wanted to do. It had been so long since she had brushed her teeth, and she was so happy to see her toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink counter. 

_'Thank you mom and dad!'_ she was so grateful that they brought those. 

After she brushed her teeth and felt the amazing feeling of a clean mouth, she slowly walked with her IV pole back to her bed. She placed the pole to the side and climbed back under the covers. She put the ventilator back around her mouth since the small walk had really taken her breath away. 

As she sat up in bed, allowing the ventilator to do its job, her hospital door opened. 

A doctor walked in with a small smile on his face to see Winter sitting up in her bed and looking like she was coming back to reality. 

"Good morning, Winter," he said cheerfully. "Were you able to get to the washroom on your own?" 

She removed the ventilator to talk, "Yeah..." she could hear the raspiness in her voice. It sounded like when she was eight years old and just had her tonsils taken out, "I went to brush my teeth."

_'Oh God, I sound horrible."_

He smiled at the news, "Well, it looks like your fever is finally gone, and you're looking much better. The blue color has left your lips as well. You had us worried for a few days, but you ended up sleeping the fever away." 

"Am I able to go home?" she asked weakly before taking a few more breaths from the machine. 

"No, not yet. We won't be sending you home until you're able to eat and the infection and Pneumonia is completely out of your system." He sighed happily, "You've come along way since a few days ago, so that's celebratory. On another bright note, you're not contagious anymore, so you can have visitors if that's okay with you."

_'Henry! I need to see Henry!'_

Winer nodded, "Yeah, I'd really like to see my boyfriend, parents and my friends." 

"Henry will be happy to hear that. He's been camping out in the hallway since you got here. He has only left a few times to shower and grab some food." 

Winter's eyes went wide, "He's been here for twelve days?" She took another breath form the machine.

The doctor laughed lightly, "Yep! Everyday, three times a day, he would come up to me and ask if he could see you yet. He'll be really happy to see you." 

Winter pursed her lips tightly together to hold back her tears. She wanted to see Henry more than anything. 

The doctor first had to put the nasal cannula back into her nose as he did every morning when she was awake and put the ventilator aside so she could be more comfortable during her awake hours. The nasal cannula felt very weird when he put the tubes through her nostrils. At least she wouldn't need the ventilator.

When he finished, he walked over to the door; "I'll go get Henry." 

Winter sat up more comfortably in her bed as she waited for Henry to enter her room. It had been over two weeks since she had seen him. She couldn't wait to hold him. 

After a minute, Henry walked quickly into the room and looked over at her with very baggy eyes, yet relieved eyes.

"Oh, my God! Winter!" he rushed over to the other side of her, away from the IV tubes and pulled her into a big hug as he sat beside her on the bed. He held her tight, but his grip was loose enough in fears that he could break her fragile body. 

Winter began to cry as she looked at his face. He looked like he had gone through an emotional turmoil the past few weeks. His messy brown hair and piercing eyes made all the butterflies in her stomach come back and she could feel all her love she had for him filling up her heart.

"Are you okay?" He began to cry as he cupped both of his hands on her small cheek and wiped away all the tears falling down her cheeks. 

She nodded in response as she took in every detail of his face. His sadness made her tear up more. 

He kissed her lips and kissed her forehead a few times before pulling her back into a hug and nuzzling his crying face in the crock of her neck. 

"I'm sorry, baby..." he cried into her neck, "I'm so sorry." 

Winter put her hand that was connected to her IV through his hair and stroked his head as she nuzzled her face to the side of his head, "It's not your fault, Henry," she cried, her voice very raspy from the tears. 

"I'm suppose to protect you, and I didn't..." he cried more, "I should have just walked you home. If I walked you home, this wouldn't have happened. If anyone or anything wanted to hurt you, it would have gone threw me first, and I would have died making sure you were safe." 

"You didn't know, baby. I didn't think this would have happened either when I was leaving your house..." she whimpered. She put her hands on his cheeks and lifted his face to look at hers and wiped away his tears, "None of this is your fault. You're still my protector." 

Henry tried to hold back his tears, but it was too hard for him. He placed his forehead on hers as the tears fell from his eyes onto the bed, "I still hate myself for it." 

"Don't..." Winter said softly, "The doctor told me you haven't left the hospital and you've been in the hallway waiting to see me for twelve days..." She teared up as she looked into his eyes, "That's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." 

He looked up to her eyes as she stared back with their foreheads together. He continued to wipe her eyes with his thumb, "I'll do anything to keep you safe, Winter. I won't ever let this happen again." He inhaled deeply and then said, "What would I do in a world without you? This has been the hardest two weeks of my life..." He hesitated, but went on, "I can't even imagine what you had gone through." 

Winter pursed her lips together and looked down at the bed, breaking their gaze at each other before looking back into his eyes, "I don't think anyone would be able to imagine what I went through, Henry. I still can't believe it." 

The image of Georgie dying in her arms flashed in her mind, and she recalled the feeling that came over her when she realized that she couldn't save him. She looked down again and put her hand to her face as she struggled to cry from her swollen lungs. 

Henry placed his hand at the back of her head and pressed his lips against her forehead to comfort her. He wiped the new tears away from her cheeks and from underneath her eyes once she removed her hand away from her face. 

"You don't need to talk about it yet if you don't want to..." Henry kissed her forehead again as he stroked her cheek. "I know whoever did all this to you hurt you, but I need to know..." He hesitated, "Did he hurt you other ways, like other than the cuts and wounds? Did he force you to do anything sexually?" 

Winter thought about the dream or hallucination - whatever it was - of Ace having sex with her in the sewers as she was in the hospital room. She knew it wasn't real though. It was the trauma and fear from being stuck in the sewers that created the dream/hallucination in her mind.

Henry continued to speak before she could answer him, "Cause I'm already going to kill him for everything he's done to you, but if he touched you sexually in anyway, I'm going to make sure the piece of shit suffers when I find him." 

Winter shook her head as she looked at his stressed expression, "No, nothing like that happened." 

Henry's face showed a little bit of relief although the sadness was still present in his expression. 

Winter couldn't help but notice how Henry had no idea what type of being she dealt with during the days she was in the sewers. He kept calling It _'him'_. How could she explain without sounding crazy that the thing living in the sewers is not a _'him', 'her',_ or _'they',_ that it was an _'It'_. 

"I don't think you should go out looking for..." she struggled to even say it, "For It..."

Henry looked at her confused, "What do you mean by 'It'? Like, an animal?"

Winter pursed her lips together again as she began to tear up, "I'm not ready yet, Henry. I'll tell you about everything soon, but I'm scared you'll think I'm crazy."

Henry shook his head, looking at her reassuringly and lovingly with his sad eyes, "That's impossible. I've seen some weird things, too, since you've been gone. There's nothing you can tell me that I wouldn't believe. And when you're ready, you can tell me. Only when you're ready." 

Winter inhaled small breaths, the crying making it harder for her to breathe but the nasal cannula was helping, "I want to tell you everything, Henry." 

"And I'll be here to listen when you do..." Henry grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles as he looked into her eyes, "I'm not leaving your side while you're here. Now that you're not contagious anymore, I'm going to sleep in here with you, too, to make sure you're safe. And if you're sleeping and start panicking over a nightmare, I'm going to wake you up and hold you as you cry until you can fall back to sleep in my arms."

Winter kissed his lips softly and looked into his eyes, "I love you so much." 

"You have no idea how much I love you, Winter. I can't live in a world without you in it with me. I will do anything to keep you safe and to make you feel safe." 

As the day went on, more visitors arrived.


	26. Part 26: The Clown In The Moon

** **

** Tuesday June 10, 1997  **

After a lot of convincing from Officer Jim Hopper and Henry's dad, the hospital allowed Henry to sleep with Winter in her hospital room, which was something the hospital didn't usually allow. Having Derry's number one officer on Henry's side, it did make the difference. 

It was the first night in a long time that Henry slept peacefully without much worry, guilt or fear. Winter was his anecdote to his fears, but the irony was his worst fear was losing her, but with her by his side, he was at peace. 

The day before when Winter woke up feeling better, she had a visit from her mom and dad who flown from out-of-state and out-of-country from work right before she was found. Her mom planned to stay home and help her daughter recover once she was allowed back home as her dad continued with his work out-of-state. 

This afternoon, Winter and Henry were in her hospital room, playing a game of Crazy Eights on her dinner table, as Henry sat on the end of her bed and the table was hovering between the two of them. 

Both Henry and Winter had become more relaxed during the twenty-six hours that they were able to spend together. 

Winter's nurse of the day, Tania, was in the room with them as she was about to take blood from Winter's arm to see if the lysis in her red blood cells were still affected by the bacteria caused by her infected wounds. 

"Here..." Henry put his hand out on the table, "Squeeze my hand." 

Winter took Henry's hand and looked away from the needle that was taking her blood. She looked into Henry's reassuring eyes as he stared back into hers. 

"All done!" Nurse Tania said as she took out the needle and took the elastic band off of her tiny arm. 

Henry looked over seriously at the nurse, "When do you think she will be able to eat again?" he asked concerned. 

Nurse Tania looked at him, "Once the swelling is down in her lungs, she will be able to swallow solid foods." She turned to look at Winter, "We're going to be starting you on a liquid diet soon, Winter. We can try giving you some Boost if you think you'll be able to stomach it?" 

Winter looked unsure if she would be able to stomach anything. 

Henry squeezed her hand at her silence and she looked at him, "You gotta eat, baby. The nutrition will help you get better faster." 

Winter smiled at his concern before turning to Nurse Tania, "Yeah, I can try the Boost later."

Nurse Tania put her hand on Winter's shoulder, "You have a real caring boyfriend." 

Henry heard the compliment but kept his eyes on Winter's face as he stroked her hand with his thumb; "She deserves it. She's perfect," he said.

Winter smiled at her, "He's the best boyfriend any girl could ask for." 

Henry smiled lovingly at her response. 

Nurse Tania smiled as she took the vials of blood and her equipment as she walked out of the room. 

When she left, Earl, Ruth and Sally walked into the room with a big teddy bear that had a halo hanging above its head. 

"Hi, guys," Winter smiled at the family. 

Henry turned to see who entered the room and frowned when him and his dad made eye-contact. 

"Hi sweetie!" Ruth said as she embraced Winter in a hug from her bed, "I'm so happy you're okay!" 

"Winter, we got you a teddy bear! I picked it out and told mommy that I wanted to get you this bear because it's an angel!" Sally put the teddy in her arms. 

Seeing Sally made tears build up behind Winter's eyes because she kind of reminded her of Lily. 

"I love it Sally!" Winter looked to her bracelet that Lily gave her, "Sally, I have something for you..." 

She thought if she gave the reiki attuned bracelet that Lily gave Winter before she was killed, it would protect Sally from the clown incase It ever tried to take her. 

Sally went up to her; "This is a magic bracelet that keeps you safe from scary things..." Winter took off the bracelet and put it around Sally's wrist, "Keep that on you all the time, okay? It really is magical." 

Sally looked down to the bracelet, "WOW! A magic bracelet! Mommy, daddy, look!" She lifted her wrist to show her parents, "It's magical!" 

"Then you'll have to take extra care of it, Sally," Earl said to Sally. 

Winter looked at Henry, who was looking back at her. He looked uncomfortable that his parents showed up. She could tell by his face that he was mad at his dad for not letting him and Robert walk her home that night she had disappeared. 

"Winter..." Earl said very softly, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I told the boys not to walk you home. I honestly don't remember saying it, but I don't know what came over me and why I would say that, but I want you to know I'm sorry."

Winter weakly smiled at him. Apart of her thinks it was the clown's doings, and she didn't know how that could be, but Earl really wasn't himself when he told them to stay home and let her leave by herself. 

"Don't worry about it, Earl..." she reassuringly smiled at him, "I'm here now. I'm safe and that's the important part." 

Henry continued to look at her as they spoke to each other. He found comfort by keeping his gaze on her, his angel of peace. 

"Now, we need to talk to you, Henry..." Ruth began, "You can't stay here all day with your exams coming up. You've already missed so much school. You need to finish the year. Winter will be okay without you while you're in school." 

"I need to make sure she's okay..." Henry said defensively as he squeezed her hand lightly. "I can't leave her here alone." 

Earl wanted to say something, but since Henry was already so mad at him, he let Ruth handle this one. 

"Henry, you're going to fail your junior year if you don't go. If your Uncle Jim didn't stand up for you to the school board, they would have already sent someone to force you into school." 

"I don't care. I'll do summer school." 

Winter could sense the change in his voice as he spoke with his parents. He had never used that tone or attitude before when he communicated with them. It was a different side of Henry. 

Winter spoke up as she looked at Henry, "Maybe it's better if you do go to school, Henry..." He looked at her and was listening to her suggestion. "Go to school during the day and get my homework as well, and then you can spend the evening and night with me here and we can help each other with our homework. Besides, I'm behind, too, and I want to make sure we get to spend senior year together." 

Henry continued to rub her hand from across the table, "Are you sure?" He looked like he didn't want to, but the idea of not spending senior year together looked like it bugged him. 

"Yeah..." she started sweetly, "The sooner we graduate, the sooner we can start our future plans that we talked about." She smiled at him, "Remember the plans we talked about?" She referred to the plans of marriage they were talking about that Sunday in his bed before she was taken away by the clown. 

Henry smiled at her lovingly. He wanted to marry her so bad and start a life and family with her. "Yeah, I remember. Okay, I'll go back to school tomorrow." 

Ruth mouthed, "Thank you," to Winter from behind Henry's head. 

Winter continued to smile at Henry's loving gaze. 

The Bower's weren't the only visitors that showed up that day. Later on that afternoon, when Henry went to grab some food for himself from the cafeteria, Winter's friends showed up: Billy, Eddie, Richie, Stan, Bev, and a new kid. 

"Winter!" they all exclaimed happily as they walked into the room and ran by her side to give her a big hug. 

"Hey, guys!" Winter said happily with her raspy voice. She was happy to see Bev had blended into the group, but who was the other kid? He was chunky with blondish hair. 

"Oh!" Bev said as she noticed Winter looking at the new kid, "This is my friend, Ben. I was telling you about him when we met." 

_'Oh, my God! Ben?! This was the adult in the audience who looked really fit with dark hair? This is Ben?!'_

"Nice to meet you, Ben," Winter smiled at him, "Sorry you have to meet me like this." 

"It's okay..." Ben smiled, "The guys and Bev told me what happened. We all connected 'cause we all saw each other turn into adults during your performance at Christmas. I saw it, too, whatever that was." 

Winter nodded, wondering what that was, too, "Well, it's good to meet you, as you are now, a sophomore," she laughed a bit. 

Winter turned her attention to Billy who looked happy to see her but there was still a sadness in his eyes. The loss of Georgie will stay with him forever and she knew it. Winter felt sadness as she looked at him, too, wishing she could have saved Georgie. 

"I'm so sorry about Georgie, Bill," Winter said with tears building behind her eyes. 

Bill nodded, "I'm g-g-glad you're okay. I wasn't ab-able to go out with the g-guys to look for y-y-you, but I'm really gl-gl-glad they were able to help f-f-find you." 

"Are you going to be okay?" Eddie asked concerned. "It's not the same without you, Winter. We miss having you around, and weird shit has been happening since you disappeared." 

Richie nudged him, "She's recovering from trauma, so don't bring up ours to her." 

Winter wondered what Richie meant by that. 

"What do you mean? Are you guys seeing weird things, too?" Winter inquired. 

They all went silence and looked at each other, questioning whether it was the right time to tell her or not. 

Stan began to speak, "There's a..." 

Henry opened the door to the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw the room full of Winter's friends. He never got to know any of them even though he had known them since he was six. He never minded them being around either, but seeing them all huddled in their group at this moment made Henry feel on edge. He felt an anger go through his veins and he didn't know why that was. 

They all turned to Henry and looked into his eyes. His eyes looked different. They looked angry and didn't look like his eyes. 

Winter smiled at Henry, "My friends came to visit me." She could feel the uncomfortableness in the room, but she didn't feel it as strong as Henry and the others did.

"Hey, Henry..." Richie was the one to speak after some silence, it was followed by a gulp of fear, and he had no idea why he was afraid. 

"Hey, guys..." Henry said as friendly as he could with the anger still in his gaze. He walked by them to sit in the chair next to Winter's bed and looked at them as they continued to talk. He remembered how angry he was that they got to walk with Winter from the sewer tunnel to the ambulance while he got trapped behind the group of cops. 

"What were you saying, Stan?" Winter asked, breaking the silence and looking at Stan. 

Stan looked from Henry's gaze to Winter and shook his head, "Nothing... It was nothing." 

As they continued to speak to each other, Winter's friends couldn't help but look over at Henry who was staring at all of them with such a force that it felt like it wasn't him looking at them. He almost looked like he was ready to attack them at any moment. 

As Henry was staring at them, he couldn't hear what they were all talking about. There was a new voice in his head that was talking while they were catching up. He didn't know where this voice came from and who's voice it was, but it sounded evil and angry. 

_"That guy, Bill... The stuttering fuck... He's the ring-leader of the group. He's going to make them do anything he can to stop me. If he tries to stop me, Henry, Winter will die..._

_"Then that wheezy little shit. That's Eddie. Eddie has a secret that he hasn't told anyone else in his friend group... He has a crush on Winter, Henry... Winter's your girl... Winter looks at him as a little kid, but as he gets older, things could change... She could see him differently... You wouldn't want that now would you, Henry?_

_"Richie, the four eyes... He looks like a shitter, but he will do anything for his friends, and that means following Bill's orders in destroying me, Henry... Which means destroying us..._

_"Stan is the same... He's a little pussy that just follows them around... He's not a threat - I'm more of a threat to him - but he's still one more person that will try to kill me, Henry... You and I are connected, so if he tries to kill me, he will try to kill you..._

_"Bev, the new girl in the group... She's got this confidence and will do anything to make sure Bill is okay... She's the most dangerous out of all of them..._

_"The new fat kid there is Ben... He knows everything about Derry, and is trying to figure out what I am... I need you to taunt him, Henry... Make him wish he never got into the Loser Club to begin with..._

_"Then there's the kid who's not in the group yet... Your friend, Mike... He will leave your friendship to join them instead. He thinks he knows everything about me, but all he is is a shit-disturber..._

_"You need to kill them all, Henry... First make them scared so I can get to them first, but whoever is left at the end before they try to destroy me, you need to take them down... If you don't follow my orders, Winter will die... I've been inside of you since you were a baby, Henry... I've grown with you in your boiling rage... They see me in your eyes when you're angry... And now that I'm awake, I'm awake inside of you, too..."_

Henry continued to stare at them as the voice inside of him spoke and his own thoughts turned off. 

As Ben was talking to her about all his research he has done on Derry, Winter looked over to the quiet Henry and noticed how he was staring off at them. She wondered if he was zoning out because he was tired. She grabbed his hand, and once she did he snapped out of his mind and the voice stopped. 

"You okay?" she asked him concerned. 

Henry blinked at the voice that was talking to him and looked at her, "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired is all..." 

She weakly smiled, "Okay," but she didn't know if there was something else that he wasn't telling her. 

Henry cupped her hand with both of his and rubbed it to keep her hand warm. He stayed quiet as they continued to talk and the voice in his head didn't come back as he held onto Winter's hand. She really was his angel of peace. 

"Winter..." Billy began, "I doh-doh-don't want to make you up-up-upset by asking this to-to-too soon, but..." Billy began to tear up again as he asked, "Wh-wh-when you were in the s-s-sewers... D-d-did you see..." He collected himself so he could speak, "Did you see, G-G-Georgie?" 

Winter froze and felt the sadness come over her. 

_"Help me...The clown ripped my arm off... And then he brought me down here..."_

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find anyway to tell him the truth; "No, Bill... I didn't see him." 

She looked down at her lap and felt terrible for lying. She didn't know how to tell him the truth. Her guilt was too much for her to handle to be able to tell him the truth. How could she tell him that she let Georgie die and let the clown take his dead body when she wanted to get him out of there?

"I-It's o-okay..." Bill said sadly. 

_'Why did you lie? You can give him closure!'_ Winter thought to herself. 

"On the bright side though..." Bev started, "Because of you, Winter, Greta hasn't been bothering me anymore." 

Richie spoke up, "Good! She's a Barbie-Wannabe bitch!" 

Winter smiled softly, "I'm glad she's leaving you alone." 

The group of friends glimpsed over at Henry again who still looked uncomfortable by them being there, but he wasn't looking at them like he was before. He was concentrating on massaging Winter's hand as he glimpsed around the room. They always knew him as a quiet, introverted person, but this was a different side to him. And if looks could talk, he looked like he could have killed them about five minutes ago. 

"We should probably get going, guys," Stan said to the group, "Let Winter rest so she can get back to school soon." 

"It was nice seeing you, guys," Winter smiled, "And thanks for the teddy bear and card. It all made me smile." 

They all smiled at her, "Get better, Winter. Bye!" They all said. 

Feeling awkward not to say bye to Henry, Eddie was the only one to turn to him; "Bye, Henry..." 

Henry looked at him like he was going to shove a knife down his throat, "Bye.." he said, looking like he forced himself to spit out the word. 

The rest of the day was peaceful. Henry and Winter continued to read one of the scary novels they were reading together before she had disappeared. Reading the same book together was one of their favourite things to do. Henry loved that he found someone who read as much as he did. It was fun, too, that they tried to read at the same pace so they could come to the same intense parts of the books at the same time so they could talk about it. 

The rest of the night was spent by the arrival of nurses and doctors checking on Winter as Henry and her stayed in bed and watched movies on the little TV her parents had brought during their visit, knowing that Winter would have been bored doing nothing in her hospital room. As they watched Liar Liar, Henry and her giggled at the funny parts and would find moments to kiss each other. It was nearly like how it was before she disappeared. When Henry was around her, he forgot about the voice in his head when her friends came over to see her. 

It was late in the night, and Henry and Winter were asleep in her bed. The sounds of the heart monitor didn't bother Henry as he slept. It took time for Winter to get use to it, but she eventually did. 

Henry wasn't dreaming, but he could hear his name being repeated. 

"Henry..." said the voice. "Henry..." 

Henry woke up and looked around the room, wondering where the voice came from. He looked at Winter and she was fast-asleep beside him. He thought maybe it was a dream and turned his attention to Winter as she slept and rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers as he admired her angelic face. 

"Henry... Over here..." the voice said again. 

Henry jumped a little bit and looked out the window where the voice came from. 

He noticed the face in the moon. His eyes went wide and he rubbed them to make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing. It was a clown's face in the moon. It wasn't just _a_ clown, but it was _the_ clown that he's seen in his dreams and on the street that one night. 

"Come to the window, Henry," the clown directed. 

Henry blinked confused. He quietly got off the bed to make sure not to wake Winter and went over to the window. 

"She can't hear me, Henry. Only you can. You don't need to speak out-loud, I can hear your thoughts. I told you, Henry... We're connected." 

_'What do you mean?'_ Henry thought towards the moon.

"I was talking to you while Winter's friends came to visit. I am your anger, Henry. I've been in your anger since you were a baby." 

_'How is that possible? Who are you?'_

"My name is Pennywise the Dancing Clown!" 

_'What do you want from me?'_

"I need you to kill her friends, Henry... They aren't there to protect her like you are. They want to destroy me, but they don't know it yet... I need you to help me bring out all their fears, so I can get them before they can get me. They will plan to kill me, but I need your help to stop them, Henry. Scare them so I can get them, and the ones I don't get... I need you to kill them before they come after me."

Henry stared at the clown shining in the moon. His heart was racing with anxiety over his orders, _'I don't... I don't think I could kill...'_

"We have a deal, Henry... I'm the one who brought Winter back to you. I led her out of the sewers that day... back to you... She's still sick, and without my powers, she would have been dead before the medications they've given her kicked in... I'm saving her, Henry."

Henry stared at the clown wide-eyed, listening to him as his heart pounded. He kept looking over at Winter who was still sleeping peacefully. He turned back to the clown. 

"You choose, Henry; Are those seven kids lives more important than Winters, or is Winter's life more important than those seven?" 

_'She's more important... I'd do anything to keep her safe...'_

"Then give me your word that you will kill those kids for me!" It stared at him with evil eyes. 

Henry's breath was caught in his throat. The idea of killing seemed impossible to him. 

"Henry, her life is in your hands... I can take all the progress she has done with her health away very easily..." Pennywise's hand rose up in the moon, and It snapped Its fingers. 

Winter woke up suddenly, unable to breathe. Her heart monitor machine started going off fast as her heart rate sped up.

Henry began panicking, "NO! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" he yelled to the clown. 

"Give me your word, Henry..." he snapped his fingers again.

The machine to her side that showed her temperature skyrocketed up to 107F. She began crying and throwing up in a container at the side of her bed. 

Henry ran over to her side; "I give you my word!" he cried. "Just please, make it stop!" 

Her heart rate dropped down to normal, her temperature went back down to 98.6F, she stopped throwing up and chocking. She was trying to breathe as the episode winded her as tears fell from her eyes. 

Winter looked over at Henry with tears falling down her cheeks from panic; "What happened?" 

Henry was crying as he looked at her face. He was in shock, but couldn't tell her what happened, "It's okay, baby," He hugged her tightly, "Everything's going to be okay..." 

A group of nurses walked in the room in a hurry, hearing the heart monitor that had risen just seconds ago. 

"Is everything okay?" they asked as they saw the vomit in her bucket and read her heart rate and fever recorder. 

"It must have been the Boost we gave her... Maybe her stomach wasn't ready for it," the doctor said as a nurse grabbed the throw up bucket. "As for the machine, maybe a glitch? Are you guys okay?" He noticed them crying. 

"Yeah, I just felt really sick for a moment, and I guess it scared Henry," Winter said wheezingly. 

Henry looked at the doctor and nodded still in shock. 

The doctor and nurses left the room and Winter turned to Henry, "I just felt really sick all of a sudden and I couldn't breathe." 

Henry still had tears falling from his eyes as he rubbed the side of her face, "Everything's going to be okay, baby." 

As he said it, he knew that _'everything's going to be okay'_ meant killing her friends. 

Henry didn't sleep for the rest of the night. 


	27. Part 27: The Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this extra long chapter. I didn't have time to proof read it twice, so don't mind any mistakes. Enjoy <3

## 

Henry walked to his locker at the beginning of the school day. He was running off of no sleep as the night with the clown in the moon and Its commands ran through his conscious. 

_'How do I do this?'_ he thought. 

He knew he had to though, to keep the love of his life safe. 

Henry turned his head down the hall and saw Mike. He was his only real friend other than Winter. Henry lived such an introverted existence his whole life. No close friends, spent most of his time reading, playing basketball, and spending time with his family. There was always that loss and anger over his older brother being ripped from his family which made him lock up most of his feelings in a vault. 

But then he met Winter... He felt those feelings of wanting more, lust and true friendship that developed inside him right away, and he knew he met the love of his life. He could open up to her about any of his emotions or thoughts, even cry in her arms and she wouldn't judge him for it. She would listen and she cared so much. When the feelings turned into love, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He use to wish his life was different and he could live a socially active life like the other kids. After meeting Winter, he wouldn't have taken anything back in his past. 

When they began having sex, it was a whole new release of emotions. She even once told him in the heat of the moment one day when he was mad about Robert coming back into his family:

_"Henry, take whatever anger you have and pound it in my pussy... I can take your anger and turn it into love. I can release it for you."_

That really turned him on when she said that. She was so caring. How she made his anger and sadness turn into ecstasy and release it from him was her magical power. She's all he ever wanted when he didn't even know what he wanted. He had to make sure she was going to be safe and protected, and he would treat her like the angel she deserved to be treated like. 

When Mike waved to Henry from the other side of the hall, Henry shot him a death stare. Mike noticed the look in Henry's eyes and walked into his classroom confused and baffled. 

Henry opened his locker. 

There was a brown leather jacket with a note attached to it. Henry took the note off and read it...

_'This will help. FYI: You won't remember much, if anything, at the end of the day when you take it off.' - Victor & Belch'_

Henry took the jacket off the hanger and looked at it. It was vintage and was not cheap either. It was old, though, and used. 

Henry took off his black hoodie and stood in his white t-shirt. 

He put the jacket on. 

For a moment, he didn't feel any different. Then it all changed. His head hurt bad suddenly and he placed his hand to his forehead to apply pressure. 

"Argh!" he punched the locker door in pain. 

But then he felt fine. 

He ran his hands down the jacket and realized he felt okay, but he felt in charge, in control, and his anger felt amplified. He felt like he was on an angry power trip. 

"We got to fix this shag you got going on..." Victor came from behind and ruffled Henry's hair. 

"Don't touch my hair, faggot!" Henry snapped at him. 

Victor and Belch laughed in response; "That's more like it..." Victor said. "Don't forget your knife." 

Henry looked on the top shelf of his locker and saw a switchblade. He grabbed it without thought and stuck it in the back of his jean pocket. 

Henry, Victor and Belch went into the washroom and looked at their hair in the mirrors. For some reason, Henry felt like he had known these two guys for years. 

Victor pulled out a hair jell from his bag and started putting some through his hair. 

"You want some?" he asked Henry. 

"Yeah, give me some..." Henry took some jell into his hands and began patting the sides of his hair down and to the back, leaving his bangs out and applying more jell to twist the bang in the front. 

Victor and Belch laughed lightly at the new look; "You look like a new man, Henry," Belch said. 

Even though he felt like a different person, he still wondered how Winter was doing that morning without him in the hospital, and the thought of her made him come back to reality a little bit. He hoped she was okay without him. He also thought back to Pennywise talking to him the night before. He hoped she was safe with him in school. 

_'Kill them all, Henry...'_ repeated in his head. 

Henry blew out some air as he smoothed out his hair with a comb. 

"Everything good, boss?" Vic asked as he continued with his own hair.

Henry thought for a second on how he was going to ask his question without giving out too much information on the task-at-hand that he was suppose to do; "Say if you had a girlfriend, or a wife or even a family, and you had to do something major, like it's MAJOR, to keep her safe or your family safe, you would totally do it, right?" 

Vic shrugged in response, "Of course! A man goes to work to provide and protect his family, and then he goes home and he becomes the family man again, leaving work at work. A family man would do anything to keep his family safe." 

Henry nodded, appreciating the advice, "And that's exactly what I am - a family man. Winter and I might not have a family yet, but she is my family." 

Victor smiled at him, "Then I guess you know what you gotta do." 

The bell rang to go to class. 

Henry went to his English class with Victor and Belch right behind him. He never remembered the two of them being in his class, but they occupied the seats right behind him. 

Henry looked over to Bill, Bev, Ben, Eddie and Richie who were in the class. They looked back at him and whispered words to each other about his new look. 

"What the fuck? Did John Travolta's Grease wardrobe throw up on him?" Richie whispered to Stan as they stared at him. 

Henry was looking at them with evil in his eyes and a condescending sneer. His eyes looked like he was about to attack them, just like how his eyes looked at them in the hospital, but there was more to his look this time. His face was Henry, but it was an alternate universe Henry, that showed a psychopathic natural expression. In the hospital when he was glaring at him, he still looked like a man with compassion and a heart, but this was a man with animal-like eyes, and he looked like a psychopath ready to kill. 

"G-g-guys, I t-think there's something w-wrong with h-h-him..." Bill whispered to the guys as they all stared. 

"You got that right..." Eddie whispered. 

"That's not Henry..." Bev whispered, adding to what Bill said. 

"And who the fuck are those two guys that are dressed the same as him?" Stan whispered. "Have you seen them before?" 

"I have..." Ben said, "But I can't remember where..." 

"T-They don't go h-here..." Bill whispered, and looked quickly at the teacher, Mr. Munroe who was glancing at Henry's new look periodically, "Mr. Mu-Munroe doesn't no-notice them... I-I don't t-t-think they're ac-actually here..." 

"It's the clown..." Eddie whispered before grabbing his puffer from his bag. 

As they all whispered to each other, Belch made a paper airplane and threw it at them before making a face at them. Both Victor and Henry laughed. 

Sitting at the other side of the room was Mike Hanlon, Henry's basketball friend. He was staring at Henry as Henry was staring at the others in the room. He could feel the force coming from Henry as he sat in the classroom, and he knew that wasn't his friend. Mike had some unexplainable events happen to him during the past month with the clown taunting him, so he knew right away that the clown had somehow attached himself to Henry, because this guy in the classroom was not Henry Bower's, and those guys sitting behind him didn't go to this school.

At the end of the school day, Henry and his two friends stood in one of the hallways of the school as they talked about different things. As they casually chatted, Stan, who was on his way to meet his friends outside, appeared at the other end of the hall. He was walking towards them but didn't notice they were there as they stood in the corner.

"Perfect..." Belch began, "It's the pussy of the group... He will be the easiest to torment." 

"Gotta start somewhere... Might as well start at the weakest link," Victor laughed. 

Henry leaned against the wall, grimacing in anger as he felt the presence of Stan coming nearer to him as he walked down the hall. He could feel the hate he had for the kid as he walked closer. 

"Hey there, sissy!" Victor waved to Stan. 

Stan's eyes went wide and he felt fear punch him in the gut. He turned around to walk the other direction. 

Henry, Victor and Belch walked up behind him. Henry grabbed his shoulder and threw him against the wall before turning him around to face him. 

"It's the Jew boy!" Henry laughed at him. 

Stan looked into Henry's eyes and he knew it wasn't the guy he knew since he was five years old. This was somebody else wearing Henry's face. 

"W-What do you want, Henry?" Stan asked afraid. 

"You know why I want to hurt you, asshole!" Henry said into his face. 

Stan's anxiety made him think of the time that him, Bill, Eddie and Richie saw Henry and Winter having sex on the picnic table. He thought that's why Henry was so mad at them, and he knew what happened after they saw them doing it on the table. Stan didn't know if this was exactly why Henry was so angry, but his panic over being stuck in the corner with Henry and these two guys made him start talking. 

"I'm sorry, Henry! I didn't know you guys were there! I didn't want to look but I couldn't stop!" Stan said quickly from anxiety. 

Henry squinted his eyes and twisted his head in thought as he kept Stan pinned to the wall. 

Victor and Belch held onto Stan's arms from both side of him as Henry stood in front. "What's this loser talking about?" Victor laughed. 

Stan, still panicking, went on; "You gotta understand, Henry! I just hit puberty, like, 2 years ago, and I have never seen any adult movies or anything, so when I saw you and Winter having sex on the picnic table..."

Henry, Victor, and Belch's eyes went wide with surprise. Victor and Belch continued to laugh as Henry stared at him as he continued on with his confession. 

"...I couldn't look away. Like, I'm not gay, I wasn't looking at you or anything, so please don't kick my ass because you think that. I just didn't know that's what sex looked like so I couldn't stop watching... And kudos to you because the way Winter looked and was moving around and making those sounds, it looked like you were doing a good job..." 

Victor laughed more, "You're digging your own grave, kid." 

He still didn't stop as he looked into Henry's eyes, like he was an investigator trying to get a confession out of a criminal, "I felt really guilty, Henry. I'm not a pervert. You guys were in public, and it's not a super hidden picnic table. Like, I know it's kind of secluded, but it's not invisible. I didn't mean to watch and then jack off in the woods. But like I said, I'm not gay, so it's not like I was jacking off because of you." 

Belch and Victor's mouths dropped open in shock and they laughed more, "Maybe you should stop there, kid." 

"I'm sorry... I thought that's what you were mad about and when I get scared, I can't stop talking, like now... I'll stop now..." Stan shook with fear. "Isn't that why you're pinning me against the wall right now?" His voice asked as the pitches went high and low, realizing that this whole thing had nothing to do with the confession he had just said. "Oh, fuck... That's not what this is about, is it? Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" 

Henry's blood was boiling as he watched Stan confess all his guilt onto him. Henry's hands rolled up into fists and he punch Stan in the eye, making him hit the side of his head against the wall. 

Stan yelped in pain.

"So..." Henry backed away for a moment and put his thumbs to his temples and rubbed them as he processed Stan's confession while Victor and Belch laughed, "This is what I'm hearing, kid..." Henry went back up to him and pushed him harder into the wall, "You saw Winter and I having _our_ moment together on the picnic table as you watched from a distance..." Before he continued on, he asked, "Were you with your loser friends, too? You guys all watching like a bunch of perverted fags?" 

Stan lied to cover for his friends, "No. It was just me..." He winced, scared that Henry was going to hit him again. 

Henry pointed his index finger up to Stan's face, "See, I don't believe that bullshit! You guys travel in packs like a bunch of fucking pussy-ass wolves." 

Stan had a tear fall from his eye as he stood there scared, "No..." he lied, "Just me." 

"Fine! Stick with that! Back to what I'm hearing with this perverted confession that you just told me..." Henry continued you on, closer to his face, "You were watching us... No! Let me re-phase, you were watching _MY_ girl as we were having sex! If you stopped talking there, I would have just settled with cutting out your eyeballs..." he pulled his knife from his back pocket and flicked out the blade. 

Stan began to shake more at the sight of the knife. Victor and Belch held him against the wall tighter so he wouldn't run. 

"But then... the idiot that you are... went on to say that you went to the woods to jack off. And since you're 'not gay', that means you were jacking off to _MY_ girl! You're telling me that you went to the woods to imagine that you were the one having sex with _MY_ girl on the picnic table!" Henry waved the knife in front of his face, "Now you went from having your eyes cut out to having your eyes and your dick being cut off!" 

Stan cried as Henry lower the knife towards his crotch. Victor and Belch laughed. Henry looked up to Stan's eyes. _  
_

_"Very good, Henry... You made him afraid..."_ said the voice of Pennywise in Henry's head. _"I'll take care of the rest."_

The part of Henry that was still inside of him, as he wore that jacket, couldn't help but feel like he was going too far with a kid who was only just curious about sex and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But still, what a fucking little perv!

"Run!" Henry said to Stan. He was only suppose to taunt the kids to be afraid so the clown could get them. At the end, the remaining kids still alive was Henry's job. For now, it was to promote fear. 

Victor and Belch let go of Stan as they continued to laugh.

Stan ran towards the exit of the school.

"RUN!" Henry yelled at him. 

"What a fucking little perv..." Victor said as he watched Stan continue to run. 

Henry turned to walk to his locker, "I've got to collect Winter's homework and see her at the hospital."

"Leave the jacket in your locker, Henry," Belch directed him. 

"Yeah, yeah!" Henry waved them off as he went to his locker. 

When he opened up the locker door, he took off the jacket and put it on the hook. Right away, Henry stood looking into his locker. He knew it was the end of the day, but he felt like he lost time and couldn't think of anything that happened that day. He knew for a fact that he did his school work, but he slightly remembered taunting the kids in his class and he remembered pinning Stan to the wall. Although he was mad, he couldn't recall why. 

As Stan ran outside towards his friends, he could feel his face throbbing. He saw Eddie, Bev, Richie, Bill and Ben sitting on the grass in the sun. 

"Holy shit, Stan!" Eddie exclaimed as he saw Stan coming closer with his black and blue eye. "What the fuck happened to you?!" 

"Henry! Henry and those guys! They pinned me against the wall, and I got so scared that I couldn't stop talking!" he inhaled deeply as he caught his breath. 

"W-What ha-happened?" Bill asked, worried about his friend. 

"They just pinned me to the wall for no reason, and I thought that Henry was mad because maybe he saw us..." He stopped when he looked over at Bev and Ben. "That time in The Barrens..." 

Bill, Eddie and Richie blinked confused.

"The day we take to our graves..." Stan hinted. 

"Oh my, God! No! Don't say you told Henry!" Richie's eyes went wide. 

"I covered for you guys and told him it was only me, but I don't know if he believes me!" Stan said. 

"Oh my, God! Oh my, God! Oh my, God!" Eddie paced back and forth and inhaled deeply from his puffer. 

"N-No! No! S-Stan! W-W-Why did y-you..."

"What are you guys freaking out about?" Bev asked as her and Ben stared at them confused. 

Eddie, Richie, Stan and Bill stared at them wide eyed. 

"This is a band things, guys. We need to go have a band meeting!" Eddie said, urging Bill, Stan and Eddie to follow him into the Barrens so they could talk. 

All four of them left Bev and Ben standing there confused at the school. 

"Okay... Bye..." Bev said flabbergasted. "Weirdos." 

When they were far enough away, the three turned to Stan. 

"How could you tell Henry what we did? We are _never_ to talk about that day!" Eddie exclaimed. 

Stan was panicking, "I couldn't stop talking! It was all like word vomit!" 

"What if Henry tells Winter?" Richie asked nervously. "She's one of our best friends, guys! We didn't mean for what happened to happen!" 

"I-I don't th-think he will..." Bill said calmly, "Th-that guy - w-whoever is taking over H-Henry's b-b-body - is probably not th-there when he-he's with Winter." 

"This is all so fucking strange! First your brother, then Winter goes missing, then the clown, and now Henry is dressing like a fucking greaser and looks at us like we're his next meal!" Eddie said. 

"It's the clown. Everything has to do with the clown!" Richie said. 

"I'm sorry I said everything, but I mean it when I say that I just threw myself under the bus. I didn't say you guys were there," Stan said with his head down. 

"W-we never t-t-talk about that d-day again!" Bill said, "P-pinky swear it!" He stuck out his pinky. The three of them hooped their pinkies together. 

_** Friday May 16, 1997 ** _

_Bill, Eddie, Richie and Stan were walking through the Barrens to cross over to the Main Street. Chapters had released a new section of comic books and they wanted to check out the selection._

_As they chatted on their walk through the woods, they heard moaning._

_They stopped in their tracks._

_"Crap! Winter and Henry are at it again..." Richie said quietly to the group._

_"What do they do over there when they're making those sounds?" Stan asked, not too sure what they were doing at the picnic table that was not in view yet._

_"They're having sex, stupid! Those are sex sounds. Remember we passed them that one time when Henry was eating Winter out and we glanced for a second?" Eddie said, as he took a puff of his puffer form the sex noises._

_Stan let out a tiny laugh, "Oh yeah! That was pretty hot."_

_"Yeah, if you take out Henry, then it's hot," Eddie said._

_"Why would Winter be making those sounds on the picnic table if Henry weren't there?" Richie asked Eddie._

_"I'm just saying I'm not gay. Winter is sexy and Henry's cool, but I don't need to see his junk or his ass!" Eddie rolled his eyes._

_"C-Come on, g-guys! T-They might s-see us..." Bill said, curious himself to know what they were doing._

_They quietly walked by the group of trees Winter and Henry were hidden behind. They were silent as they listened to Winter moaning in pleasure._

_It wasn't until they walked by a spot in between the trees where they could see their naked bodies, but they were still hidden enough that even if Winter and Henry glanced over, they most likely wouldn't see them._

_All four pairs of eyes turned to the gap in between the trees as if a magnet forced their eyes to the two having sex._

_Unlike the first time when they only saw them and watched for a moment, this time Winter was fully naked. She wasn't wearing her bra, and they were having intercourse. Henry was standing at the end of the table, his back towards them, and they had a good view of Winter's whole naked body._

_Their mouths fell open and they stared as Winter's perky breasts bounced up and down and she had her arms extended above her head. Her legs were sprawled open as Henry's cock was inside of her, going in and out. He had complete control over her body and she loved it, and she wanted more._

_Winter's moans were so feminine and her face was different - she looked so vulnerable and so pleasured and pleased as he continued to go in and out of her. Her pussy juices were covering her upper thighs and they saw her pussy squirt out juices when Henry went faster. Her hips were moving with his as she was clenching her pussy every time he was in fully. He would sometimes slam his cock as deep in as it could go, and she would scream in pleasure._

_Not able to look away, Bill whispered, "W-We s-s-s-should g-g-g-g-g-g-go..." it was hard for him to control his stutter as he felt his cock go hard at the sight of Winter's body so submissive on the table._

_"Wow... Her pussy is juicing so much... It's like sticking your dick in a warm orange..." Richie whispered, hypnotized by her body and her perky breasts bouncing. He quickly rubbed his crotch as his boner was becoming noticeable._

_Eddie, staring at Winter on the table, whispered, "Don't say that... I don't want to get boners in the fruit section of the grocery store."_

_Stan stared at his friend's body, "So, that's what sex is like? In Sex Ed, it sounded so gross..." He gulped as he felt his dick getting hard._

_"Yeah... But she makes it look so... so..." Richie was lost for words._

_"Fucking amazing and unbelievable .." Eddie added in as he had wood in his pants. He took a puff f his inhaler. "Seeing this side of her... So vulnerable to him, submissive, so pleasured as he has his way with her... She loves it. She likes being the submissive one..."_

_Eddie thought about the dance class him and Winter have together and how she always wants him to take the lead. It made him really turned on knowing that she wanted to be the submissive one in the dance routines, because now he realized that she liked to be the submissive one during sex._

_They watched as Henry climbed on top of her on the table and used his forearms to support himself as he laid on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clawed at his back as her legs remained wide open, wanting him to go in as deep as he could. She also would periodically wrap her legs around his waist as she pushed him in deeper as he pounded her. At one point, Henry grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder, going in her faster and deeper as she screamed in pleasure._

_"She likes it so rough and dirty..." Richie said as he stared._

_"I didn't know dirty could be so attractive..." Eddie said._

_As Bill continued to watched, he kept trying to hide the bulge in his pants. He felt like he couldn't control it anymore; "F-Fuck..." he whispered to himself, "We-We s-s-shouldn't have st-st-stoped to wa-wa-watch..." He said more to himself than to his friends. He turned around to find a secluded place in the forest so he could take care of his boner._

_"Me too... I need to tend to this... Fuck, I feel like a perv!" Richie said as he went in a different direction than Bill did into the forest and hid behind a tree._

_"Fuck, Winter, you're gorgeous..." Eddie whispered to himself as he went into another direction too, to find a place he could take care of his wood._

_Since the other guys left, without thinking about where he was standing, Stan began to slowly unbuckle his belt to take care of his boner._

_Eddie went up to him quickly, "No! If you do it there, it's a whole other level of pervertedness. If they see you, you're dead."_

_Stan and Eddie went off into opposite directions._

_All the guys didn't know where each other went, but they all hid behind trees and stroked themselves at the thought of Winter laying on the picnic table, covered in her juices as they listened to her continue to moan and scream in pleasure as Henry fucked her. They wondered what it would have felt like to be the ones inside of her._

_From that day on, they swore that they would never talk about it again. They also promised that they would never stop to watch them again, and if they heard Henry and Winter moaning that they would wait by the river for them to be finished so they wouldn't be tempted to look at their friend's naked body again. Although it didn't change how they viewed her as their friend, it did open them up to a whole new world into Winter Callaghan that they wished they could experience but knew they would never have the opportunity to. They learned what sex really was, what it looked like, and how pleasurable it was. They only wished they knew what it felt like._

Henry walked into the hospital building with his clothes he had on before he put on the jacket that morning. He was in his jeans and wearing his black hoodie. His hair was still jelled back, but he thought the look was pretty cool. 

He noticed his Uncle Jim there in his police uniform. When he saw Henry, they both walked up to each other. 

Henry was nervous to see him, scared something happened to Winter; "Why are you here, Uncle Jim? Is Winter okay?" 

"Yeah, she's fine. I just need to talk to her and I thought it would be better if I waited for you so you could support her..." Jim touched Henry's hair quickly, "Is 'The Outsiders' your new school play?" 

Henry raised his eyebrow at him with a small smile, "Sure. Why not?" 

Henry walked into Winter's hospital room and felt relieved the moment he saw her up and reading one of the books they were reading together. 

He smiled at her, "Hey! You said you weren't going to jump ahead!" He walked over to her side and sat beside her on the bed. 

She smiled at him lovingly and kissed his lips, "I'm just looking through it." 

Henry laughed lightly, "Uh-huh. Unlikely story. Is that what you call jumping ahead without me?" 

Winter giggled at him, "I swear I wasn't!" She put her fingers through his hair, "I like this! You look really good with it jelled back." 

"Yeah?" he smiled wide, "I'll wear my hair like this when you're better enough to have sex again," He kissed her cheek as she giggled at his response. He kissed her on the lips as he held her close. 

"You know I'm standing at the door, right? You literally led me here and I have to listen about underage sex," Jim Hopper rolled his eyes. "I was seventeen once too, so I'm gonna let it slide." 

Both Henry and Winter laughed as the annoyed officer/uncle walked into the room. 

"Hi, Jim," Winter said with a small smile, her voice still raspy. 

"I'm glad to see you looking better, Winter," he closed the door and sat in the chair across from the bed. 

"Thanks for saving my life," she said sincerely. 

He half smiled at her, "You know, Winter, I became a cop to try and help my sister find her son. I wanted to bring him home safely. I'm glad he got home safely seventeen years later on his own, but I'm especially proud that I was able to save my nephew's girlfriend and bring her back to him. Seeing you guys right now makes me know for sure that it was my purpose to wear this uniform." 

Henry smiled in response, never really thinking of it life that. He scootched behind Winter as she sat up in her bed and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back into him. 

Winter was touched by Jim's words and smiled as Henry placed a kiss on her cheek as he held her tight. 

Jim changed the subject, "But Winter, I need to ask you some questions about what happened. I need to know." 

Henry took Winter's hand as he felt her tense up. "It's okay, baby. I'm here," he whispered into her ear and lightly kissed her ear lobe. 

"I don't know what to tell you, Jim. I don't think you'll believe me after I tell you what happened..." she said sadly. 

Jim leaned his arms onto his legs as he hunched over and looked her in the eyes, "You know what, Winter? I've lived in Derry since I was a kid, and I've heard some crazy stories from a lot of sane people who seem to have the same crazy stories. After a while, it doesn't sound crazy anymore. If you tell me that you saw something that was unexplainable, supernatural, this is completely off the record. I'm just curious to know what happened in the sewers. I know I can't put smoke and mirrors in a prison cell, but I want to know what Derry is dealing with even if it's unstoppable." 

It took Winter a few moments before she started talking, "I was walking home and I saw Tiff Anderson..."

Jim's ears perked up, "Tiffany Anderson? The girl who went missing the day before you did?" 

"Yeah... but it wasn't her... I thought it was... She told me there was a circus in the Barrens..." Winter took a moment, "She went running away and I followed her 'cause I knew she was missing and I wanted to know if she was okay. She led me to the sewage building and she said the circus was in the sewers. I thought it was weird, but I was worried about her, so I followed her in the sewers. By the time I realized that she wasn't around anymore and I probably shouldn't have followed her, I was already lost."

Henry listened intently to her as he held onto her tightly. 

"There was a clown, but It was more like a monster wearing a clown outfit..." 

_"Don't you dare say anything, Henry. I will crush her lungs within seconds if you open your mouth,"_ said the clown's voice inside Henry's head. The voice caused his heart to pound and he swallowed hard as he fiddled with her hand in his with anxiety. 

Winter kept looking down to her lap and back up at Jim as she continued on, "I don't remember much more that happened, but there were other things there. It might have been the clown playing tricks on me, but there were dead children that chased me around the sewers to stay in Derry. There was one night, too, when I saw Ace Merrill..."

"The kid that died on the train tracks in the '50s?" Jim looked at her intently. 

Winter nodded, "That's what he told me... He wanted to have sex with me, but I put a knife threw his head before he could..." 

Henry's grip tightened and he pursed his lips angrily. He remained quiet as he listened. 

Winter began to cry, "I spent a lot of the first day or two with this little girl named Lily. She told me the clown took her into the sewers right after It ate her baby brother... I tried to save her, but the clown took her out of my grip and ate her in front of me. It's her fingernail scratches that are on my arm." 

Henry rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the side of her face as she cried. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he did believe it. 

"Her name was Lillian Landry. She was taken half hour after George Denbrough was," Jim said as his eyes expressed sadness. 

Winter didn't say anything to the mention of Georgie's name. She just continued to cry. 

"It's okay, baby," Henry whispered into her ear before he kissed her cheek and held onto her hand tighter. 

"The claw mark on my stomach was from the clown. It told me I couldn't walk through the sewers into the next town. I had to stay in Derry. It all of a sudden had huge animal claws and clawed my stomach..." Winter took in a deep breath, as deep as she could as she still had problems breathing. 

Jim looked down and collected himself before he said, "Winter, your clothes were covered in George Denbrough's blood. What happened to him?" 

Henry blinked confused, "You told Bill yesterday that you didn't see his little brother..." 

Winter cried more, "I lied. I couldn't tell him what happened."

"What happened to him, Winter?" Jim asked. 

"He only had one arm..." she cried with guilt, "I grabbed him from off the ground. He was still alive. I wanted to find away out and take him home. He died soon after I found him. I tried giving him CPR, but he lost too much blood. I really wanted to save him." 

Jim held back his own tears as he watched her breakdown and thought about the poor little kid. 

"I can't tell Bill what happened! I just can't!" Winter sobbed. 

Henry felt terrible as he held her close. If only he walked her home she wouldn't have gone through what she went through. 

"We went into the sewers, Winter. There was nothing. No trace of anything, but I believe you, and I'm not going to share your story, because I've heard these stories enough to believe them, but a lot of others would think it's impossible," Jim reassured her. "Did the clown talk to you?" 

Winter nodded, "It tried playing a lot of mind tricks. It told me that It was a cosmic force from the universe. It wasn't from this planet. It's been living in Derry before Derry was even a town. It changes forms to match peoples fears, and then It feeds on their bodies." 

Jim stroked the stubbles on his face. The story scared him but he believed her, and he didn't think there was anything he could do to stop It. It was unfortunately a force that Derry had to continue to live with. 

"All these children who have gone missing and have never been found, I wonder why only you and Robert were the only ones who have ever been saved..." Jim thought out loud. 

Henry wondered as well, and he had a feeling that it had to do with him. 


	28. Part 28: The 1958 Red Plymouth Fury

** **

** Wednesday June 18, 1997 **

Henry stood in the cloudy, yet warm, school parking lot with Victor and Belch. It was so warm that he wished he wasn't wearing the leather jacket his friends gave him, but as the days had went on at school while he wore the jacket, he felt more and more less like himself. Each new day in the brown vintage jacket, he felt like he was losing more control of Henry and gaining more control of an anger control hungry monster. In the jacket, he lived in a world that was only black and white, there was no room for grey. He either loved something or he hated it. The only thing he loved was Winter and he hated anything else, and he loathed those losers. 

Henry, Victor and Belch found every opportunity to taunt the losers as much as they could, but they always traveled together, and Henry wanted to tear them apart individually. 

There was one day last week when Henry saw Eddie standing outside by the bike racks, waiting for the rest of the losers. Henry, Victor and Belch went up to him quietly and surprised him by pushing him over the bike rack. 

_"Aww, look at the little pussy!" Henry laughed at him as Eddie was on the ground with a bleeding knee. His asthma inhaler had rolled out of his pocket, right at Henry's feet. Henry picked it up, "You need this, you little girl?"_

_Eddie got up from the ground in pain, "I need that, Henry..." He said nervously, "What would Winter think if she saw you treating her friends like this?"_

_Henry turned his head to the side and frowned at him, "Is that how you think you're going to get out of this? By bringing my girl up? Trying to guilt trip me, pussy?"_

_Henry threw the inhaler at Eddie's face, knocking him in his forehead._

_Victor and Belch laughed as they watched Eddie struggle to grab onto his inhaler before it fell to the ground. He caught it._

_"You wanna be the first to die, loser?" Henry began walking over to Eddie, taking out his knife and revealing the blade._

_Eddie began to back away and took a puff of his inhaler, "This is not you, Henry! Those guys hanging with you aren't your friends!"_

_"Thanks, Dr. Phil!" Henry snarked at him grabbing a hold of the scruff of his shirt and threw him up against a tree, keeping him pinned. "I guess you will be the first," Henry laughed._

_Eddie panicked and did the first thing he could think of; He sprayed the medicine from his inhaler into Henry's eyes._

_Henry let go of Eddie and put his hand to his eyes, "ARGH!" he yelled in pain._

_Eddie ran towards the school without looking back._

_"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF DOG SHIT!" Henry yelled._

It was a few minutes before classes started and Victor wanted to show his friends his new car. It was a red 1958 Plymouth Fury. 

"My old man let me buy her last weekend. Finally got the keys today. She runs like a beauty..." Victor said as he ran his hand against the smooth exterior. 

Henry was examining the car, thinking about how he would love to borrow Victor's car one day and take Winter to the drive-in when she was feeling better. She would have been so impressed to see him driving such a vintage car. 

"Can I borrow it to take my girl somewhere nice sometime this summer?" Henry asked as he looked at the details.

"Yeah, man! She will love it. It's a real pussy magnet!" Victor laughed; Henry let out a tiny laugh. 

Bill, Ben, Eddie, Stan and Richie were walking up towards the school when they saw Henry, Victor and Belch admiring the car. The three guys were looking at the car admiringly, but all the losers saw was a forty-one year old car that was rusted and was just a hunk of junk. They had no idea that Henry, Victor and Belch were seeing this car as brand new like it was straight from the conveyer belt. 

"They're looking at the car like it's the most beautiful thing they've ever seen..." Ben said confused, "I don't even know how they drove it here." 

"W-Well, H-Henry loves c-cars. He h-helps his dad at his me-mechanic sh-shop every su-su-summer," Bill said, trying to understand anyway possible why the three guys were so in love with the car. 

"Henry tried to kill me the other day. I don't think he's seeing what the whole world is seeing," Eddie said seriously. 

"Yeah, well, look how he's dressing! He's dressed like a greaser. His style went from grunge and laid-back to looking like a dude from the 1950's," Bev mentioned, "And it happened over night." 

"But why does he want to kill us?" Stan asked, his eye still shinning from Henry punching him the week before. 

"I-I don't kn-know..." Bill tried to think of an answer as hard as he could, but all he could think of was Winter. "W-Winter?" 

"There's no way in Hell that Winter would be cool with how he's being around us. I really don't think she wants us dead, guys!" Eddie said. 

Richie spoke up, "But maybe the stupid clown thing is Henry's puppet master right now."

"Maybe that's why the clown let Winter live... so It could get Henry to do whatever It wants?" questioned Stan. 

"To kill us? Why us?" Richie asked. 

"M-Maybe I-It k-k-knows that I wa-wa-want to k-k-kill It 'cause of G-G-Georgie," Bill said vengefully. 

"But then what do we do about Henry? What do we do about Winter?" Eddie asked. 

"Hey, I got an idea!" Richie said before shouting, "HEY! ASSHOLES!" 

"RICHIE!" the five of them exclaimed. 

Henry, Victor and Belch looked up from the car at Richie, waiting for him to say to them whatever he was going to say. They all knew he would pay for it later. 

_"This car is automatic! It's systematic! It's hydromatic!"_

Richie jumped closer towards them with the beat of drums going off in his head from the song.

_"WHY IT'S GREASE LIGHTNING!"_

He extended his right arm out and slowly glided it towards his side...

_"Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile..._

_Greased lightnin', go, greased lightnin'!"_ _  
_

He pumped his right fist up above his head, alternating from extending his arm to the sky and to the side.

Henry, Victor and Belch just stared at him with no expressions in their faces. They looked a little amused as they thought about how he was digging his own grave as he continued to sing and dance at them. 

He extended his other arm out and slowly glided it the the side of his body...

_"Go, greased lightnin', you're coasting through the heat lap trials..._

_You are supreme, the chicks'll cream, for greased lightnin'!"_

Bill grabbed Richie by the back of his hoodie and pulled him away towards the school. 

"Richie, are you trying to get us killed?" Stan asked him.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Bev groaned. 

Later on that day, Richie had to leave early to go to his eye appointment at the mall, where his eye doctor, Ruth Bowers, would be seeing if he needed a stronger prescription. 

As Richie walked through the parking lot, he didn't realize that Henry, Victor and Belch were standing by the 1958 Plymouth Fury on their lunch as they had a smoke. 

When they saw Richie walking through the parking lot, they put out their smokes to talk to him.

Henry was walking up towards Richie as Belch and Victor were coming up behind him. 

"Hey, you four-eyed freakshow!" Henry smiled at him maliciously. "Where you think you're going?" 

Richie stopped and looked at Henry, nervous of what he was planning to do. Before he could turn around and try to run, Victor and Belch grabbed either side of his arms and lifted him off the ground, taking him to the rotted car that they were admiring so much. 

Henry pushed him against the side of the car as Victor sat down in the drivers seat and Belch stood to Richie's side, making sure he wouldn't run. 

"What do you want, Henry?" Richie gulped. 

Henry continued to smile at him as he kept his index finger on Richie's chest and would poke him hard with it, "I really liked your song and dance you did earlier. Winter always said that you're the jokester of the group. Did you do it because you like Victor's new ride?" He asked.

Richie looked to the sides of the car and then looked at Henry nervously, "Yeah... It's nice..." he lied, not seeing the car the same way the three guys were seeing it. 

All three of them laughed, "See? Everyone likes your car, Victor!" Henry said. He turned to look back at Richie, "I'm really glad you like this car, because me, Victor, Belch and you are going to play a game with this car." 

Richie blinked, wondering what he had planned, "What is it?"

Henry smiled more, "I'm glad you asked!" He began poking his chest hard again, acting like he was planning a friendly game that was in Richie's favour, but Richie knew that he was only playing him as a fool; "So! I heard from a little pussy last week that he watched my girl and I having sex in the Barrens... And you know what? I get it! We were in public, and maybe people could have seen us having sex. But, you know... Most people would go about their business and leave us be. Isn't that right, Richie?" He stared him intensely in the eyes. 

_'Oh, fuck!'_ Richie thought. He nodded quickly. 

"See! I knew you would get it!" Henry laughed. Victor and Belch were laughing, waiting for the fun to start. "Anyway, this pussy friend of yours decided he would stay there and watch us, and then take his junk and jack it off in the woods..." he changed his smile into a frown as he stared deeper into Richie's eyes. "But he didn't say he had any friends with him, that it was just him. Is that the truth, Richie?" Henry continued on slowly, "It...was...just...him?" 

Again, Richie nodded, trying his best not to look guilty as Henry tried to read every look in his face. 

Henry grinned again, "That's good, Richie! I'm glad my friend, Stan, was telling the truth!" 

Richie knew he was still playing him. 

"But... I still don't believe him... I mean, I don't know if I believe you, but I definitely don't believe him!" Henry's face frowned again. He looked over at Belch, "Take off his shirt," he directed him. 

Richie's eyes went wide, "WHAT?" 

Belch quickly pulled Richie's t-shirt above his head. Richie stood in only his jeans, scared of what was coming. 

"This is why I'm on your side, Richie..." Henry began smiling again, "I don't think you would have stayed and fantasized about my girl as you jacked yourself off in the woods, because... Well... You don't swing that way, right? You're gay?" 

Richie froze still, "What? I'm not gay!" he said defending himself. He could feel his heart racing. 

"Okay... Okay..." Henry nodded, "I just have one thing for you to do, and it's up to you if you want to do it the easy way or the hard way..." He frowned at him again, "Winter has a birthmark on her body that would be seen from even a few steps away. Show me on your body where that birthmark is..." 

Richie stared at him. He didn't understand why he wouldn't just let him go. He pinky promised the guys that he would never speak about that day. 

Richie pointed his finger to his left ribcage, trying to play dumb, "I don't know... Here, maybe?" 

"Is that your final answer?" Henry asked. 

Richie nodded quickly. As he continued to look Henry in the eyes, he could sense Victor handing him something, but he didn't look down to see what it was. 

"Wrong!" Henry pressed the cigarette lighter from the car into his skin on the left ribcage. 

Richie screamed as he felt the small circular object burn into his skin. 

When Henry took the lighter away from him and passed it back to Victor to put back in the engine so it could heat up again, he noticed the new red burn mark on Richie's skin. 

"She doesn't have one there, but now you do!" Henry laughed. "Now! Lets try this again but a little differently..." He stared Richie in the eyes as he was starting to tear up from the pain, "If you don't tell me the truth, not only will you get another burn mark, but I will also tell the whole school and the whole town that you're a faggot... But you ain't no fag, right, Richie? You can't be a fag if you were looking at my girlfriends body, right?" 

Richie didn't answer, he just shook in his spot. 

"Now..." Henry said quietly, "Lets try this again... Where is Winter's birthmark?" 

Richie blinked away the tears and slowly pointed down to his right hip. He looked away from Henry as he pointed in the spot. 

Henry looked from where he was pointing towards Richie's face, "Well, look at that... There's another pervert in the group." 

Richie looked back up as he cried. Henry quickly grabbed Richie's glasses off his face and threw them to the ground. Belch threw the shirt into Richie's arms. The three boys laughed and walked away. 

As Richie cried, he put his shirt back on and looked for his glasses on the ground. One of the lens was shattered. He put them back on anyway and continued to walk towards the Barrens to cross over to the mall. He could feel the pain from the burn just underneath his ribcage and the material from his shirt rubbing against it made it hurt even more. 

As he continued to walk through the trees and paths, he had his head down. Once he bumped into something, he looked up with his teary eyes. 

"Why so sad, Richie? Would a balloon cheer you up?" The clown that came out of nowhere was standing in front of him. 

Richie inhaled deeply with fear as he backed away from the monster clown. 

"Oh, come on! I just want to offer you a balloon!" It walked up closer to Richie as he continued to back away. 

He tripped over a rock and landed on his bottom; "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Richie yelled.

"But, Richie, you looked like you really needed to talk!" It smiled maliciously at him with blood on It's teeth, "You wanna show me your burn? I can heal it, and wouldn't a balloon cheer you right up?" 

Richie quickly got up and ran the opposite direction. 

"COME ON! PLAY WITH THE CLOWN!" It yelled as It watched the boy run away. 

Later that day in the hospital, Winter was laying up in her bed as she watched a re-run of Seinfeld on the little television her parents had brought her. She was finally able to breathe on her own during the day. They only hooked her up to the breathing machines when she was sleeping. During the day, she had an inhaler at her side. 

There was a knock at the door and Eddie walked into the room. Winter was happy to see one of her friends coming to see her. She noticed he had a cast on his arm. 

"Hi Winter," Eddie said cautiously, wondering if Henry had told her about what Stan had confessed to him a week ago

"Edz, what happened?" she asked concerned as he walked over to her and sat on the side of her bed.

Eddie rubbed his cast, "Ben, Bill, Bev, Stan and I went to the sewage building where we found your necklace..." He left out the part when the clown showed up and tried to kill them, "I ended up falling down the stairs at the door." 

Winter's eyes went wide, "Why would you guys go there?" 

He sighed, "Bill..." He shook his head, "He's determined to find Georgie. He thinks he's in the sewers." 

Winter pursed her lips and looked down thinking about Georgie dying in her arms. She remained quiet instead of saying what she really wanted to say. 

"I just got spooked and fell down the steps," Eddie said as she remained silent. 

Winter looked back up at Eddie with concern in her eyes, "You guys can't go investigating there. It's not safe." 

"It's not safe anywhere right now, Winter," Eddie added. "There's something wrong here." 

Winter nodded slowly, "I know... I was in the sewers for three days..."

Eddie was nervous to ask, but he asked anyway, "Was the clown there?" 

Winter blinked at him, "You know about the clown?" 

Eddie nodded, "Bill wants to kill It." 

Winter exhaled some air at the thought of her friends going down into the sewers. She compassionately grabbed Eddie's hand into hers and looked very seriously into his eyes. Eddie held her hand back, feeling his stomach fill up with butterflies at her concern and the feeling of her hand in his. 

"Edz, I care about all of you very much and I want to kill It too, but you can't just go and kill It. It's a strong force and I spent three days with It. It's not a clown - It's a force. It's smoke and mirrors. I don't even know why It let me go."

Eddie remained silent before he looked back into her eyes, "I'm glad It did let you go. I would have been really sad if something worse happened to you."

Winter weakly smiled at him as she continued to squeeze his hand, "Just don't do it, okay? Promise me you won't go in the sewers..."

Eddie continued to look down at their hands holding and back up to her concerned voice. The feelings made him feel so peaceful, "I promise." 

"Thank you!" she let go of his hand. "While you're here do you want to play a board game or something? I'm so bored during the day waiting for Henry to get off of school." 

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck nervously at the mention of Henry; "Has he been acting weird to you?" 

Winter wondered what he meant. She thought about it and said, "No... I mean, I guess he's a little stressed when he has to go to school instead of staying with me, but he's still Henry." 

Eddie stared at her surprised. She had no idea what was going on at school. 

"Why do you ask? Is everything okay at school?" Winter asked concerned. 

Eddie went silent. 

"Edz, is everything okay?" 

He decided to keep his mouth shut, "I guess it's just everyone's been weird since you've been kept in here. Oh yeah..." He changed the subject, "We have to take the dance class again after the summer. We obviously can't dance with you recovering from Pneumonia and my broken arm." 

Winter smiled softly, "Well, you better be my dance partner. I don't need those other boys staring me up and down like a steak." 

Eddie laughed lightly, "Well, I'm glad you don't find me creepy like the other guys." 

Winter shook her head, "Nah, I'm comfortable with you." She smiled at him, "My good friend, Edz." 

Eddie smiled at her, "Maybe next year, you'll stop looking at me like I'm twelve years old." 

Winter laughed lightly, "What do you mean?" 

"You always do this eye-roll thing whenever we say something that you think is childish. It's like..." He created his face to look like hers as she rolled her eyes quickly and made a face. 

Winter began to laugh out loudly, "I don't do that!" 

"You so do!" Eddie laughed with her, "The look is like, _'Oh my, God! I can't believe I'm friends with these little kids!'_ " He said quickly in a dramatic valley-girl voice and made the same eye-roll face. 

Winter laughed more, "I don't sound like that at all! But, okay, okay..." she looked at him seriously with a faint smile, "Maybe I do sometimes make looks. I admit, you're my best friends, so I shouldn't be making looks like that. I'll work on it." 

Eddie smiled, "I like making you laugh. It makes me feel like I'm not as much as a kid as you think I am." 

Winter weakly smiled at him, "I appreciate it when you do, so thank you." They fell silent momentarily. "So I guess I didn't tell you that I can't sing anymore. Well, I can't sing as good as I use to." 

"No way!" Eddie was surprised, "Can you get your voice back eventually?"

Winter shrugged sadly, "Maybe one day with lots of work... I'm not sure... I can still do backup voice and play guitar, though."

Eddie nodded, "I guess it's something we can help you try to get back next year. With our dance class, me and you can dance and jump around while you sing so it strengthens your lungs." 

Winter nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like fun. You've gotten me all excited about dancing now. I haven't even walked for almost a month now. Only to the washroom and back, and I've still lost twenty pounds." 

Eddie looked at her slimmer figure quickly, "You still look like you. You just need to get back to your day-to-day style and get out of that hospital gown. I miss your cross between Slim Shady and Stevie Nicks style." 

Winter laughed, "What are you talking about? You think I dress like Slim Shady and Stevie Nicks?"

Eddie laughed, "You do! You dress all Stevie-like and then you always wear that black tuck and it gives off that Slim Shady look!" 

Winter laughed more, "Oh my, God! You are too much!" 

"Eddie! Eddie!" a woman's voice came from the hallway. "Eddie, are you visiting that Callaghan girl?" 

"Shit..." Eddie muttered, "It's my mom..." He sighed and then yelled, "I'M HERE!" 

A woman who was about three hundred pounds walked in the room and looked relieved to see her son. However, once she looked at Winter, she frowned. Winter didn't like the controlling vibe from his mom. She returned the frown back to her. 

"Eddie, we got to get home and you got to rest your arm!" she said to her son. 

"Okay..." He got up from the bed sadly and looked at Winter as he walked out with his mom, "I'll see you soon, Winter." 

"Bye, Edz..." Winter smiled softly at him. 

As they walked down the hall, Winter heard his mom say, "You shouldn't be hanging around dirty girls like her!" 

Winter said quietly to herself, "Bitch." 

As Eddie and his mom were walking out of the hospital, Henry was walking in. Henry was in his Metallica t-shirt and jeans, leaving his jacket in his locker at school as he usually did. 

Eddie tensed up as he saw Henry about to walk right by him. He continued to walk as he kept his eyes on Henry, nervous of what he would do to him if Winter told him that he visited her. 

Henry noticed him and stared at him and his arm, but he didn't look at him the same way like he did at school. He just looked at him as if he saw someone that he didn't want to see, not someone that he wanted to torture and kill. 

Eddie turned his head around to look at Henry walk away down the hallway towards Winter's room. He couldn't understand what was going on with him. He had turned into Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. 

Henry walked into Winter's hospital room and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey baby! You're looking so much better." He kissed her lips and hugged her tight. He sighed happily into her hair, "I'm so happy to see you!"

She kissed him a few times, happy to see him, "You know how boring it is here while you're gone?" 

Henry laughed as he put his book bag on the chair "How are you feeling? Are you doing better?" he asked concerned as he sat on the side of her bed and cuddled her into him. 

"Actually, the nurse earlier said the doctor has good news for me." 

Henry smiled at the sounds of that. He just wanted her home in her own bed as it felt more comfortable sleeping there than here. 

Doctor Martin walked in the room with a smile, "Winter, I have good news for you!" 

Winter and Henry looked over at him. 

"You're dismissed as of tomorrow morning. Mr. Bowers is going to be paying for a nurse to go to your house twice a day to look after you..."

"My dad is paying for this?" Henry asked, surprised. 

The doctor nodded, "Yeah. He mentioned that it was the least he could do."

Henry looked down at his hands, feeling bad that he hadn't talked to his dad much since Winter disappeared. This must have been him trying to apologize. Henry warmheartedly smiled and thought he should call his dad to thank him.

"The nurse will be over twice a day to make sure your IV is doing fine, that your infections are leaving your body, give you your medications, and to help you start eating again. The calorie-full drinks are helping you from losing more weight, but you'll need some motivation to eat again." 

Henry looked up to him as he grabbed Winter's hand, "Is there anything I can do to help? I want to get her back to her old self as quickly as possible." 

Doctor Martin smiled at him, "You can take her for small walks to help her get her strength back, and you can encourage her to eat. While the nurse isn't around, you can make sure she is taking all her medications on time." 

Henry nodded, listening intently. "I'll do all that. She's taken care of under my hands," he smiled at her. 


	29. Part 29: Meeting Bob Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month and I was able to write over 93,000 words???? How the Hell?!?!? Crazy!!! Just a heads up that this story will be done sometime in the next week or so. I will be writing the sequel soon after!! Please read, give kudos, subscribe, tell your Henry hungry friends (like me) to read it and leave comments! Give this story lots of love so I start the sequel soon after finishing this!!  
> Love you all!

__

** Friday June 20, 1997 **

_"Take out the papers and the trash,_  
_Or you don't get no spendin' cash."_

Henry leaned his body out of Victor's red 1958 Plymouth Fury and shattered a mailbox outside of Jackson street with a baseball bat.

_"If you don't scrub that kitchen floor,_  
_You ain't gonna rock and roll no more,_  
_Yakety yak (Don't talk back)"_

When they drove by the next house on that sunny afternoon, Henry smashed that mailbox to the ground. 

"WOAH! OU! OU!" Henry yelled with adrenaline with his head out the window as the teens travelled twenty over the speed limit in the suburban neighbourhood. 

Henry sat back in the passenger seat and looked at his friends who were drinking some beers. Henry took a sip from his own beer. 

"School's out! Where is my next victim? I can already taste their blood and fear!" Henry said with excitement as he placed his hand outside the window and hit the top of the car as he thought about death. 

Belch burped in the backseat. 

"We'll probably run into one of them, man!" Victor took a swig of his beer. "Mr. Gray said that they're going to have to be dead by the end of the month. It's time to start killing."

Henry looked at the side of his face as he spoke. The part inside of him that was still himself, felt the fear and dread over the instruction. He was getting use to the bullying, but actually killing was a whole other degree, but he kept thinking about the future with Winter. His future with Winter depended on if he could fulfill the clown's orders, and he had to. He didn't want to live in a world without her.

The spirit in the jacket spoke for Henry as he continued to have his doubts; "Let's start the blood bath, boys!" 

Derry looked different this afternoon as the boys cruised in Victor's new pussy wagon. The town seemed cleaner, but that wasn't the weirdest part of it. The ladies walking around town wore very conservative blouses and long skirts, like pencil or circle skirts, poodle skirts, capri pants, high waisted jeans and Peter Pan collar blouses. The guys were wearing over-sized shirts, bomber jackets, double-breasted suits, loafers and fedora hats. 

The three guys drove into Main Street, however there was a street festival so they had to park in one of the side streets and walk into the town. 

Even Main Street looked different that afternoon. The shops had different names and there were diners and barber shops everywhere. The cars that were parked along the side streets were the vintage type that he had only seen in old movies and in vintage car magazines. There were 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air convertibles, 1957 Nash Cosmopolitans, 1950 Crosley station wagons and 1951 Studebaker 2-door sedans. 

Although Henry thought the town looked different, he didn't react differently. He just knew how to blend in without looking out of place. It was the power of the jacket.

There was a musician playing a saxophone on the side of Main Street while some cars drove by with banners on the sides with store advertisements. There was a man walking on stilts with clown makeup on. Henry stared at the clown on stilts, and he knew it wasn't Pennywise, but the look of him still creeped him out. 

As Henry stared at the change on the Main Street, the real Henry surfaced as he was unsure what was going on around him. His face changed to the normal Henry as he spoke to Victor and Belch, "I should get going to see Winter, guys. She's probably wondering where I am." He had already stayed a half hour later after school with the guys and needed to make sure Winter was okay. 

Victor and Belch noticed the real Henry surface and saw the unsureness in his expression. Victor put a reassuring arm around Henry's shoulders; "Just grab a coke with us, boss! Then we are going to see Mr. Gray, and then you can go." 

Henry relaxed. Within moments, the spirit that possessed Henry in the jacket surfaced again, and Henry's facial expression turned back to angry and controlling. 

They went into Steve's Diner at the corner of Main Street. It was a diner that had remained in Derry since 1954 and it was always a vintage spot for people to feel like they were experiencing a 1950's diner experience. Winter and Henry had gone in there a few times for breakfast and dinner. 

This time as the three teenagers walked in, it didn't feel exactly like a vintage experience like it always had when Henry and Winter went in. This felt like it was a brand-new restaurant made for the teens and families in Derry, and that the style fit with the era that they were currently in. 

_"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream,_  
_(Bung, bung, bung, bung)_  
_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen,_  
_(Bung, bung, bung, bung)"_

The juke box in the corner was playing the usual 1950's hits as it always did when Henry went into Steve's Diner. 

"Three cokes!" Belch said to the waiter who was running the diner bar. 

"Six cents each!" the waiter said while grabbing the cokes and popping off the caps on them. 

_"Give him two lips like roses and clover,_  
_(Bung, bung, bung, bung)_  
_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over."_

As Victor pulled the change out of his pocket, the waiter studied the three boys faces before speaking, "You know if the manager catches you guys in here, he'll call the cops. You guys damaged the juke box so bad last month with your crazy shit shenanigans!"

"You can tell the manager that he can kiss our asses!" Victor laughed. 

Henry looked at the waiter, "Would you like a knuckle sandwich, kid? I could give you a nice shiner!" 

Belch burped in the waiter's face. 

Henry looked over to a man in a business suit and fedora as he read the paper as he sat on the bar bench. The headline read: " **Elvis Presley** **is inducted into the Army!"**

Victor handed a vintage glass bottle coke into Henry's hand. Henry took a moment to respond and looked down at the beverage. 

Henry gave the waiter behind the bar one last glare before he said, "Let's cruise, boys!" 

"Thanks for nothing, asshole!" Belch gave the waiter the finger as the guys exited the diner back into the warm June sun.

They walked down the street towards the Derry Public Library as they watched a parade go through the Main Street. 

Henry stared as high school cheerleaders cheered in the parade holding a banner that read:  
**'SUPPORT THE DERRY HIGH SCHOOL SPORTS TEAM OF 1958!'**

"There's Cindy Sanders! We were necking in the guy's washroom a few weeks ago!" Belch laughed. 

"That sounds made up," Victor laughed. 

"Fuck off!" Belch pushed him, "She gave me that hickey, right? I'm so pissed that she's going to The Under the Sea Dance with Stewart Crain. He is such a pussy!" 

Henry continued to look around as the two guys behind him bickered.

"Would you guys like your picture taken? It'll be in the year book!" a kid with a big photo camera asked. 

Henry, Belch and Victor laughed; "Okay!" 

Henry and Blech lifted Victor up by his legs and smiled for the camera, thinking it would be fun. The camera man took four photos; one for the year book and one for each of them. 

They looked down at the black and white photos and laughed. 

Henry put the picture in his back pocket to show Winter later. He hadn't even mentioned his new friends to her. The picture would probably make her smile. 

"At least now the school will always remember The Bower's Gang!" Victor said. 

As they approached the Derry Public Library, which looked like it was only built a few years ago, they didn't go towards the direction of the doors to the entrance. Instead they went to a man sitting on the park bench beside the library building. 

As they approached the man, Henry felt a force coming from him that felt evil and vile. Although it was a man in his 40's with a receding hairline and a business outfit, the way his lower lip drooped into a V shape made Henry think of Pennywise in the moon. 

"Hello, Henry..." said the man as he looked up from his newspaper and grinned. 

His voice. 

His grin. 

It was Pennywise. 

Bob Gray was his human form to blend in with the everyday life in Derry. It was to make himself less noticeable as he picked out his victims.

"I like the smell of the fear that is coming from the group of kids that you've been taunting. You're making them weaker as I become stronger," he said evilly.

"How come you choose me to do this?" as Henry feared the force in front of him, it made the real Henry resurface and he wanted to know why he had to be the one to kill the losers.

"Let me show you, Henry..." Mr. Gray extended his hand out to Henry, which was covered by a white glove, "Take my hand..." 

Henry looked up to Mr. Gray's face and stared as Its lower lip was dripping with drool as It stared into his eyes. He pursed his lips wondering if It was trying to trap him. He slowly put his hand into the evil beings hand. 

Everything around him had disappeared and Henry went blind by bright white lights. 

_Henry sat in his backyard with his older brother, Robert. Henry was a baby, one-years-old and Robert was two-years-old._

_Henry could see his mom running into the house to grab the phone that had been ringing as the two boys sat patiently out in the backyard, playing together._

_Pennywise appeared in the backyard and walked up to Henry. He looked up to the clown but didn't understand who or what It was and just stared up at It._

_The clown placed a red balloon in front of Henry, which was too far away for him to grab. It just floated there with the ribbon nearly touching the ground, but it wasn't floating away into the sky and the wind didn't make it fly away. It just floated there in one spot._

_Henry stared at the red floating balloon._

_Pennywise put Its hand on Henry's head and he felt a rush of negative energy go into him. It was the emotion that would one day surface as Henry's anger, his sadness, his rage._

_"I'm apart of you now, Henry. You have a little piece of me inside of you that will grow when you do. That balloon will always be there for you until you decide to grab it. When you take it, I will fully be a part of you. I won't just be your anger and rage, but I will be every part of you. I will drive you mad and psychotic so you can do what I need you to do. When you are ready, take the balloon."_

_Pennywise picked up Henry's brother, Robert, into his arms._

_"In exchange for my madness, I will take your brother. This will be the beginning of your anger. When the years pass when I am ready to feed again, I will need you. The balloon is yours, Henry."_

_And then Pennywise and Robert were gone._

_Henry's mom came back outside as Henry stared at the red balloon. She couldn't see it._

Henry let go of Bob Gray's hand and stared at him with wide eyes and shock. He thought that It might have taken Robert, but now he knew it for sure. 

"You took Robert that day?" Henry confirmed. 

Bob Gray nodded and grinned, "He wasn't supposed to survive, but that stupid force that was born that day took him from me. It took him to safety. I gave you the balloon to fully embody my madness."

"The balloon was supposed to make me crazy? It was supposed to turn me into a psycho?" Henry asked, "Then how come I feel empathy? How come I feel love? I know I love my girlfriend and I love my family." 

Bob frowned at the word ' _love',_ "That's why you need to wear the jacket to turn into the dangerous man I need you to be, Henry. For the years that the balloon followed you, you never took it. I live inside of your anger, but I haven't taken you over completely because you never took the balloon, and that's why you need the jacket. The spirit of the jacket is what's controlling you when you see those loser kids."

 _'A force that saved my brother? How come I never got curious and grabbed the balloon?'_ Henry's mind was racing with question after question over everything Bob Gray was telling him.

"Speaking of a loser..." Victor spoke up after minutes of silence from him and Belch. "Look at that Haystack!" 

As Henry turned to look at Ben walking down the street, his anger surfaced and the jacket took over as Henry retreated back and let the spirit from the jacket take over for him. He quickly glanced back to the bench, but Mr. Gray was gone.

Each day when Henry would see one of the losers, his madness became stronger. 

"Let's go!" Henry instructed as they ran over to Ben.

They grabbed him from behind. 

Ben screamed in surprise and looked into Henry's angry eyes as they pushed him against the fence. 

"What do you want from me, Henry?" he asked. "I didn't do anything to you!" 

"Your existence offends me, fat boy!" Henry spat in his face. "You want me to cut off all that fat for you?" Henry took his switchblade out from his back pocket, "We can make you look skinny just in time for summer!" 

Victor and Belch laughed as they kept Ben still by holding onto his sides. 

"You're always going to remember my name, kid!" Henry began slicing his name in Ben's stomach as he screamed in pain. 

"STOP, HENRY!" Ben cried. 

Henry didn't stop, which caused Ben to cry more. Then, to Henry's surprise, Ben kicked him in the shin and the force of the kick made Ben flip over the fence and roll down the hill into the Barrens. 

Henry looked down the hill and yelled, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE HISTORY SOON, FAT ASS! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RUN FOREVER!"

Henry, Victor and Belch watched as Ben hit a few trees and bushes. 

"Do you think he's dead?" Victor asked. 

Henry shook his head, "Maybe. Hopefully. That means it would be one down." 

"The fat ones are the easiest to kill," Belch laughed. 

Henry looked down at his watch and then looked back up at the guys, "Winter's nurse is going to be going over to her house soon and she doesn't know where the spare key is, so I have to be there. I'll see you guys on Monday." 

Henry turned to walk up the street into Winter's neighborhood. As he walked up the street, he kept seeing things as they were on Main Street – everything was in the 1950's. Some of the houses on Winter's street looked brand new or they were vacant lots. Henry realized it was the jacket that was making him see things that way, and he had to remember to take it off before going into Winter's house. 

Winter sat in her bedroom. She had been home for a day and was in her pyjama pants and tank top that she slept in. It felt so much more comfortable being home than being at the hospital. She was so bored all day, though. Her health was slowly coming back, but she felt like she had lost so much weight, especially as she stayed in her pyjamas all day that use to fit her just perfectly before she was sick. She still got nauseous at the thought of eating, and her lungs still felt like barbells, but she wasn't coughing as much and her breathing was becoming stronger with the help of her inhaler. 

Winter sat on her chair in her room by the window as she watched the life outside. It was so sunny and people were having fun outside after school. She was waiting for Henry to walk up to her house, but he was later than usual. Sometimes going to all her classes to grab her school work did take some time. She was just happy that the school was letting her take her exams later in the summer so she could still go into senior year in September. 

She periodically looked from her Biology Textbook and homework to the window to see if Henry was outside. 

As she glanced out the window, she had to look twice. Her heart started to race and she felt all her fear rise from her stomach. 

_'No way! That can't be...'_ Winter rubbed her eyes as she got up from her chair and looked out the window. 

It was Ace Merrill walking up to her house. 

Winter backed away from the window and began to hyperventilate. 

"No! No! No!" she said to herself as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Why is he here?" 

All the images of Ace from her nightmare in the hospital started to flash through her mind. 

_"You look so sexy laying there..." Ace jumped on the bed and placed himself on top of her and looked into her frightened eyes, "Laying there so helpless."_

Winter heard the front door open. How did Ace know where the key was?

She looked around her room, but she felt helpless with her IV still hooked into her arm. She cried as she panicked as she heard footsteps coming up the steps. 

Winter walked up to the door and held on the doorknob so he wouldn't be able to open the door. 

The doorknob began to turn and Winter held it down crying. 

"Winter? Are you okay?" 

It was Henry. 

"Henry?" Winter cried, wanting to be sure. 

"Yeah, it's just me!" he said. 

Winter opened the door.

She was relieved to see her boyfriend standing there. Henry had taken his jacket off downstairs before he came into the room. 

Henry looked at her concerned with the scared look on her face and her crying eyes. 

He grabbed her shoulder and glanced around her room, glancing for the clown or whatever may have scared her; "What wrong, baby?" He hugged her. 

"I saw Ace Merrill walking up my driveway, but it was you!" she cried. "I don't want to see that asshole ever again!" 

Henry looked at her concerned, "Ace Merrill? That ghost you said you saw in the sewer?" 

Winter nodded, "I don't think I've ever been so scared of someone in my life." 

Henry kissed her lips, "It's me, though. I'll protect you from ghosts." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry I scared you, though," he wiped the tears that were running down her face.

Winter sighed, "It's probably because I'm going crazy being stuck in my room. Can we go out tomorrow, babe? Please?" 

Henry smiled softly at her, "You have me all weekend, okay? We can go to the bookstore, go for walks, go for a walk around the mall. I'll even buy you something nice at the mall." He kissed her nose; she smiled and wrinkled her nose in response, "Whatever you want to do. Your nurse needs to show me how to undo your IV, though, before we go out anywhere..." he quickly looked at her hand with the needle in it. 

Winter smiled up at him and put her face closer to his, "You know what I really miss doing?" 

Henry smiled, catching on that she was hinting to sex; "Not until you're better. Trust me, I really miss it, too." He stared deeply into her eyes before he kissed her. He put his hand down to his crotch where he was starting to get hard; "You see what you did?" he smiled at her, "This is all your fault." 

Winter giggled and began kissing him passionately. 

Henry pulled away and smiled more at her, feeling himself becoming more aroused, "You're not helping the situation. When you start eating again, then we can have sex again. Eating seems more important." 

Winter bit her lower lip at the thought as she was feeling turned on by the look of arousal on his face, "Then we can spend a whole day in bed? Maybe you can spend the entire day in my pussy?" 

Henry rolled his eyes and grinned, "Oh my, God! You're gonna be the death of me!" 

Winter laughed in response, "Okay! I'll stop talking about it." 

Henry stared at her lovingly and sighed. He put her in his arms and hugged her as he nuzzled his face in her neck; "I only feel normal when I'm with you. It's so hard without you at school..." he said seriously. 

Winter could sense his stress. She kissed his cheek as they embraced, "I know, but next week is the last week of school. We can spend the whole summer together." 

Henry smiled at the idea, "I'm so excited! I need next week to go by quick, and then it can just be you and me all summer." 

She looked at his face and kept her arms around his neck, "That sounds like the best summer ever."

Winter could tell by the look on Henry's face that he looked stressed. His smile couldn't disguise the stress in his eyes. She remembered that Eddie asked her the other day if she found Henry was acting different. She didn't see any changes other than stress, but maybe he was different at school. 

"Is everything okay at school?" she asked, stroking his cheek with her thumb. 

Henry didn't know how to answer. While he had the jacket on, he only had flashbacks from the day. He mostly only remembered being in classes doing his school work. Anytime one of the losers was in sight, the jacket would pull out the psychotic entity within it. He didn't know how to answer her questions without lying to her. 

"Exams are next week so I've been stressed out about it," he lied. His exams were pretty much over. "I did make some new friends, though!" he said happily. 

Winter smiled, "Really? Who are they?"

"Victor and Belch..." Henry pulled the picture that was taken earlier on Main Street out of his pocket. He looked at it before giving it to her and noticed how much the picture had aged in quality since the photographer gave it to him, and the black and white photo wasn't as clear as it was before. 

Winter pinched the photograph in her fingertips as she looked at the two guys and Henry. She questioned why all three of them were dressed like they were from a different decade, and how come the photo itself was aged. _'Who takes black and white photos anymore?'_ It was like it was taken forty or more years ago. She noticed how the two boys hairstyles must have been why Henry was influenced to change his hairstyle like a greaser. But she questioned why three teenagers in 1997 were dressing like 1950's greasers? 

As Winter remained quiet as she studied the photo, Henry continued to talk, "The guy in the middle is Victor and the other guy to the side of him is Belch. Victor just got this really cool, brand new, 1958 Plymouth Fury, and we were taking it out for a spin today." 

"Brand new? I thought that type of car wasn't made anymore..." Winter questioned. 

Henry shook his head and laughed, "They're not. I think his dad might be rich or something and was able to get one custom created." 

As Henry continued to talk, Winter's attention focused on Henry's jacket in the picture. Her eyes went wide and her hand started to shake, and she could also feel her sliced hand starting to throb. She had seen that jacket before. It was the jacket she picked up in the sewer that had the switchblade inside of it. Right when she picked up the jacket, Ace Merrill appeared.

That jacket belonged to Ace Merrill. 

"That jacket..." Winter began to have goosebumps, "Where did you get that jacket?"

Henry noticed the fear that had appeared on her face, "Victor and Belch gave it to me... Why?" 

Winter rubbed her forehead with her fingertips as she tried to think how it could have been possible; "That jacket was in the sewers. I picked it up so I could stay warm but, Ace Merrill appeared. This is Ace's jacket. There was also a knife that was in the pocket and that's how I sliced my hand." 

Henry thought about the switchblade in his back pocket.

Winter looked up at Henry nervously, "It was Ace that walked up the driveway! Did you wear the jacket here?" 

"Yeah..." he was becoming nervous as she looked scared, "I left it downstairs." 

Winter pursed her lips, she was scared for Henry; "Why do they want you to wear it?" 

_'I want to tell you everything, baby. I want to tell you what the clown wants me to do, the stress of having to kill your friends weighing on my shoulders, the thing the clown showed me today from when I was a baby, how the jacket makes me feel like I have uncontrollable rage when I'm in it, how I can barely remember anything that happens when I take off the jacket and how the world turns into the 1950's when I'm wearing it. Trust me, baby, I want to tell you everything, but I can't. I'm scared It will hurt you if I tell you everything or if I don't follow Its orders...'_ Henry thought. 

"I don't know..." Henry said, "They're trying to get me to wear their style, I guess."

Winter stared up at him, not knowing what to say. It didn't make any sense. 

"You can't wear that jacket, Henry. It belonged to a real dangerous, crazy guy..." she nearly started to cry, imaging the danger that the jacket could put Henry in. 

_'I have to, Winter. I have to wear it to protect you. I can't do what the clown wants me to do when I'm not wearing it...'_ Henry was thinking as he looked at her sad pleading face. _'I wish I didn't have to do this . I need to make sure you're safe.'_

As Henry looked at Winter, he saw someone appear sitting on her chair in the back of the room. 

_"You invited me into the house, Bowers!"_ said a voice in Henry's head. It wasn't the clown's voice, but it was the voice of the guy sitting in the chair. _"Put the jacket back on and let's ditch this place. There's people we've got to kill together."_

It was a blonde guy that was wearing the jacket. He was smiling at Henry as he listened to the conversation. Henry knew this was Ace Merrill. Then the reason why he would have appeared in the room dawned on him... He wasn't suppose to leave the jacket anywhere else other than his locker. 

Henry grabbed onto Winter's shoulders and wanted to make sure she wouldn't turn around. This guy was dangerous and he remembered her saying that he wanted to rape her in the sewers. Henry knew he needed to protect her. 

"I'm so sorry, baby... I didn't know it belonged to him..." Henry was beginning to sweat as Ace stared at him with a big grin on his face, knowing his presence in the room was stressing out Henry. 

"Are you okay, Henry?" Winter noticed the fear and sweat that was forming. 

_"We got to burn rubber, Henry..."_

Henry kept looking from Winter's face to the guy sitting in the corner of the room. Winter noticed the fear in Henry's eyes. 

"I'm fine..." Henry lied, keeping his eyes on Winter. "It's just this whole town has become really weird lately." 

Winter nodded slowly. She knew there was more than Henry was telling her, and she wondered if it had to do with the clown. Of course it had to do with the clown. Everything lately has to do with the clown. She put her hands on his forehead to wipe the sweat as he stared around the room scared. 

Winter quickly turned her head around to see what Henry kept glancing at, but nothing was there. It was just her chair there the way she left it. 

Before they could speak any further, the front door opened and a friendly voice said, "Winter, I'm here to check up on you!" 

"The nurse is here," Winter said to Henry who was starting to look relaxed again, but there was still paranoia in his eyes. 

Henry thought about the jacket downstairs and he needed to get it out of the house or else Ace's spirit was going to be running free in the home. He needed to protect Winter from everything, and that meant taking his jacket and putting it in his locker. He would deal with it on Monday. 

The nurse came up to the room and smiled at Henry and Winter. 

Henry turned to her, "I forgot some books at school. I'll be really quick. Would you be able to stay with her until I get back?" 

The nurse was looking at Winter's IV liquids as Henry talked. She turned to look at Henry and nodded at him, "Of course, sweetie!" 

Winter kept her eyes on Henry. She was trying to understand what was going on. How was the clown doing this to him? 


	30. Part 30: Nobody Puts Winter In A Corner

Winter didn't know if she was in the middle of a dream when her eyes popped open and she laid in her bedroom. She could see that there was a light on at her reading desk but she couldn't turn her head to look over. She couldn't move as her eyes stared up at the ceiling. Her muscles locked up and she couldn't move her mouth to talk. She couldn't tell if Henry was beside her in bed, or if he was sitting at her desk, or if he wasn't in the room at all. 

She recalled that this had happened before at the hospital when she saw Ace Merrill appear, except that she was dreaming that she was in the sewers. This time she was in the safety of her bedroom, but she felt her anxiety go up as the thought of the unknown came over her as she laid helpless in her sleep paralysis. 

_"How can I live in a world without her?!" Henry cried._

_Henry?! Henry, where are you?!_

She moved her eyes frantically as she continued to lay stiff as a board. She didn't know what was going on. 

_"You took everything away from me!" he cried more, "You fucking clown! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

Then there was the sound of the ceiling creaking loudly. 

Winter couldn't see where the sound was coming from as she stared up at the ceiling, but it continued to creak like an old house falling apart. 

Henry was sitting at her desk, reading a book that she had in her bookshelf as she slept. He had looked over at her and noticed she was staring at the ceiling and couldn't move. "Winter, are you okay?" he asked as he climbed into bed beside her. 

She couldn't look at him, her muscles wouldn't allow her to speak, and she continued to look up at the ceiling. 

_One last creak._

_Henry's body fell from the ceiling right above her as he wore his pyjamas. He stopped falling midway down as a rope around his neck caught him in the air before he could fall on top of her. His body swung from side-to-side as he hung above her._

Winter popped up with all her force and screamed as loud as she ever did in her life, tears streaming down her face. 

"WINTER!" Henry panicked and grabbed her from the side of the bed. 

Winter, wide-eyed, looked at Henry with the most fear and fright she had ever expressed in her eyes in her life. She broke down in his arms and cried loudly with her dream still repeating in her head. She continued to look up at the ceiling where Henry had ended his life and back at Henry still beside her, hugging her tight. 

"It's okay, baby!" he said into her ear, "You had a nightmare." 

Winter continued to break down and hugged Henry with all the strength that she had. 

Footsteps came nearer to the bedroom in the hallway and the bedroom door swung open. Winter's mom, Trish, was at the door in her robe.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" she asked as her daughter continued to cry frantically in Henry's arms and he tried to sooth her as best as he could. 

Henry looked up to her mom, "She had a nightmare. It looked like one of those sleep paralysis nightmares." 

Winter continued to shake and cry, holding Henry even tighter. She kept wondering why she would dream about that. It was the most horrific thing she had ever seen in her life and it didn't even actually happen. 

"Winter, are you okay?" Trish asked as she went up to the teenagers holding each other. "Do you want me to make you some tea?" 

Winter slowly came to her senses and looked at her mom and nodded as she laid her head against Henry's chest. 

She watched her mom leave the bedroom as she continued to cry in Henry's chest. Not even being stuck in the sewers was as scary as seeing the love of her life falling to his death. She would take Ace shoving her against the wall of the sewers and take advantage of her then to ever see Henry's body hanging from the ceiling by his neck. 

She looked up into Henry's eyes. He looked back down into her eyes; "What happened, baby? I was reading a book and then I saw you staring at the ceiling." He wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. 

Winter put her hands towards his neck and rubbed his neck lightly, not able to believe what she had seen. 

"I love you so much!" she cried more, as she shoved her face into the nuzzle of his neck. "Don't leave me in this world alone, baby. Please don't ever leave without me." 

Henry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head; "I could never leave you in this world alone, baby... We keep each other safe... You're my angel, and I'm your protector. I felt that way before we even started dating... It was right when I met you that I knew it. My mom even said that when your family left Derry when we were three, we didn't want to separate. Now that I have all of you, I could never leave you alone in this world." 

Winter massaged the back of his neck with her hand, thinking that if she kept rubbing it, the images of him hanging by his neck would go away. She kissed his neck slowly, leaving little kisses everywhere she could. 

Henry tilted his head as he felt her soft lips on his skin. It caused every part of him to tingle and feel warm as she continued to leave small kisses. He had no idea what she had dreamed about, but he was enjoying the little kisses being left on his neck. 

"What did you dream about, baby?" he whispered in her ear as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her kisses.

Winter shook her head as she continued to kiss him; "I don't want to talk about it." 

Henry sighed in pleasure, "We can spend the whole day together tomorrow and Sunday, and we can just be us before all this stress came into our lives." 

Winter blinked away more of her tears and nodded, "That's all I want." 

After the nurse visited to check up on Winter that morning, Henry and Winter went out to Main Street. They held hands and had fun as if all the stuff that had happened within the past month had never happened. They had visited their favourite bookstore and Henry bought the both of them a copy of _'Dracula the Undead'_ by Freda Warrington. They had sat in the bookstore and began reading it together, trying their best to read at the same pace as they use to do. 

Not once did Henry think about the task that the clown had told him he had to do - to kill the losers. He didn't even think of any of Winter's friends, and if she brought up one of them, he didn't feel anything like how he did when he was wearing the jacket that was hanging in his locker. Having Winter around brought him peace and there was no bad thoughts towards the group of her friends. 

As they walked back to Winter's house that afternoon, they walked in the Barrens, hand in hand. Winter looked around the ravine and remembered that the last time she remembered being in there was when she was following Tiff, who was actually the clown, into the sewers. 

"Hey..." Winter stopped at a pond and Henry turned around to face her. She thought about the nightmare she had the night before and looked into Henry's eyes, "I've been thinking about something..." 

"What is it?" Henry asked, wrapping her in his arms and smiling into her eyes. 

"D'you remember when you asked me how I felt about getting married right after high school?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I didn't actually give you an answer." 

Henry kissed her forehead and smiled. "You've been thinking about it?" 

Winter smiled peacefully, "Yeah, I have been... My answer is yes. I would love to marry you after high school ends." 

Henry grinned ear-to-ear, "You're sure?" 

Winter nodded.

"Wait, wait! I have to do it right, though..." Henry smiled as he got onto one knee and looked into her eyes, "I don't have a ring for you, but I will one day soon... Winter Callaghan, will you marry me?" 

Winter giggled as she looked down at Henry purposing to her. She smiled and nodded, "I would love to marry you, Henry." 

Henry laughed lovingly as he got back up onto his feet. He embraced her and picked her up off of her feet. Winter laughed as he twirled her once. 

When he let her down, he kissed her passionately. They would part quickly to smile at each other before they started kissing again. 

She smiled at him, "Does this mean that we're engaged?" 

Henry laughed lightly, "I think so! A year ago I wouldn't have ever thought that I would be engaged right before senior year to the most beautiful, sweetest, perfect woman in the world." 

She smiled before kissing him again, "You make me so happy. I wouldn't be able to love anyone like how I love you. I just want to spend my life with you beside me every morning, and beside me every night."

Henry took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles a couple of times as he stared into her eyes. 

As they embraced, they could hear footsteps and chatter coming from the lake, and it continued to become louder as Bill, Bev, Eddie, Richie, Stan and Ben appeared and stopped in their tracks and became very quiet when they saw Winter and Henry. 

Winter and Henry turned to look at them. 

They stared at Henry, nervous of what was going to happen. Henry looked at them and looked at Winter, but he was so intertwined with the world that Winter and him created, that he didn't feel anything when he saw them. Just being in Winter's aura made him feel safe from his own insanity. The jacket was far away in his locker, and he was safe with her next to him. 

"Hey, guys!" Winter smiled at them. 

The six of them looked scared as they stared from Winter and Henry, but Henry looked happy and he didn't look like how he did at school. He even had his hair all messy like he use to, leaving the greaser look in his locker. As they stared at the couple, they all wondered, ' _What the fuck is going on with Henry?'_

"Hi, Winter..." they all said nervously. "Hi, Henry..." they said confused as he looked at them. 

"Stan, what happened to your eye?" Winter asked as she approached him to see if he was okay. 

Stan backed away a bit, nervous of Henry near close. "Nothing..." he stared at Henry as he spoke, "I tripped and hit my eye on a table." 

Henry stared back at him. Henry knew he did it, but he couldn't remember why or how. He couldn't remember that he was taunting Bill, Eddie, Stan and Richie because they saw Henry and her having sex in the Barrens. He remembered what the clown had told him, but Winter was with him, so none of it mattered at that time. 

The Losers didn't know what was happening with Henry. This interaction was making them realize that there was something really controlling Henry when he was wearing the jacket and when those two guys, Victor and Belch, were with him. This was not the Henry that they had been dealing with everyday at school for the past two weeks. 

Just a day ago, he carved his name into Ben's stomach, and Ben stared at him petrified. This was not the same guy. Richie went from looking at Henry to looking at the ground - he was traumatized. Eddie continued to stare at Henry and was ready for him to come over to him and try to start a fight, but he too, realized that this was not the same Henry. It scared them and also confused them. 

Henry continued to smile at Winter as he held her hand. She looked from her boyfriend to her petrified friends. 

"What's going on, guys? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Winter questioned. "Which, I would totally believe, because there's a lot of messed up stuff going on right now."

"What the fuck _is_ going on?" Eddie asked his friends. 

Henry looked over at Eddie who had just spoken up. He frowned at him, and gave a pleading look not to say anything, as all he had been doing to the losers would put Winter's life in danger if she knew. 

All six of them saw the pleading look that Henry gave them, and they felt empathy for him. Empathy for the man who was trying to kill them. They felt like Henry was telling them that he was a prisoner to the clown's Will. It was a sad look that they read in his eyes. _This_ was Henry. _This_ was a man confessing through his eyes because he couldn't confess with his voice in fear the clown would hear him. _This_ was the look of a man who felt trapped. _This_ was a man who couldn't hurt a fly. _This_ was the look of a man who was sorry for what he couldn't control. _This_ was him telling them that he was in shackles and Winter's life was in danger if he didn't do what the clown wanted him to do. _This_ was a man who would jump in front of a train to save the woman he loves.

"N-Nothing's go-going on..." Bill said as he continued to stare into Henry's eyes. 

Bev broke her eye contact with Henry and looked at Winter, "How are you doing? Are you feeling better?" 

Winter smiled softly, "Yeah, I am. Still trying to figure out how to eat without puking, but Henry's been taking really good care of me since I got out of the sewers." As Winter spoke, she pulled Henry closer to her, causing him to smile at her.

They all continued to stare from Winter to Henry as he smiled lovingly at her. 

Bill was the only one to talk to Henry, speaking as if he were an investigator, "W-Where's your ja-ja-jacket, Henry?" 

Winter's shivered at the mention of the jacket, "D'you mean Ace Merrill's jacket?" she asked.

"It's in my locker..." Henry said seriously, his intense look piercing threw Bill's eyes, still pleading, and still telling him with his eyes that it's not him in the jacket. 

"Ace Merrill?" Ben said, saying it more to himself to remember the story of Ace. "How is it Ace Merrill's jacket?" 

"I saw it in the sewers. Ace's ghost is with it. I don't know how it got out of the sewers..." Winter told her friends. 

Ben, who had studied all of the history of Derry, was the first one to connect the dots at Henry's behaviour while he wore the jacket and how he acted towards them in it, "Oh, my God..." 

"What?" Winter questioned. 

Henry cleared his throat. 

Winter was the only one who didn't look up towards him after he made the sound. They saw the plea in his eyes again. This man was a prisoner to the clown. They didn't understand why the clown was making him wear the jacket, but Ben was going to explain to the rest of his friends later that day that it was not Henry when he wears the jacket, it was Ace Merrill wearing Henry's skin as he was wearing the jacket. 

"Nothing, Winter... Don't worry about it..." Ben said as he continued to look at Henry. 

Henry pursed his lips as he looked into Ben's eyes, and Ben knew that Henry was thanking him. 

"We should go, guys..." Richie said to the ground. 

Winter smiled softly at them, "I miss you guys a lot." 

They all looked at Winter and softly smiled at her. 

"We m-miss you t-t-too, Winter," Bill smiled sadly at her. 

"You're still my best friend," Eddie said sadly to her.

Winter smiled softly at him, "You too, Johnny Castle."

Eddie laughed at the Dirty Dancing reference. 

"Nobody puts Winter in a corner..." he replied back. 

As the group heard what Eddie said back to Winter, they didn't think of the famous line in Dirty Dancing, but they thought of the clown sticking Winter in a corner, which was making Henry do the things that he was doing to save her from the dark corner she didn't know she was trapped in. 

"Th-that's right..." Bill said as he looked at Winter and Henry, "No-nobody pu-pu-puts Winter in a cor-corner."

The interaction between all of them started with them scared as they saw Henry, but they left scared for him and Winter. They needed to do something, and they needed to do it soon to save their lives. 

Henry watched them walk away, and he felt sorry for them. Sorry for what he was doing to them and what he had to do to them before the end of the month to keep Winter alive. He hoped they caught on, as they were a smart group of kids, and he hoped they had a solution that would make it so Winter would stay alive and she wouldn't have to lose her friends because of the clown. He knew he had to continue on with the task, but it gave him relief knowing that they figured out that it wasn't him in the jacket. 

"Baby?" Henry looked into her eyes, "You know how you and your friends think that my turtle has some sort of powers?" 

Winter nodded, "Yeah, why?" 

"I'm thinking we should bring him over to your place, he can stay in your room, until Derry is normal again. If he kept Robert safe when he was a baby, maybe he can keep you safe..." Henry kissed her forehead as he hugged her into him. "I just want to make sure I'm doing all I can to keep you safe." 

Winter smiled at him. She thought about the nightmare she had that night and said, "He can keep you safe too." 


	31. Part 31: The Showdown

**Thursday June 26, 1997 **

The week had gone by with Henry spending his time away from school and spending it with Winter. Leaving her to go to school and go on with the clown's orders caused him anxiety and fear. He didn't want to get out of the bubble of comfort, love and safety that he felt when he was with her. He knew he had to go on with the orders, though, to keep her safe. 

Henry was sitting in his class and left his jacket in his locker. He looked like his normal self but no one in the class knew the tornado of anxiety that was going on inside of him. He had been conflicted knowing now that the jacket belonged to the biggest psychopath in Derry that Winter feared. 

As the class watched a movie that afternoon, the teacher was not in the classroom. Henry felt very anxious in his seat. He was changing his position frequently, putting his hands through his messy hair and biting the tip of his thumb as he worried about Winter being alone, the jacket, and having a few days to kill the losers.

 _"Henry, you're cutting this close. They have to be dead by the end of the month,"_ said a voice in Henry's head. _"Put on the jacket, man!"_ It sounded like Victor. Him and Belch weren't in class that day, though. 

Eddie, Ben, Bev, Stan, Bill and Richie watched Henry as he couldn't concentrate on the movie and continued to fumble around in his seat. 

"We need to talk to him, guys..." Bev whispered, "He looks like he's having an anxiety attack. He's obviously trying to keep away from the jacket. The least we can do is talk to him." 

"Last time I talked to him, I got a burn underneath my ribcage," Richie frowned, "It still hurts." 

"I-I-It's not him th-th-that's doing these th-th-things, Richie..." Bill whispered in Henry's defence.

Ben had explained to them about Ace Merrill. How he was a psychopath ever since he was a kid, and when he was in high school and met his first love, she had disappeared and it made him snap. He tried to kill a group of kids that he hated, and one day he got trapped on the train tracks and ended up getting hit by a train in 1958. 

"This Ace shit doesn't make sense, 'cause Winter's not missing anymore. They never found Ace's girlfriend, but Winter's fine," Stan said. 

"If it had to do with the clown, It might have decided to change things up so the plan works this time. Ace killed two people, but he didn't kill everyone that he wanted to. Maybe the clown thinks that if It brought Winter back to Henry but put her health on the line, it would cause Henry to finish all the killings It wants him to do... It's blackmailing him," Ben said. 

Bev lightly hit Bill on the arm and gave him a _'talk-to-him'_ look.

Bill sighed. As some students didn't bother showing up to school the last couple of days of school, Bill scooted over a few desks to sit next to Henry. 

From the other side of the class, Mike Hanlon observed as Bill went over to talk to Henry. 

"Hey, Henry..." Bill said without stuttering. 

Henry jumped, not realizing that Bill was beside him as he listened to his thoughts anxiously. Henry quickly glanced at him uncomfortably and looked back to the movie. 

"W-W-We kn-know you're tr-trying to p-p-protect Winter..." Bill whispered to him as Henry continued to bite down on his thumb, "It's th-the clown who wa-wants you to k-k-kill us, isn't it? The cl-clown gave you the ja-ja-jacket?" 

"He's trying to empathize with you, Henry, to keep himself alive. Since when did Bill ever care to sit with you and have a conversation? He's doing this for himself..." Victor said. 

Henry continued not to answer. He wanted to, but the force of the jacket was so close as it hung in his locker. It could hear everything. 

Bill looked at his friends uncomfortably. They urged him to keep talking. 

Bill looked back at Henry, "You kn-know w-w-we can k-k-kill it..."

Henry stopped biting the tip of his thumb and looked at Bill seriously, "You might think you know what's going on, Bill, but you don't. If I told you everything, I leave her in danger. If I fight the clown with you, I leave her in danger. If I don't do what It tells me to do, I leave her in danger. You've known me since I was six. You know I was nothing before her. I read... I hung out with my family... I didn't talk to many people... I was a loner and no one cared to talk to me. She says I'm her world, Bill. No one has ever said that to me before. No one saw me, but she did. I lost her for three days and I will never - _never_ \- go through that pain again!"

The bell rang. 

Henry didn't hesitate in getting out of his seat with his anxiety on maximum. He needed to leave. 

Bill looked at his group of friends who had been listening the whole time. They all looked surprised that Henry opened up to Bill, but they were scared that Henry was still going to try and kill them. 

"Fuck!" Richie said as he realized there was no way out of this. 

As they were walking out of the classroom, they stopped at the doorway and looked down the hall. Henry had his locker open and he looked like he was having a conversation with people who weren't there.

Henry punched his locker door as he stared at the jacket. It felt like it was telling him to put it on. The force inside of it was hungry. 

"Come on, Henry! You're putting Winter in danger by not putting it on," Victor said from behind Henry.

Henry turned around and jumped as Victor and Belch were covered in blood and their clothes were torn up. Belch's nose was broken and blood was washed through his hair. Victor only had one eye and his skin was covered in asphalt and burns like he was caught in a fire.

"Why do you guys look like death?" Henry asked wide-eyed. 

"Because we are dead, Henry. We've always been dead..." Vic said to him as he walked closer to Henry. "You don't see things how they are when you're wearing the jacket. You see things how they use to be when it was us and Ace running this town. The clown killed us when Ace couldn't fulfill his duties with the clown."

Henry continued to stare at them with fear in his eyes. 

"You don't want Winter to be like us, right, Henry?" Victor said to him, "Don't do this to her. Ace did this to us by not finishing what he started. There's still time, Henry." 

Mike walked up to the six of the friends as they stared at Henry talking to the air. "I know you guys kind of know what's happening with Henry, but I've been studying the curse of this town for years, and I know everything that's going on. I didn't think It would choose Henry, but I feel bad for him..." 

"You know what's going on?" Eddie asked him. 

Mike nodded, "I can explain everything I know about the clown later to you guys. I found a book in the library written by an unknown author who saw the prophecy of the clown and wrote it all in a journal. It was like I was mean't to find it..." 

"Mike, you and Henry are friends, right? Maybe you should talk to him. It looks like he's trying to keep away from the jacket, but he can't..." Richie said as he watched Henry talk to himself and punch his locker. "Something invisible is talking to him... like ghosts..."

"Or the clown..." Eddie said nervously.

"Fuck, guys! He hasn't worn the jacket in almost a week! It's probably power hungry right now!" Stan gulped. 

Eddie took a puff of his inhaler. 

"Please, Mike, go talk to him!" Bev said as she stared sadly at Henry breaking down. 

Mike nodded to the group. He slowly and nervously walked down the hall towards Henry as he continued to look at things that weren't there. 

"Henry?" Mike said hesitantly. 

Henry looked at him. He felt like he hadn't talked to Mike in along time, which was probably for the best as he was on Henry's list as well. 

"Oh, look..." Belch laughed, "This could be an easy kill, Henry. You need to put the jacket on and just do it."

"Go away, Mike!" Henry warned him, fearful of what he could do to his only friend. 

"I know what's going on, Henry. You don't have to do any of this. Your friends can help you..." Mike said as Bev, Eddie, Ben, Bill, Stan and Richie continued to watch from the door frame down the hallway. 

Belch laughed, "Friends..." he repeated.

"They've never been my friends. They're Winter's friends, but they've barely said a sentence to me until today..." Henry said as he continued to have shifty eyes around the hall as he stared at the ghosts in front of him. 

Mike remained calm as he tried to tame the beast in Henry as he stood near the jacket, "I know what's going on... The clown wants you to kill Winter's friends so they don't kill It." 

"You're on the list too, Mike..." Henry said to him, still hinting for him that he should get away from him. 

Mike stared at him surprised. He read the prophecy that was written over a hundred years ago, and it mentioned the lucky seven, but he didn't know he was apart of the seven. He knew it was the six standing at the door frame, and Henry was the chosen one to kill them, but it took him by surprise to find out he was the seventh. 

"Henry, I know a lot more than you think I do. I've read about it by someone who had seen it happen hundreds of years ago... It doesn't have to end the way you think it has to end..." Mike said calmly. 

"Look at this guy, Henry..." Vic laughed, "He's being all friendly and caring towards you, but has he ever gone out for a coffee with you after basketball practice like you've asked him to? No! No he hasn't! He's trying to get in your head." 

Mike continued to talk as Henry remained quiet and listened to the voices that Mike couldn't hear. "Henry, I don't know who or what is talking to you right now, but you can't trust them. They're trying to get into your head." 

Vic laughed again, "He said exactly what I did." 

"Penis!" Belch said randomly. 

Vic looked at him with a confused expression, "What?" 

"I wanted to see if he would repeat it," Belch laughed. 

"I have to do what the clown wants or It's going to take Winter away from me. I don't care if I die or if I go to prison... I need her to stay alive and be safe..." Henry said, almost looking like he was holding back tears as he continued to look from Mike to the dead guys around him. 

Mike shook his head, "No, Henry, listen... Ace Merrill was being controlled by the clown like you are, and they still never found his girlfriend and Ace still ended up dying. It's just manipulating you to do what It wants you to do. It will still kill you the moment It gets a chance to. That's why we need to stop It before this gets even more out of control for you." Mike continued on, "Henry, I know you need the jacket to do what the clown wants because you never took the token of evil the clown gave you as a baby..." 

Henry looked up him wide-eyed and thought of the balloon the clown left him to grab as a baby, "How do you know that?" 

"Like I said, man... I read it... Someone predicted all this years ago. It didn't say in the book if the last group of seven was going to be killed by the chosen one or not. Ace took the token of evil when he was a baby, and that's why he was psychotic. You aren't like Ace, Henry, and that's why the clown gave you the jacket." 

Henry looked down at the ground, to his dead friends, and back to Mike. A tear ran down his face, "I don't know what to do, Mike." 

"Go be with Winter. The clown is an evil force, but if you feel safe when you're with her, then go be with her. Everything has a force, and maybe Winter has a force that makes you feel safe, and maybe your forces together make the both of you safe."

"You might be right about it, but her force is still in a body that can be killed. I need to protect her!" Henry said to him. 

"That's right, Henry..." Vic said to him, "Put on the jacket and let's finish this." 

Henry pursed his lips and took a second as he blinked out one last tear. He slowly grabbed the jacket out of his locker.

"Run, Mike..." he warned him. 

"Henry, we can stop this!" Mike said as he began to back away. "You need to trust what I have to say to you! Winter still has time and we can stop It!"

"Run!" Henry said more seriously. Then Henry turned to the group watching from the classroom door down the hallway and yelled at them, "RUN!" 

They jumped at his yelled and felt their breath catch in their lungs.

Mike ran towards them and told them to run with him. They took one last look at Henry as he was putting on the jacket. 

"FUCK! FUCKING SHIT!" Richie said scared as they ran down the other hallway. 

As Henry stood in the jacket, Belch and Victor appeared normal to him. They weren't standing around in their own blood and guts anymore. The jacket hugged Henry with anger and rage. He slammed his locker door and the three boys laughed loudly and screamed in terrorizing excitement as they went running down the hall that the losers ran down into. 

The losers heard them screaming, taunting them from down the other hallway as their screams and shouts became louder and closer. 

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Eddie yelled to his friends as he ran as fast as he could, fear filling up his entire body. 

"BARRENS!" Bill yelled back. 

They could hear the loud bangs of the guys punching the lockers as they continued to run after them. 

"WE CAN'T HURT HIM, GUYS! IT'S NOT HENRY!" Mike yelled to them as the bangs got louder. 

"WE STILL HAVE TO DEFEND OURSELVES!" Stan yelled. 

They turned into the next hallway and stopped as the clown stood there, staring at them with Its yellow eyes. They all gulped and began backing away slowly. 

Eddie took a puff of his inhaler.

"Where are you guys going?" the clown said goofingly. "It's time for a blood bath!" 

It began to walk up to them as they continued to back away. 

Bev looked around for anyway out as the clown got closer and the three guys behind them were getting closer to them too. She took a chair that was sitting against the wall and smashed the window. 

"LET'S GO!" she yelled at them as she jumped up through the window and the guys followed behind her. 

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" the clown laughed at them. "EVERYDAY YOUR FEAR SMELLS SO MUCH TASTIER!" 

Henry, Belch and Victor ran to the window and the clown was gone. They noticed the broken window and climbed out of it. They could see the losers running to the Barrens in the distance and they chased after them. 

The losers ran as fast as they could to the part of the Barrens that was a dirt pile and was full of dirt hills and peoples garbage. 

"Grab your ammo, guys!" Richie said as they all grabbed a pile of rocks and continued to hear Henry, Belch and Victor yelling and hooting as they ran closer to them. 

When they arrived and saw them with the rocks in hand, they slowly walked closer to them. 

"Henry, we don't want to hurt you!" Ben said to him. "You gotta be still in there, man!"

"Well aren't you just the sweetest, fat kid!" Henry said sarcastically. "Henry's gone! Look at you assholes figuring out everything!" 

Belch and Victor laughed. 

"W-Would you ra-rather us c-c-call you Ace?" Bill asked him, wanting to figure out the ghost possessing Henry. 

"Would you rather me call you a stuttering freak?" Henry asked, slowly walking up towards him. "Go ahead! Throw rocks at me! You're not hurting me any... You're only going to be hurting the kid's body that I'm in..." he said with his arms wide open. 

"Shit, guys! This isn't good!" Stan said, "Henry's going to take off the jacket and he's going to be hurt." 

"It's better that Henry comes back around hurt than coming back around to us dead!" Eddie said. "We need to think about Winter, too. If he kills us and Henry goes to jail or dies too, Winter's either going to die or be traumatized for the rest of her life." 

"Eddie's right! We need to hurt him to save all of us, Henry and Winter!" Bev said. 

"Throw them, punks!" Henry said with his arms still open. 

"I actually think Henry is still in there and he's wanting us to rock him down..." Mike said curiously. 

"M-M-Maybe..." Bill said, curious himself. 

Henry was the first one to throw a rock, hitting Bill's hip. 

"FUCK!" Bill yelped in pain. He quickly looked at his friends, angry and hurt from the hit, and said quietly so only they could hear him. Even though he was in pain, he still instructed his friends with Henry and Winter in his conscious, "W-W-Whatever you g-g-guys do, try not t-t-to hit h-him in the h-h-head. We can't k-k-kill him." 

They nodded at Bill and began throwing rock after rock at Henry. 

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Henry yelled as rocks hit him in the stomach, his legs, and a few stones that gained momentum and ended up hitting his head. 

Belch and Victor threw rocks at the group too, but the group only aimed for Henry, trying to weaken him. 

As Henry began to fall to his knees, the group aimed for Belch and Victor to make them go away. They didn't know if it would work, though, as they were only ghosts. Since the jacket gave Ace power to possess Henry's body, Belch and Victors physical forms were strong, so the rocks were hurting them. 

They continued to throw the rocks as hard as they could at Belch and Victor, wanting to hurt them as much as they could. They only threw a couple of rocks at Henry, trying to make him go away and go back to Winter, who would be able to bring him back to the surface and tame the beast that Ace was bringing out. 

"THESE FUCKING KIDS!" Victor yelled as him and Belch went running back up the dirt hill, leaving Henry there as he bled. 

"Stop throwing, guys!" Bev instructed them. 

They watched Henry as he struggled to get back up to his feet. For a moment, Henry looked at them with sorrow in his eyes. _That_ was Henry's eyes. 

Before Ace could come back, Bill said to him, "H-Henry, di-di-ditch the jacket and g-g-go to Winter!" 

Henry didn't say anything. He turned around and stumbled as he clutched his stomach and the side of his head. He slowly and weakly climbed up the dirt hill. When he got to the top, he looked at the group again. This time it was Ace looking at them. "TOMORROW! TOMORROW I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" 

As Henry stumbled back to the school to put his jacket back in the locker and go to Winter's house, the group of friends looked at each other. They all had bruises and cuts on their faces, but the adrenaline rush they were feeling took away the pain. 

"What do we do now?" Stan asked. 

"Mi-Mike will t-tell us wh-what he kn-knows. Th-Then tomorrow morning, w-w-we wait until Henry leaves Wi-Winter's house and goes to school..." Bill looked at the group all in the eyes, "W-We tell W-Winter everything... And th-then the seven of u-us are going in the s-s-sewers to kill It." 


	32. Part 32: The Prophecy

**  
  
Friday June 27, 1997**

Winter laid in her bed and shut her eyes, catching up on her missed sleep as she had reoccurring nightmares of being stuck in the sewers throughout the night. Dreaming of the clowns eyes with the smell of sewage and death that seemed so real that it made sleeping scary to Winter. 

After Henry left for school, covered in minor cuts and bruises from a playful rock fight that he said he fell into the middle of, her friends had called her in a panic from a payphone a few blocks away. Winter thought it was a very strange conversation.

"W-W-Winter!" Bill started on the phone.

"WINTER!" Richie and Stan yelled frantically into the receiver 

"Winter, we've got to talk to you!" Ben said. 

All of them were grabbing the receiver from each others hands, and it was just her name being shouted in a panic with no context. 

"Winter! It's Mike! We need to come over!"

"Mike?" Winter said surprised. She wondered why Mike was with them.

Bev sighed in the background, "You guys are being dumb! Someone just talk to her!" 

"Winter?" It was Eddie, "Hey, how are you doing?" He sounded calm yet shook up. 

"Hey! Edz..." Winter said confused, "I'm doing okay. You guys don't sound okay." 

"We need to show you something you really - _really_ \- need to see," he said. "Did Henry go to school?"

"Yeah, he did. Can someone explain to me why a rock fight is suppose to be a fun after school activity?" Winter asked, thinking of all the cuts Henry had that she needed to clean up. "It seems like the worst idea in the world!" 

"He told you we were throwing rocks at each other because it was _fun_?" Eddie rolled his eyes. "Let me tell you, Winter! Having rocks thrown at you, hoping they're not going to crack your skull open is not a fun after school activity! Maybe playing cards, music, basketball, doing weird shit - but a rock fight is not something that is _fun_." 

"Yeah, well, apparently it is to you guys. So weird..." Winter continued, "Anyway, if you're coming over, I can't answer the door 'cause of my IV. There's a key under the mat for Henry and my nurse to use when they get here. Just don't forget to put it back." 

"Key under the mat... right. Sounds good. We will be there soon." 

It wasn't long until Winter's eyes popped open as she heard the voices of a group of teenagers, all of their voices talking over each other in an orchestra of annoying children... Annoying children that caused her to smile as she heard them walking up the steps. 

"I'M IN HERE!" Winter yelled out to them so they knew which room to go in. 

The door swung open and all of her friends walked in like a parade. There was Bill, Stan, Ben, Bev, Eddie, Richie and Mike... But why was Mike with them? 

"Guys!" Winter rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and looked at all their faces individually to see the scraps and cuts, "Why the Hell do you think it's a good idea to have a rock fight?" 

"Again!" Eddie said, "It wasn't our idea of ' _fun'_!" 

Winter went up to Eddie, put her hand to his face and tilted his head so she could look at a big scratch from the rock slicing his neck. "Well, fun or no fun, you guys need to be sure your wounds are clean. This looks terrible, Edz! Do you want me to disinfect it and patch it up?"

Eddie blushed and smiled, "No... No, I'll be fine... Maybe later." 

"God, Winter!" Richie started, "Don't you know by now that saying things like 'disinfect' and 'patch it up' is basically Eddie's love language? He's probably just getting a boner imagining you in a nurses outfit cleaning his cuts." 

"Will you stop being such an embarrassing shit head, Richie?! I'm tired of you always picking on me! If it's not my mom that's apparently giving me boners, it's people who want to clean up my cuts too!" Eddie said. 

"Face it, Eddie, you love motherly love! Winter gives you that motherly love vibe. She's nearly two years older than you, and she takes care of you when you're upset or hurt. Your idea of her flirting with you is when she asks if she should bring over the rubbing alcohol and bandaids!" Richie changed his voice to mock Eddie, "' _Oh! You're bringing the Hydrogen Peroxide? I must be getting really lucky tonight!'_ " 

"I have never said anything like that before in my life, Butt-tard! I will kill you before the clown does, Richie!" Eddie walked over to him, "Stop making me sound like a dweeb all the time in front of Winter!" 

"G-G-GUYS! G-G-GUYS!" Bill held back Eddie. "We have a-a-an e-e-e-emergency!" 

Winter sat back down in her bed and put the covers over her legs, "Okay, everybody just chill out, and tell me what's going on! I think that will be a good start." She said, ignoring the argument between Richie and Eddie.

"Okay, who's going to tell her?" Bev asked. 

"Ben, show her!" Stan said to Ben who was holding a book. 

Ben sighed and sat on the bed. Bill, Richie, Eddie and Bev sat on the bed as well, while Stan sat in her studying chair and Mike remained standing. "Winter, has Henry told you anything that's been happening at school?"

"No. Nothing out of the usual anyway," she answered.

Ben hesitated but continued on, "The jacket that he's been wearing. It belonged to..."

"Ace, I know that part," she said.

"Right, but there's more to it. We think the clown gave him the jacket. Every time he puts it on, Ace takes over. Like his spirit's possessing him. Once Mike explains what he knows, you'll understand why the jacket and the clown is making him do this, but he's been trying to kill us." 

Winter stared at him in shock, "What are you talking about? Henry can't even hurt a fly..." 

"Until he's possessed by a psychotic spirit..." Ben continued, "Show her, Richie." 

Winter looked over at Richie. Slowly, he lifted up his shirt and exposed his circular burn under his ribcage that was red and yellow. 

Winter went up closer to him, "Richie, that looks infected!" She grabbed her Hydrogen Peroxide bottle that she was using to clean her own wounds and a cotton ball from her night table. "Henry did this to you? My boyfriend? Henry Bowers?" she asked as she dabbed the burn. 

Eddie backed away from Richie, "Don't touch me if you have an infection..."

Richie sucked his tongue back, "Fuck off! When they pulled Winter out of the sewers and she had contagious Pneumonia and infections, you were walking with her to the ambulance right beside her trying to hold her blood-covered hand."

Eddie frowned and blushed, "That was different! We all thought she could have been dead! Plus she's my best friend and she was traumatized. I wanted her to know that she was okay!" 

"Uh-huh!" Richie exclaimed over-dramatically. "Hey, Eddie! Why don't you tell Winter why we found you passed out in the library a couple of weeks ago topless. I'm sure since she's your best friend, you would want to console in her about your traumatic experience."

Winter turned her head to Eddie, "What happened in the library?" 

"Don't say a fucking thing, asshole!" Eddie exclaimed.

Bill punched Richie's shoulder, "W-What's wrong w-w-with you?" 

_(That part of the story will be revealed in Chapter 2...)_

Winter shook her head, "Okay! Back to Henry, guys! You're saying Henry did this to you? He burnt you?"

Richie nodded, "But it wasn't him. He didn't seem like Henry at all." 

"My black eye was from Henry, too..." Stan said. 

Winter looked over at him and remembered he told her that he hit his eye on a table when he fell. No wonder all of them were so awkward on Saturday when they bumped into each other at the Barrens.

"And if you don't believe any of that..." Bev looked over at Ben, "Show her what he did to your stomach, Ben." 

Hesitantly, Ben lifted up his shirt, exposing the name _'HENRY'_ carved into his stomach. 

Winter put her hand to her mouth in shock, "Oh, my God... Ben... I'm so sorry that I had no idea..." She was flabbergasted. She didn't understand how all this was happening, and how Henry could have been hurting all of them so violently while being a whole different person when he was with her. 

"Y-Y-You got to re-re-remember it's not H-H-Henry doing these th-things, th-though, Winter..." Bill told her as he put his hand to her shoulder reassuringly. "He doesn't wa-want to do what h-he's doing..." 

Mike spoke up, "The clown chose Henry when he was a baby to kill us before we go and kill the clown. It was the same with Ace in 1958. Ace's story was he was trying to kill seven people when he was in high school, and the funny part about all that is he was trying to kill our parents and grandparents, anyone who lived in Derry that were our ancestors. The clown knew that we were going to be the ones to kill It, so It tried to change the course of the prophecy early. When Ace didn't finish the job, the clown killed him. We needed to know for sure, so we asked our family members, and they said that they were all taunted by Ace." 

"Okay, guys! This is heavy!" Winter said as she tried to process everything, "But Henry is nothing like Ace! Ace was psycho!" 

"That's why the clown gave Henry Ace's jacket... So Ace could take over for Henry. According to this journal..." Mike put down an old vintage journal on the bed, "The first chosen one took something that the clown gave him as a baby, making him become the psycho that he became. As far as we can tell, Henry was given the same thing as a baby to make him go crazy, but for some reason, Henry never took it. Henry still has some darkness from the clown inside of him that he's been struggling with his whole life, but he doesn't have the full darkness of the clown's madness." 

Winter picked up the journal and flipped through it. She saw some drawings of the universe with an astroid hitting the earth. As she flipped further, there were drawings of birth charts and astrology, as well as mythology. 

"Show her, Ben..." Eddie said, watching Winter flip through the journal as he looked from her face to the book in her hands. 

Winter looked over at Ben who laid down a yearbook. 

"This is the Derry High School yearbook from 1958..." He looked deep into her eyes, "This is going to shock you. I saw it last night and showed everyone this morning right before we called you..."

Winter thought about the guys shouting her name in a panic when they were on the phone with her. 

"Okay..." she said to him, scared of what he was going to show her. 

Ben had the page bookmarked. The first photo she noticed was the black and white photo that Henry showed her with his new friends, Victor and Belch. 

Winter's eyes went wide and she grabbed the book to look at the photo. 

"How the fuck is this possible?" she said, her anxiety building in her stomach as she looked at the picture. "Guys! How the _fuck_ is this possible?" she nearly bursted into tears with anxiety. 

"The jacket puts him in an alternate universe. He time travels to 1958 whenever he puts it on, and that's why he dresses like a greaser. Those guys, Belch and Victor, they died before Ace did. They were Ace's friends and followed him like a God wherever he went. They're trying to help Henry out with the stuff that the clown wants him to do..." Mike said. 

Winter's hands were shaking as she held the yearbook. 

Eddie responded quickly and sat close to his best friend, "It's okay, Winter. We're going to fix it," he put his hand to her back and rubbed up and down, "Don't cry. Please." 

Winter hugged her friend, trying to keep herself together as she processed everything. She closed the yearbook and gave it back to Ben, "I don't want to look at that again." 

Eddie continued to rub her back as Mike continued on. 

"The clown told him that if Henry didn't do as he was told, to kill us, that It was going to kill you. It's the reason why the clown let you live. It was keeping you in the sewers for as long as it could until you got too sick to survive any longer. It wanted to drive Henry insane before giving him the jacket. Henry feels trapped and he's scared that It could still try to kill you."

"We're not going to let that happen, Winter," Eddie said, holding her close. "We're going to make sure you and Henry are safe."

"Who wrote this journal?" Winter asked. 

"I don't know. The author is unknown. It was written in the 1800's, and the person who wrote it saw everything when he drank Ayahuasca tea, the Shamanic tea. It opened his third eye and he saw everything from the clown's force landing on earth, in Derry, on an astroid that landed deep into the ground in the Barrens. He explains he drank the tea for four days and saw everything from the arrival to the death." 

"The death of who?" Winter asked. 

"He doesn't know. He's not sure if the clown dies or if it's the Lucky Seven that dies. The way he saw it, it's either the Lucky Seven dies and It continues to feed for as long as the earth is still around, or the Lucky Seven kills the clown, but..." 

"But, what?" she asked. 

"It's predicted that two of the Lucky Seven will die..." 

Although Mike had told the six of them everything, it still scared them to hear it. They all sat in silence and looked at each other, wondering who the two would be. 

"We know we're the Lucky Seven, because of Ace trying to kill our ancestors and Henry trying to kill us now. Also, that concert you, Bill, Eddie, Richie and Stan did during Christmas time... We all saw each other as adults..." Mike said. 

"But then how come Henry and I saw you guys as adults too?" Winter inquired. 

"I'm thinking it's because he has a part in this, too. He's suppose to kill us, and you're used as his trigger..." 

Winter blinked, "This is so fucked up." 

"He's not even finished yet, sweetheart!" Richie said dramatically, feeling the anxiety creeping into his stomach. "Keep going, Mike." 

"The journal goes on about light and dark, kind of like God and the devil. The devil being the force that is the clown, but the light talks about it being in the form of a turtle..." 

Winter, Eddie, Richie, Bill and Stan looked at each other, and then looked over to the turtle in Its aquarium on the table across the room. It almost looked like It was glowing with a white light as It looked at all of them. Looking at them as if It knew them and was listening. 

Winter thought about the turtle saving Robert. The turtle under the stage during the concert and Eddie and hers dance routine. How It made them see each other in the future and feel emotions that didn't exist yet. 

She looked at Eddie who was still rubbing her back, recalling the emotions she felt during the Dirty Dancing routine... Whatever _that_ was. 

"I don't know if you guys knew... I know you knew that the Bower's and the Hopper's had some issues and you weren't suppose to talk about the missing kids in Derry to them because it upset them, but when Henry was one years old, his older brother Robert..." she paused to correct herself, "I mean, Kyle, was stolen from the backyard. The clown took him. He was found in the Barrens beside the storm drain I was found in and that turtle was with him keeping him safe." 

"Henry had an older brother who was stolen?" Stan asked, surprised. "We never knew the story." 

"Yeah, and you know Robert? That's Henry's brother. He came back after fifteen years of being missing..."

"The clown did it to start Henry's emotional problems right as a baby..." Mike said, as he continued to put the pieces together. 

"I still don't understand why the dark force is in a clown form that's basically seven-fucking-feet-tall, and the light that protects us is a little fucking turtle!" Richie said frustrated. He turned his head to look at that turtle, "Sorry... Don't hate me. Still protect me." 

"It's from Hindu and Chinese mythology. It's believed that the earth is not a round planet, but we are all living on the back of a cosmic turtle as it floats through space. The turtle's shell is what protects the turtle, and we're riding on Its back, just floating through the cosmos," Mike said. 

Winter, Bill, Stan, Richie, and Eddie all thought the same thing back from the concert when they turned into adults, _"We're riding on the turtle's back!"_

"The guy who wrote the journal also noted that the seven are all from different walks of life. We all are very different and possess a different force that compliments each other and will beat the clown's force..." Mike continued on, "It goes into astrology, too. That can probably prove how different we all are... I'm a Leo. I'm determined and not afraid to speak up." He looked over at Bill, "What's your zodiac sign?"

"C-C-Capricorn."

"The determined, ambitious leader." Mike said. He looked at Ben, "Ben?"

"Cancer."

"The one with the most emotional-depth." Mike looked at Bev, "Bev?"

"Aquarius."

"The independent humanitarian." Mike looked at Richie, "Richie?"

"Gemini."

"The loud, energetic, fun one who can keep us laughing even in tough times." Mike looked at Stan, "Stan?" 

"Aries."

"The one who loves adventures, but retreats when he feels danger." He looked at Eddie, "Eddie?"

"Virgo."

"The analytical and critical-thinker." Mike looked at Winter, "What are you, Winter?"

"Pisces."

"The kind and compassionate dreamer." He continued to look at her, "What's Henry?" 

"He's a Taurus." 

"The practical, stubborn one who craves security. That's why he's so scared of losing you. You're his security blanket. You take him in another world that he feels love and all the emotional baggage the clown passed onto him disappears when he's in the world around you. He's doing everything he can to protect the world you guys created." 

"How is it possible that we are nine people who all have different signs?" Stan asked. 

"Just like the prophecy says... We are all different and complement each other," Mike shrugged.

"Now what do we do?" Eddie asked. 

"W-We go k-k-kill It," Bill said. 

Winter pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "You guys have no idea what it's like in the sewers, around that piece of shit clown. The sewer is literally It's playground!" 

"We have to, Winter. If we don't It's going to try and kill you, Henry, and us..." Eddie said, his hand on her back the entire time they all had been talking. 

She looked back up at her friends, "I'm going with you. This thing is playing Henry like a puppet on strings, and I think I know my way around the sewer to get to It's feeding grounds." 

"I don't know how Henry would feel if you went back into the sewers, Winter..." Stan said. 

"You're still recovering..." Eddie pointed out. 

"And you're not apart of the Lucky Seven..." Richie mentioned. 

Winter began, "One - We need a plan to get Henry to come with us. We are definitely not separating especially now that the secrets out and I know everything. Two - I'm better enough that I can do this. I'll bring the medical supplies as well. And three - Sometimes the prophecies are not one-hundred percent accurate... I just need to wait for the nurse to come check on me, which should be in the next fifteen minutes. Someone stay with me as the others rip that jacket off of Henry and we all meet in the Barrens. We will take the turtle, too, just incase he's needed."

Bev looked concerned, "Are you sure, Winter?" 

"Yep! This fucker brought Henry and I into this, so let's surprise It with two people It didn't expect to show up in this prophecy party. If this is the day the clown dies, I want it noted. What's the date today?" 

"June twenty-seventh," Ben said. 

Winter nodded, "Well, look at that... twenty-seventh... Two plus seven equals nine. Let's kill this bitch!" 


	33. Part 33: Emotional Breakdowns

Henry sat in his nearly empty Sociology class that morning. It was his first class of the day, and it was the last day of school and students usually came to school to get their report cards, but the students Henry needed to keep track of were not in class. 

He left the jacket in his locker and decided he would finish what he needed to after school. The rock fight from the day before had exhausted his body and he was full of cuts and bruises. Thankfully Winter had believed that he was caught up in a middle of a rock fight between her friends because they thought it would be fun. She found it really odd, but she also remembered that her friends could be really odd sometimes. 

It felt like a weird day, though, and it was stressing him out. Henry had known all the losers, minus Ben, since he was six years old and knew that they always were in school the last day of school. Not even Mike was in class. The weirdest part was that Vic and Belch's voices weren't fogging up his head. He was wondering if Pennywise's commands for him to accomplish by the end of the month were dismissed. That didn't make any sense, though, could it? Or could the losers have killed the clown and ended up killing themselves while trying to fight the beast? 

Henry turned his head back to Mr. Turner who was talking about the year ahead. He also was mentioning programs at the school for summer students. Henry felt like it was a waste of time being in class on the last day. 

The sounds of someone walking outside of the classroom caught Henry's attention. He turned his head towards the door, and to his surprise he saw Winter walk by the classroom. 

_'WINTER?!'_ Henry thought. _'What's she doing here?!'_

Henry raised his hand in the air as Mr. Turner kept talking, "I need to use the washroom." 

Before Mr. Turner could respond, Henry got up from his desk, grabbed his backpack, and went out the classroom. He could feel the ache from his bruises on his stomach, but he was too determined to know why Winter was in the school when she was suppose to be home getting her fluids.

Henry saw Winter down the long hallway turn the corner into the next hallway. Henry walked fast to catch up to her. Once he was in the next hallway, she turned into the other hallway. It looked like she was heading to his locker. Since the class was almost done, she was probably going to wait for him there. 

Henry turned towards the hallway where his locker was, and there was Winter. She was wearing his Guns N Roses t-shirt that she would sleep in and she was wearing white shorts. He loved seeing her walk around in his shirts, as she always said that they smelled like him and whenever she felt upset or stressed, his aroma on the clothes would make her smile. 

"Winter?" Henry asked as he walked up closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

She turned around to face him and smiled happily to see him. Her smile made him smile, too. "I just thought that since today is the last day of school, maybe you would like to ditch the rest of the day and we could go..."

Henry's locker door slammed open and the clown was there with claws the size of a grizzle bears claws. Winter turned around to see what happened behind her, and within seconds the clown pierced her stomach with Its claws going in deeper than they did in the sewers and sliced her stomach.

Winter made a painful inhale. 

"NO!" Henry yelled as he ran up to her and caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. He went down to his knees as he kept her in his arms. He hyperventilated as blood drizzled out from the corner of her mouth and she stared up at Henry. 

Henry began to cry as he held down her wounds with his hand trying to stop the bleeding, but the wounds were too deep this time. There was a puddle of blood underneath them, and her blood was covering his clothes

She looked up into his eyes, "I'm scared..." She looked up towards the light in the ceiling, "Henry... Protect me..." 

Her body went limp in his arms and she continued to stare up at the ceiling with no movement and the wasn't breathing. 

"NO! NO! NO!" Henry cried. "Baby, please!" 

Henry felt his whole life being torn from inside of him as he looked at her lifeless face and kept his blood-covered hand on her face as he stroked her cheek. The past nine months they had spent together had passed by his mind like a movie as he held her in his arms. 

The clown laughed in the locker as It began to crawl out. 

Henry looked up at the clown with tears streaming from his eyes more than they had ever streamed from his eyes in his life. 

"Henry, I need you to finish it today!" the clown said to him. "Look down!" 

Henry looked back down in his arms and Winter wasn't there anymore. There was no puddle of blood and nothing there that proved that she was there or died in his arms other than the memory flashing in his mind. 

He didn't know if what just happened really did happen or not. 

He looked back up to the clown as he stayed on the floor. 

"Finish it!" 

Then the clown was gone and the only thing in his sight was the jacket hanging in his locker. 

Henry crawled up against the wall across from his locker and hugged his knees to his chest as he thought about Winter dying in his arms and continued to cry and tried to sooth himself. It was the worst sight he had ever witnessed. It was only a few seconds that passed by, however it felt like minutes to him. 

His cheeks full of tears, he got up to his feet and went over to his locker and grabbed the jacket. 

Henry put on the jacket. 

He was still alone. Vic and Belch weren't there, but he still felt the force from the jacket take over him and he felt more scared and angry than he ever did in his life. This was the rage Ace felt when he knew there was no more time left and he needed to finish what he needed to do to save his girlfriend. 

He ran towards the doors and ran outside. 

To Henry's surprise, Eddie was standing there alone at the bottom of the stairs. 

Eddie looked up at Henry and continued to stand there. 

Henry didn't waste any time. He ran over to Eddie and threw him to the ground. 

Eddie let out a yelp as he landed on his back and Henry climbed on top of him. Eddie's heart raced in panic, but he noticed the tear stains down Henry's face. 

Henry pulled the knife out from his back pocket and flipped the blade out. 

"THIS IS IT, SHRIMP!" Henry held the blade to Eddie's left cheek and poked the blade in that it pierced his skin a little bit. "I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS KNIFE THREW YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" 

Eddie began to have a hard time breathing (he needed his puffer) as he grabbed onto Henry's arm and pushed his arm so the blade couldn't go in any further. 

"NOW!" shouted a voice form behind Henry.

Ben, Bill, Stan and Mike grabbed onto Henry's shoulders from behind and pulled as hard as they could. 

"FUCK OFF!" Henry yelled as they all began ripping the jacket off of him. Henry tried to resist as he continued to sit on Eddie's legs 

Bev came up in front of Henry, standing by Eddie's head, and she had the turtle in her hands. As she approached closer with the turtle, Henry began to retreat and his grip on the jacket weakened. 

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled at Bev, scared of the turtle's force. 

Bev put the turtle on Eddie's chest, and It was so close to Henry, that he completely lost grip on holding off the other guys tearing off the jacket. 

The jacket slipped off of him. 

As the turtle laid on Eddie's chest and Henry continued to sit on his legs, both Eddie and Henry saw a bright light and felt a ripple from the turtle over-take them. 

_Henry, in his adult years, laid in his bed as Eddie, who was also an adult, sat by his side to chat with him. They were both in either their forty's or fifty's, and they both felt at peace with the situation that they were in, however they couldn't think of the memory that put them in the situation as it wasn't a memory that existed yet for the teenagers looking through their adult eyes._

_Eddie had all his brown hair and he was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt. He still looked like a guy that wanted to dress classy and clean. He looked like himself in his teens, but older, and he had expressive lines in his cheeks and forehead._

_Eddie saw Henry as an adult. He had tattoos covering his arms and one on his neck. He wasn't balding, but he had chosen to shave his head. He looked like his teen self, but he also had lines in his forehead and his cheeks. He still had that intense look in his eyes as he always did as a teen._

_As Henry looked up at Eddie sitting there, he wasn't feeling very well. He was feeling sick and he knew Eddie knew everything that he had been shown by the turtle in his twenties_ (you'll find out about that in Chapter 2). _At this time, in this flash forward, teenage Henry didn't know what the turtle will eventually show him, but he was peaceful with the outcome._

_"I've always tried to protect her from the darkness, but when she does fall into the darkness, your friendship is strong enough to take her out of it..." Henry said suddenly. His teenage self watching from his adult eyes didn't know what he was talking about._

_Eddie, watching through his adult eyes, didn't know what Henry was talking about either, but his adult self knew, yet Eddie as a teenager couldn't go into that vault of memories to understand what was going on. He just understood that the vision that the turtle showed Henry in his twenties is what the turtle will show him later in the future as well, and it had created a bond between their adult-selves._

Bill had pushed Henry off of Eddie. 

Both Eddie and Henry stared at each other as they were back in the present. 

Eddie was breathing heavily and sat up as he grabbed onto his inhaler and inhaled. 

"What the fuck was that?!" Eddie said as he stared at Henry. He looked at his friends, "Did you guys see that too?!" 

They all stared at him confused. 

"See what?" Stan asked him. 

Henry continued to back away from everyone as the flash was fresh in his mind. He didn't know what that was either. He looked towards the group of guys who were looking from Eddie to Henry. They had thrown the jacket on the ground. Then Henry looked over to the turtle that was on the grass, crawling up slowly to him. 

Henry thought of Winter being killed at the locker. He panicked and wanted to see if she was okay at home in her bed. He quickly got up on his feet and went running. 

Winter and Richie sat on the grass in the Barrens as she drank some of her calorie-full nutrition drinks and put plastic wrap around Richie's ribcage so his burn wouldn't get worse when they went into the sewers. Any open wounds on him, she patched up and sealed tightly with the plastic wrap. She was going to do it to the rest of them when they arrived. She had already done it to herself, covering the sore on her hand where the IV had been attached to for the past month, also covering the healing claw marks on her stomach, the scratches on her arm underneath her sweater, and tried awkwardly to seal the knife slice from Ace's knife on her hand. She figured if she covered all the cuts tight enough with the plastic wrap, it would keep them from getting any bacteria on them. 

Before her and Richie left her house, they had stayed while the nurse checked up on her and injected her with her medications. 

When the nurse asked where the washroom was, Winter took the opportunity to grab her backpack and take some of the nurses supplies: gauze, rubbing alcohol, stitches, a needle, syringe, and any type of medicines she thought might be needed if someone gets really hurt. She tried to only take a few things so the nurse wouldn't realize her supplies were missing, and Winter wasn't completely sure what to take, but she loaded up with whatever she thought could have been necessary. 

Richie and her sat by the pond where they could see the sewage building from across the lake where they would be going in to finish the clown. 

Winter dabbed some rubbing alcohol on a cut on Richie's arm from a rock hitting him the day before. She was going to wrap it up in plastic wrap as well. 

Winter looked up into Richie's eyes as he remained quiet, "Why are you so quiet? Are you nervous?" 

Richie shook his head, "Just a lot on my mind this month." 

"Is everything okay?" 

Richie remained quiet, thinking of what to say, but then he spoke up, "I feel like I'm changing, and I don't know how I feel about it." 

Winter looked at him non-judgementally, "We're still young. We're going to keep changing. Is there something in particular that you don't like?" 

"I don't want to talk about it..." Richie said. 

Winter let it go and continued to take care of his cut. 

After a few minutes, Richie spoke up again, "Winter... Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course." 

"Say you and your friends have always liked chicken sandwiches your whole life..." Richie began. 

Winter looked up at him, not knowing where this conversation was going, but he looked really serious, so she listened whole-heartedly.

Richie continued, "Like... all your friends love chicken sandwiches, and you thought you loved chicken sandwiches, too. Even just last month, in May, you saw this nice looking chicken sandwich and for that moment, as you looked at it, you wanted it, too. But then something happened this month... You saw a beef sandwich, and you think you're realizing that you prefer beef sandwiches over chicken sandwiches, but society says you need to like chicken sandwiches, because if you like beef sandwiches, you're not normal." 

Winter tilted her head to the side, "Why would society care what type of sandwich you like?" 

"Because people are assholes!" Richie said. 

Winter bit her lip as she realized that whatever was on Richie's mind had nothing to do with sandwiches, but he really needed to talk. 

"Does it matter what society thinks? If people are assholes, why would their opinions matter?" she asked. 

Richie shrugged, "If all your friends are normal and like the chicken sandwich, but you would rather eat the beef sandwich, they might not want to be your friends anymore." 

Winter half smiled at him reassuringly as she looked him up and down in thought, "If they are truly your friends, they won't care what type of sandwich you like. The friends you have, Richie, care about you, including me. I don't care what type of sandwich you want to eat, and they wouldn't care either. You're not defined by the type of sandwich you want." 

Richie smiled a tad bit before he looked really sad and wanted to hold back tears. "Okay, maybe..." He looked down, "But what if you don't want to like beef sandwiches, and you always thought you liked chicken sandwiches. Then all of a sudden your body is confusing your beliefs regarding what sandwich you really like?" 

Winter looked concerned at him as he was trying to hold back tears. She realized that whatever was bothering him was serious. "Richie, I know this can't be about sandwiches, but whatever it's about, it's okay. It seems like your two choices are either to go with the norm and pretend to like chicken sandwiches like everyone else does, but you'll have to be okay with not doing what you really feel is right for you... Or you can go with what you really want and eat beef sandwiches and be true to yourself. Either way, the choice is yours and no ones opinions on what you like should matter to you. And, also, no matter how many people out there like chicken sandwiches, there are still a lot of people who prefer beef sandwiches, too. Some people might even like both types of sandwiches. Whatever it is, Richie, you're normal." 

He spoke quietly as he held back tears and looked down, "It's just ever since I saw that beef sandwich, I don't feel normal anymore..." 

Winter scooted up closer to him, "Hey..." she whispered as she put her arm around his neck, "Hey... Richie?" he looked back up to her with a tear running down his cheek, "It's okay..." She felt really concerned as she never seen this side to him before. 

"I just want to feel normal again..." he breathed in as he continued to cry. 

She continued to look into his eyes that were holding back a secret that he wanted to talk about so badly but couldn't say it out-loud. Winter had a feeling it might have had to do with his sexuality, but she didn't want to ask if she was wrong about it, or if it was something he still didn't want to talk about. She put both of her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. 

"I just want to be normal, Winter..." he cried again. 

She rubbed his back, trying to stay strong but seeing Richie break down like this made her eyes fill up with tears. She held them back for him. "You are normal, Sweetie... No matter what you like - you can like chicken, beef, pork, salmon, cheese or vegetable sandwiches and it doesn't change who you are. Your friends will still love you, because we love who Richie is. We don't care what type of sandwiches you like." 

Richie looked back up at her and wiped his tears, "I can't believe you think I'm crying over sandwiches." 

Winter let out a tiny giggle and smiled reassuringly at him as she rubbed his shoulder, "If you want to talk about anything, you can talk to me, okay? I don't want to see you like this. You deserve to be happy with whatever you think is right for you." 

Richie nodded and hugged her one last time for listening to him. 

When they parted, they heard rustling through the trees and someone running closer. 

Henry ran out from the forest and fell to his knees from tripping over a branch. He was panicked. He was getting back up in a hurry to continue to run towards Winter's street. 

"HENRY!" Winter shouted over to him. 

Henry looked over to her and Richie sitting by the lake. He continued to breathe heavily as he looked at them. 

"Why are you here?" he asked with tears filling up in his eyes. He looked over at Richie as he continued to walk over, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" 

Winter looked at Richie and nodded for him to go. She knew he didn't want him around her, fearing that the clown would kill her for hanging with one of It's hitlist victims. 

Richie quickly got up to his feet and ran over a few feet so they could have a moment to talk. 

Henry looked emotionally drained as he went up to her and fell to his knees again and hugged her tightly. He cried into her shoulder and held her so protectively. Everything he had seen that day, with her dying in his arms, made him breakdown as he held her. 

"Henry?" Winter put her arms around his shoulders. "What happened?" 

"I can't do it! I can't do what the clown wants me to do!" He cried as he looked at her with tears running down his face, "We need to leave now! We can pack up quickly, take my mom's car, and just drive! We can go live with Robert in Pittsburg! Or we can just go anywhere! I have enough money to pay rent for a few months! If we stay here, It's going to try and take you away from me!" 

Winter continued to listen to him as he broke down, her heart breaking for the turmoil he must have been going through. 

"I don't need to finish school! I know enough about cars that I can just get a job at a mechanic shop! You can study for your GED, and then you can go to college while I support us! I have enough money from working with my dad in the summer time! We just need to leave Derry! I thought I lost you when you went missing... then I was thinking I was going to lose you while you were recovering in the hospital... and today the clown was trying to fuck with me and killed you right in front of me and you died in my arms! The clown wants me to do things that I can't do!" 

Winter looked at him with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe the tears and pain that was coming out from him. This was not just pain from being tricked by the clown today, but this pain had been building up ever since she went missing and the clown told him to kill her friends. 

Bev, Ben, Bill, Mike, Eddie and Stan appeared where Henry had fallen from out of the bushes. They all looked over at Henry and her talking. Bev was holding the turtle and Stan was holding a long stick with the jacket hanging on the other end of it. None of them wanted to touch it. 

As Winter hugged Henry, she motioned for them to walk away so her and Henry could continue talking. They had walked over to meet Richie as her and Henry continued their talk. 

"I'm so scared, Winter! I'm sorry I haven't been honest, but I couldn't! I can't even tell you anything, 'cause if I do, It'll kill us!" Henry cried. 

Winter looked at him and wiped his tears with her thumb, "You don't need to tell me anything, baby. I know everything. I know about the clown giving you the jacket, It wanting you to kill the others to save me, and I know you're not you when you wear the jacket."

"You know everything?" he breathed heavily. 

"I do... And look..." she brought his hand and put it to her heart, "I'm still here... I'm alive... My heart is still beating."

Henry took a moment to feel her heart beat. He loved her so much, every part of her. 

"I'm still getting better everyday. And, Henry, believe me, I would love to run away with you! I would love to say fuck it, and just leave, just you and me forever! But when I was in the sewers, It wouldn't let me leave Derry. I still don't think It would let me leave. If It's still alive, It's always going to be with us. I know about It taking Robert as a baby and leaving a bit of Itself inside of you..." She rubbed the back of his neck as his tears had stopped, "And I still love every part of you. Even the part of you that's from It. But I don't want us to suffer the rest of our lives with that thing always with us. Even if we can't see It if we leave Derry, It will still be in your anger, your sadness, and will be in the back of your mind. I don't want you to worry everyday if I'm okay or if It's somehow going to find me and kill me."

Henry wiped his face with his hand, "I don't know what we can..." he looked over and noticed her black backpack full of medical supplies. He grabbed it and pulled it over to him, "What is this?" Then he looked across the lake and noticed the sewage building. He looked at her and became very serious, "No! NO! Winter, you're not..."

Winter matched his seriousness as it dawned on him what she's going to do, "Henry, there's no other way out of this other than to go in and end It! The only way out is to go in!" 

"Winter, no! You can't go back in there!" he said seriously, "There's no way I'm letting you risk your life like that!" 

"Babe, we're risking our lives everyday by not going in and finishing this! We are safe when we're together! If we go in, we can protect each other!"

He blew out air as he was unsure, "Winter, I have an image in my head of our lives in twenty years! If we go in there and risk ourselves getting killed, it changes what the next twenty years will look like!" 

"Even if we don't go in there, the next five-ten-twenty-sixtie years is going to be affected! We can defeat It - all nine of us!" 

"I've been trying to kill them! They're not going to want to talk to me!" Henry said. 

"They know it wasn't you in the jacket, Henry! They have been trying to protect you! If they weren't, they would have tried killing you with the rocks yesterday, but they care about you and want you to defeat It with them - with us!" Winter kissed his lips slowly. She put her forehead to his forehead, "I want the next twenty years to be happy and free from this clown bullshit, and we'll need to do this to make our lives normal again, Henry."

Henry looked from her eyes to the sewage building as he turned pale and looked like he could have thrown up from worry. 

He sighed, "You gotta stay really close to me. You're still recovering too and have barely ate anything in a month, so you can't put all your energy in trying to kill It. You need to stay low and let the rest of us kill It." 

Winter still wanted to help as much as possible, but she understood Henry's concern for her health and wellbeing. 

She nodded. 


	34. Part 34: Nightmare In The Sewers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter! It's 29 pages long! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I only proof read it once. Enjoy! Leave me comments!!!!!

Winter had put plastic wrap around everyone's wounds as they all remained quiet. They were all nervous about the adventure that they were going to face. 

Winter was wrapping plastic wrap around Eddie's cast on his arm by the river as the others sat in a group nearby. He was the last one she needed to cover up before they went into the sewers. 

Eddie looked from his arm to her face, "You're going to make a good Veterinarian one day. How do you know what to do all the time?" He asked, regarding knowing how to protect everyone by cleaning their cuts to coming up with the idea to protect them from bad bacteria in the sewers. 

Winter shrugged as she taped the sides of the wrap down tight, "I don't know. I just do. I wouldn't say I always know exactly what to do all the time." 

She pictured Georgie as she gave him CPR. As she wrapped Eddie's arm, she considered that maybe she should have thought more about controlling the bleeding from his arm rather than trying to find a way out from the sewers. She thought about how Bill still didn't know that she tried to save his little brother, and it broke her heart that he believed that there could have been some hope that he was still alive. She didn't know when she would tell him the truth.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked, knocking Winter from her daydream and guilt. 

She looked at Eddie and smiled softly, "Yeah. I just get trapped in my thoughts sometimes." 

"When that happens to me, I just think about all the good stuff in my life... Do you remember when we were on stage before we turned into adults? You and I were so nervous and we just stared at each other, scared to look at the audience?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember that..." she smiled at him; the memory fresh in her mind. "I was happy you returned my gaze. I was too scared to look out at everyone. It was very comforting to me."

Eddie nodded, "Same here. If you feel scared in the sewer, just look over at me and remember that I'm scared too. We don't have to be scared alone. We're best friends after-all."

Winter giggled, "I'm surprised you don't think Richie's your best friend." 

"Richie's an asshole to me! I know most of the time he's just trying to be funny, but it's too much sometimes. At least you care about me, and you're always there to talk when there's something up. Plus, we have fun in our dance class together!" 

Winter smiled at him as she looked up at his face, "You know, Edz... I hope you know that you're a cool guy. And if we get out alive today, I want you to know that you grow up to be a very handsome man. I hope that we can be friends forever. I sincerely mean it."

Eddie didn't respond. The corners of his mouth kept twitching slowly into a smile at her comment. He stared at her face as she kept her gaze on the job she was doing on his arm. He hoped that one day he could find a woman that was like her. He respected Henry and her relationship, but if he could find a woman that was caring, feminine, not controlling, non-judgemental, made him feel the way Winter did, and was the total opposite of who his mother was, he would be the luckiest man in the world. Winter was his idea of the perfect woman.

"Y-y-you guys d-d-done?" Bill said as he walked over to them. 

Eddie looked over at Bill, wishing he didn't interfere in the moment he was having with Winter. He didn't know if they were going to make it out alive, so every minute spent with her, just the two of them, was precious to him. 

"Yep! All done!" she smiled at Eddie and then looked at Bill. Her smile slowly disappeared as she remembered what was ahead. 

"C-Cool!" Bill said dreadfully and with barely any emotion as he walked back to the group. 

"Winter?" Eddie said before she could walk away. 

She turned back to him. 

Eddie wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Winter smiled softly and wrapped her arms in a hug around him. She laid her head on his shoulder and took in the genuine hug from her scared friend. 

"Thank you for teaching me that I can take the lead. I never thought I could with my mom or my friends always telling me what to do, but when it's just you and me, I feel like a real man. I just really wanted you to know that," he hugged her even tighter. 

Winter realized that she did make a big impact in his life. She held back the tears as she hugged him tightly back. 

When they separated, Winter looked into his eyes and put her hand to the side of his head and brushed back some of his hair. She said seriously, "You are a man, Edz." 

They continued to gaze into each other’s eyes, and Winter could see the adult he was going to become one day, and she hoped he would find someone that was nothing like his mom and was someone that he really wanted. 

She turned around and walked back to the group who were waiting for them. 

When she was out of sight, Eddie blew out some air and grabbed a hold of his knees, "Fuck..." he whispered to himself as he blushed. 

When Winter went up to them, Henry who was sitting on the grass got up to his feet and went over to her. He grabbed her hands and looked seriously into her eyes, "We can still run away..." he suggested. His eyes looked so worried and scared. "We don't have to do this... Mike explained everything to me about the journal. We're not even supposed to be a part of this."

Winter felt sadness from the look of worry in his eyes. She put her hands to the back of his head and ruffled his hair and kissed him. She slowly kissed from his bottom lip to his top lip and he kissed back, putting his hands to her waist. 

She put her forehead to his, "We are a part of it, Henry. You've been a part of it since you were a baby. I've been a part of it since It took me into the sewers. _It_ made us apart of it. This is the only way out of it."

He continued to look worried as he stared lovingly into her eyes. 

"Come on, guys! Let's group quickly!" Ben said as the guys and Bev formed into a small circle on their knees. 

Winter grabbed her medical supplies and put the backpack around her shoulders. She kneeled down between Bill and Eddie. 

Henry grabbed the backpack with his turtle and put it gently around his shoulders. He kneeled across from Winter between Bev and Richie. 

As Bill began to talk, Henry kept staring into Winter's eyes. His eyes kept telling her that he was really worried about this. 

"I th-think the tur-turtle c-c-could protect u-us," he said. Everyone quickly looked at Henry who had the turtle in his bag. They wanted him to carry it just in case the clown would try to change him. 

"What if the turtle turns us into adults again?" Stan asked. 

Mike answered, "The turtle's job today is to protect us. I don't think It will change us into adults." 

"Besides, if this is not something we'll be having to do together again in the future, I don't think the turtle would change us. If It doesn't change us, It's probably a good sign, right?" Eddie said. 

Winter continued to stare back into Henry's eyes, trying to give him as much strength as she could from her gaze. 

"I hope we don't have to come back here again..." Bev said to them. "We have to do it right this time so we don't have to do it again."

"What if two of us die like the prophecy says?" Stan asked. 

They all remained quiet as they stared at each other. 

Henry rubbed the back of his neck with anxiety as he listened to their conversation. 

"We're already changing the prophecy with adding two other people," Winter said. "It might end up saving the two who are supposed to die." 

"Yeah, and Winter knows how to heal people and she brought medical supplies... This might make things work out differently," Richie said as he looked at her with her bag of medical supplies that she stole from her nurse. 

Winter looked down and the flash of Georgie took over her thoughts again. She was flattered by their confidence in her, but only her, Henry and Officer Hopper knew that she couldn't heal everybody. There were two children that died under her care and supervision the last time she was in the sewers. 

Eddie had pulled out his inhaler from his pocket and nudged her with his arm as he did so, bringing Winter back to reality. She looked over at him taking an inhale of his placebo. She remembered that she had her inhaler in her pocket too in case she felt winded. 

"A-Are you o-okay, H-Henry?" Bill asked as Henry continued to look at Winter with panic and remained quiet. 

"I just don't want to fucking do this..." he said worried. He turned his head to look at the sewage building and got up to his feet. He sighed, "Let's go." 

They were surprised that it was Henry who was the first to get up and instructed them to go in. They all got up to their feet and began to walk to the building. Henry waited for Winter and grabbed her hand as he kept her close behind him in the middle of the group. 

They walked up the steps to the building and went inside. The doors were already wide open. They all had their own flashlights and turned them on to see where they were going. 

Other than the building looking creepy, there was nothing that tried to spook them. The only sounds they could hear was water draining and all they could see were tunnels to climb down in to go into the sewer. 

"Which tunnel did you go down to get to the sewers, Winter?" Ben asked as he whirled the light from his flashlight around. 

Winter quickly looked around and then pointed straight ahead, "The clown led me down that one..." 

They swung their lights on one of the tunnels that had a ladder to climb down. 

Ben, Bev, Richie, Eddie, Stan, Mike, Bill, Henry and Winter approached the tunnel, being very aware of their surroundings for anything that didn't sound right or that didn't look right. 

They shined their lights down the tunnel. Ben went first, followed by Bill, Richie, Bev, Stan, Eddie, Mike, Winter, and Henry. 

"The clown made me follow It that way..." she pointed her flashlight down the east tunnel. 

As they walked, they looked around at their surroundings. It was full of darkness and there was a stream of water in the middle of each tunnel. They tried to keep to the sides so they didn't get their shoes wet with the gray-water. 

Winter walked behind a couple of her friends with Henry walking directly behind her, keeping his hands on her shoulders as she kept the flashlight in her hand. Flashbacks of running after Tiff in the sewers flashed in her mind. The clown appearing in so many different tunnels, and the crowd of dead kids chasing her so she stayed in Derry also crossed her mind. She hoped that they didn't run into that group of kids. 

They continued to walk for more than twenty minutes in silence as they were extra aware of everything happening around them. They hoped that they could find the clown before It found them.

"Maybe Winter should lead us since she knows the way..." Richie suggested as they all turned another corner, following the direction Winter would flash her flashlight. 

"Maybe you should shove that idea back up your ass," Henry said quickly, not liking the idea. 

The group let out a laugh at Henry's comment. It was the first time anyone said something that Richie would say back at him, using his own humour against him. It was also nice to forget about the stressful situation they were in for a moment. They had all laughed so loudly that they could hear their laughs echo. 

"That was pretty funny!" Ben laughed.

Stan laughed, "And he's not even wearing the jacket. That was all Henry." 

"G-Good one, H-H-Henry," Bill smiled. 

"Finally, someone gave Richie a taste of his own medicine!" Eddie laughed. 

"Nice one, babe!" Winter giggled.

"You know, Henry, I liked you better when you were quiet and read in corners of the school..." Richie said. "You were nicer when you were quiet and just had your nose in a book." 

Henry looked at Richie who was just in front of him. He gave Richie a sly smile and nudged him in a friendly way. 

Richie smiled at him. The Henry in the jacket that burnt him was gone, and he was accepting the guy that he knew since he was a kid but barely talked to. 

Winter smiled softly that everyone was treating Henry as if he was a part of the group. She liked that his introverted personality was coming out of his shell with her friends, even if he did try to kill them not that long ago. 

As they continued to walk and Winter continued to shine her flashlight down the tunnels she thought would lead to where Pennywise stays most of Its time, they all remained quiet. All they could hear was the sounds of water dripping from the sewer drains from the streets and their own footsteps. 

"Do we still know where we are?" Ben asked, looking at Winter. 

"Honestly, if I knew exactly where we were, I would have run out of the sewer days before I did come out. I think this all looks familiar..." Winter said as she continued to walk with Henry close behind her. 

"BILL!" came a child’s voice from the tunnel in front of them.

They all stopped and gulped as they shined their flashlights down the tunnel that the voice came from. 

"G-Georgie?" Bill said, surprised and afraid. "G-Georgie's dow-down that tunnel!" 

Bill went running towards the sound of his brother’s voice. 

"BILL!" everyone yelled.

 _'No! No! No! Billy, no!'_ Winter thought to herself as she went running after Bill. 

"WINTER!" Henry yelled as he ran behind her and the rest of the group followed behind them. 

Winter stopped as she turned the tunnel and saw Bill standing in the middle of the tunnel, shining his light down the tunnel where Georgie stood with one arm. 

Henry went up behind Winter and held onto her shoulders tightly, keeping her body close to his, as the rest of the group followed up behind them. 

They all stared wide-eyed as they saw Georgie standing there. 

"G-G-Georgie!" Bill said as he stared at his little brother in shock. 

"Bill, why did you trick me? The clown ate my arm and killed me!" Georgie said to him.

"G-G-Georgie, I tr-tried l-l-looking for you!" Bill said with tears streaming down his eyes. "I didn't kn-know a-a-about the cl-clown!" 

Henry, knowing that Georgie was dead, tapped Bill on the shoulder as he continued to look down at the tunnel at his little brother. 

"Bill, that's not Georgie..." Henry said quietly into his ear. "It's trying to trick you, man. Fight It!" 

"It's not really Georgie, Bill!" Richie said to him. 

Eddie spoke up as he stared at Georgie, "Fight It, Bill! It's the clown fucking with you!" 

Bill listened to them without taking his eyes off of his little brother, "Y-you're not G-Georgie..." 

It was a few seconds that passed by. Georgie continued to stand there. 

Then he was gone. He disappeared into thin air. 

Bill blinked back some tears as everyone around him gave him a supporting hand on his shoulder. Bev had gone up to him to give him a hug. 

"I-It's okay... I-I'm f-f-fine, g-g-guys..." he said as he whipped away tears and hugged her back. "W-We g-g-got to f-find the cl-clown." 

"SHH!" Ben hushed everyone. 

Everyone became very quiet and listened for what he could have heard. 

The sounds of pressure and vibrations were coming fast from behind them. They all turned around and Henry grabbed onto Winter's hand as the sound was coming towards them fast. 

"What the fuck is that sound, guys?" Eddie asked as he took an inhale of his puffer. 

It was becoming louder. 

"Don't let go of my hand!" Henry said to Winter. 

The wave of water was rushing down the tunnel and was coming at them like a tidal. The water crashing louder as it hit the sewer walls and rolled into a bigger wave. 

"RUN!" Richie yelled to everyone as the dark wave was becoming bigger and bigger and the sound was amplified as it came closer. 

The group ran as fast as they could down the tunnel where the ghost of Georgie Denbrough was just standing. 

Henry held on tightly onto Winter's hand as he continued to run with her close by his side. They all stayed together as they continued to run with the crashing waves behind them. They knew there was no way they could escape the speed of a typhoon coming up straight behind them. How was it possible that there was a typhoon in the sewers was something they didn't have time to think about it. They just continued to run as fast as they could. 

They turned down different tunnels in their group, hoping the water would die down as the rush of the large wave could tapper down different tunnels. 

When Henry turned around as he ran to see the status of the monster wave, it was not dying down. In fact, it looked like it was gaining more momentum and becoming bigger. He knew it was going to grab them and eat them into the storm of it. 

"HOLD MY HAND TIGHT!" he yelled to Winter as the sound of the water was so loud that it was hurting their ears. 

Winter held onto his hand tight as the wave crashed into all nine of them and pushed them down the tunnel of the sewer. 

The huge wave was making them twirl and spin as the impact took control of their bodies. 

Ben, Mike, Eddie and Bev were choking from the impact of the wave as it got into their throats and went down their wind-pipes. 

The wave had over-taken all of them that they couldn't think as the wave held onto them, trying to drown them as the monster wave crashed to the walls. 

Henry and Winter tried to hold each other’s hands, until the pressure ripped them apart. They kept trying to find each other with their arms extended, trying to reach in the darkness of the water, hoping to grab a hold onto each other's arms.

Every chance they could to get their faces up out of the water, they would inhale as much as they could since they knew the water would over-power them again. 

"WINTER!" Henry screamed as his head lifted quickly out of the water. He couldn't see anyone as he continued to travel with the typhoon. "WINTER?!" They were all trapped in the middle of it. 

The water swallowed him back up. 

Winter looked up from the water and coughed, looking for Henry and looking for her friends. They were all trapped underneath as well. 

"HENRY?" she yelled and choked out water. "GUYS!" 

She had realized that it wasn't sewer water. It was ocean water. It had to be a trick from the clown. 

Henry slammed into a doored up tunnel. The impact of the water slamming him with incredible force. 

He grabbed onto the door as the pressure from the wave was pushing him harder into it. He tried to push or open the door but it wasn't nudging. 

Henry looked around for the others, keeping his lookout for Winter. 

Winter had slammed into the door from underneath the wave. She grabbed onto the wooden door and made her way up towards the air. She came up and breathed in deep as it felt like a long time since she was able to breathe. 

"WINTER!" Henry grabbed onto her tight and hugged her. "ARE YOU OKAY?" He shouted, still trying to speak up over the sound of the water. He put both hands on the sides of her head and looked at her, relieved to see her and hoping she wasn't hurt. 

She nodded as she continued to cough. 

"WHERE'S YOUR INHALER?" He asked her as she continued to cough. Henry grabbed onto her waist and felt around her pockets. He grabbed onto the apparatus and pulled it from her pocket. "INHALE!" he directed as he put the inhaler close to her lips. 

She took it and inhaled a couple of puffs. She was able to breathe easier but was still winded from the force of the water. Henry took the puffer and put it in his pocket.

"YOU'RE ALL RIGHT NOW?" he asked her concerned as he held onto her waist.

Winter nodded, "YEAH!" she said. 

Bill, Bev, Eddie and Richie surfaced after they hit the door as well. All of them chocking up water that they had inhaled. 

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Henry asked them as they all came too. 

"WHERE'S MIKE, BEN AND STAN?" Winter yelled, looking around as the water continued to crash into the door. 

There was impact on the door and Ben, Stan and Mike popped their heads from the water. 

"IS EVERYONE OKAY?!" Bev shouted, still trying to breathe. 

Eddie took a puff from his inhaler and looked around, "GUYS, IS THE WATER RISING?!" 

It was rising. 

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?! THERE'S TUNNELS EVERYWHERE FOR IT TO GO DOWN!" Richie shouted. 

"I-IT'S TRYING TO TR-RICK US!" Bill shouted. 

"WE NEED TO OPEN THE DOOR!" Henry shouted as the water continued to rise. If they didn't do something soon, it would drown them. 

"IS IT LOCKED?!" Stan yelled over the impact of the crashing waves. 

“IT’S STUCK!” Henry answered.

Henry looked up as the water was rising them to the ceiling. He jumped up and grabbed a bar that was on the ceiling and stomped on the door as hard as he could, trying to break it open, hoping it would be loose enough to be able to open. 

Bill, Eddie, Richie Stan and Mike followed what Henry was doing and jumped up towards the bar on the ceiling too. They began to kick and stomp on the door. 

"TRY TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, GUYS!" Winter grabbed onto Ben and Bev to try and stay to the side as the five guys continued to kick as hard as they could. She didn't want the three of them to accidentally get kicked in the face. 

"KICK HARDER!" Henry instructed Bill, Eddie, Mike and Richie. They held on tighter to the bar above their heads as the water was starting to rise towards their heads. 

Winter grabbed onto Bev and Ben's hand as they were feeling like it was harder for them to stay away from the door as it was being kicked open. 

The five guys had pulled themselves up as the water was nearly to the ceiling. Henry took a second to look over towards Winter who was trying hard to stay above the water's surface by clutching onto the wall. The other two were doing the same. He knew they had to knock it open fast or else they were going to die. 

Henry yelled, "KICK ON THREE! ONE... TWO..." 

They all grabbed onto the bar harder and prepared to go with all their strength. 

"THREE!" 

They stomped the door as hard as they could and it swung open. 

All nine of them got caught in the impact of the water drowning into the next tunnel. They were in Pennywise's freezer as Winter would call it, and this is where the tunnels cut off and diverted into the other tunnels in Derry. 

They all separated, crashing into different areas in the room that Winter had spent most of her three days in. 

The water level went down as the wave was traveling threw the different tunnels. 

Winter chocked out water as she sat on the floor soaking wet, looking around for everyone else. She had seen them all on different ends of the room, chocking out water as well. 

Henry ran up to her and got down on his knees in front of her, "You're okay?!" he asked concerned as she was coughing. 

He still had her puffer in his pocket and he put it to her mouth. She inhaled as he pushed down on the apparatus twice. 

When she was able to breathe normally again, Henry grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him back. He kissed her cheek repeatedly and continued to hug her

"Are you okay?" she asked him. 

"I'm fine!" he said. 

He opened up his backpack to make sure the turtle was fine and he was. Henry was just happy that Winter was okay. 

He got up onto his feet, grabbed Winter's hands and pulled her up. 

"GUYS, STAN'S NOT BREATHING!" Bev yelled from another end of the room. "WINTER, YOU KNOW CPR, RIGHT?!" 

Everyone ran over towards Stan who was laying on the ground, laying on his stomach. 

Everyone circled him and felt anxiety in their stomachs. 

Winter got to her knees, "GUYS! BACK UP!" she instructed as she gently moved his body so he was laying on his back. She put her ear to his chest, listening for breathing or a heart beat. She couldn't hear anything.

Georgie passed her mind, but she put the thoughts away and concentrated on Stan. She opened Stan's mouth to make sure there was no water in his mouth and to be sure his airway was clear. 

Everyone watched and hoped he was going to be okay. They held back their breathe as they watched their friend laying on the ground.

She compressed his chest as hard as she could thirty times. She tilted back his head, plugged his nose and gave him mouth-to-mouth, giving him two rescue breaths. 

"Come on, Stan!" she said to him as she began pressing down on his chest thirty times again. 

The group were becoming anxious as he still wasn't breathing. They all looked at each other as time seemed to be going very slowly as they watched their friend try to save their other friends life. 

She plugged his nose again and gave him two more rescue breaths. 

Stan began to chock and chocked up the water that was trapped in his lungs. He popped up to a sitting position and continued to cough and was breathing hard. 

"STAN!" everyone exclaimed happily and went closer to the two of them. "ARE YOU OKAY?" 

She watched all her friends’ hands rub Stan on his shoulders as well as hers. 

Winter felt relieved seeing her friend breathe. She continued to stare at him wide-eyed, happy that the CPR worked, "You're all good, Stan?" 

Stan hugged her tightly. Hugging her with every amount of energy he had in him for saving his life.

She thought about that day when they were rehearsing for the concert, "We need you, Stan. Like Mr. Hopper said, you're our feet. We can't walk without feet," she said as she hugged him. 

Stan let her go and looked at her, "And you're the boss, because you just know what to do." 

Bill looked at Winter, "Y-You're a he-hero, Wi-Winter!" 

Winter stared at Bill and her eyes began to fill with tears as flashbacks of Georgie passed her mind. She thought about the little boy dying in her arms while she was trying to find a way out. She thought that if she only tried to get the bleeding to stop, maybe she could have saved him. She didn't feel like a hero as she looked Bill in his eyes. 

Winter's eyes began to fill up with tears and it wasn't long until they were running down her cheeks. 

"I don't think I am..." Winter cried. 

Everyone saw that she was holding in something traumatic that was triggered to make her emotionally breakdown. Stan, Eddie, Bill and Richie were in particularly the most emotional and concerned while watching their first girl pal and bandmate break down, as they had never seen her breakdown before. They had seen her cry a little earlier that day when they showed her the photo of Henry, Belch and Vic in the 1958 yearbook, but this cry was from a pain that she was holding in. 

"Are you okay, Winter?" Richie asked, watching her shocked. 

"Please don't cry..." Eddie said sadly as he went up to her and put his hand to her shoulder, "I don't like seeing you cry."

Henry went up to her and got onto his knees. Since it was only him and his uncle that knew that she tried to save Georgie but couldn't, he figured that's why she broke down after Bill called her a hero. 

"Hey, hey! Winter?" Henry said softly as he grabbed onto her hands. She turned to face him as the tears continued to rush down her face. 

"I thought I knew what to do, but I didn't. I can't unsee his face!" she cried, her crying becoming more intense as she let her pain out. 

The seven friends watched as Henry and her talked. They didn't know what she was talking about, but they didn't know what happened during those three days that she was stuck in the sewers. They didn't want to ask, but they realized that she really needed to talk about it and maybe they should have been there for her more while she was in the hospital. 

Henry said very seriously to her as he lifted her chin slightly to look him in the eyes, "It wasn't your job to know what to do. You did what you thought was right in the moment that it happened. You can't beat yourself up for the rest of your life for it, because you're just going to always be living in a dark place if you do. You can't save everyone, Winter, even though I know you have a passion in your heart that makes you want to so badly. And I love that part about you so much; That passion to save everybody and anything that is hurt or in pain, that kindness in your heart that feels empathy for everyone." 

Winter's tears started to decrease as she listened to Henry talk to her. 

The rest of the group listened silently. 

"What happened that night was going to happen no matter what you did. It was too late, and that is not your fault at all. Sometimes it's going to be too late, and you'll have to know when to walk away and accept that there is nothing else you could have done because you already did all that you could. That darkness of wishing you did more will eat you alive, and the clown knows that. It's like how the clown knows that me trying to keep you safe all the time will eat me alive. Don't let It have that fear, because It will eat you alive if you surrender yourself to that darkness. Don't give it to him. You just saved your friends life, and that's something that you should be really proud of yourself for. Look at them..." he pointed to her seven friends observing, "They are so proud of you. You saved Stan's life, and he will never in his life forget it!" 

"I won't ever forget it, Winter," Stan weakly smiled at her. 

"You're the bravest chick I've ever met in my life, Winter!" Richie said to her reassuringly. 

"You're an inspiration!" Bev smiled. 

"You're more amazing than Wonder Woman! You're WWW... Winter the Wonder Woman!" Eddie said to her. 

Winter let out a snort to the ridiculous name as she began to collect her emotions together.

Bill continued to stare at the two of them. He wondered who they were talking about and wondered if Winter was being truthful when she said she didn't see Georgie when she was stuck in the sewers. He also considered that it could have been someone else in the sewers, but it was a thought that was in the back of his mind as he watched. 

Henry smiled reassuringly at her as he wiped her tears from underneath her eyes, "See?" He put his forehead to hers and looked deeply into her eyes. He whispered, "Don't let the darkness take away that light of yours. You're perfect." 

"I love you so much," she said to Henry as she put her hand on top of his hand as he laid it on her cheek. 

Henry smiled softly and kissed her on the lips, "I know." He smiled more as she began to smile. 

"Oh, shit! I think something's coming, guys!" Mike said as he looked towards the entrance to one of the tunnels that was lit up and the light was becoming brighter as it approached. 

They all looked towards the tunnel, fear making them stay still as they watched the bright light coming. 

"That's the clown! Don't look at the light!" Winter said as the bright light came into the room and filled up the entire place. The sound that came with it sounded like a vacuum. 

The seven went down towards the ground and covered their eyes as the light overpowered the room. 

Henry shielded Winter, putting his arms around her and closed their eyes. 

The force from the light and the force from the turtle in Henry's backpack made a force together and it overpowered Henry and Winter. They felt a ripple go through them, and as they held each other, they weren't in the sewers anymore. The force from the white light and the force from the turtle made them travel together to the past when they were kids. 

_Henry and Winter were little kids, about three years old. They were playing on the playground together as their moms sat on a bench and chatted as the two children ran around the playground._

_Henry stopped running around and stared at the sandbox. The red balloon that the clown had left for him as a baby was floating there, staying in one spot as it twirled but didn't get taken away by the wind. He stared at it, wanting to take it so bad as he felt drawn to it._

_Winter went up to him and looked at the sandbox, seeing the red balloon too. Their parents couldn't see it._

_"Balloon!" Winter smiled._

_Henry continued to stare at it, feeling Its power and knew it was for him to take. "The balloon is always following me. I always want to grab it, but I get scared when I'm about to!" Henry said to her._

_They both went up closer to it._

_Winter felt the force from It, making her feel uneasy as Henry continued to walk closer to it. She stepped towards him before he could take it, "DON'T!" she shouted as him and pulled him back by grabbing his hand._

_They time-traveled to the last time Winter and Henry saw each other before her and her parents moved to Canada. She was there to say bye to her friend before she left._

_They were in Henry's house, and he was staring at the corner of the wall where the balloon was floating in the family room._

_It really did follow him wherever he went._

_Winter went up to him to say bye to her friend._

_He didn't acknowledge that she was there. He stared transfixed at the balloon._

_"Sometimes I catch him staring at walls, and sometimes he'll do it for hours!" Henry's mom said to Winter's mom as she watched her son ignoring Winter as she tried to say goodbye to him. His mom felt it was concerning._

_Winter felt the uneasiness from the stare Henry was giving the balloon. It had hypnotized him, but he had still never taken it._

_"Henry?" Winter shook his shoulder as he stared at the balloon psychotically._

_He didn't break his concentration. He just continued to stare at it like it was talking to him, trying to get inside of him._

_Winter didn't like how Henry was looking at the balloon. Each time she saw him looking at it, he became more hypnotized by it._

_She grabbed a fork that was laying on top of a dessert plate on the coffee table. She went over to it and quickly shoved the fork in it, puncturing the rubber and popped the balloon. The string of the balloon fell to the floor and disappeared._

_Henry looked at her, acknowledging that she had popped it, and he was finally out of his trance. He stared at her wide-eyed and ran to her to give her a hug. He felt like she had released him from a ball and chain that he didn't want to surrender to._

The bright light in the sewer disappeared as well as the sound. 

Henry and Winter continued to sit on the ground as the rest of the others got up to their feet, feeling disoriented. The two lovers stared at each other wide-eyed. It was the first time they had ever seen each other together as children, as all the memories together as children were something they couldn't remember. 

It was Winter. It was because of her that he never took that token of evil the clown had left for him to take to embody the same psychotic behaviours that Ace had embodied from the clown. Henry felt himself falling more in love with her in that moment. He didn't think that it was possible as he loved her so much already. 

He put his hand to her soft face and studied her sweet, beautiful face. He rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb as he stared into her eyes and held back tears as he felt himself falling more in love with her. 

"You really are my angel..." he spoke softly, feeling himself getting chocked up as she really did save his life from the clown. He brought his face up to hers and kissed her lips from her top lip to her bottom lip repeatedly. He put his forehead to hers and whispered, "Please don't ever leave me again, Winter..." He said with a tear in his eye as he thought about the flashback of their last day together before she moved to another country. "Please always stay with me." 

Winter lovingly smiled at him and whispered, "We protect each other." 

Henry smiled softly at her and kissed her one last time. "I love you so much..." he whispered. 

She put her hand threw his hair, "I know," she smiled. 

As they gazed lovingly into each others eyes, Richie yelled over to them, "I don't think this is the time to be love-birds!" He sounded scared. 

Henry and Winter looked towards the seven of them and noticed that they were backing away. The two of them quickly got up to their feet and prepared for whatever it was that they saw. 

"You all came down to my home and you're going to try to kill me?" the dark evil voice of the clown said from the corner of the room that was so dark that they couldn't see It. 

All nine of them continued to back away slowly. Henry and Winter remained in the back of the group as they all continued to stare. 

The clown laughed in the darkness. "I've been here for millions of years... You can't possibly kill what you don't understand!" 

The clown jumped out from the darkness, jumping up ten feet in the air and landing in front of the seven. 

Henry was standing behind Winter and wrapped his arm around her quickly, pulling her into him, her back against his stomach and chest. The only thing Henry thought about was keeping her safe. She was too weak to fight, and he didn't want to leave her alone. He backed the two of them towards a corner of the wall where the clown wouldn't know that they were there, since according to the prophecy, they weren't supposed to be there. 

Henry and Winter stayed behind the wall and listened to what was going on with the other seven. They knew that if things got out of control, they would have to help them out. 

The clown was walking up to Bill, "You told your friends to come down here and kill me, B-B-Billy boy?!" 

As the clown was trying to corner up on Bill, the rest of the group went over to the pile of lost belongings and tried to find something that they could use to defend themselves. 

"We're not scared of you anymore, fuck face!" Richie yelled at the clown as he grabbed a crow-bar. "Come at me, you ugly piece of shit!" 

The clown looked down at Richie and frowned at him, not liking what Richie was saying to It. 

"You really think you can take me down? All you are is a bunch of goonies!" The clown drooled as he looked at Richie, like he was an animal about to attack the prey. 

Richie stared back, nervous of what was going to happen. 

The clown ran towards him with all Its might. 

Stan had a long chain in his hands and smacked the clown’s legs with it, making the clown stop and turn towards Stan. It looked angry at him. 

The clown went up to Stan and changed into an image he had always been afraid of: The woman in the portrait that hung on the wall in his dad’s office. It looked exactly like her, with the long black hair and pale disoriented face. The only difference was she was wearing the clown’s clothes and the clowns hundreds of teeth showed. 

Richie went up to It and whacked the clown at the back of the head. 

The clown was disoriented for a moment, and that was enough time for the rest of the seven to begin beating It up with the weapons they had chosen from the pile of junk. 

The clown was becoming so distraught and wanted to overpower the seven kids. It turned to Eddie and threw up vomit all over the germaphobe. 

The vomit didn't slow down Eddie. It did make him mad and he charged at Pennywise with the weapon in his hand. 

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Eddie yelled at the clown as they all continued to beat It up. 

The clown grabbed a hold of Bill and pulled him away from the group. 

The six watched as the clown held onto Bill, and in that moment as the evil being had their friend, that they didn't know what to do. They wanted to keep fighting It, but now It held their group leader hostage. 

"G-Go! Sa-Save yourselves!" Bill directed the group. 

Winter and Henry watched from their corner. 

"Henry, we got to do something..." Winter whispered to him, fearing for her friend’s life as Bill, the clown and the others continued to talk. 

Henry put his hand threw his hair nervously, "Fuck!" he quietly exclaimed. He didn't know what to do. 

Winter took off her backpack and looked threw it to find anything that she could that she might have taken from the nurse. Anything at all that could have helped. 

It dawned on her as she opened the bag. She had exactly what she needed in the front pouch. 

"You can just leave us here! I will feed on him and you all can live your miserable lives as adults and you'll never hear from me ever again!" The clown tried to bargain with them, sounding scared of the group in front of It. 

Winter took a needle and a small glass vile filled with what she believed could help. As the clown spoke to the group of her friends, she had explained to Henry the plan she had thought up quickly. 

"Give me the needle. I'll do it," Henry whispered to her. 

"No, Henry. I know where to inject it," she whispered back, pulling the syringe of the needle up so it collected all the liquid from the bottle. 

"There's no way I'm letting you do this, Winter. Let me," Henry said seriously. 

She looked into his eyes with a look that said _"Trust me"!_

Henry sighed and nodded to her, "Just be careful." 

"You too." 

Slowly and quietly, Winter poked out from the corner and walked down the middle of the room. She slowly walked up behind Pennywise and Bill as they were both sitting on the floor. Bill was held tightly in Pennywise's arms so he wouldn't be able to escape Its grip.

"Don't you all want to live long happy lives?" the clown asked the group as they remained so shocked that they couldn't speak. 

She hid the needle behind her back as she continued to approach quietly. 

"J-Just go, gu-guys! L-Let It ha-have me!" Bill pleaded with the group. 

Henry quietly walked against the wall, keeping his eyes from Winter to the clown. 

"Listen to him, you fools!" the clown said. 

The other six saw Winter approaching from out of the darkness. They were trying not to look at her as she put her finger to her lips, letting them know to stay quiet. They tried their hardest to keep their eyes on the clown so It wouldn't realize that she was sneaking up behind It, preparing to do whatever it was she was going to do. 

The clown began to laugh evilly at Bill before It showed Its mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, preparing to take a bite out of his flesh. 

Winter, with all her strength, pushed the needle into the side of the clown's neck. She pushed the the syringe fully into the clown, releasing a whole vile of Fentanyl into the clown’s body. 

The clown remained very still as a rock as the opioid went into Its body. She inserted an amount that would be able to kill over five large animals. 

As the clown remained in shock, Henry ran over to Bill and grabbed him out of Pennywise's arms. The clown’s arms fell to Its side as the drug entered It's bloodstream (if It even had a bloodstream).

There was a feeling from the force in the clown that felt like It had turned to weakness and fear. Everyone in the room could feel the shift of energy coming from It. 

Winter pulled out the needle when it was empty and threw it towards the pile of stuff in the middle of the room. 

Pennywise got up to Its feet, still feeling the shock from what she did overpower It. It turned around to face her. 

Winter started to slowly back away as Pennywise began to walk up to her, "You're not suppose to be here!" It said to her. It knew the prophecy. 

As Pennywise continued to walk up to Winter as she backed away, Henry grabbed the long chain that Stan was holding and wrapped it around the clown's neck, pulling It down towards him so It couldn't hurt Winter. 

"Don't even try to touch her, you fucker! I have more than enough reasons to smash your head against the wall and break your skull!" Henry squeezed the chain to choke the clown. It looked like Pennywise was trying to transform into something scary to overpower Henry, but It couldn't transform. The drug had hindered Its ability to change or to overpower them. "Try to change into something we're all scared of now, fucker! Bet you can't with a whole vile of Fentanyl in your body!" 

Pennywise became weaker and started to have troubles standing up. 

The group of seven continued to watch in shock at what was happening in front of them. They could see the clown deteriorating. 

Henry continued to hold It towards him with the chain, "While I'm here, I wanted to give you your knife back!" He took Ace's knife from his back pocket, switched out the blade and stabbed it threw Its eye. 

The clown screamed in shock. If the drug was working, It wouldn't have felt the knife going threw Its eye, but It would feel weaker and sedated until It died from the overdose. 

"I'm inside of you, Henry! I made you who you are today!" Pennywise said weakly to him. 

Henry crossed the chains behind Its neck, tightening the grip as It chocked, "You didn't make me who I am today!" Henry looked over at Winter and pointed to her to show the clown, "She made me who I am today." He looked back towards the clown, "You're nothing to me!" 

Henry let go of the chain. 

Pennywise fell to the ground and struggled to get back up. 

Henry looked over to the seven against the wall and pointed at the clown, "It's all yours! Finish what you're here to do!" 

They all quickly looked at each other reassuringly and then went over to the clown and began to beat It up with their weapons as It couldn't transform into their fears, grow bigger, or fight them off. 

Henry and Winter watched as the Lucky Seven continued the prophecy in front of them. They all yelled at It as they beat It up. 

The clown grabbed onto a well leading further down into the sewers. It gained enough strength to fall into it. It fell down the tunnel to what they believe was to Its death as It made noises of death at the bottom of the tunnel. 

All nine of them went over to the tunnel and looked down, listening to It making noises. 

"I-It might no-not be de-dead!" Bill said, scared that It could come back. 

"He's got to be dead! Just the tiniest bit of Fentanyl could kill a huge animal!" Richie said to him. 

Henry turned quickly towards Winter as she stared at the tunnel that the clown disappeared into. He put both his hands to the sides of her head and looked at her seriously, "Are you okay?" 

Winter tore her eyes away from the tunnel and looked at Henry. She nodded to his question, still shook up by everything they went through. 

Henry kissed her forehead and they hugged. 

Henry turned towards the seven of them, "Guys!"

They all looked at Henry.

Henry put up his hand for them to all give him a high-five, "Good job!"

They all smiled at him, happy to see Henry merge into their group and save their lives. They all gave him a high-five. Then they all turned towards each other and high-fived each other. When they turned to Winter, they all individually hugged her. 


	35. Part 35: Lifted Spirits & A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part after this one, guys!! Then I will start writing Chater 2! Enjoy!!

All nine of the teenagers sat at the river in a circle. They were enjoying the nice warm breeze of summer after the traumas that had gone on in the sewers just an hour ago.

Winter went around the group and had cleaned all the cuts on each of her friends. It was as if they trusted her with any of her wounds. If someone were to break a bone while they were in the sewers, it seemed possible that they would have asked her to fix it even though she had no medical training to that extent. It was a nice feeling for her to receive from the people she loved so much.

"This is going to need stitches..." Winter said as she cleaned a cut on Mike's forehead.

Mike shook his head, "My grandparents are poor. They won't be able to afford the medical bills. Plus, it would really piss my grandfather off if I mentioned that I needed to go to the hospital anyway."

Winter twisted her mouth in thought as she was thinking of the extra supplies in her medical backpack, "Well, I did bring some stitches and I've watched videos on how to do it."

"Just do it," Mike said quicker than she thought he would. She assumed he would want to think about it before deciding.

"Yikes! That's going to be painful without any pain killer..." Eddie said nervously.

"I have a pain killer," Henry said as he grabbed the bottle of Rum from his bag that Vic and Belch had given him when he was looking for Winter.

"WOW!" Richie, Eddie, Ben, Bev and Stan exclaimed as if they had never been in the presence of alcohol before.

Winter raised an eyebrow at Henry, "Where did you get that?"

Henry passed the bottle to Mike to take a shot so it numbed his pain, "Vic and Belch on one of the nights you were missing. Honestly, one night I couldn't cope while I was looking for you and I had about six shots of it. I haven't touched it since, though."

Winter studied his face. She couldn't help but feel bad for the man she loved, thinking back to what it was like for him when she had gone missing.

Mike took a shot from the bottle and swallowed it quickly. His face twisted from the strong sour taste of it. Maybe it was illegal for him to drink, but at least it was going to take a lot of the pain away from her giving him stitches.

"Let me know when you feel like you're ready, Mike," Winter said to him as she sat back down on the grass.

Henry scooted himself from behind her and let her lay into him like he was the back to a very comfy chair and wrapped his arms around her.

The seven teenagers passed the bottle around, feeling curious as to what it was like to drink. They also felt like they deserved it after the traumatic adventure they all went through. As the bottle was passed over to Henry and Winter, they both declined to drink any. After all, Winter had barely eaten in a month and Henry didn't feel like he was ready to drink again and celebrate until Winter was fully recovered and eating again.

The seven teenagers took about two shots each and that seemed like enough for their alcohol virgin bodies.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Richie said as he felt the effects of the alcohol taking over, "Can we just appreciate Henry for a moment?" he looked at Henry and asked, "What did you say to the clown?"

Henry stared at him with a smile on his face, not knowing which part he was talking about. He barely remembered what he had said to It.

"You said something like, _'Don't even try to touch her, you fucker!'_ "

Then a buzzed Eddie, Bill, and Stan joined in quoting Henry with the clown, " _'I have more than enough reasons to smash your head against the wall and break your skull!'_ " They all exclaimed really excitedly as they all looked at Henry.

Henry and Winter laughed at the four of them impersonating him excitedly. That afternoon, the boys in the group looked up to Henry like he was a hero out of an action movie.

"If this were a movie, who would have played us, guys?" Stan asked.

"They did make a movie about us..." Bev said; Everyone looked at her to continue on, "It was called The Goonies... Just minus the psychotic clown."

Everyone laughed.

"Y-Yeah, bu-but Henry and Winter w-would have someone el-else playing them," Bill said with a smile.

"Keanu Reeves would have played Henry!" Richie exclaimed.

"Oh, my God!" Henry laughed. He was enjoying watching the seven of them buzzed.

"I actually second that! I can see Keanu playing you!" Winter laughed.

"Winter, you would be that chick from those movies..." Richie began with a name on the tip of his tongue. He looked towards his friends, trying to get them to help him remember the name.

"Oh! Oh!" Ben was trying to think of the name.

Stan, Ben, Bill, Eddie and Richie all exclaimed as they remembered the name, "SARAH CONNOR!"

"The actress' name is Linda Hamilton!" Eddie said excitedly. "She would just need to dye her hair brunette!"

Winter laughed, "You guys are so drunk!"

"Like, like, guys!" Stan began, "When she put the syringe threw the clowns neck and It looked like It became stone!"

"Yeah, it was like..." Richie tried to impersonate the clown's shocked stone-cold face.

"We really needed you guys there!" Mike said. "We all would have died without Henry and Winter."

"W-We would ha-have drowned if w-we didn't have Henry fi-figure out what t-to do!" Bill said.

"Stan and Bill would have been the ones who were going to die if Winter wasn't there," Ben said.

Stan and Bill looked at each other in shock.

"Holy shit! You're right!" Stan said. He quickly looked at Henry, "Could I have one more shot of that Rum? I need it after realizing that!"

"M-Me too!" Bill said.

"I'll take another one, too, before you start stitching me up," Mike said, dreading the moment when Winter was going to put a needle through his skin.

"Jesus, guys! Don't make yourselves sick!" Winter laughed as Henry passed them the bottle.

"You guys are such losers..." Bev laughed as she watched Bill and Stan take another shot.

"We are losers!" Richie exclaimed excitedly, "We are the losers with guest stars Keanu Reeves and Sarah Connor!"

Winter got up to her knees and went over to Mike to begin stitching his forehead. She grabbed the thread and the needle and sterilized it. She disinfected his wound.

She asked him, "You sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

He blew out some air, "Just do it! I can handle it!"

Winter stitched up Mike successfully as the group watched in horror, wondering how painful it would have been. It must not have been too bad since Mike didn't say much other than make faces and clench onto his knees.

Winter sat back against Henry when she was finished. She looked at her friends who all had three shots of the Rum each, and with their low tolerance, it seemed like they had five or six shots.

"I think that's enough of the Rum for you guys," Henry said as he grabbed the bottle and put it back into his backpack.

"Ah, man! You're such a dad!" Richie exclaimed.

Henry laughed in response.

"You know, guys... I really feel like Winter is the mom of the group," Ben said sweetly.

Winter snorted at the idea of her being all their moms. I guess it made sense since she and Henry were a year older than them, she took care of their wounds, let them cry on her shoulder, and even cut their hair in their club house.

Richie, Eddie, Bill and Stan looked at Ben wide-eyed as all four of them had a flashback of her having sex with Henry on the picnic table with her juices running down her legs, her breasts bouncing, and her moans for more.

"NO!" All four of them exclaimed, "NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! We are never calling her the mom of the group!"

Ben and Bev exchanged looks and shook their heads at their friend's craziness.

Henry, Winter, Mike, Ben and Bev all had no idea what the four of them were going on about. Even though Stan had spilled his secrets to Henry while he was wearing the jacket, he had no idea what they were talking about. He figured it was an inside joke.

"Well, except for Eddie. He can call her mom!" Richie announced.

Eddie smacked his arm, "Shut up, fart breath!" Eddie exclaimed. "I don't have a thing for moms!"

Richie cleared his throat before doing his best Norman Bates impression, " _'A son is a poor substitute for a lover! A boy's best friend is his mother!'_ "

Stan and Bill both laughed loudly.

Eddie looked at Richie very seriously that it came off as comical, "When I'm an adult and I have muscles, I'm going to punch you out, Richie."

Richie laughed, "You know, Edz... You don't simply just grow up and magically have muscles. You need to actually go to the gym and workout."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "One - Only Winter can call me Edz. No one else is allowed to call me fucking Edz! And two - I know all of that smartass!"

Richie grinned, "Oh! So, my ass isn't just sexy, it's smart, too?" He tilted his body to the side and pet his butt, "Good job!"

"Hey, guys..." Henry said; The group looked at him, "I'm really sorry I hurt all of you and tried to kill you. I honestly don't even remember any of it and I wish I did."

"I-It wasn't y-you, Henry..." Bill said seriously. 

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Bev said to him. 

"It was the jacket, man! Don't apologize for it. It wasn't you," Mike said to his friend. 

Henry gently smiled at everyone still wishing that he at least remembered what he did so he could go up to them individually and apologize. After all, it might not have been him controlling his behaviours, but it was still his body, his face and his voice that hurt them. 

As the seven continued to talk, Winter turned her face to look at Henry as he rested his chin on her shoulder; "You know what I want right now?"

He looked at her, "What?"

"An extra-large pizza with double pepperoni," she could feel her mouth salivating at the thought.

Henry smiled happily, "Seriously? You're crazing pizza? You feel hungry?"

"Babe, I'm starving!" she giggled.

Henry kissed her cheek happily hearing that she was finally craving food again. "After we shower and the nurse comes to check on you, I will order an extra-large pizza for us."

"And we can spend the whole night eating pizza, watching movies, and..." she whispered into his ear, "Having sex?"

Winter could even feel the movement in his pants after she whispered in his ear on her back. She giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Henry and her laughed.

As they were talking, Eddie was trying hard not to look over at Winter. As if he wanted to so badly but didn't want to stare. The alcohol made him want to talk and look at her, but at the same time, he didn't want to weird her out by all his glances.

"Guys, seriously, though..." Bev started, "What if the clown isn't dead and It comes back one day?"

All nine of them became quiet, thinking about if that could be a possibility.

"Le-lets make a pr-pr-promise!" Bill got up to his feet with a piece of glass in his hand that he found on the ground, "If It isn't de-dead, we will a-all come back."

Bev, Ben, Eddie, Richie, Mike and Stan all got up to their feet and joined Bill in a circle.

Henry and Winter continued to sit on the ground. Henry looked at the side of Winter's face so she could decide if being apart of the promise was something she wanted to do, but he hoped she didn't.

The Lucky seven looked over at Henry and Winter.

"Are you guys joining?" Ben asked.

Winter quickly looked at Henry and gazed into his eyes. He had the same expression in them when he had told her that he didn't want to do this before they went into the sewers earlier that day.

Winter answered, "We were planning to get married and have a family a few years after school ends, so we're going to say no. By all means, though, feel free to call us if It ever did come back, and we'll let you know if we will come or not. We just don't want to make a promise that we might not be able to keep, though."

Henry softly smiled at her and held her closer into him. He was so happy that she wanted the same thing that he did.

"Th-That's fine, gu-guys," Bill nodded understandably and reassuringly smiled. "We wi-wil keep you in m-m-mind if It does c-come back."

Henry and Winter stayed as the group made their promise by all giving their verbal promise as well as a blood promise. Although Winter had made it clear that Henry and her didn't want to make a promise, she had a feeling that if It did come back, the both of them would find themselves apart of it. 


	36. Part 36: The End of Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part, friends!  
> I will be starting Chapter 2 very soon :)  
> I will post here once I post the first part.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> <3
> 
> Chapter 2:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579462/chapters/53958946

**  
Saturday August 29, 1998 (A Year Later) **

Eighteen-year-old Winter sat on the dock and watched the sunrise at Robert's parent’s cottage just outside of Maine. Robert's family had let Henry, Winter and their friends have the cottage for the last week of summer break so her and Henry could spend one last week with their friends before the two of them moved to Pittsburgh. 

Winter had been accepted into a two-year Veterinarian Program at Carlow College. It was Robert's idea that Henry and Winter could live close to him so he could finally get to spend time and really start a brotherly bond with Henry. 

In a week and a half, Henry and Winter were scheduled to move into an apartment that they were going to start renting close to Winter's college. Since Robert's adoptive parents had a very good rapport in Pittsburgh, they had already advised Henry about job openings at mechanic shops around the area. Henry had about ten interviews he was scheduled for in the next month. He also decided that he was going to take night school and get his diploma in business, so he could figure out how to run a mechanics shop of his own one day. They planned that they would eventually move back closer to home and Henry would take over his dad's shop when he retires. 

As the year went on since last summer, Henry and Robert had spent more time together whenever Robert would come down to Derry to visit. They would even talk on the phone almost every weekend and talk for hours. As Winter had been working as a waitress at a restaurant called The Duchess of Maine and only worked on weekends, Henry thought it would be a good time to learn more about his long-lost brother. 

Winter still spent her lunches while she was in senior year with Eddie and Richie. The year's lunch schedule was even better than the previous year, because Bill and Stan had the same lunch with the three of them, so it was like the band was getting together every lunch time. 

This school year was different, though, as their band never got to rehearse, because Mr. Hopper was trying to achieve his life-long dream of directing and producing a broadway musical. The set-up was that he needed to take a famous broadway song, create a dance routine, and a dialogue that was similar, yet different, from the original musical it was from. He had asked Winter to be in his cast for his audition as he called her his "Lucky Star". She accepted, even though her voice was never the same since she had Pneumonia, but with a lot of practice, she did achieve the soprano voice range that she needed to help Mr. Hopper get the role of director for the next upcoming broadway musical.

As Winter sat alone, soaking up the rising sun, she reflected back to some of her last months at Derry High School with her friends.

_Mr. Hopper and Winter would practice in the music room. She was the only unprofessional teenager who was apart of the musical dance that Mr. Hopper had created. Since her lunch was right after her spare class for the day, Mr. Hopper would get the professionals he hired, who were all in their twenties and thirties, to meet every other day during her lunch and her spare so they had a lot of time to practice._

_As Winter sang the solo at the beginning of the song 'You Can't Stop The Beat' from Hairspray, she stared at Bill, Eddie, Stan and Richie who sat on the floor in the corner of the music room._

_The version of Mr. Hopper's "You Can't Stop The Beat" started with Winter's strong soprano voice accompanied by a piano to begin the song off slowly._

_"You can can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill,_

_You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will,_

_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet, but I cannot stand still,_

_'Cause the world keeps spinning round and round,_

_And my heart's keeping time to the speed of the sound,_

_I was lost 'til I heard the drums then I found my way..._

_'Cause you can't stop the beat..._

_Five-Six-Seven-Eight!"_

_The drums began and the backup dancers appeared. One of the male dancers, who was Winter's dance partner, twirled Winter towards him as her and another man began to sing the upbeat chorus as he danced with another woman._

_"Ever since this whole world began..."_

_Her dance partner put his hand on her butt so her leg would lift up to his hip. He stared at her face like he wanted more than just to dance with her with the sly smile growing on his face._

_"A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man..."_

_As his hand slide from her butt to her thigh and he continued to make suggestive expressions at her, she could feel the scars on her stomach left by the clown burn. It happened every time and she could barely get through the verse without stopping._

_Winter tore his hand from her thigh and stopped singing. As she backed away, her scars on her stomach stopped hurting. This was the tenth time they needed to stop and it happened on more days than this particular day._

_"Mr. Hopper, I can't do this dance! I don't like strangers touching me, especially grabbing my ass!" Winter said as the professional singers and backup singers walked frustrated to their water bottles._

_Eddie, Richie, Stan and Bill continued to watch as Winter was obviously uncomfortable with her dance partner._

_"Winter, you're so tense when you're dancing. You're fine with the solo dancing, but once you have a partner, you get very tense," Mr. Hopper said, observing her interactions with the people he hired. "His hand has to grab your butt so he can lift your leg to his hip."_

_Winter shook her head and sighed, "I don't know, Mr. Hopper. Ever since I got out of the sewers, my scars on my stomach burn sometimes and it happens when I feel uncomfortable around certain people. I don't know why it happens. All I know is that it happens whenever that dancer dude grabs me."_

_Eddie, being her dance partner in the Developing Partnerships with Dance class they had been taking for two semesters left Bill, Richie and Stan to go talk to his friend._

_"Winter, come here..." he grabbed her hand so she could face him, "It's easy, okay?" he smiled at her and took both of her hands. "You just do a twirl..." he twirled her to his lead, "And you lift your leg up to his hip..." Eddie didn't grab her butt, he grabbed her inner thigh to help her bring it up._

_Mr. Hopper was observing, "You're not uncomfortable at all when Eddie's helping you out..."_

_Winter looked at Mr. Hopper, "We've been taking a dance class for a while now. Other than Henry, I think he's the only person I don't mind touching me. Of course, Henry would find all this dancing lame, but Edz and I have a pretty fun time. We've memorized Dirty Dancing, Footloose and created some dances from Top Hits."_

_Mr. Hopper stroked his chin in thought, "I'll make a deal with you, Winter. If you think you will be okay if Eddie touched your butt to your thigh like in the routine, and Eddie was okay with it, he can be your dance partner for my directors audition."_

_Winter smiled at Eddie, "Edz, please? I can't do this with strangers!"_

_Eddie smiled at her excitement, "Sure, I guess that would be fun."_

_"Okay!" Winter said excitedly, "Now just touch my butt."_

_Eddie's eyes went wide at the request, "What? Huh?"_

_Winter rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend, "I need to know if I'm okay with you touching my butt. I was fine when you slid your fingers down the side of my boob during Dirty Dancing, so I think it will be okay. I just want to be sure. So, just grab it!"_

_Richie, Bill and Stan laughed loudly after she said,"Just grab it" , as Eddie's face was shocked yet intrigued._

_Winter looked towards another direction as she waited for Eddie to grab her butt. She thought it would be even more weird if she looked at his face._

_Eddie went up closer to her and did what her previous dance partner did by taking his hand and putting it on her butt, then sliding it to her inner thigh as it went up to his hip._

_As he did so, Winter tried to pay extra attention to her scars on her stomach. They didn't start to burn once Eddie put his hand on her behind._

_She looked at him and smiled, "I was fine! Please be my dance partner? I'm only comfortable dancing with you!"_

_Eddie was blushing from the experience he just had with her, "Sure!" he said sweetly and smiled._

_Winter hugged him tightly, "You saved my ass! Literally!" She added a giggle to the end._

_As Eddie went over to talk to Mr. Hopper about the dance part he would be doing, Henry had walked over to the music room to say hi to his girlfriend. Once Winter saw him, she ran up to the love of her life and jumped in his arms. They kissed each other sweetly._

_"So, Eddie, the part you'll be playing is a man who is dancing with the woman he loves, but she's distracted by one of the other dancers because she's in love with him. So, she, unfortunately, never knows how he feels and he can't tell her how he loves her because she's in love with another man..." Mr. Hopper explained to him, "Do you think you can play a part like that?"_

_"Seriously?" Eddie asked shocked and kind of annoyed by the part. He looked over to Winter and Henry hugging and talking as he had her in his arms, "Believe me, Mr. Hopper, I can play that role very well."_

Winter continued to enjoy the suns morning beams on her body as she laid in her bikini. She enjoyed getting up before the rest of her friends did for some peace and quiet. 

She got up to her feet and stretched her body out. She went into some yoga poses on the dock, enjoying the stretch of Warrior One and Warrior Two, Goddess Pose, Half Moon, and just stretching out her arm muscles. 

Winter turned around quickly as she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. She saw Henry as he quickly picked her up bridal style. 

"OH, MY GOD!" she said surprised and began to laugh as Henry walked up closer to the edge of the dock. "BABE! NO! I'LL KILL YOU!" She laughed as he kept pretending he was going to throw her in the lake. 

He began asking her questions, "What's my favourite color?" 

Winter laughed even more, "It's green!" 

"That was my favourite color yesterday! I want to know what color I like today!" he laughed as his arms reached more towards the lake. 

Winter began to laugh hysterically as she was nervous to feel the cold water on her body, "How am I supposed to know what your favourite color is today if you literally just woke up?" 

"It all depends on what color your bathing suit is. Yesterday it was green, and now today it's purple! That makes purple my favourite color today!" he smiled at her. 

"I didn't know that!" she said defensively as she laughed. 

"This is the life or death question!"

Winter began to scream as she laughed as Henry began to toss her up and down in his arms above the water. 

"What's your name going to be after we save some more money?" he asked her as he smiled at her panicked laughter. 

"WINTER BOWERS! Please let me live! It'll be Winter Bowers!" 

"Is that your final answer? Are you sure you don't need to call a life line?" he continued to walk closer to the edge. 

"FINAL ANSWER!" she laughed hysterically. 

He continued to laugh as he put her down to her feet. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him for a kiss. He kissed her sweetly as the morning sun was becoming stronger. 

"See? I'm a nice boyfriend. I wouldn't throw you in the water!" he smiled at her. 

"Oh yeah?" she asked playfully as she began to walk closer to the edge of the dock with him still embraced in her arms. "I guess one of us has to be the evil one!" she said before pushing him in the water. 

Winter jumped in right after and they both popped their heads up to the surface at the same time. 

Henry laughed as he swam up to her and put his arms around her body, "You're terrible!" he joked. 

Winter shrugged with a smile, "I might look like an angel, but every angel has a fire inside of them!" she stuck her tongue out at him. 

Henry laughed, "I will bite that tongue off!" He tried to put his face closer to hers. She put her tongue back in her mouth and looked away as she laughed, "Come on! Be that badass fire angel thing you were talking about two seconds ago!" 

Winter continued to laugh as he tried to put his mouth to hers to bite her tongue. 

Henry had won that battle and touched her lips with his. To her surprise, he kissed her passionately and sweetly, using his lips to part hers and massage his tongue with hers.

Winter continued to hold onto his shoulders to keep herself up above the waters surface and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his boner right on her pussy, sliding between the fabric of his swim trunks and her bikini bottom. She continued to thrust herself against it, rubbing it against her lips as she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. 

Henry stood on the shallow part of the lake, close to the dock. He walked her over to the dock and pressed her body against it as he took his cock out from his swim trunks and pulled her bikini bottoms off one leg at a time and put the bottoms on the dock. 

He pushed his cock and entered into her pussy, both of them making a moan as he pushed his length inside of her juicy hole. 

As Henry pushed and pulled in and out of her, he stared into her eyes. One arm was supporting her body while the other was against her front as he moved hair from out of her face and stroked the side of her face with his thumb. 

He got turned on during sex by looking deep into her eyes and watching her face as she was being pleasured. He kissed her lips over and over as he would continue to watch her expressions. 

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much," he whispered as he watched her moan. 

"I love you too," she said as she looked at his turned on expression. 

He brought both arms to her waist to support her as he started to thrust deeper and faster. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and clawed at his upper back as she could feel her body reaching orgasm. She clenched her pussy as he would go in deeper and moaned louder when she felt herself orgasm. 

He began to breathe heavier as he could feel himself about to orgasm. 

He continued to go the speed he was going until he orgasmed into her pussy, moaning as he did so. 

Henry pressed his face against the side of her neck and he tried to catch his breath. They remained quiet as they stayed in each other’s arms to catch their breath. Winter could feel Henry's heart beating fast.

Winter kissed his shoulder sweetly repeatedly. 

"I made breakfast. That's what I came out here to tell you, but I got distracted," he smiled lovingly at her. 

"No shit you got distracted!" she laughed; He laughed too before pressing his lips to hers and kissing her deeply. 

That evening, the group were sitting by the fire as they roasted marshmallows and made s'mores as they drank beer that they had managed to bring with them on the trip. 

Eddie, Richie, Ben, Bev, Stan, Bill and Winter all sat at the campfire as Henry and Mike sat together just a few feet away from the rest of them. As Mike and Henry talked about basketball and other subjects together, the rest of them were joking around and laughing. The night in the sewers from over a year ago was something they never talked about, and it was something that was still in their memories but wasn't triggered a lot of the time. 

Richie put two marshmallows with one chocolate chip on each marshmallow on his eyes and made a goofy smile. He made an evil voice and tried to do his best Hannibal Lector impression, _"'Well, Clarice, have the lambs stopped screaming?'"_

Everyone at the fire laughed. 

"Why does your impression of Hannial Lector have eyes like that?" Winter laughed. 

He continued on with his impression, "Winter, ' _I do wish we could chat longer, but I'm having an old friend for dinner.'"_

"Jesus Christ!" Bev laughed. 

"Winter, do you want a s'more?" Eddie asked as he roasted another marshmallow. 

Winter shook her head, "My stomach is full of beer. Thanks, though!" 

" _Milk is for babies. When you grow up, you have to drink beer!_ " Richie said in his Arnold Schwarzenegger voice. 

"Oh, my God, Richie! Just stop and be normal!" Stan laughed. 

"I think I'm drunk, guys!" Richie said. 

"No shit!" Winter, Bev, Ben, Eddie, Bill and Ben all exclaimed. 

"Hey, Henry?" Stan turned to look at Henry, "Can I use your fishing supplies tomorrow? Some of us are going in the boat to go fish!"

Henry smiled and nodded, "Of course, man! Just make sure to take good care of it all!"

Stan smiled, "I will, man!"

"I can't believe you and Henry will be gone in, like, a week..." Bev pouted, "I'm going to miss seeing you guys at school... Senior year is going to suck! I'll have no girlfriends, just boys!" 

Winter laughed, "You are officially the Elaine of the Seinfeld group!"

Eddie heard Bev and quickly glanced at Winter, realizing that senior year was going to suck without her there. 

"W-Winter, ar-are you going to vi-visit?" Bill asked as he roasted a Weiner. 

"Probably during Christmas break," Winter pouted, "I'm going to miss you guys so much! I don't think I'll ever find friends like you all again!" 

"We'll never forget you, Winter," Eddie said solemnly. "I won't dance with anyone else ever again." 

"Oh, my God, Edz! Don't say that!" Winter said. 

"Who else will I be creating random dance routines with? It's not like I wanted to do it as a hobby for myself. Dancing was _our_ thing!" Eddie weakly smiled at her. "It was what we did to forget about our stressful lives and just turn our brains off and laugh." 

Winter sadly smiled at him realizing how true it was. "You're right... I'll miss it, too." 

"Who's going to fix us when we're hurt or cut our hair?" Ben asked. "I always pocketed the money my mom would give me to get a haircut and just go see you."

"You've been withholding money from me, eh, Benny?" Winter joked. "All those hairs I cut from your head and never did I receive a tip!" 

Ben smiled, "I gave you hugs..."

Winter laughed. 

Mike and Henry continued to chat a few feet away on some lawn chairs as they enjoyed their beers. 

Henry kept looking over at Winter and thinking about how much he loved and adored that woman socializing with her friends. He knew she was the only woman he would ever want in his life, and as long as he was living on earth, she was his soul mate. 

Henry's attention on Winter was disturbed as he heard footsteps in the woods behind him. 

_"Henry..."_

Henry quickly turned around and saw the trees moving from the wind, but couldn't see anything or anyone on the other side of the trees. 

He turned back and looked at Winter, still thinking about how he thought he heard his name being called from the forest. 

_"Henry!"_

Henry quickly turned his head back towards the trees and got up to his feet. He stared at the trees. 

_"We're still inside of you, Henry."_

"You okay, man?" Mike asked him as he flipped through a car magazine. 

Henry looked at Mike sitting there, not hearing the same thing that he did. 

The voices had disappeared. 

Henry cracked open another beer and nodded at Mike, "I'm fine! Just an animal or something..."

_Or something._

Henry gulped down his beer quickly, hoping it would make him relax. He continued to look out to the forest as he had a couple more beers to relax his nerves. 

As the night continued to go on and it was getting late, Henry walked up to Winter who had just finished a drunk dance routine with Eddie to Footloose playing from the boombox that Richie brought. The two of them barely got through the dance without cracking up with laughter from bumping into each other and making funny facial expressions at each other, and they just couldn't stay serious. 

"Hey, baby..." Henry grabbed a hold of her hand. 

Winter grabbed both of his hand and stood in front of him, "Hi, baby. Are you having fun?" she kissed his cheek and hugged him. 

"Yeah! Mike and I just chilled and talked about cars. Do you want to go in now and curl up in bed and watch a movie?" He kissed her lips, "And other things..." he smiled. 

Thankfully the two of them occupied the master bedroom as the others had separate bedrooms in the enormous cottage. 

Winter smiled back at him, "I would love to." 

Winter kept her hand in his as they began to walk to the cottage. She quickly turned to her friends, "Don't get too drunk, guys! Be safe!" 

"Thanks, mom!" Ben said to her. 

"DON'T CALL HER MOM!" Bill, Richie, Stan and Eddie all shouted at him drunkenly, still unable to get that day in the Barrens out of their memories. It was a day they could never forget in their teenage-hoods, and they never wanted to forget about it, especially Eddie. 

Henry and Winter went up to their bedroom and laid under the covers. They turned on The Wedding Singer and watched it as they cuddled. They enjoyed the last weekend of their youth before they had to go out into the world and be adults. 

** Saturday September 5, 1998 **

Winter walked up to Henry's driveway with her backpack on that sunny afternoon. The rest of her stuff was already loaded into Henry's pick-up truck and the movers truck. 

Henry was outside, making sure all the belongings were securely tied down. 

Henry looked over to Winter as she walked up in her pink and black tank-top and blue shorts with her brown hair down to her armpits. He jumped off the back of the truck and ran over to her. 

"There's my girl!" he said as he hugged her tightly and lifted her off of her feet. 

She laughed as he twirled her once and then put her back down onto her feet. 

She kissed his lips and then admired his face, "So, we said bye to my parents and yours... I haven't seen the group since a couple of days ago, though. I didn't think that would be the last time we saw them." 

"Think again!" Richie said as him, Bill, Eddie, Stan, Bev, Mike and Ben rode up to the driveway on their bikes. 

"W-We came to s-see you guys off," Bill said as he put his bike to the ground. 

Winter smiled at her friends, holding back her tears as they were the best friends anyone could ever ask for, and she had no idea when their paths would cross again. 

Henry and Winter walked up to them at the bottom of the driveway. 

"I guess this is bye... It feels weird..." Henry said, "I've known most of you since I was six, and I didn't really get to know all of you until last year." 

"Yeah, it's like everything just feels unfinished... Like this friendship..." Mike said.

"I'm sure we'll all see each other again soon," Bev smiled softly. 

Eddie stared at Winter, not knowing what to say to her. He didn't want her to go, but the shitty thing about having a best friend who's a year older is that they wouldn't be able to spend their last year of high school with you, and that sucked to him. 

"We won't keep you guys for long. We just wanted to say bye," Stan said to them. 

It was such an odd feeling. It felt like the friendships were ending, but it didn't feel right for them to end. How do you say bye to seven of the greatest people you've ever met?

Winter went over to Eddie first who wasn't saying anything but looked the saddest. She hugged him tight and he hugged her back. 

When they parted, she said to him, "Remember what Mr. Hopper always said to you during band? _'Make decisions based off of what you want, not what your mom or your friends want'._ Remember that when you become an adult, okay?"

He softly smiled, "I will... But to be honest, what I really want doesn't really matter right now." 

Winter rubbed his shoulder. It was the first time she did realize that he was her best friend as she thought back to all the memories and the conversations. "You're cooler than Johnny Castle." 

Eddie let out a laugh, "Just less muscular and not that great at dancing. I could see myself as a sex icon one day, though!" he joked 

Winter smiled, "Stay cool, Edz." 

Henry and Winter hugged all of their friends individually. It was harder for Winter to say goodbye as they had all grown so close over the past two years. 

As Henry and Winter got into his truck and they drove out of the driveway, the seven friends, Henry and Winter waved one last time. It was only a few seconds that passed but it felt like so much longer. Time just stood still. 

As Henry and Winter continued to drive out of Derry, passing by the sign on the side of the street that read: ** _'Thank you for visiting Derry! Come back soon!'_** , Winter kept thinking of a quote she had read in a book as she thought about Bill, Stan, Eddie, Richie, Mike, Bev and Ben:

_“Sweet is the memory of distant friends! Like the mellow rays of the departing sun, it falls tenderly, yet sadly, on the heart.”_  
**– Washington Irving**


	37. Link To LOVE ABOVE THE SEWERS (CHAPTER 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO READ NOW :D !!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579462/chapters/54052108

First part of Love Above the Sewers Chapter 2 is out now!!!!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579462/chapters/54052108


End file.
